A Tangled Web
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Lies have a nasty habit of coming to light and Bella discovers them from those she trusts. What will she do? Who will she choose to believe in the future? Jasper/ Bella eventually but please have patience and enjoy the journey. Thanks to Katandjasper for her Beta work.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Renee**

Well, that was it, another relationship down the tubes. Why had I always fallen for the assholes of this world? Sometimes I wished I'd stayed married to Charlie Swan. Life might have been dull and boring, but I'd have had a roof over my head, food, a car that didn't keep breaking down and a stable home for Isabella.

It was my little girl I felt sorry for, I'd tried so hard to provide for her, I worked my tail off at menial jobs to give her a home but things just never worked out. For the first couple of years things had been OK, I had the money Charlie gave me in the divorce, a fairly new car, and I'd stayed at my mom's so she could babysit while I finished college.

Then she had a heart attack, lingered for a couple of months and finally died, leaving me a few thousand dollars but with no home. The bastard who owned her house tried to double the rent and made a play for me and so started our road trip from hell.

Charlie tried to put pressure on me to go back to him, but that was never going to work out so I decided the best thing would be a clean break. I had the money my mom had left me so I could finish college and get a better job with more pay. I moved without telling Charlie where I had gone, changed our last names to Hitchcock, I'd always liked those black and white horror movies of his, and kept moving from shabby motel to boarding house until I got my degree. Luckily I dated a small-time criminal, he'd done time for forgery, and he was able to supply me with false documentation before he got killed in a bar fight.

I got a job as a substitute teacher at a small town school in Idaho and rented a place which worked out well for a few months but then I met Eddie Worth and we got married. He was a mechanic or so he said and for the first few months we were happy or at least I was. Then I found out he was bringing his buddies home while I was out at work drinking and smoking pot while he was supposed to be watching Isabella. My job ended, my marriage went to hell, we divorced, and I moved on.

It seemed to follow a pattern, I would find a job, mainly in diners or bars because teaching had been just too difficult with a small kid who got sick and needed her mommy which Isabella did on a regular basis. She was a sickly kid, but then we spent a lot of time in cheap motels eating junk food.

Then I'd meet a guy who looked great at first glance. He would be good to me and Isabella for a while, but then I'd find out he was on probation, on drugs or, in one classic case, a kiddie toucher, although luckily I discovered that before he could touch my little girl. Then I'd move on.

Until that is I got tied up with Ron Hutton. He seemed the answer to a maiden's prayer. He was sweet, thoughtful, and caring and we had a wonderful time right up until I got home from my shift at the diner to find my car and savings gone and Isabella alone and crying in the dark rental apartment.

There were others, although I was a little more wary, but still I got caught out, why was it all single guys over forty were either liars, drunks, druggies, abusive or a combination of some or all of the above? Poor Isabella lived through her mom getting high when one guy thought it would be fun to spike my drinks or getting screamed at because she didn't make enough money.

The worst of all though was a guy called Skip, I came close to losing custody of my little girl because of that bastard. I had thought he was great, but then didn't I always? He helped around the house, he took us out weekends, and once a week he sat with Bella so I could go out, but of course, she was a selfish little madam like most four year olds and made me feel guilty before I left. It was the same every time, tears and tantrums before Skip got in from work and then suddenly Bella was an angelic little princess wooed by the DVD and cookies he brought for them to share while I was out.

One evening when I got back, I saw the paramedics coming out the door with Bella wrapped up in a blanket on a trolly followed by Skip who was chatting to a cop.

I ran up to see what the hell was going on, not even bothering to turn my engine off.

The police officer saw my distress and put an arm out to stop me.

"It's OK ma'am, your daughter's fine. She just had a little accident."

"An accident? She should be in bed."

I looked at my watch to double check, yes, it was eleven thirty and Bella was always in bed by eight.

I called out to Skip who looked white with distress,

"What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs, I didn't hear her asking for a drink and she tripped, she was still half asleep I guess."

Skip and I followed the ambulance to the E.R and sat waiting as she went through to the X-ray.

"Hey Skip! Not that little girl of yours again? What's she done now?"

Skip hushed the man up, but I wanted to know how these two knew each other and what he meant by "what's she done now?."

Eventually the truth came out, Skip had been trying to help Bella, the most accident prone girl in the world, to ride her bike, climb a tree, all the kinds of things kids do and he hadn't wanted to worry me so, for example, when she fell out of the tree and fractured her arm they had made up the story that she'd tripped on a curb.

When I questioned the nurses they told me that Bella was a frequent visitor. I knew she'd been a few times from school after falling over or cutting herself with a craft knife, I had never met such a clumsy girl in my whole life!

When I was called through to see her the doctor asked if he could talk to me alone, which seemed a little odd but what could I say?

Skip promised to be waiting for me when I came back out and turned to speak to the guy who'd spoken to him before. The doctor ushered me into his consulting room and I looked around for Bella, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on doctor? Where's my daughter?"

"We're going to admit your daughter for observation Mrs Hitchcock. We're concerned about the number of bruises and visits to the E.R your daughter has made."

"Excuse me? Are you insinuating something, Doctor?"

"Has your daughter ever complained of being bullied or being scared of anyone?"

"Scared of anyone? I'm not sure what you are getting at."

"How about your husband? Whenever she's been here, it's either from kindergarten or with him."

"Firstly Skip is not my husband and secondly, if you are insinuating that he hits her then you are wrong. Is that what she says?"

"No, your daughter doesn't say anything even when questioned."

"Well, she knows it's wrong to talk to strangers...even if they hide behind a uniform Doctor. I know the kind of person who does that, I was involved with a cop. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see my daughter."

The doctor could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with me and bowed his head showing me through to the examination room where Bella lay looking white-faced on a trolley, her lower right arm encased in plaster. Seeing me she smiled hesitantly and then looked at the doctor fearfully.

"I'd like to speak to Bella in private."

He hesitated, but I just glared at him so finally, he moved reluctantly to the door and left, shutting it softly behind him.

I crossed to her bedside and smiled at her,

"You OK sweetie?"

She nodded looking at me hollow-eyed and I wondered just for a moment if there really was something wrong.

"What happened?"

"I wanted a glass of water and Skip didn't hear me so I came downstairs and slipped. There's a loose tread on the stairs and Skip warned me to be careful the other day."

I was taken aback, it sounded so rehearsed, no wonder the doctor was suspicious.

"Did you really fall?"

She nodded lifting her good arm to her eyes to rub them,

"I'm tired mommy, can I go home now?"

She was in the hospital for three days as it turned out, and the police kept us for more than three hours that first night going over her "accidents" at home and kindergarten but eventually gave up when I insisted they either charge us with something or go away. They hadn't got anything because there was nothing to get, Bella was a clumsy child that's all there was too it.

Of course, when she came home, I could see things had changed and sure enough a week later I got a 'Dear Jane' letter from Skip who told me he didn't like being accused of hurting a child although I had never accused him of hurting Bella.

Once he was gone, she told me that he did hit her and that because she wouldn't go to bed that night when he told her he chased her up the stairs and she tripped and fell. I felt terrible, a little girl like that shouldn't be scared or hurt by the adults she trusted and vowed to be more careful in future.

Isabella was my daughter and I loved her. She was my reason for living, without her I think I might have drowned in misery.

She was a quiet child who watched everything but said very little. All she wanted was to be loved and I did love her so much. Would she have been better off living with her dad? Of course, if you looked at it one way, she would have a stable home, nice things around her, friends she could grow up with and Charlie. But she wouldn't have her mom and every girl needs a mom when she's growing up. At least that's the way I saw it.

I didn't bother looking for anyone for a long time after that and Bella seemed a lot happier, she loved having mommy to herself, but I found myself wanting more than work, a couple of hour's housework, or reading, and then an evening of T.V on my own. I even contemplated contacting Charlie again, but I knew after all this time the first thing he would do would be to take me to court to get custody of his daughter and that I couldn't face.

Then suddenly everything changed for the better, I met Cooper Manners and we fell in love. Cooper was ex-military who was taking his time traveling back to his parents' ranch to start work there with his dad. On the way he had worked at various jobs just to get some experience.

I met him building cabinets at the bar where I was waiting tables and fell for him in an instant. He was tall and muscular with long dusty blond hair and the most beautiful southern drawl.

At first, we just talked on my break and then it progressed to his walking me to my car and then he asked me out to dinner at which point I admitted that I had a child and couldn't leave her the evenings I didn't work.

Now this was crunch time, men either ran a mile or smiled and said OK, how about I pay for a babysitter?

Cooper, however, just nodded.

"Fair enough, when's your next day off?"

I was rather taken aback by this.

"Saturday, I worked all last weekend, but I have to take Isabella to buy some clothes"

"OK. Would you mind then if I joined you? We could have lunch together, all three of us."

I was taken aback and a little nervous, after all I'd only known him myself for a few weeks, but I decided it would be nice to get a lift since my own car was in the shop, an old one I'd had to buy to replace the one stolen by my ex-boyfriend and that broke down on a regular basis.

Isabella was scared at first when I told her, she hadn't forgotten the way Skip treated her so I promised I would never leave her alone with him.

"We'll all go out together and have fun. He's a very nice person sweetie, but you take your time. He knows you're shy and he'll leave you to make friends with him when you're ready."

Cooper arranged to pick us up on Saturday morning and we never looked back. Isabella took her time getting to know him before she was comfortable in his presence, but he understood and never pressured her. Instead, he would wait for her to approach him and be very gentle and sweet with her. It was almost a month of outings and visits before she finally took his hand as we walked in the park but things went quickly from there. She adored him and he was so good with her.

He had been due to leave town weeks ago to join his family but instead, he stayed on doing odd jobs and spending all his spare time getting to know Isabella and me better.

At first I was also very wary, with my history with men I had to be, but it soon became apparent that he neither drank to excess nor did drugs and he was always very proper around my daughter. The three of us spent as much time together as we could and I found myself falling in love with my Texan rancher's son.

He told me about the ranch and his family, mom, Martha, dad Stuart and two brothers Dustin and Luke, both younger than him. I told him a little about my past, mainly that I tended to screw up on a regular basis, but he just laughed at that and told me that maybe my luck had finally changed.

I gave him the short version of my marriage, I was young and impetuous, fell in love with a small town cop and got pregnant.

"It just didn't work out, although Charlie was a good man. I guess at the time I didn't want to settle down with a good man. He doesn't have much to do with us, my fault mainly. I write occasionally and send photos, but I thought it was better if Isabella didn't get too close to him so I moved around a lot, not good I know, but by the time I realized that too much water had flowed under the bridge. I know it wasn't fair on him, but I guess he probably has a new wife and family by now, he's not going to want reminders of his big mistake. Besides, Isabella is too young to understand everything that happened. What I meant was that at six and a bit I had never really talked about her daddy with her. I guess she assumed that like all the other men in my life he had been a loser who dumped me and abandoned her and I hadn't disabused her, it was just easier that way."

Cooper disagreed, he thought it was only fair that Isabella's father should have a chance to know her and suggested that once we were married I should get in contact with Charlie. Married? Now where did that come from? I was dumbfounded by the suggestion.

"Sorry, I guess I shoulda' taken it slower but I reckon you and I are a great match and Izzy sure seems to like me. I think she's a great kid and I'd be proud to help you bring her up. So, what do you think, Renee?"

More for the sake of getting my breath back than anything else I asked Cooper to give me a couple of days to think about it.

"I mean, I do love you Coop but I've had so many bad experiences I just don't want to jump into anything and we hardly know each other."

"You're right, so, how about I take you and the little one to meet my family, see my roots? That'll help you decide if I'm the kinda guy you wanna get tied up with."

I agreed, sure that I would love Cooper's family and hoping that they would love me and my little girl as much as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Isabella**

When mommy told me we were going on vacation, I was really excited, we hadn't been away forever and we were going with Cooper.

"I've never been to Texas mommy, is Cooper's place big? Will I get to see the sea?"

She didn't know so I decided to ask him myself the next time I saw him.

Whenever we mommy and me had stayed somewhere and I made friends I wished I had a daddy like theirs. One who took them on vacation bought them nice things and gave them a hug when they cried. I wanted to be special to someone, someone other than my mom. I had asked her about my daddy, but she just shook her head and looked sad so I stopped, but I sometimes pretended when I opened my eyes in the morning that I would see him. He would be tall and strong with twinkling eyes and a laugh that made me giggle.

I liked Cooper, he was kind and funny and he treated me like I was special. He would take my hand as we walked along or lift me up to jump over puddles and swing me high in the air. I liked hearing about his family and all the things he and his brothers did when they were little like me. He was lucky, he had a mom and a dad, but maybe… maybe this time I had someone who would care about me.

He liked my mom and never raised his voice at her or stormed out banging the door, he didn't swear at her or throw things and I wished he had been my daddy.

I thought he might be taking us to his house so we could live there and I would have a grandma and grandpa and uncles as well as a daddy for the first time in my life. I didn't remember Grandma June who we lived with when I was really little because she died.

The day we left for Texas I heard Cooper tell mommy that he was going to surprise his parents.

"I told them I was bringing someone very special home to meet them, they're gonna love you and Izzy."

Mommy was worried, I could hear it in her voice.

"Don't you think maybe you should have warned them that this someone special had a little girl?"

"Nope, they'll love you and Izzy the moment they lay eyes on the two of ya."

I hoped so although I was a little nervous too now, what if they didn't? Would Cooper drive us back and say goodbye? That would be horrible, I hated the thought of us going back to the way we had been, just the two of us. I wanted someone to love me as much as my mommy did.

Cooper told us we were going the scenic route so we could see something of God's own country as he put it, although I didn't know what he meant until he explained to me. That was another nice thing about him, he didn't laugh and call me names if I told him I didn't understand, he just explained, like it was fine to admit you didn't know something.

I sat in the back of Cooper's truck and it was high up so I could see everything, although once we got into the countryside it was all fields and trees, lots of trees. Sometimes we didn't see another car for ages and I fell asleep, but when I woke up we stopped for dinner at a pancake house and I was allowed to have blueberries, chocolate sauce and extra whipped cream on mine. Mom said I'd be sick, but I knew I wouldn't. Cooper's truck was much too nice to do that in it and I didn't want to make him cross with me. He'd never yelled at me and I liked that about him.

It was raining as we went back outside and after watching the raindrops falling down the window and listening to the country music station, Cooper liked to sing along with I got out my coloring book and crayons and began to color in a butterfly. It was hard with the bumps in the road, but I concentrated really hard and I'd almost finished one wing when there were a loud bang and a horrid screeching sound.

Mommy screamed and I heard Cooper cuss, the first time I ever heard him say a rude word and then everything became really scary. The truck jumped in the air and then flipped on its roof before something hit me hard in the face and everything went black.

 **Charlotte Whitlock**

The weather was bad and getting worse, we were due for torrential rain and high winds, possibly even tornadoes and I wanted to get home before it struck, but my car was being buffeted by strong gusts which forced me to slow down. I could have abandoned the car and run home, but that way I'd only have to recover it later and I'd bought some material for new drapes that I wanted to start on.

I rounded a sharp curve in the road and jammed on the brakes as I saw the wreckage of what looked like a truck upside down in a drainage ditch. Its wheels were still spinning and smoke issued from the engine compartment so the accident must have only just happened. Ominously there was no sign of life in or around the vehicle.

Climbing out I ran to the ditch and jumped down, wrenching open the driver's door to be met by the sight of a male in his forties, his face covered in blood where a pipe carelessly discarded at the bottom of the ditch had punched through the windshield and into his chest. There was nothing I could do for him so I jumped over the truck, noting the shredded tire on the front driver's side which probably caused the accident.

The passenger was a woman or had been, her eyes were open and fixed and her head lolled awkwardly from an obviously broken neck. Luckily a combination of the heavy rain and strong wind whipped away the scent of the blood in the cab.

I was about to grab the woman's purse, meaning to check for her identity when I noticed a coloring book fluttering in the footwell. A picture half finished with colored crayons scattered around and felt sick to my stomach, had there been a child in the car too?

The roof of the truck had been crushed as it rolled and I had to rip it open to check the back seat. There I found a child, covered in blood and trapped between a section of the truck's side panel and the passenger seat which had been pushed back into the rear footwell.

At first, I thought the child too was dead, but then I heard it, a faint heartbeat. Looking closer I saw that the child's chest was rising and falling, although the eyes were closed and it was certainly unconscious.

I grabbed my phone to call emergency services, but then as I saw I had no signal something occurred to me. Here was a child, probably no older than five or six, whose parents were dead. She was all alone and it would take time to summon help in this storm.

I had longed for a child of my own for so long, so although I knew it was wrong of me, I collected the identification from the dead adults and carried the child back to my car. Lying the small, frail body gently in the back I covered it with a blanket that I retrieved from the trunk then hesitated.

Looking back, I saw gas leaking from a ruptured line and dripping onto the still hot exhaust manifold. Without stopping to think, I lit a match and set the dripping gas alight jumping back as it lit with a whoomp and began to devour everything flammable in the truck including the bodies.

Without stopping to watch my handiwork, I climbed back into my car and continued home. The chances of another car coming along in the torrential rain on this seldom used road were slim. By the time it was discovered there would be little left of the truck or occupants and just maybe they would never be identified. I didn't dare think any further into the future right now.

As I drove carefully back home, I kept an eye on my passenger who remained unconscious and wondered what I would tell Peter. He'd often wished we could have a child of our own, but I doubted he would approve of my actions or their possible consequences.

Still, what was done was done and I knew I could talk him around given time. The biggest problem would be when the child woke up. How much would he or she remember if they survived? I wasn't a doctor and I had no idea how badly hurt the child was. Hell, I didn't even know if it was a girl or boy. The clothes gave little clue being dark in color, soaking wet, and covered in a mixture of oil, blood and muddy sludge from the ditch.

When I got home, I found a note from Peter telling me that our neighbor had called for help with flooding in his stables. The roof had collapsed from the weight of water due to the heavy rain abetted by the high winds and he'd gone to help rescue the livestock.

Relieved to have some time to consider my actions further I took the child upstairs and ran a warm bath undressing the small figure to discover it was a little girl. A daughter! Just what I had dreamed of over the years.

As I lowered her into the water and gently sponged the filth from her I discovered she was pretty with short dark hair and when she opened her eyes momentarily they were a deep chocolate brown.

I dressed her in one of my T-shirts and tucked her in the guest bed, closing the curtains and lighting the bedside lamp to give the room soft illumination so that when she finally woke up she wouldn't be in the dark.

Apart from bruises and minor cuts she seemed mercifully uninjured, although there was a large swelling on the side of her head above her left ear and I was concerned that it might be serious. However, a small voice in my head whispered that just maybe I would be lucky and it would affect her memory.

Brushing her hair away from her face I wondered what her name was and where she came from.

Retrieving the things I had taken from the wreckage I opened the woman's purse, her mother I presumed and discovered a driver's license in the name of Renee Hitchcock with an address in a town more than a hundred and fifty miles east of here. A few hundred dollars in cash, some makeup, tissues, birth control pills, a brush, and a photograph of the woman with the little girl taken at a fairground that looked recent. Turning it over I found the names Renee and Isabella and a date a month previous.

That left still one question, who was the man? It appeared he was probably not the husband or father as the name on his ID was Manners. The address on his driver's license was the same town as the mother so maybe a boyfriend or a relation.

I had no idea if my plan would work, but worst case scenario I could tell the cops that I had taken the child home with me rather than leaving her in the truck with her dead mother until she woke up. Besides, I could hardly call the emergency services with the phone lines down due to the storm. For the next few hours at least I could live the dream.

I stopped myself then, Isabella might have a dad who would have custody of her with her mom dead. She might have a big family only too eager to give her a home. On the other hand, maybe there had been just Isabella and her mom. In that case, the poor child would probably end up in foster care or a children's home while, in contrast, we could offer her the kind of life a little girl could only dream of.

My biggest problem was going to be persuading Peter that we could and should do this. I knew he would see all the pitfalls while I could see only my heart's desire. I had to persuade him. I wouldn't give the little girl up to the authorities unless she had a father who loved and wanted her. If not, then why couldn't we take her and give her a home?

My mind was whirling with possibilities. I would need a cover story for our neighbors, I could hardly keep the child's presence here a secret for long. So, Isabella Whitlock could be the only child of my terminally ill niece. We had taken her in and promised to look after and bring her up as our own. Yes, that should cover it, it sounded plausible and as we had no close friends here, it shouldn't raise too many questions. There were plenty of loopholes in my story, a lot of problems that could arise, but my maternal instinct pushed them all aside, I wanted this little girl so much and she seemed to be a gift from God himself.

My little miracle woke up and glanced around fearfully before looking at me hugging the blankets around her as if they were a shield to protect her.

"Where am I?"

"Hello, Bella, there's no need to be scared. Do you remember what happened?"

She shook her head and began to cry.

"My head hurts. Who are you? Where's my mommy?"

I decided to lay the groundwork straight away so I sat on the edge of the bed and held out my arms to her.

"It's OK, Bella. There was an accident, but I promised your mommy, I'd look after you. My name is Charlotte, I was your mommy's friend. Don't you remember me?"

She stared at me frowning, then shook her head.

"No. And my name isn't Bella. It's….."

She hesitated to frown as if trying to remember, then began to cry.

"I want my mommy, where is she?"

"Mommy had to go away, but she gave me all your things, see."

I pointed to the case I had retrieved from the car and which sat dripping on the floor in the corner as yet unopened.

"Oh yes. Mommy left this too, but I'm afraid he got a little soggy in the rain."

I handed her the once white unicorn with the rainbow mane and golden horn that I had hurriedly dried by the fire, knowing it really needed washing, but not having time to do so.

She held out a hand and took the toy hugging it to her chest.

"Maggie."

Then she lay down again, closed her eyes, and within seconds her breathing had evened out, she was asleep again, obviously exhausted.

Relieved that she hadn't started screaming or tried to run away, I quietly opened the case and took out the woman's clothes, putting them in an empty laundry hamper to dispose of later. Bella's things I took downstairs and put in the washer before hunting up the groceries I picked up from the store each week to keep the lie alive of us being normal humans and rustled up some thick vegetable soup that would simmer for Bella to eat later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Charlotte**

I was still living in my fantasy world planning on shopping for our new little girl, clothes, food and toys as I poured her a glass of milk and grabbed a pack of cookies that I had readied to throw in the trash along with the last month's groceries.

Just as I started back upstairs Peter came in through the front door dripping like he'd just stepped out of the shower fully clothed. He shook vigorously like a dog, splashing water droplets all over the place and slipping off his muddy boots.

"Thank fuck that's over. Corey Stillson is a fucking idiot. That stable roof has been on the point of collapse for months now but would he listen? I'd have told him to go fuck himself, but I was trying to be the good neighbor. Besides, I felt sorry for the horses. I'm gonna get a shower and grab some clean clothes. Shit, it's bad out there, like a….."

He began stripping off, then stopped as it finally registered what I was carrying and frowned.

"Do we have visitors? I don't remember you mentioning it and what the fuck are you doing with that shit?"

I put a finger to my lips and dragged him hopping on one foot, the other still caught in his pants, into the kitchen where I told him quietly what had happened and what I had done.

His reaction was about what I had expected.

"You what? Are you out of your fuckin mind, Charlotte? A kid? A human kid? What the fuck are we gonna do with a human kid? We have to call the cops, say we found her wandering dazed out in the road and brought her in. This is madness ... I ... what? Charlotte!"

Waiting until he stopped, I smiled and helped him out of his wet clothes.

"Peter, don't you see? This is our big chance. She's a little girl who's lost both her parents. She's all alone in the world. It's what we prayed for…. Peter, please?"

He stared at me a while longer then shook his head.

"You're gonna get us killed, Charlotte. And what about the neighbors? Don't you think they might put two and two together if the cops discover the identity of the couple and find a kid missing? Fucking madness. Besides, you just said the guy wasn't the father so what about him? I'm going to get a shower and then… then I'm calling the cops."

He stomped up the stairs buck naked and disappeared while I tried to think of a way to bring him around to my way of thinking. Peter wasn't stupid and he could be stubborn, but like all men he could be persuaded if I just pressed the right buttons.

I waited until he was in the shower before taking the milk and cookies up to the guest room to find Bella awake once more and sitting up still clutching Maggie the unicorn.

"I don't like the thunder."

She was shivering so putting the glass and plate down I sat beside her smiled reassuringly and took her little hand in mine.

"It's OK, Bella. I won't let anything hurt you, sweetie. How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

She nodded, touching her head.

"My head hurts and I ache all over. I don't know where I am and I can't remember who you are. Is my name Bella? I don't remember, I can't remember lots of things and I'm scared.

"I'm Charlotte, your mom's friend, remember? I told you she asked me to look after you because she had to go away for a little while. Don't you want to stay here? This is your new bedroom and you can help me decorate it just the way you want. Peter and I are really happy to have you stay here."

She screwed her face

"Who's Peter?"

"My husband."

Bella sat thinking for a few minutes, then tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Mommy went away with Cooper, didn't she? He said he was going to be my best friend and he asked mommy to marry him but he didn't really want me. None of mommy's boyfriends do. I just get in the way."

I put my arms around her thin frame as she sobbed, wondering how anyone could not want this little girl. It sounded like her mom had led a less than ideal life with a child in tow, but that was none of my concern. All I wanted was to make her happy, make her a part of our family if I could.

She was exhausted by the time she stopped crying and after milk and cookies and a quick trip to the bathroom, she soon fell asleep once more hugging Maggie close to her chest. I thought shock was at least partly responsible and sleep would help her to heal. I was relieved that she appeared to remember nothing of the accident, it just reinforced my feeling that I had been meant to find her and give her a new life.

Leaving her sleeping peacefully despite the storm that raged overhead I found Peter leaning against the wall opposite her door and when he saw me he shook his head despairingly.

"You can't keep her, Charlotte. The authorities will be looking for her, she has a family of her own who'll be frantic. Besides, how can we bring a human kid up? Were human hunting vampires for fuck's sake. Come on, think about it."

He was right, of course, but none of that mattered to me. I was desperate for the chance fate had given me. I wanted a little girl of my own and Peter could see that.

He tried to talk sense into me and I tried to persuade him that it was possible to keep Bella. I think his love for me won him around in the end. That and what he had heard about Bella's previous life. Her mom's boyfriends who didn't want her. What kind of family would allow a child to be so cruelly used? We could offer her so much more and she deserved a better life the second time around.

Seeing that I was winning him over I agreed that it wasn't possible to stay here. It would be too dangerous once the truck was discovered and the bodies finally, if ever, identified.

"If they don't know who the couple in the truck are they'll never know a child was there Peter and even if they do identify them in time who's to say Bella was with them? It sounds like her mom might well have left her with friends while she went off with a boyfriend. Her real father can't care much or he would have stepped in before now. We can do this Peter, we just need to be careful. Bella doesn't remember her name or where she came from. It could be shock from the accident or trauma due to the bump on her head, Maybe she'll never remember and if she does, then my story makes sense to her. She could believe it Peter. She did believe it."

He sighed and shook his head, but I could see how desperately he wanted to believe me. How much he wanted the chance of a family, a little girl we could call our own.

We waited apprehensively all night for the storm to die down and the burned out truck to be discovered which it was by the following lunchtime. Bella was very quiet at first watching us nervously, especially Peter. It appeared her experiences with men had been very bad because when he spoke to her, she would tense up and I knew she was expecting him to yell at her if she said or did anything wrong. She was less nervous with me and I took her mind off things by getting her to help me make lunch. I pulled a stool over for her to stand on and she soon began smiling as she first broke some eggs into a large bowl and then poured in the buttermilk before mixing the pancake batter.

The countertop looked like a war zone by the time we finished but she was happy and when Peter complimented her on the finished pancakes, he even forced one down to my amazement, she seemed less afraid of him.

We heard the cop car coming and I took Bella out for a walk to see the rabbits in the meadow keeping her well out of sight while Peter dealt with them.

When we got back an hour later he was alone and while Bella went for a nap, she was still suffering from the effects of the crash, although she still remembered little about it, I asked him what had happened.

"I don't know why I went along with your crazy scheme, Char. I wasn't going to. I was going to tell them we found Bella wandering in the road early this morning but somehow…."

I hugged and thanked him as he went on.

"It was a routine inquiry, they were calling at all the houses within a ten mile radius of the crash. They just wanted to know if we'd seen or heard anything but with the storm they didn't really expect anything. They aren't looking for a kid and they have no idea who the occupants of the car are yet. They will trace it by the engine number eventually, it seems the tag was ripped off in the crash and hasn't yet been found. It's being treated as a tragic accident. A blowout at too high a speed in bad weather."

"That's a relief. Maybe they'll never identify the woman. I mean the guy presumably owned or rented the truck, but as for her. Maybe no one knew they were together."

He stared at me long and hard before sighing again.

"Yeah, as for her.I did tell them we were leaving in a couple of weeks, going on an extended vacation, but they weren't interested, just thanked me for my time and left. Crazy as it seems you might just have gotten away with this."

Deciding that now we had burned our bridges we would have to leave the area anyhow, we decided to move north, to Seattle, where the sun wasn't going to be such a problem. After all, we now had to make sure that Bella never discovered what we really were, impossible though that might appear.

We found a cabin up there way out of the city deep in the country to rent until we could buy somewhere to call home and within a couple of weeks we'd left Texas for good. I doubted anyone except maybe the guy at the next ranch would even miss us, we had kept to ourselves so much and disappeared for months at a time when the fancy took us. We were making a new start with our daughter and were determined to make it work, although we knew we would need a little help from a friend of a friend to make that a reality. Bella would need a new identity with all the relevant paperwork giving us custody of her, only then could we relax and enjoy the miracle that had descended on us.

Bella seemed to accept her new circumstances pretty quick although at night she would shed a few tears and ask me why her mommy had left her, if she had been a bad girl. I tried to tell her that her mommy was going to be travelling and wanted a home for her with people who would look after and love her although I felt terribly guilty. Surely that lie was better than telling the little girl that her mommy was dead? That she died the day I found Bella in the ditch with her lifeless body?

Peter and I discussed the issue and decided the best thing to do would be to break it to her in a few month's once she had settled a little that her mommy died in an accident. Then she would know for certain that she would be staying with us and by then maybe she would trust us enough to accept us as her new parents.

I kept an eye on the news so I was aware when they made a formal identification of Cooper Manners. The truck led them to him as we had known it would but it took longer to identify the woman. There were no dental records, she'd been lucky I guess, or we had.

Eventually they traced Cooper's movements back to the town where he had been working and discovered he was in a relationship with a woman named Renee Hitchcock who had a young daughter Isabella. The trouble was, they thought the woman in the morgue was Renee, but there had been no sign of a child in the truck and no form of identification on the woman's person, nor did she have any luggage whereas Renee had been seen leaving with Cooper Haines along with her daughter and luggage. She'd told her friends at the bar that he was taking her to meet his folks, but when the police contacted them they knew nothing of any child. All they knew was that their son had told them he was bringing home a surprise and they assumed he meant he had become seriously involved with a woman.

The theory went that either Cooper had argued with and left Renee and her daughter somewhere, then picked up someone else on his way home. In which case the corpse was not that of Renee Or, he and Renee had left the child somewhere and gone on together without her, although everyone who knew Renee said that would have been totally out of character for her. If it wasn't Renee then neither she, nor her daughter were ever heard from again and if it was then no trace of the little girl was ever found.

What I did discover, along with the cops when they finally made a formal identification of the woman, was that the child's biological father was a cop who coincidentally also lived in a small town in Washington state. A town called Forks whose name I was familiar with because a friend of ours had lived there for a few years some time back. It made us decide that this was not a good place for us to make our new home, Seattle was way too close to Forks even if the chances of us running into Bella's real father were a million to one. He began a hunt for his missing daughter right away with no idea how close to him she actually was. However, I didn't feel sorry for him. He'd relinquished any rights to her when he let her mother take her away as a baby, and from what I could make out he hadn't had any real contact with either of them since that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Peter**

I knew Charlotte was concerned that I wasn't totally committed to this crazy venture. I guess because I kept pointing out to her just how crazy and fucked up the whole idea was. Sure, I knew she wanted this, hell, so did I. It was my one regret at being vampires, that we could never have kids of our own despite the fact I was convinced any kid that carried my genes would be as big a fuck up as I turned out to be.

I was just trying to show her how impossible the whole idea was.

"You know she's gonna work out we're different, don't you? It's easy to keep up a front for a few hours, maybe even a few days but months? Years? No way Charlotte. What about the fucking weather? If it's sunny how do we explain our skin? You and I ain't gonna grow old as she grows up, how do we explain that?"

I knew she saw through me though. Hell, even as I was putting barriers in the way I was finding ways around them... The age thing wouldn't be such a problem as I made out, after all, kids naturally assumed their parents were ancient. Bella might even get a kick out of having youthful-looking parents as she got older.

I suggested moving around until we found a place where sunshine wasn't such a problem and as Bella had such fair skin, it wouldn't be so hard to stay out of the sun, we could use her susceptibility to it as an excuse.

Much to her delight I even moderated my language and as the weeks turned into months the little girl I had tried so hard not to get attached to slowly stole my heart just as she had Charlotte's. Sure, I was awkward around her at first, I had no experience with kids, especially ones her age. She was bright but I tended to forget just how young she really was and I know I upset her when I assumed she could do things way beyond her years. Still, however much I fucked up, she followed me around, eager to make friends and pretty soon I realized she owned my heart and we became inseparable.

Charlotte explained that she believed Bella had had such a bad experience with men that she was desperately looking for a father figure and it seemed she looked to me to fulfill that role. Me! She finally understood that I wasn't going to abandon her or treat her or Char badly and began to trust me. And with that trust came the all the affection she had held just waiting for a father worthy of it. I was humbled by that thought, I was worthy of her love.

 **Charlotte**

Bella hadn't remembered that her mother had always called her Isabella until she had been with us for almost a year, maybe the result of trauma from the accident. But by then she had become used to us calling her Bella and when we suggested changing back she decided she didn't want to. For some reason, one which neither Peter nor I was going to question too deeply, Bella had decided she didn't want to talk about her mother or her former life. I think she felt genuinely loved and settled, the latter possibly for the first time in her short life.

She was the sweetest child, she and Maggie, a now rather moth-eaten toy she refused to give up, would follow us around and be always eager to help out. Once she lost her fear of Peter the two became inseparable and it gladdened my heart to see my hardbitten, sometimes foul-mouthed, husband become the thoughtful and gentle man that had always been there hidden inside just waiting for something to bring him out.

Nothing was too much trouble for his little Princess. If she wanted something or to do something he would be there ready to provide it although I was pleased to discover that he did understand it would be wrong to spoil her. She had to work for the things she wanted by helping him in the workshop or me in the house and she was unfailingly delighted with everything she received.

The only time we ever saw Bella genuinely upset was when we went to look at a small place with stables. Peter seeing the horses thought it would be great to rent the place for a while, we were still unsure of our safety from the authorities enough to put down permanent roots. While I looked around the house he took his little princess to see the horses which were waiting to be transported to their new home by the present owner.

I heard a piercing scream and went rushing outside sure Bella had been involved in an accident of some kind only to find her in Peter's arms clinging to his neck and shaking violently.

"What's up? What happened? Is she hurt?"

Peter shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"Nope. Just my luck to get the only little girl in the world who's afraid of horses!"

I took her from him and calmed her down enough to tell me about it. She said they were too big, too fierce and they smelled bad. What could I say to that? I just told her that maybe when she was older she would change her mind but from the look on her face, I thought this might just be the one thing that father and daughter disagreed on.

When we got back to the car she even made Peter put Maggie in the trunk and the poor old unicorn was relegated to a box in the attic once we got home never to be seen again!

 **Peter**

We had told her about her mom's death eventually. Charlotte had originally wanted to tell her much sooner but I vetoed that idea. She'd been through so much and needed time to settle down into her new life without any more grief. She forced our hand when she was eight by asking if her mom was ever coming back for her. I think we both expected her to take the news really hard and she cried for a while before surprising us both with her next words.

"Well, I guess she thought I was better off here with you and she was right. She never cared the way you do. She never contacted me and I think of you as my mom and pop now."

That was a hell of a shock to us, but a great one and from that day forward, we never looked back, nor did she and we soon got used to our new names.

She was still very wary of other men, but as we didn't have visitors and decided to homeschool her at least until high school age, she didn't meet many until she felt comfortable and secure enough. Only then did we begin to introduce her to experiences where she came into contact with other men. The pastor who ran the local Sunday school, the swimming instructor at the pool, although by that time she could already swim like a fish, under my tutelage. This instructor taught her diving which Charlotte decided would be a safer option than my approach. I guess I tended to forget how indestructible I and how fragile my daughter was at times.

 **Charlotte**

Peter never lost his endless patience and gentle ways with Bella. He taught her to drive on our property when she was only ten and promised her a car as soon as she was old enough to get her license. He also tried to persuade her again to learn to ride, but Bella was still fearful of horses and no matter how much we encouraged her neither of us could persuade her to mount up or even approach a horse, not even a small pony.

We eventually moved to Nebraska, where Bella started High school, quite a step for her. She was certainly bright enough, but it was still daunting to be attending a school full of other students for the first time.

I think in fairness, Peter was more nervous than she was when he dropped her off for her first day and he spent that whole day wandering around and asking me if I thought our daughter would be OK.

"I swear to God if anyone bullies her or takes the piss because she's been homeschooled I'll beat the crap outta them."

"I know pop, but remember, Bella is bright and confident now, she can hold her own, you taught her that."

He smiled, remembering how he had introduced Bella to martial arts, although all he knew he'd gotten from old Bruce Lee films. She was awestruck to see him flip and twirl the nunchucks while I just watched and smiled. Peter always wanted to look the best for his little Princess and she idolized him. It did make me wonder what might happen when boys became an interest. I couldn't see him waving her off on a date, he was more likely to take any poor boy who appeared around the back of the barn for a swift talking to. But it would come one day and like every other dad, he would have to bite his tongue and watch helplessly as his Princess was swept off her feet.

Bella did well at school and fitted in just as I had expected she would. She quickly made new friends and became involved in activities, although she wasn't as athletic as Peter would have liked. She played volleyball, but not very well and gave up golf after the first semester. She joined the art and poetry clubs and I found my husband reading one of her poetry books and genuinely trying to understand the attraction. Bella gave up trying to explain and found she had better luck with art. Peter could draw and do wood carving, something he had passed on to her, and they found another common bond there. I was just pleased to see our daughter blossoming into a confident and intelligent young woman.

The day she turned fourteen Peter was true to his word, he bought her a small second-hand car and took her to get her School learners permit. When he couldn't take her for lessons because he was busy with a carving commission I did and we had fun. Usually stopping off for dinner on the way and I learned more about her friends and classes that way.

Sometimes I looked at her as she waved goodbye in the morning and remembered the battered and bruised little girl I had rescued from the accident. I wondered what her life would have been like if the accident had never happened and she'd remained with her biological mom. Now and again I felt a twinge of guilt at the lies I'd told her, but Bella had given Peter and I a new lease of life and I hoped we had given her a happy and secure family life. The thought of our life without her didn't bear thinking about even though I knew one day she would stretch her wings and fly, I just hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

 **Peter**

If anyone had told me ten years ago that I'd be a dad with a teenage daughter at High school I'd have laughed in their face. Me? Get real! Yet here I was picking my little girl up from high school after dropping off her car to get new shocks fitted. It was my own fault, I shoulda bought her a new one, but Charlotte said that would mark her out as different, other parents couldn't afford new cars for their kids and I guess she was right. Given free rein, I woulda spoilt my little princess rotten so it was good that I had a wife with her head screwed on right.

As soon as I saw Bella I knew there was something wrong, her shoulders were slumped and her head was down. She was walking on her own which was also unusual and as soon as she got in the car I could see she'd been crying.

"What's up, Princess?"

She didn't want to talk, but that had never stopped me and eventually it all came out. She liked this boy in her class and he'd been looking at her and smiling. He was one of the jocks, you know the type, brain in his pecker! Anyhow, he'd asked her to go into town with him for lunch and when she finally agreed the little fucker stood her up. She waited for him twenty minutes and then he appeared with another girl on his arm, it seemed he'd changed his mind and forgotten to tell her. I offered to go back and make sure he never forgot again, but she begged me not to. I hated to see my Princess upset by a cheap little bastard like that, but at the end of the day, I couldn't fight her battles for her much as I wanted to.

The trouble was, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Last year she liked a boy and he asked her to go on a picnic with his family on the weekend, something to do with his dad's firm. She was really excited, got all dressed up and sat in the window waiting. Then she got a phone call, he'd met a girl at the youth club last night and he was taking her instead. Now that little fucker I did get revenge on, I ran over his precious racing bike in the school parking lot and then backed up over it for good measure. Bella saw and knew it wasn't an accident and although Charlotte gave me a good tongue lashing about it, I knew my little Princess had appreciated the revenge. It was just a shame I hadn't seen him instead of his bike!

I think what upset us most was that with every rejection Bella lost a little of her new found confidence around boys. Her early life hadn't instilled much trust in the male sex and these incidents only reinforced that negative view.

We stopped off for a burger and then went home via a client's house. He'd happened to mention that his cat had a litter of kittens that were ready for homes and Bella had been begging us to let her have a pet. I decided a kitten might cheer her up. I'd have to contend with Charlotte when we turned up with the little black furball, but hell, seeing the smile on Bella's face as she cuddled it made any hell I got from the wife worth it.

She called the kitten Sooty and although Charlotte had been less than enthralled to have it in the house I soon found her stroking it and handing out saucers of milk.

"See, was I right or was I right?"

Charlotte got up and glared at me, man I still wasn't out of the mire!

"I thought we agreed on no pets, Peter? Bella is going off to college in a few years, then what do we do with it?"

"Char, it's a fuckin' kitten, not a Bengal tiger. We carry on giving it food and milk and let it do its own thing. Christ, I didn't buy a fuckin dog because they're too dependent, give me a break."

I hadn't meant my fingers when I said that last comment, but I should have known better. That wife of mine could be really mean when she was riled up and somehow I had the knack of riling her up, down to a fine art.

As always Bella came to my rescue seeing I was in the 'cat house' over Sooty. Just like me, Charlotte couldn't be angry with her for long and soon we were one happy family again. Mind you, I was warned it would not be just my fingers that got broken if I pulled a stunt like that again. Message received loud and clear. I didn't need a mountain to fall on me to know it hurts!

After that Bella seemed to lose interest in guys which was a relief, to me at least. I knew it wouldn't last, she was a girl and sooner or later she'd meet a guy she liked and one that liked her and then… Well, we'd cross that bridge when we got to it, but I would make sure the next guy who hurt her found out just what pain was really like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Jasper**

It had been a mistake to persuade Alice to vacation with me in Texas and visit Peter and Charlotte again. She wasn't keen on my oldest friends and she didn't much like the great outdoors, even if the hunting was good.

I steered clear of the cities such as Dallas and Houston, which meant no mega shopping trips so by the time we reached the Whitlock ranch her mood had not improved any.

Seeing the place deserted gave her a smile, the first I'd seen in days.

"It looks like they're away. What a pity, still never mind. Maybe we can go into Dallas instead."

I peered through the windows and frowned. The place looked deserted as if no one had lived there for a long time and when I checked out the barn and stables I found them empty too. The place quite obviously hadn't been occupied for years.

"It looks like they moved on some time ago. Didn't they give you their new address?"

I shook my head. She knew well enough, I hadn't heard from Peter in years and it was mostly her fault. The last time she had accompanied me she and Charlotte got into a blazing row about me spending time with Peter leaving her to be 'amused' by Charlotte with whom she had nothing in common. As a result, we had left under strained circumstances.

Maybe I should have stood up for my friends. I certainly should have told Alice that they were my best friends and as such I wasn't prepared to turn my back on them but I didn't.

I blamed myself. After leaving Maria, I had wandered like a zombie, unwilling to live as a vampire, but unable to see another way to exist and then I met Alice, the answer to my prayers. She had seemed like a guardian angel sent to take my hand and guide me to a better life, a way to live without the torture of killing to exist.

I allowed her to take control of my life much as I had Maria. It was simple, I didn't have to think, decisions were made on my behalf and as with Maria, I had believed Alice loved me and wanted what was best for me, for us. You'd have thought I would have known better the second time around. I guess desperation blinded me to reality.

Only when it began to hit home that Alice wanted what was best for her, which was not necessarily the same as for us, did I begin to wake up to reality and by that time I was in so deep it seemed impossible to find a way back out.

I loved Alice, sure I did, but Alice didn't love me, at least not in the same way. Like Maria her love was all-consuming, it had to be her way or no way at all and by the time I had grown a backbone, it was almost too late, just like now.

I should have told Alice I wanted to visit my friends alone as she disliked them so much, but I'd allowed myself to believe that maybe things would be different after such a long break. Now here we were, alone in an abandoned house with me feeling like I'd been kicked in the guts and Alice wearing a knowing smirk. Of course, she had known they weren't here, she would have seen their decision to move or at least that the house would be empty when we arrived. I doubted she watched closely enough to have seen their decision to go or know how long ago it had been made.

Why hadn't they contacted me? A call, a letter, anything to let me know they had moved? But then it hit me, why should they have done so? The Cullens had moved several times since I last visited and not once had I written or called them. They probably assumed that with Alice in my life I no longer needed their friendship and at one time I would probably have agreed. Only now did it hit me how wrong I had been in thinking that. Peter and Charlotte were the only two people in my life who asked for nothing in return for their friendship. It was enough that we had shared both horrors and good times, we had a bond. One that Alice had done her best to destroy and it seemed might have finally succeeded.

Her voice brought me back to the present.

"I said shall we go? There's no point hanging around here. It's plain the place has been deserted for years. It looks so depressing, I'm not surprised they left, although it was callous not to let you know. Maybe your friends didn't care about you as much as you thought they did. I'm so sorry, Jazz, it must be hard for you to face that.

I turned on her, suddenly angry. Her tone had been amused not sorrowful and that hurt, didn't she care about my feelings at all?

"I'm going to find them. Why don't you just go home?"

Her eyes narrowed, she didn't like the tone of my voice. I hadn't bothered hiding my anger with her.

"You're going to chase all over the country looking for the Whitlocks? Why? They've gone, they didn't bother to say goodbye, they aren't interested, Jazz. I did warn you what kind of people they were."

"Yes, you did, and they warned me of the kind of person you were. I guess maybe I should have listened."

She whirled around to stare at me, lips tight in anger.

"I assume you meant you should have listened to me? I am your wife and I'd just like to point out that I didn't just dump you without a word, they did."

There was no point in arguing with Alice. She could tie me up in knots she was so clever with words while I was more a man of action.

"I'm still going to look, Alice. Go home."

I guess I should have expected the loud and vicious argument that followed those words. Alice was never going to leave without having the last word, or words in her case.

As the car sped away from the ranch house, leaving me covered in a cloud of dust from its spinning tires I turned away and sighed.

I was alone again and from what Alice said she wasn't coming back, nor did she want me back, ever. It was unfair to accuse me of thinking more of my friends than my wife. I had done nothing but think of my wife for years now. The trouble was I don't think she ever thought about me unless it was in relation to how she could persuade me to do what she wanted.

I sank down onto the bleached wooden porch steps listening to their soft groan of protest. Peter had been promising to get them fixed ever since buying the ranch, but it was one of those things he never seemed to get around to.

I could just wait here for their return, it was obvious they hadn't sold the property and I had no doubt that one day they would return to it, but I could be waiting decades and I didn't want to be alone. The trouble was I really had nowhere else to go.

I missed my friends and I wanted their company. I needed someone to talk to and Charlotte had always been my sounding board until Alice came along. I just hoped they would accept my apologies and welcome me back into the fold, however little I deserved it.

I forced a door at the back of the house and found it virtually empty with everything covered in a thick film of dust. Downstairs was just as I remembered it, the remaining furniture covered with white dust sheets, the closet, and drawers all empty.

I admit I had hoped to find a note, a letter left for me. Surely they knew I would be back one day? Or did they? Maybe they thought this was it, ten years without a word, he's given up on us, decided the Cullen's are more important in his life. If they had I had no one but myself to blame.

I wandered upstairs and was puzzled when I entered the guest room which had always been mine when I visited. Even when they moved from place to place they left my things in the closet and drawers but all were empty this time.

When I explored further I found a sack containing my stuff in a corner of the attic. True, it was clean and neatly folded, but even so…. It made me feel they had abandoned me and moved on with their lives.

Maybe they thought one day I would turn up to retrieve my stuff and it would be easy to hand it to me ready packed, or maybe they had packed it away thinking they would never see me again and stowed it up here then forgot all about it. The bag was with boxes of broken ornaments and old drapes and sheets, discarded stuff that was no longer useful or needed. Yeah, Major, you too are no longer needed or useful, how does that feel?

The other odd thing was a children's coloring book, open at a page showing a butterfly half colored in which I found beside a battered case that looked like it had been submerged in murky water at some time in its past. It was empty except for a woman's scarf screwed up in one corner. Now, this was truly a puzzle, so out of place.

What did it mean? Had Charlotte or Peter attacked a mother and daughter and been forced to flee the area? It seemed highly unlikely, I knew my friends too well. Charlotte adored children and even Peter had more time for them than any human adult he'd ever met. Besides, they would hardly take trophies.

Maybe I was reading too much into the find. Could they have been something Charlotte had found? She loved rummaging in thrift shops and making up stories about the items that caught her eye. What would she have made of this collection I wondered?

Feeling even more depressed and abandoned I grabbed the sack and left the house jamming the broken door back in place and setting off… where? I had no transport, no belongings except the stuff in the sack, and nowhere to call home unless I crawled back to Alice to beg her forgiveness and hell would freeze over before I did that.

Instead, I made my way to the nearest town and took a bus to Houston, at least I would be on familiar and comfortable ground. It was good in theory, but when I got off at the station I didn't recognize a single thing. It had been decades since I visited the city and everything had changed beyond recognition. I was truly lost.

I found a motel and booked a room for a couple of nights to give myself time to think. I showered and changing clothes enjoying the feel of the flannel shirt and old baggy jeans, things I would never dare wear while Alice was around. As I slipped on the well-worn pair of boots I felt like a different man. No longer Jasper Hale, Alice's fashion plate husband, but Jasper Whitlock, ex-soldier and man of action answering only to himself.

I did a little shopping, buying a leather Holdall for my clothes so I could discard the black bag and then rented a car.

I also rang Jenks and ask him to trace the whereabouts of Charlotte and Peter Whitlock becoming annoyed when he kept asking stupid questions.

"Which state should I begin the search?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you to trace them, and don't call me at the Cullens. Use my cell phone."

My irritated tone would ensure he began work immediately on my problem. He knew it wasn't a good idea to keep me waiting too long. I might just decide to pay him a visit and he would do almost anything to avoid that.

While I waited, I shopped for some 'please forgive me' gifts for my friends. Then bought a new cell phone, I aimed at dumping this one once I'd heard from Jenks, I didn't want calls from Carlisle, Alice, or anyone else in the family. Those days were firmly behind me. Maybe one day I'd connect with them again, but for now… well… the Cullens had brought me nothing but trouble, with the exception of teaching me to be a vegetarian. They'd made me soft and pliable, an easy mark for a strong and scheming woman like Alice.

Jenks got back even quicker than I had anticipated, in fact, the following morning with an address in Nebraska.

"It's fairly new, they've only been there a couple of years. Did you want their previous addresses too? They moved around a bit over the last five years."

This puzzled me, Charlotte preferred to find a place she liked and stay put as long as possible, but from the details Jenks gave me they'd moved three times in the first two years and once more in the fourth. Were they on the run from someone? Why else would you keep moving house so frequently? It was out of character and had me wondering about the case and coloring book I had found back at the ranch. Well, I knew where they were now so I'd pay them a visit and see for myself just what was going on.

Although I was intrigued and desperate to see my friends once more I took my time and drove all the way, mainly out of cowardice, I guess. I feared their reaction to seeing me again. I couldn't bear the thought of being rejected by those I considered family.

As I drove I thought back over the past century to the good times we'd had since escaping Maria. If not for my friends I doubted I would ever have found the willpower to leave Mexico. In short, I owed Charlotte and Peter my life and liberty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

I'd mulled things over for the past few days and decided that I hated guys. They were all the same, utter and complete bastards who couldn't be trusted, except pop of course. He was the exception to the rule and I hoped one day I might find a guy of my own like him.

I just hoped I wouldn't turn out like my real mom, not from the little I could remember of her relationships and that was only fragments of yelling voices, slaps and even, if memory serves me right, pain for myself on one occasion.

I thanked my lucky stars that I had been lucky, that my mom had given me up to a couple who truly loved me or I might have ended up like my friend Ashley whose mom's behavior was the talk of the town.

Feeling depressed and having finished my homework one evening I went looking for Sooty but she was nowhere to be found. Mom had been persuaded to let me keep her so long as she stayed in the kitchen and was taught to use a litter tray but it had been a struggle and I knew she could still change her mind.

Unfortunately, it seemed Pop had left the kitchen door open and Sooty had decided to go explore the rest of the house. I decided I'd better find her before mom did. If Sooty made a mess on the floor it would be even more difficult to keep mom happy and I couldn't bear to lose my kitten now.

I looked in the basement, the lounge, and the bedrooms with no success and then I noticed the door to the attic was ajar. Mom had been up there earlier to find some extra baking trays she had stored away and must have forgotten to shut it.

I crept up the stairs and slipped inside, closing the door behind me and turning on the light. Sure enough, there was Sooty curled up asleep on top of a pile of boxes in one corner.

Looking around I couldn't see any mess and heaved a sigh of relief. I would pick her up and carry her downstairs, hopefully before mom realized she had disappeared.

Unfortunately, Sooty waking up at that moment had other ideas and sprinted away, climbing up another stack of boxes that turned out to be less securely stacked. They came tumbling down and I froze wondering if mom had heard them fall.

When she didn't call out I heaved a sigh of relief and started piling them back up again but then something caught my eye.

On the box at the bottom of the stack, the edge that had faced the wall originally was the word 'C **uttings** '.

Curious, I opened the flap and pulled out a plastic wallet containing newspaper clippings. Maybe these were from mom or pop's days at school. If I could find a really embarrassing photograph I could blackmail them into allowing me to stay out late for the school barbecue. Usually, I had to be in by ten on weeknights whatever the event. My parents were pretty strict, they thought my education was extremely important.

I sat down with my back against the wall and pulled out the clippings, laying them on the floor in a pile. They were old and yellowing and when I examined the top one I noticed it was cut from a Texas paper printed the same year that my real mom left me with mom and pop.

Even more curious now I unfolded the clipping and began to read.

By the time I had finished reading every clipping in the box I was stiff and Sooty had left a pile of poo and a puddle in the center of the floor but I was past caring. I could hardly believe what I had read.

All these years I had trusted mom and pop only to discover they, like everyone else in my life, had lied to me.

Sure, my mom had died in a car accident just like they said. But the same year I came to live with mom and pop and the accident had been only a few miles from where they were living at the time. Not only that, but my mom's body had remained unidentified for months. I had no idea what to believe now, only that the very people I had placed all my love and trust in all these years could not be trusted. They were no better than my real mom.

Had she died soon after dropping me off with them? If so, why hadn't mom and pop gone to the cops and told them who she was? My dad had come looking for me too, my real dad, but they hadn't contacted him either and mom had told me that she didn't know who he was. I could remember that conversation as if it had taken place yesterday.

"What do you know about my real dad?"

Mom had hesitated before answering and now I knew why, but then she had answered.

"Your mom wouldn't tell me who your father was, I don't think she wanted to talk about him. I'm sorry, Bella."

And I, in my trusting naivety, had merely shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. He dumped us so he couldn't have wanted me or her. She had such a bad record when it came to men from the little I can remember, he was probably a waste of space anyhow. I'm just glad she had friends like you though, mom."

Yet here it was in black and white, his name and the town where he had lived, Forks Washington. Why had she lied? Had she been scared he would take me away from them? Did she know something about him that made it necessary to keep me hidden from him? If that were the case, then why hadn't she told me the truth once I was old enough to understand? I didn't know what to believe, I just hated them both for lying to me all these years.

I was so angry and so disappointed that I wanted to cry and scream all at the same time but I did neither. A numbness settled over me as I realized I was truly alone with no one I could rely on or trust. My whole life had been a lie and only one person could tell me the truth about my mom, about my birth and that person, was my dad, my real dad.

Scooping up Sooty I went back downstairs ignoring the mess she had made and locked myself in my bedroom. I didn't want to talk to mom or pop right now, I needed time to think. So when mom called me for supper I told her I had a bad stomach and was going to bed. When I declined anything for it mom left me be and I washed, put on my pajamas, and sat at my computer while Sooty curled up in the middle of my bed.

The first thing I needed to do was to find out if my dad was still living in Forks. If he was, then... Well, I would decide that when I knew. I could contact him… but what would I say? Without stopping to think about that I tapped in his name Charles Swan, Chief of Police, Forks Washington, and hit return.

The first thing that came up was a photograph of my real dad, an official photograph of him in uniform. He was a handsome man with dark curly hair, twinkling eyes, and a mustache. I traced the outline of his face with my finger and wondered if I looked anything like him. I would print out a copy of the picture and compare it to my own face in the mirror later.

I was about to print it out when I read the caption below and stopped dead. The photograph was above the words Retired September 13th, 2004. I read on. My dad had been badly injured by a drunk driver while helping a mother and baby from a crashed car and had been unable to continue as a police officer. He had been invalided out of the force, but still lived with his wife and family in Forks. My dad had other children? I had siblings? Well, half-siblings technically, since any children he had with him were with his present wife.

All this time I had thought I had no one except mom and pop, but that was a lie. Like everything else they had told me. Had their love for me been a lie too? I couldn't tell the truth from falsehoods any longer and the bitterness at this realization grew inside me like a living thing.

I didn't sleep that night but cried silently for hours cuddling my only friend, Sooty. They were bitter tears of betrayal that stung my eyes and cheeks. I had been lied to by everyone and I had been denied a chance to know my real dad when it mattered most, when I was still a child.

I was living with two people who may, or may not, really love me, but had also deceived me and for that, I would never forgive them. They had forfeited any trust I had in them and any respect I had for them. I may have no choice but to stay here until I was eighteen, but I would make sure they were the most miserable years of their lives as well as my own. I wanted to contact my real dad but I was afraid of being rejected again and then what would I do?

 **Charlotte**

Something had changed in our daughter and we had no idea why. She had been a happy girl, loving and sweet-natured since we first found her, but since the day she came home with Peter and that damn kitten, everything had started to change. Now, she no longer smiled or showed any affection. Whatever she was asked to do she did begrudgingly and sullenly and she even started coming home late from school.

When we asked where she had been she was unwilling to tell us anything but a bald, "Just out."

The principal called to ask if there was a problem because her attitude at school had also changed. She handed homework in only half completed, if at all, and was unhelpful and disruptive in lessons.

"It's like she's a different girl, Mrs Whitlock. In fact, I've been forced to put her in detention twice this week, which is so out of character for Bella. Please speak to your daughter about her behavior. I would hate to be forced to exclude her, but I see no alternative if she continues to behave in her present manner. It's just not fair on her classmates."

I thought Peter was going to explode when I told him of this conversation and when Bella got home from school, three hours late, he was waiting for her.

Within seconds there were raised voices which shocked me. Peter rarely told his little princess off, and she had never raised her voice to him until tonight.

"What the hell is going on Bella? What's with the attitude?"

"What attitude? I go to school, I come home. What more do you want?"

"I want you to pay attention, use your brain, do your homework, and lose the attitude."

"Or what? Are you going to ground me? Or just knock some sense into me?"

We both just stared after her as she stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Peter had never raised a hand to her or even threatened to do so, where had that come from?

"What the fuck has gotten into her, Char? She's like a different girl. Does she really think I would lay a hand on her? Have I ever?"

I shook my head in bewilderment and followed her upstairs, but she had locked her door and refused to answer me, turning her stereo on full blast so the foundations shook.

We put up with it for about half an hour before Peter went outside and pulled the fuses which gave us some peace but answered none of the questions that we both had for her.

She didn't come down for supper and left the house without speaking the following morning, which riled Peter so much he went upstairs and took her bedroom door off its hinges.

"What are you doing? You can't take away her privacy Peter. She's a teenage girl."

"Yeah, living under my roof and I'm damned if I'm going to let her get away with slamming her door in temper just because she's having a tantrum. Let her get over it. If she apologizes and promises to behave she can have it back."

"And if not?"

He stared at me.

"Then she can look forward to some ongoing lack of privacy. I don't know what's gotten into her but no one is going to treat us like that in our own home, not even our daughter. She can learn a little respect. And, she's grounded... For a month. She can tidy up my workshop and do some gardening as punishment. Maybe that'll cool her down. We might even find out what's chewing her ass if we have her undivided attention."

"That'll have to wait until tomorrow, remember she's staying over at Natalie's this evening."

"She was."

"No, Natalie's mom and dad are out at a business meeting and I said Bella would keep Natalie company. They didn't want her on her own all evening, but she's too old for a babysitter."

"OK, then. But that's it. No more excuses, she's home every day."

In the middle of all this we got another surprise, and one we could have done without right now.

Bella wasn't back yet from Natalie's and I was busy with the laundry and baking when I heard a knock on the door.

Knowing it wouldn't be her, she had a key, I went to answer it absently.

When I recognized my visitor I stood there open-mouthed. It was the Major!

It had been years since we had seen or heard from him. Not since the unpleasantness with Alice Cullen, and I was quite taken aback.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment before he spoke softly with just a hint of that smile I remembered only too well.

"Hello, Charlotte. Long time no see."

I smiled back and stood aside inviting him in and taking him through to the kitchen where I was batch baking for the school picnic the following weekend.

"Major, how are you?"

Then decided I should ask after the bitch and added, "No Alice?"

He looked at me for a long time before answering and I could see the hurt in his eyes. He thought we had abandoned him because of her, just as we had assumed he'd forgotten all about us because of her.

"No, Alice and I are getting divorced," he hesitated, "I went to the ranch."

I nodded, understanding what a shock it must have been for him to find it deserted.

"We left there years ago."

He nodded, looking around the kitchen and frowning at the cookies and cakes cooling on racks and the photographs and paintings on the refrigerator.

Taking one off, he studied it in silence. Peter, myself, and Bella on her first day in high school.

After a few minutes, he glanced up at me.

"It seems I've missed a lot. Look, Charlotte. I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch more often, but it seems you've moved on. I shouldn't have come. I guess the empty ranch house should have told me all I needed to know."

I sighed and gestured for him to sit down.

"Yes, a lot has happened. Let me tell you about it. It is good to see you though, Major."

At this, his body lost some of its rigidity and he turned a chair around to straddle it just as he had always done, making me smile again.

He listened intently as I told him about the crashed truck and my discovery and Bella's role in our lives these days.

"I know it was all very wrong, but we are so happy, Bella too. I'm sorry, Major, we should have been in touch, but everything happened so fast and since then well… life has been so different for us."

I waited for a response, but apart from glancing at the photograph once more, he said nothing.

"Peter will be glad to see you, he should be home soon. He's been to deliver some chairs he's been building to a customer."

The Major seemed interested in Peter's latest venture, although he was surprised that we'd given up on horses.

"We didn't have much choice, Bella is terrified of them. The poor child was physically sick when Peter offered to teach her to ride. It just wasn't worth it."

"So, life has changed altogether for you. I'm glad, Charlotte, you look happier than ever."

After a moment's hesitation, he began to rise.

"Maybe I should go."

I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Oh no. Stay and meet Bella. We can tell her you're a friend of Peter's but would you mind if we called you Jasper. I'm not sure how I would explain the Major to Bella. She doesn't even know we're… you know. It hasn't been easy, but we kept our secret and I don't want her to know the truth, not until she's older and then only if it becomes unavoidable."

I guess it wasn't the best of idea's, having Bella meet the Major in her present mood, but I hoped maybe having someone new in her life would shake her out of whatever had put her in such a black humor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Charlotte**

Peter arrived soon after and the atmosphere became tense again. The two stared at each other for a moment and I knew the Major was waiting apprehensively for Peter's reaction to his sudden reappearance but he needn't have worried. Within minutes the two were talking like they'd never been apart, or almost. There was a certain reserve in our guest. I guess finding we had a whole new life he knew nothing about must have been hard for him, but we loved him just the same and I knew Bella would when she got to know him.

It surprised me, therefore when Peter appeared nervous about Jasper staying to meet Bella. I explained that I'd told him everything and he'd agreed to be Peter's old friend but even so Peter was guarded. It was then I saw the cautiousness of a father in him. He was concerned about his little girl becoming involved with a vampire who might give us all away. At least I thought that was the reason. For myself, I was scared that Bella might not act as she should in front of a guest, her behavior was so wild and unpredictable of late. All I could do was to keep my fingers crossed.

The decision was, however, taken out of our hands when Bella suddenly burst through the door half an hour later completely unexpected complaining what a bitch her friend Natalie was for refusing to share her Geography homework.

Bella stopped dead as she realized we had a visitor, a stranger to her. We never had visitors unless they were the parents of her friends or members of the PTA and she was unsure how to react.

"It's OK, Bella. This is Jasper, Pop's friend. He's just got back from Australia where he was living and wanted to see us."

Bella held out her hand politely while eyeing him up guardedly.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

She held Jasper's hand for a long time before finally letting go and then excusing herself in a rush disappeared upstairs like a whirlwind.

"Well, what do you think? Great isn't she?"

Jasper nodded in reply to Peter's question staring after Bella with a strange expression on his face.

It must be difficult for him, he came into contact with so few human children. Apart, of course, from those he had met in Forks when Alice dragged him to High school.

"She's… not quite what I expected. How old is she?"

"Fourteen going on thirty like most teenagers. Man, it's not easy raising a kid."

Jasper stayed a couple of hours during which time he was monopolized by Bella who had changed into a skirt and tee shirt and brushed her hair during her brief absence.

She wanted to know all about him, how long he'd been away, what Australia was like, luckily he'd visited the place about thirty years ago so he could talk his way out of that, and what he was going to do now. The questions came thick and fast. What did he do for a living? Did he have a girlfriend? Was he going to live nearby? Etc, etc. This was not normal behavior for her. She had been shy around strangers, especially male strangers, but then recently it had been all she could do to hold anything more than a semi-hostile conversation but she seemed interested in Jasper.

When he finally left, he promised to visit again once he got settled and Peter and I felt better although still guilty that we had forgotten our friend. I was relieved he and Alice were a thing of the past and Peter was dancing a jig, he hated the poisoned dwarf as he had nicknamed her.

That evening Bella actually stayed downstairs longer than it took to eat her meal. She asked a myriad of questions, not least of which was how old Jasper was and when he would be visiting again.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a hot friend pop?"

Peter spluttered but before he could answer her Bella pushed her chair away from the table and left the room.

"Hey, dishes, Bella."

"Whatever. I'll do them later. I have homework."

We both knew that was just an excuse, Bella rarely did her homework any longer and if she did it was very half-hearted, but Peter needed to vent so it was probably better that she was out of earshot for a while.

"She seemed very taken with Jasper."

Peter glared at me.

"You think so? What's a kid like her doing, saying things like that? A hot friend? What the fuck does that mean?"

"She's just winding you up, Peter. Ignore her."

"Ignore her? I should slap her ass for saying such a thing. Cheeky little bitch. I don't know what's gotten into her but she's driving me fucking crazy, Char."

"It's probably just a schoolgirl crush, we all had them."

"She's too young to be interested in guys and why the hell would she be looking at the Major? That's just plain sick. I tell you Char, he looks at her the wrong way I'll kick his ass all the way back to fuckin Mexico."

I rolled my eyes, how come suddenly the Major was the one at fault?

 **Bella**

Mom and pop may have been stupid enough to think I was doing my homework, I didn't much care. Instead, I was listening to their conversation. I wasn't sure why Pop called Jasper, Major, but decided against asking, I'd probably just hear more lies and I didn't really care. I was however interested in pop's friend. There was something about him, he was drop-dead gorgeous for starters, just like a model in a magazine. Ashley had stolen some of her mom's magazines and brought them to school for us to see. There was nothing very revealing, they always had a knee bent hiding the interesting bits, but I could imagine he had a body like some of those, all hard muscle and sexy.

As soon as I laid eyes on him my heart began to beat a little faster. This was different from the silly crushes I had on boys at school or movie stars. For starters, he was there in the flesh, right in our kitchen. I was sure no one would believe me when I told them at school tomorrow and wished I'd found an excuse to take a photo with my phone to prove it. Jasper, even his name was funky and I found myself doodling it on my school books the next day until nosy Natasha asked who Jasper was. I tried to explain, but I don't think she believed me, she thought I was making him up.

I was so pissed off at being called a dreamer that I borrowed a photograph of Jasper and my parents that I found in a drawer in pop's desk. I didn't feel guilty at snooping, not after what I had learned, but I did make sure I wasn't caught. After all, you never knew what you might find if they were unaware you were looking. The photo looked old, but it couldn't be, no one looked any younger.

I took it to school to show my friends. Of course, as soon as they set eyes on him, they all began to drool and suddenly I was the luckiest girl alive to have a family friend who was so hot.

I talked about Jasper as much as possible in front of my pop because I could see how much it infuriated him and ignored or laughed at the lecture about concentrating on my studies instead of boys and that Jasper was "WAY TOO OLD" for me to be thinking about him. The capitals were when pop would raise his voice for emphasis as if he thought I was going to take the slightest notice of anything he said. I would have once upon a time, but now, well now I knew he was no better than any other adult I'd come across.

Weeks went by and Jasper didn't visit or even call, but when I fell asleep, I couldn't stop dreaming about him and the sexy way he had said my name. I fantasized that he would ask me out and come to pick me up in a red sports car with the roof down wearing tight jeans and a shirt open to the belt and dark shades...

At the same time, I had this strange feeling that I knew him from somewhere, or that he reminded me of someone I had once been close to which was something of a joke really.

Then a name came back to me, Cooper. I dimly remembered him being one of mom's boyfriends. Cooper had been nice to me, at least until they ran off together, he'd been nicer than most of her 'friends'.

I no longer missed her or hated her for abandoning me. I'd gotten over that when I was deluded enough to believe she'd done me a favor leaving me with a wonderful family who loved me. Then when I'd believed she had dumped me here. Was I never going to meet someone who could truly be trusted? Most of all though, I just wanted to see Jasper again… soon.

 **Charlotte**

I could see Bella had it bad for the Major and how that, in turn, riled Peter but what could I do? She was a teenager with all the confusing and strange feelings and emotions that came with the age. To tell her not to be silly, that he was way too old for her and had just gotten a divorce, wouldn't make any difference. The way she was acting at the moment she would just laugh in my face and tell me to get a life. Besides, she'd fall out of love as quickly as she fell in, the moment a young guy at school showed some interest in her, at least that's what I told Peter. Although I thought by the time that happened, my husband would be bald and a gibbering wreck, he'd really taken the parental role to heart and her sudden change of attitude had cut him to the quick.

Our friend visited a couple of times in the next year, although I think Bella's attentions made him feel uneasy. He had to know she had a crush on him, her emotions must be driving him crazy, but he was always polite to her and she, to my utter relief, was courteous around him despite the rest of the time still being an utter monster. I tried to tell myself this was normal, that all teenagers went through a rebellious stage but this was something else.

She seemed to go out of her way to cause trouble and wind Peter up. She skipped school, ignored her homework and missed curfew on a regular basis. When Peter or I grounded her, she would just shrug and say 'whatever!'. During these times we tried to sit her down and talk to her, get to the root of the problem but she just stared at us with dumb insolence until Peter lost his temper and marched off cussing loudly. She seemed to enjoy upsetting me and making him angry, as if she was punishing us for something. But what?

I suggested to Peter that maybe we should ask Jasper to stay with us for a while, partly because Bella was a different person around him. More her old self, but he was dead set against it.

"Our responsibility is to our daughter and having a guy she is so keen on living in the same house is not being responsible."

I stared at him, hardly able to believe what I'd just heard.

"Peter, this isn't some young guy we hardly know. It's our friend, someone we've known for more than a century and there is no way he would take advantage of a young child like Bella, the very thought is ridiculous."

He huffed and puffed but eventually, I got him to agree that I could at least invite Jasper to the party. We had decided it would be nice if one of us had a joint birthday with Bella and as we had no idea when hers was and only her word for it as to her age it fell to me to make the decision. So, Bella and Peter shared a birthday, May 2nd. She would be sixteen and Peter thirty-one. She had never questioned why we didn't appear to age, but then most kids grow up thinking their parents are old by default and Peter could just about pass for his early thirties if he tried really hard to act mature.

I just prayed that this would help. Bella was certainly excited at the thought he would be there. Up to this point, she had been threatening to boycott the party altogether. Maybe seeing him again and acting like the old Bella would reset her behavior. If not, then I was determined to speak to a therapist. She was in danger of falling so far behind at school and getting such a bad reputation that it would ruin any chances of going to a decent college as we had always planned she would.

Jasper was reluctant to accept at first, he'd stayed away almost a full year this last time as Bella's crush made him feel so uncomfortable but he finally agreed. He didn't understand our problems with our daughter who was the perfect angel when he was around.

When Bella begged us to allow her one more friend for her birthday celebration I didn't see the harm and agreed, although I was not a great fan of Ashley. I thought she was a bad influence on Bella although I couldn't blame her entirely for my daughter's recent behavior or attitude. If she had demanded we allow Ashley to come I might have refused, but as she actually asked nicely I felt I couldn't. I just hoped Ashley and Peter didn't spend too much time together. He loathed the girl and he only knew of her by reputation. God knows what he would make of the girl when he finally met her in the flesh.

She was a year older than Bella, brash, loud, and very forward, but it was too late to change my mind. I could only hope that Peter wouldn't lose his cool with her, he could be abrupt when he didn't like someone, no matter who that someone might be and Bella would not take kindly to him criticizing her friend. I decided I would keep an eye out and attempt to head off any trouble I saw coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Charlotte**

It was bad weather on Saturday but anticipating that, Peter had hired a huge marquee which covered both the barbecue area and the swimming pool he had put in several years ago when Bella proved an avid swimmer. The food was all ready and Bella had spent the last hour getting ready for the party while Peter and I, helped by Jasper, who had arrived early, put the finishing touches, hanging balloons and banners and setting up the music. Why Peter felt it necessary to do all this himself I didn't understand. I had offered to arrange for a mobile disco, but he always went the extra mile for his little Princess, even if she was acting more like the wicked witch of the west these days.

"Thanks for coming Ma.. Jasper, it's been too long and we don't get to celebrate Peter's thirty-first birthday that often."

Peter grunted and carried on fiddling with the disco equipment, sadly he seemed to blame our friend for his daughter's continuing crush which was grossly unfair.

Jasper glanced over at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come, Char."

"Of course you should. I want to hear all about your new job, it sounds fascinating. Besides, we miss you and I worry about you."

He smiled at that.

"You worry about me? Don't you have enough on your plate with Peter and Bella?"

"There's nothing wrong with Bella, she's a good kid."

Peter had come up and hearing Jasper's last comment leaped to his daughter's defense.

"I didn't mean she wasn't, just that Charlotte has enough on her plate without worrying about me. Besides, Charlotte tells me that Bella's been a mite troublesome of late."

I thought Peter was going to explode, he hated that I had told the Major about our problem, but I had needed someone to talk to and Peter flatly refused to discuss the matter. I was convinced he thought if he just hid his head in a hole everything would turn out right in the end.

"Yeah, well she had no right discussing family business with you and it stops right now. Are you here to help or what? The barbecue won't light."

Jasper glanced at me before following Peter across the garden and I smiled reassuringly. We never had secrets from each other and I wasn't about to start now, whatever Peter might have to say.

My other fear for today was that Peter would confront the Major outright and tell him to stay away from Bella. I doubted our friend would react well to the inference that he was encouraging a young girl's affections. I had tried to talk to Peter about this subject and give him some pointers.

"Do not say stay away from my little girl, it makes him sound like a kiddie toucher. Just say you understand Bella has a crush on him and she's at an impressionable age. Please try to let her know you aren't interested in a child without crushing her."

Peter had stared at me.

"What? Does that sound like the kinda thing I might say, Char? Really?"

I shook my head ruefully.

"No Peter, it doesn't, so let me talk to him."

"Hey, I'm her father and I'll do any talking that's necessary now no more, the subject is closed."

I could see us waiting another twenty years to speak to the Major again, but I couldn't do anything about it so I just crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.

When Bella came out into the yard and saw Jasper standing with her dad her face lit up and she ran over to greet him giving her dad a great view of her outfit. Peter's face was a picture and I closed my eyes groaning inwardly. She'd begged me for the crop top which had somehow seemed to cover more when she first tried it on and a short skirt that looked like she was auditioning for cheerleader of the year, all she needed were some pom-poms. She had also raided my makeup, Peter refused to allow her some of her own as she was too young in his eyes.

I heard his comment as Bella threw her arms around Jasper's neck and hugged him.

"Girl, what the hell are you wearing? Where's the rest of that skirt? And why aren't you wearing a shirt? You look like…"

I intervened before one of the more spectacular of their rows could erupt, just what I needed to start the party off.

"Peter, Bella's sixteen, she's in her own yard and we're here. Calm down and get the barbecue lit, the guests will be arriving any minute."

I was relieved we had only invited a couple of people, the neighbors and one of the guys who bought Peter's carving along with his partner.

Bella's school friends arrived similarly dressed before Peter could get into his stride and I was thankful he didn't notice Jasper's amused smile. He would most certainly have taken it the wrong way and an all-out fight between the two friends would not be a good start to the birthday party either.

Her other friend Ash was a whole nother matter. She arrived late and I was sure when he saw her Peter would have a coronary. Her makeup was too thick, her hair bleached blonde and braided and she was wearing, I should say almost wearing, a tee shirt ripped in several places and shorts that I swear were sprayed on. I groaned, but did my best to be friendly and keep Peter well away from her vicinity. When you got talking to her the girl was very nice.

 **Bella**

I had planned this beautifully as soon as I knew Jasper was coming. I'd eased up on mom and pop lulling them into a false sense of security. I swear they really thought I was turning over a new leaf and becoming the sweet and docile little girl they had always known. Well, guess what? They were wrong. I had been trying to think of a way to hurt them the way they hurt me, but I didn't want it to be petty and stupid. I wanted to really hurt them and that took cunning.

I'd watched and listened and finally understood two things. One, my pop was insanely protective of his little princess even when she was being a bitch and two, both he and mom were very fond of their friend Jasper. So, what better way to hurt them than to seduce said friend. He was a guy and all guys were interested in sex and he was pretty hot, so I wouldn't mind him being my first. Ash had told me the first should be something special and he was certainly that. It would ruin their friendship, destroy their relationship, and sow the seeds of distrust and hatred. Let's see how they liked it.

While Ash, who was in on the play with me to a limited extent, kept watch on mom and pop I did my best to get Jasper alone, although he seemed to be doing his best to avoid this. Maybe he was scared of my 'parents' seeing us together, but that's just what I wanted once we were really close, my friends too who would be spitting nails it was me and not them.

Mom was vigilant and it took Ash some quick thinking to act as interference, but she managed it while pop who caught glimpses of us, especially when Natalie, at my instigation, took a photo of Jasper and I with my arm around his waist, glared and mumbled to himself.

It was strange but although I got the feeling that Jasper liked me a lot I also felt he was trying really hard to keep his distance. It had to be because of his friendship with mom and pop. Well, either he could play nice or I'd find another way to fuck things up for them all. I was determined that tonight I would get a measure of revenge for all the lies I'd been told and then... Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves for now.

 **Jasper**

I had seriously considered avoiding the party, but Charlotte had been pretty insistent and I was lonely. I had a job and an apartment in Cheyenne but when I wasn't driving the delivery truck for the construction company I was at a loose end and finding that hard. It had been years since I'd been alone and I'd lost the knack of coping with solitude so I agreed.

I guess my gut instinct was right, it hadn't been a success, although I did nothing to encourage Bella in any way or her friends. Sure, I knew she had a crush on me and that was awkward enough in itself, but there was something more, something I had only just realized and that disturbed me greatly. I was drawn to the girl, I could feel it. Although I fought and won the battle I knew I shouldn't come again, not until Bella was an adult and living a life of her own away from my friends or she was old or dead, in other words probably about seventy years from now.

I sat alone on the porch, the other guests having now left, then noticing some glasses Charlotte had missed in the bushes at the far end where the girls had smuggled some beer I went to collect them only to find Bella at my side.

She was way too close and staring at me with an intensity I found unnerving. Her emotions were all over the place and puzzled me. She genuinely desired me, I knew that, and was excited and scared in equal measures but there was something more. Underlying it all was a bitter anger and resentment that made no sense at all.

"Thank you for coming to my party, you have no idea how much it meant to me."

"I came to see Peter and Charlotte really."

She pouted and moved closer, way too close, and I felt myself begin to react emotionally to her. This was not going to happen, no way. Not now, maybe never but certainly not in her parent's backyard with her still a child.

"I really like you Jasper and I know you like me so there's nothing wrong with it is there? Don't you want me? I'm old enough, you know. I'm going to blow that photo up and put it on my closet wall so I can look at it every night. Would you like one of me? Here, I printed you one out."

I took a few steps backward as she thrust a photograph into my hand.

"I know you'll like it. I had Ash take it earlier. Look, go on."

I glanced at the photograph and instinctively crushed it in my hand. It was a picture of Bella in a skimpy bikini standing with one hand on her hip smiling provocatively.

Shocked, I took a step back, shook my head and tried to hand it back.

"Look, Bella, you're a kid, my friend's daughter. This just ain't gonna happen."

Her face fell, she looked as if I'd slapped her.

"Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do, but as a young girl, that's all. You're still a child."

"I'm sixteen," she snapped, "old enough."

"For what? Bella, go back to the house, this is ridiculous. You're a child and I have no feelings towards you, none at all. You'll meet someone one day, the right someone, this is a silly childish crush."

Her cheeks flamed red and I saw tears in her eyes, but I didn't anticipate her next move.

She flung herself at me winding her arms around my neck and kissing me eagerly.

"See, I'm not a child. Feel."

Whoa! As she pressed her young body against me, I shoved, too violently I know, and she fell backward with a cry... Straight into Peter's arms.

 **Charlotte**

I heard Bella scream, Peter roar, and a terrible commotion in the yard and ran out to see what was going on. As I did so, Bella came running in crying fit to bust and as she went past me, refusing to stop and explain, I could see scratches on her legs as if she'd fallen in the thorn bushes at the back of the yard.

I was now torn, should I go investigate the noise or comfort my daughter?

Motherly instincts took over and I followed Bella upstairs only to find she had locked herself in the bathroom.

"Bella, open the door and talk to me. What happened?"

She continued to sob and I became increasingly concerned.

"Bella, open this door or I'll kick it in."

I think it was my tone of voice that galvanized her into action and she appeared in the doorway her eyes red with crying.

"Bella, honey, what happened? Did you fall?"

She shook her head and I could see she was crushed, what the hell was going on?

"Bella?"

I took her in my arms and hugged her as she stammered out her version of events. She told me that she'd been speaking to Jasper when he said some very unkind things to her.

"I just wanted to thank him for coming to my party so all my friends could see him. They didn't believe me when I said he was gor…..anyway. I tried to thank him and he grabbed me. Then when I struggled, he shoved me hard into the thorn bushes. I would have fallen right in if pop hadn't turned up and caught me. I was so scared mom."

Oh, so he'd finally been forced to reject Bella openly. Well, it had to come and he was right to do so, she was an immature child learning how to control her emotions. However, it sounded like he had allowed his emotions to get away from him at first which was worrying. I had trusted him to control himself and Bella too if it came to that. I had recognized their connection, although I had kept that to myself. I knew only too well how Peter would have reacted if I had told him the truth. Now, though I was no longer sure how far I could trust our friend. Why hadn't he just taken her crush for him away? He didn't have to be so unkind to her, she was still impressionable and tender. I felt wretched as I held my shaking daughter close and tried to comfort her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Peter**

I caught my daughter as the Major grabbed at her, she must have been trying to get away from him, why else would he entice her into the darkest part of the yard?

"Get into the house right now, Bella, and stay there. Mom will look after you. Go, now."

She stopped trying to speak, turned, and ran as I grabbed the Major by the throat and pulled him close so I could hiss a warning in his ear.

"That's my daughter you bastard. What were you thinking?"

He grabbed my hand and wrenched it away from his throat, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Your daughter tried to make a move on me, Peter. What the hell do you take me for? "

I glared into the face of the man I had once called my friend, a man I had thought I could trust with anything but no more.

"I wonder that myself, Major. She's young and impressionable and easy prey to any guy with something on his mind."

His own eyes blazed with fury and he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Stop now, Peter, before this gets way out of hand. Your daughter has a crush on me, she tried to kiss me and yeah, she wanted me to kiss her back but do you really think that low of me? Don't you know me at all?"

Fine talk, but the simple answer was, no I didn't. Not where my impressionable teenage daughter was concerned.

"If you're telling the truth, then why the fuck didn't you cool her using that crazy fucking gift of yours? Eh? Tell me that?"

"I did, but nothing happened. I don't know why."

"You sure you didn't…?"

His eyes went black with rage and he drew off and punched me right on the jaw, sending me flying backward, straight into the swimming pool.

"Cool off, Captain."

 **Jasper**

I'd had all I was gonna take from Peter, friend or no friend. How dare he accuse me of trying it on with a child. Yeah, I liked her, in fact, I recognized her for what she really was but that didn't make it right to encourage her.

I could hardly explain to Peter that his stepdaughter was my mate now, could I? And I had tried to use my gift to calm her emotions, but it hadn't worked and I couldn't explain that either. All I could do under the circumstances was get as far away from Bella as possible and stay away until she was an adult and able to make her mind up what she really wanted.

As Peter climbed, soaking wet, from the pool we heard footsteps and found Charlotte standing there, Bella peering over her shoulder wide-eyed and flushed.

"That's enough, both of you. For God's sake, this is ridiculous."

I turned on her.

'Yeah, it is, but try telling the idiot that. I wouldn't touch Bella with a ten-foot pole, she's a stupid kid with the hots for a man way beyond her age. You try telling her that before she gets herself in trouble with someone else. And you Miss.."

I pointed a shaking finger at Bella.

"Try to act like a young lady and not a hooker. I'm outta here."

I left before I was pushed into a corner and started lashing out physically. Peter was a blind fool and Charlotte should teach her daughter how to behave. Little did they know how I really felt about Bella, but I would never have acted on the pull with a child of sixteen. Maybe in five or ten years, but certainly not with a kid. All I wanted was to put as much distance between myself and the Whitlocks as possible. I admit I'd been cruel to Bella, but I hoped it would make her hate me, that would be easier all round for now and she needed to learn some self-control.

 **Peter**

I wanted to go after the bastard and shut his fucking mouth permanently, but Charlotte held me back.

"Peter, Bella needs us right now. Leave it."

I hesitated and Bella burst into tears and ran to hug me which was all I needed to show me that Charlotte was right.

I picked her up and carried her back to the house vowing to kill the Major if he ever showed his face around my daughter again.

I saw Charlotte pick something up from the lawn and slip it in her pocket, but I let it go, for now, Bella needed me more.

It took some doing, but we finally calmed her down and after a hot milky drink with a dash of natural sleep remedy in it, she finally went off to bed still really upset at the things that fucking bastard had said to her. How dare he compare my little Princess to a fucking hooker?

Once we were alone, I held out my hand while Charlotte stared at it blankly.

"What?"

"I saw you pick something up out there, hand it over."

"It was nothing, just some litter."

"Oh really? Then why were you so quick to put it in your pocket? Hand it over Char."

"Shouldn't we be talking about what happened this evening, Peter? Surely that's way more important."

She was right, whatever she'd picked up mattered little in light of what had occurred.

"Yeah, you're right."

I slumped down in my chair, feeling like someone had ripped out my innards.

"How could he do that to us, Charlotte? I trusted that man with my life. Hell, I saved his ass too. Now he comes into my home and tries to molest my daughter. I should burn the sick fucker for that."

She sighed and sat down heavily on the arm of my chair, taking my hand in hers.

"Peter, what's happening? What went wrong? For years we were happy, Bella was happy. She was a beautiful child, so content and loving but recently. I don't recognize her anymore. We're losing her Peter and I don't know what to do about it."

I stared at her, she was worried about Bella's recent behavior? Really? Right now?

"Char, our daughter almost got raped by that sick pervert. Don't you think we should be focusing on that right now?"

She shook her head.

"I don't think it's as simple as that, Peter. I find it hard to believe the Major would have assaulted Bella. I know what she said, but I think maybe she twisted the circumstances to fit. To make her look the innocent party."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Charlotte was defending the Major against our daughter?

"She is the innocent party. She's a fucking kid and he's a man. Think about that and let me tell you something. If I ever set eyes on him again, I will kill him, no hesitation."

She pulled out a crumpled photograph and smoothed it out before handing it to me.

"That's what I picked up from the ground. Look at it."

I picked it, up my rage almost at boiling point again as I recognized my daughter in her swimsuit smiling somewhat provocatively at the camera.

"When was this taken? Did he have it?"

Charlotte glared at me.

"How could I have married such a stupid man, Peter Whitlock? It was taken today, look, it's her new bikini. I saw the girls taking these. I guess she must have offered one to Jasper, maybe in return for the one we took of the two of them."

I glared back at her.

"There is no the two of them, never was, never will be, understand? Why would she want him to have that? It's virtually fucking pornographic."

"Peter, listen to yourself, you sound like a madman. Do you really think our friend would take advantage of a child in our care? Surely you know him better than that? I know I suspected him too at first but really? Bella has a terrible crush on him, she and her friends sneaked a few beers today and she got silly, she approached him and he panicked and said some really unkind things. I guess he doesn't know how to deal with kids. We all know she's still a child, but it was hurtful to point it out to her so bluntly. She's full of all these new feelings and emotions and she doesn't know how to handle them yet. It was a stupid mistake, an embarrassing moment that in a few months she'll wish she'd never lived through. That's what happens when you're a child becoming a woman, you do silly, embarrassing, and sometimes dangerous things and if you're lucky you have someone there who loves you to pick up the pieces and explain it. Bella has been going through a lot recently and she refuses to discuss her problems with us. We have to try and make her open up."

I wasn't convinced, I thought she was just sticking up for the Major because she'd once had the hots for him herself. Was she willing to think better of him than Bella? She was happy to accuse Bella of throwing herself at him because she'd had some troubles over the past year or so? Crap, pure fucking crap. Even if she had egged him on it was still his responsibility to put a stop to it without throwing her into the thorn bushes and bad mouthing her. As far as I was concerned, hell would freeze over before he stepped foot in this house or came within a hundred miles of my daughter ever again.

 **Charlotte**

I went up to check on Bella and found her asleep, still red-eyed and I could see her pillow was wet with tears, some of the many she would no doubt spill on her way to becoming a woman. It was a terrible shame she had focused on the poor Major although…. What else could she do? They were destined to be together in the future. It was just unfortunate things had gone as they had today, making it impossible for the two of them to meet again in the short term.

I knew he would never have stooped so low as to take advantage of a naive young girl. He was a man of honor and if Peter could cool his jets long enough to think coherently, he would acknowledge the same thing, but for now, I wasn't going to say anything. It would only make matters worse and Bella needed us united and supportive right now. I just hoped that by showing her our love and support we could get to the bottom of whatever was eating her alive.

I picked up the clothes she had left in a heap on the floor as she got ready for bed and went to put her pumps in the closet only to be presented with a huge blow-up of the photograph we had taken of her and the Major on his second visit, the one she had taken to school to show her friends. I hadn't been aware of this copy or of the hearts drawn all around it with their initials entwined around a cupid's arrow piercing a heart.

I sighed, she really had fallen for him hard. It was easy to see why, he was handsome and rugged and he had that charisma that only men of action, the bad boy turned good seemed to possess, but… it was a dream, a lovely fantasy and no more than that. I should know, I'd felt the same pull towards him at one time before I set eyes on Peter for the first time. Then everything changed.

The same was true for her by the disfiguring black marker pen cross that obliterated his face and the penknife, one of Peter's he had given her when he taught her wood carving, stuck right about where his heart would have been. The cross didn't bother me, but the knife gave me a moment of disquiet, it was a very violent act for a girl of her age to indulge in.

Pulling the knife from the photograph I placed it back in Bella's bedside table only to find more copies of the same photograph ripped to pieces, partially burned, curled, and covered in ash. I didn't smell any smoke in her room, but looking out on the wide windowsill in her room, I found a glass dish that usually lay on her shelf blackened and smeared with soot and ash. She had obviously burned what she could out on the window sill, then tipped the remains into her locker.

There were other ripped pieces of paper and I recognized the birthday card the Major had sent her last year and a diary, pages scrunched up or ripped and mostly covered in black ink but I found enough to understand Bella had kept this as a kind of fantasy. In this world, Jasper was her boyfriend and she had invented a story world in which they dated, had evenings out, picnics, barbecues, movies, their first kiss etc. I smiled a little sadly, she really did have a good imagination. I just hoped Peter never laid eyes on this. There was no way he would believe it all mere childish fantasy.

Leaving the room quietly I joined Peter in our bedroom. We tended to spend time in our bedroom at night because it's what was expected of human parents, they got tired, went to bed, and slept, just like their children.

Peter was sitting on the window seat, staring out, a book in one hand, but he turned on hearing me enter.

"Is she OK?"

I nodded.

"Yes, she's sleeping. Everything will seem better by morning and in a few weeks there will be a new boy on her mind."

"Boy? Yeah, I like the sound of that, a boy, her age. And if he lays one finger on her…"

"Peter, she's sixteen. She'll date, fall in and out of love, and eventually…"

He held up a hand to stop me.

"Don't even go there, Charlotte. I am not ready for that, not yet. Maybe never. Fuck me, I never thought being a dad would be so fucking stressful."

I put my arms around his shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"And you wouldn't have missed it for the world."

He sighed.

"No, I wouldn't, but I'm gonna keep a watchful eye on Bella for a while. She needs to know she's safe and secure. That we love her. And I want to find out what's eating her. We've let it go on too long, it's about time we forced her to tell us. This animosity and hatred are killing me."

Bella was very subdued the next day and refused Peter's offer of a drive into town which was totally out of character. Instead, she moped about the house, then shut herself in her bedroom, she said to finish an English assignment that was due in on Monday.

Peter was concerned, he hated to see his little princess unhappy and of course, he blamed the Major for everything.

"I'm telling you now, Char, I do not want that man within a mile of Bella and if I see him…"

"Peter, enough. I think he got the message yesterday. Let's not talk about it, if Bella hears it will only upset her more. Why don't you go carve a pig or something?"

He managed a weak smile at that suggestion.

"You mean shut up and fuck off. OK, I'm going, but tomorrow I'll drive Bella to school. I want to be sure she gets there safe and her car needs a new tire."

I shook my head sadly, he was making our oldest friend seem like some kind of crazy stalker now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Jasper**

Now, what the hell was I going to do? I'd alienated my mate, destroyed my only real friendships and here I was alone in Cheyenne and destined to stay that way for the next few years with this feeling of loneliness driving me crazy. The job I had was merely a stop gap and it was boring me to death. I was seriously considering going back to college to get another degree. This time in something more challenging like chemistry or physics and then I got a life-saving call from Emmett.

"You OK Jazz man? Rosie and I were worried. It's been too long since we got together. I don't know where you are but we're off on a whitewater rafting vacation and thought if you aren't busy you might like to join us. If so, meet us at the New River Cabins off Route 19, Fayetteville, West Virginia. We leave in a week. Hope to see you, tough guy."

He had no idea how much I needed to hear that, friendly faces and a change of pace. Most of all it would take my mind off Bella and the Whitlocks. I would give up my job and when the vacation was over I would make a concerted effort to sort out a college for the fall and not one in Nebraska, in fact, I'd get as far away from temptation as possible, maybe I'd try Alaska or Florida even!

I hated to think that Peter and I were on opposite sides of the fence, we'd been the best of friends for more than a century, but I had to admit I could never forgive his suspicions about my actions. How could he possibly have believed me capable of taking advantage of a sixteen-year-old child under his protection? Surely he knew me better than that? Well, obviously not. So, to hell with him and his precious family.

 **Bella**

I heard what was said in the next room, I'd only pretended to be asleep when mom came to check on me. My plan had worked, maybe not exactly the way I had wanted. No one wanted to hear they were a stupid kid who needed to grow up, but as I had already decided if I couldn't seduce Jasper and ruin his friendship with my 'parents' that way I would destroy it another.

My mom was absolutely gutted by pop's reaction, but it had been just what I wanted. It had been easy to see how much they valued their friendship with Jasper. In fact, he was the only person I had ever seen them relax around, they loved and trusted him just as I had loved and trusted them. Let them feel the pain I now felt at finding out I had been wrong all along.

Pop would never forgive Jasper for what he believed his friend had done and he did believe me even if I had been a thorough bitch for the last year.

What I wanted more than ever was to get away from here, from the people I had once loved and trusted, but now despised and maybe even travel up to Forks to meet my real dad. I had been saving hard, but it would take forever to get enough together for such a trip and my 'parents' would probably call the cops if I just disappeared, it was just my luck to live in one of the few states where it was illegal to run away from home!

I didn't tell anyone at school what had happened, my friends were full of how hot Jasper was and how lucky I was to have parents with a friend like that. Let them carry on believing that.

Ash alone seemed to understand something was wrong, but when she asked me if I wanted to talk about it I shrugged it off as parent problems, we all had those, and she knew I wasn't happy at home these days. I'd had to tell her something when I asked her to help me get Jasper alone so I said I wanted to upset my parents by getting their friend in trouble with them. I don't know if she believed me or if she thought I was just too embarrassed to admit I wanted to try it on with him.

"Tell me about it. My mom just broke up with her latest boyfriend, I found out when I got home from your party. She threw him out after he slugged her, now she's got a huge black eye and can't go to work. Who wants to be served a beer by a woman who looks like a freaking panda? I guess that means we'll be living on soup and toast for a week again."

"Was he nice to you? Alec, I mean."

She shrugged.

"He yelled and said I was in the way, but I'm used to that crap by now. Mom woulda kicked him out the door if he laid a finger on me. You're lucky that way, Bella."

I made a face, but I still wasn't prepared to talk about my own drama.

The day dragged on endlessly, especially as Natalie and my other friends could talk about nothing but Jasper and my party. Every time I heard his name it was like a dagger to my heart and I could hear his cruel words again, but it had been worth it to see the hurt in my 'parents' eyes.

Pop picked me up from school, the garage was still waiting for the new tire to come in and he wouldn't let me drive my car until it was on. At least that's what he said, but personally, I thought maybe he expected Jasper to be lurking about, was he for real? Maybe he didn't hear what the creep said to me or maybe he wanted a chance to talk it out man to man now he'd cooled down. If he did turn up I'd scream and kick him right in the groin, see how he liked that! It should put pop right about what happened.

Mom asked me if I wanted to talk about the party again that night, but I shook my head, trying to look hurt but casual about it.

"There's nothing to talk about mom. Anyhow, I have homework to do and I want to watch the film on at nine, it's supposed to be really creepy."

Mom rolled her eyes just as I had known she would.

"In that case watch it in your room, you know how pop gets if he finds out you're watching horror movies."

That got me out of sitting with them this evening, something I avoided whenever possible and Sooty and I curled up on my bed to watch Interview with a Vampire.

The following evening I did what I did as often as I could these days and avoided my 'parents' by staying over at Ash's place supposedly so we could work on our science project together.

Her mom was there, hiding from everyone until her latest black eye, courtesy of her last ex-boyfriend, faded and helping the pain and humiliation go away with the aid of a bottle. An empty one stood on the kitchen counter and dirty dishes were piled in the sink.

She asked me to thank my mom for the chilli bake and garlic bread she'd sent with me, looking at the empty cupboards and refrigerator with only a bottle of milk and a shriveled lemon in it. I could understand why they fell on it and devoured the lot.

It made me wonder if I'd remained with my real mom would I have ended up in a small shabby apartment with empty cupboards and an alcoholic mother? Maybe she'd done me a favor by leaving me with Peter and Charlotte if indeed she had. I wondered if I would find a guy who loved me as much as Pop did mom? Or was I doomed to repeat the failures of my biological mother? Looking around me, I prayed not, I didn't want to end up here, alone, unloved, and barely scraping by.

I helped Ash to tidy up a bit, do the dishes and throw out the trash, mainly empty bottles, and old take-out cartons and then we settled down to talk while Deb's, Ash's mom, turned on the TV, poured herself another drink, and lit a cigarette. Funny, she had no money for food, but enough for alcohol and smokes? Some people had their priorities all screwed up.

I must have been daydreaming because suddenly Ash nudged me.

"Did you hear me? I said there's one of those religious meetings this weekend at the park in town. You wanna go?"

I turned to her perplexed, convinced I had misheard her. A religious meeting?

"Why?"

She smiled and winked conspiratorially.

"Because there will be a barbecue afterward meaning free food and drink and last time one came through there were a couple of really nice guys with them. Come on, it'll be fun."

I agreed mainly because there wasn't much to do at weekends and I was glad for an excuse to get away from home.

Then I made a face.

"Pop won't like it. He's such a bore about me going out these days."

She grinned.

"Then tell him you're staying here with me. Mom won't mind, she'll be back to work by Saturday so we'll have the apartment to ourselves. We can go window shopping Saturday and then to the park Sunday. Please say you will. Go on."

As expected pop wasn't keen on my staying over at Ashley's house, but my mom talked him around, especially when I told them we were going to finish our science project. Pop was paranoid these days. He always assumed I was going out to meet some guy, but that was rarely the case.

I had tried dating one guy from my class, one of the jocks with blonde hair and a rugged look, my type every time. He had been sweet to begin with, he took me out to the movies, for lunch at the diner and then suddenly he turned. I wasn't willing to give him what he wanted, I wasn't that type of girl and I ended up two miles from home on the road in floods of tears and had to walk the rest of the way. I didn't tell mom and pop. I was sure pop would go find him and probably break his leg or something.

Another guy asked me out, but when I asked him why he told me he thought I looked sad, like I might want some company and he and his friends were going to the old abandoned mill to a party. I understood only too well what he wanted and when I declined he told all his friends I was a prick teaser. Hell, I didn't even know what one of those was until Ashley explained and then I was mortified, why did guys always think so little of me?

"You be sure to call your mom Saturday evening, let her know you're OK. You sure you're staying at Ashley's? You aren't using that as an excuse to go to a party? Or out with some boy?"

"No pop. We're going to finish our science project and watch a movie. Don't worry about picking me up, I'll take my car and park it out back of the apartment building."

He scowled, but couldn't think of a good reason to say no to this idea.

"OK, but you make sure you don't go out there alone after dark, it's too dangerous. All kinds of weirdo's hang around those apartments."

He was right, of course, but I wasn't going to admit it or he might change his mind and suggest that Ashley sleep over at our place. The nice thing about staying at her place was that we would have it to ourselves so we could do pretty much what we liked, including stealing a couple of her mom's beers and maybe even the odd cigarette although they always made me cough and as a result, I usually declined when Ash offered.

Besides, we could drive to the park from her place in ten minutes, from home it was a good half an hour and I had visions of my mom coming along which wouldn't bode well for our chances of boy watching.

Before I left mom gave me a box of cookies, a homemade lasagna, a pack of cokes and a chocolate fudge cake.

"This way I know you'll eat, poor Ashley too and there's twenty dollars just in case you need anything. Have fun and behave."

Why did she still act like everything was OK between us? Her and pop, who gave me a hug as if I was going off to college instead of away for the weekend. As they became lost to sight as I turned out of the driveway, I heaved a sigh of relief. I always felt better once I was out of their company these days and I hated them even more for the fact it was their fault.

It was fun sleeping at Ashley's apartment on our own, her mom had left us some sodas and cookies and we stuffed ourselves with that and the stuff my mom had sent with me then messed around trying out makeup and different hairstyles, it was like having a sister of my own, something I missed although I understood that Charlotte wasn't able to have kids of her own or was that just another lie? I no longer trusted anything they had told me.

We went to bed really late after watching a movie on TV and talking about what we saw in our future, although neither of us really knew what we wanted to do, except get the hell out of Ogallala.

When we got up late the next morning we discovered Ashley's mom had brought a date home, a guy called Paulie from the bar where she worked and they had slept together! I felt suddenly awkward and it rekindled memories of the different guys my real mom had brought home to stay with us.

Paulie treated Ashley just the same way my mom's boyfriends had treated me, as if she was in the way, so when Ash told them we were going to the church meeting he was pleased to give us a few dollars to buy breakfast on the way and shut the door on us.

 **It's that time again. I'm off on vacation tomorrow for three weeks but I will post as and when I am able. Love Jules xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Bella**

We headed to the park where an enormous tent had been set up after a breakfast of burgers courtesy of Paulie. There were more people around than I had expected, although not many I recognized, I guessed this kind of thing wasn't a big pull for teenagers and began to wonder if it had been such a good idea after all..

Ash nudged me bringing my attention back to her.

"Eyes right, now look at that, doesn't it make you feel good to be alive?"

I turned in the direction she indicated to see three guys standing with pamphlets in their hands, smiling and greeting people as they entered the marquee.

"The one with the dark curly hair is mine, choose yours."

I stared at her confused.

"Go on, you should always eye up the talent and decide which guy you fancy then make a move on him. That's the way to get a boy interested in you. So, do you want the one with the suit on or the guy with the blonde hair?"

She glanced at me and rolled her eyes.

" Don't tell me, I can guess."

I knew she was referring to Jasper.

She grabbed my arm, " Come on."

She almost dragged me over to the group of guys and smiled at her choice flirting outrageously while I hung back a little self-conscious and embarrassed. One of the guys, the one with blonde hair had caught my eye. He was tall and slim and had a slightly crooked smile. He reminded me of someone, but before I could follow that thought through I sensed his interest in me.

He studied me for a moment, then smiled shyly and came over to speak to me.

"Hello, is this your first time at a meeting? You look a little awkward."

Feeling flustered I nodded wishing I was more confident, like Ash.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"There's no need, we don't bite. Please allow me to find you a good seat. I'm Luke by the way. The pastor who will be leading the meeting is my father."

I wasn't quite sure how to reply to that so settled for a smile and, "Hi Luke, I'm Bella. Thank you."

If only I could think of witty things to say instead of feeling tongue-tied and embarrassed.

Luke took my arm and guided me inside to a seat about five rows back, close enough to see and hear clearly, but thankfully not so close I would feel self-conscious.

I thanked him, looking around for Ash, who plopped down beside me moments later grinning.

"You didn't waste much time Bella, what's he like? How old is he? How long will they be in town?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that his name is Luke and his father is the pastor."

"Wow, straight to the top and there I was thinking you were a novice."

We sat quietly as the pastor appeared and listened to his sermon which was nothing like I expected. There was no fire and brimstone, no warning that we were all headed to hell, in fact he made a lot of sense. He seemed to understand that life was hard for some young people, that what we needed was an ear and a shoulder to cry on. Someone to help with the problems, give advice, and most of all show you that you are worthy of love and understanding. How too many rejections can ruin your confidence, that the mission here was to help you restore that, teach you about their way of living, with peace and love and everyone valued as equal. It sounded like the perfect kind of life and appealed to me in my present frame of mind just as it did to Ash.

After the sermon which didn't drag on and was quite funny at times, we wandered outside for the free barbecue only to find Luke and Ashley's guy Timothy waiting for us. We felt like special guests as they escorted us to meet Luke's dad in person and stayed with us as we ate at one of the long trestle tables. The food was plain but really tasty and when I said so Luke grinned.

"Thank you, Bella. I cooked most of it with my sister Mary, that's her over there."

He pointed to a slim dark-haired girl who stood holding a tray ready to clear any dirty plates and flatware.

"A man who can cook, now that's a novelty."

Luke turned to Ash quite serious now.

"Everyone helps with every chore in our community, there are no gender stereotypes. The women tend the gardens and glasshouses mend the vehicles and build the dwellings alongside the men. The only thing that the females have a monopoly on is childbearing and if my dad could find a way for men to take on that chore too, believe me, he would."

"So, the guys cook and clean? Do the laundry? That kind of thing?"

"Yes, we all do whatever is necessary and we all value and love each other. It's a very peaceful and loving community. You won't hear arguments and squabbles and no one cusses. There is no violence towards each other or outsiders."

I sighed.

"It sounds wonderful. No men yelling or hitting women, that would be a novelty."

Ash laughed.

"Yeah, amen to that sister. Can we join?"

Both guys regarded her for a moment before Timothy spoke.

"Please don't joke about such things. We welcome new recruits to our way of life, but it isn't easy. There is no television or electricity. We like to live as those in the bible did, a simple way without the distractions of the modern world. Would that really appeal to you, Ashley?"

It appealed to me, a simple life and being valued but I was too young.

"What age do you accept newcomers?"

Timothy smiled at Ash.

"Any age, so long as they understand what they want and of course you need a sponsor, one of the community to vouch for you and help you understand our ways."

"And how do you get someone to sponsor you?"

"A member of the community would need to get to know you, see if you were the kind of person who might fit in, that kind of thing."

Ash took Timothy's arm with a smile.

"So, get to know me."

As she dragged him away, I glanced embarrassed at Luke.

"I'm sorry, Luke. Ash tends to be a little impetuous and very forward."

"And you?"

I shrugged.

"I'm just your ordinary girl looking to be loved."

I don't know what made me say it and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I could have bitten off my tongue but it was far too late for that. Yet he just smiled and held out his hand.

"Would you like to take a walk? You can show me a little of your town."

I grimaced.

"There's not much to show really, but we could take a walk along the river, that's pretty this time of year."

I loved the river, pop had built us canoes and we spent hours exploring the area and having picnics on the bank surrounded by wildflowers and birds. Of course, those memories were tarnished now, but nevertheless, I couldn't discard them. I told Luke all about this, but he seemed to know that pop and mom weren't my real family and when I asked him how he said it was the way I spoke about them.

"Oh, I don't know, you just seem so down and hurt. As if someone has hurt you deeply. Tell me about your real family, Bella."

There wasn't much to tell, I knew very little and most of my memories were early ones and not very happy. I told him about my mom's boyfriends and how she'd abandoned me to start a new life with one of them. He wanted to know how I felt about that and if I ever feared that my adoptive parents felt negatively towards me.

"It often happens as children grow up. People want young kids, they can mold in their own ways, but when those little ones become teenagers with all the problems of adolescence, they sometimes wonder if it was all a big mistake."

I didn't feel like going into details, not just yet so I changed the subject and he didn't pursue it.

By the time we got back to the park I had found myself drawn to him, he was so sensitive, so friendly, and I felt he was genuinely interested in me.

"There's something bothering you, Bella. I can tell. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow after school and talk some more?"

I was taken aback, this gorgeous guy wanted to see me again? Then I remembered all the other times I had thought someone really cared about me only to find out how wrong I had been. Bella, take it easy I warned myself, but I still agreed to meet him the following day. I wanted this to be true so much after everything else that had happened.

When I suddenly realized how late it was I had to make my apologies and leave without seeing Ashley again. She and Timothy were nowhere to be seen, but Luke promised to tell her that I'd had to leave.

"She'll understand if she's a friend. Drive carefully and I'll see you tomorrow after school. Goodbye Bella, it was lovely meeting you."

Mom was waiting to hear all about my sleepover at Ashley's, but I kept the details to a minimum, she wouldn't have approved of the fact that we were alone most of the night and if she'd discovered that Ashley's mom brought home some guy from the bar where she worked to sleep with I'd never be allowed to see Ash again which wasn't fair. I felt sorry for my friend, after all, I knew only too well what living in a situation like that was like.

So, I concentrated on the revival meeting and barbecue afterward, although I omitted to tell her about Timothy and Luke. Something warned me that she would tell pop and then I'd be subjected to the third degree and it wasn't like that. I just said the sermon was pretty entertaining, not boring like some church services and that we'd met up with some friends afterward and enjoyed the barbecue.

"A church revival? That doesn't sound like much fun for two teenage girls."

"We went for the free barbecue and then played softball with some friends from school."

She nodded in understanding.

"Free food, I should have known. I take it Ashley's mom didn't have much in?"

I shrugged and left her to make of that what she would.

I didn't expect to see Luke again, despite what he'd said, but there he was waiting for me just inside the park gates as he'd promised straight after school. We went for a walk and I was thrilled when as I told him I'd have to go before my mom and pop started calling to find out where I was he asked me if I'd like to join his family for a picnic the following evening.

"I'll pick you up from your house if you like."

I shook my head, oh no, that wouldn't fly, my parents would be sure to want to grill him.

"It's OK. I'll meet you at the park like today. What time does it start?"

Again he didn't push it and I liked him even more for that.

"Will you be free by six? We don't usually have late nights so you'll be home by nine, I don't think that would upset your parents would it?"

"No, curfew on school nights is ten so that's fine."

He had seemed genuinely interested in my life and what he said was my problem. I guess I said a little more than I should have. I mean when he asked what was troubling me, I'd told him about the incident at my party, although I wasn't stupid enough to tell him my reasons for doing what I did, or that it had been my fault. Let him think Jasper was to blame just like my parents did

"I'm so sorry, Bella. We see it all too often, unfortunately. Young girls at an age when they should feel safe in their own homes only to find terrible things happening. Where were your parents? Please don't tell me they condone this behavior?"

I shook my head thinking of pop's reaction, he had been furious with Jasper and smiled inwardly.

"No, we were alone in the garden at the time and when he found out my pop sent him away."

Luke nodded his agreement with pops' actions, but I could see he was still troubled.

"You can always come to me if you are troubled about anything, Bella. I would defend your honor."

I smiled shyly, no one had ever said anything like that to me before, it sounded so mature.

"Thank you, Luke. But you'll be leaving soon."

"We'll talk some more tomorrow, but you should go before your parents come looking for you. I don't want them to be angry with you."

I should have said they were never really angry with me, but I didn't. I liked the idea of Luke as my protector and I wasn't going to spoil that.

As I drove home I couldn't stop thinking about Luke, how he'd asked before taking my hand as we walked through the woods in the park and as we parted he kissed my hand before releasing it and thanked me for my company. Now that was a real gentleman, not that I had expected him to try jumping me, but you just didn't know with guys these days and I spoke from personal experience there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Bella**

I realized I would have to tell my parents something, but not about Luke. I didn't want all the questions I knew would come and pop would use him as an excuse to keep me at home, he didn't like me becoming involved with boys. Besides, it was nice to have something secret all to myself so, I lied to them just like they lied to me.

First, I told them I'd been busy doing research in the school library for a history assignment and then got talking to my friends and forgot the time to explain why I was so late getting home and then that some of us were going to an early screening at the cinema the next day so I was staying after school and going straight from Ashley's place.

My mom seemed fine with that and said she would expect me home about nine o'clock,

"That'll give you time to get a burger after the movie and here.."

She gave me ten dollars.

"I know you're a little short right now and I'm glad you're getting back to normal."

Normal? If only you could read my mind.

"You are OK now, aren't you, Bella?"

I nodded noncommittally. There was no way I was getting into any deep discussions with her.

"Sure. Anyway, I have to go and get my homework done."

"Do you want to eat with us later? Or would you like something to take up with you?"

"It's OK mom, I'll make myself some pancakes later."

She smiled and waited for the kiss on the cheek that would show her I was over whatever had been troubling me but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I just nodded and ran upstairs to my room. I guess I should have felt guilty at lying to her, but I felt nothing at all. Anyway, I needed to call Ash to make sure she would cover for me tomorrow, but I'd wait until later when mom and pop went for their evening walk. Somehow they always seemed to know everything I said to my friends like they had a hidden microphone in my room or ESP or something, although I knew they would never really snoop on me. It was just weird!

Luckily, when I spoke to Ash I found that Timothy had invited her to the picnic as well, so she was happy to lie to my mom if she called to check on me.

"What about your mom? Did you tell her about Timothy?"

"Are you crazy, Bella? She'd probably want to come with me and flirt with his dad. Anyway, she's working late the next few days to get some extra money and I think she has a new boyfriend, she said she might not be home until Friday. Maybe he works at the bar all week and goes home to his wife at weekends."

I opened my mouth to protest at her bitter accusation, but then stopped myself. The way Ashley's mom acted she might well be right. Why did women allow themselves to be used by scumbags like Cooper and her mom's new guy? Why couldn't all guys be more like Luke?

I could hardly sleep thinking about tomorrow, I'd be seeing him again, he'd hold my hand and treat me like a lady.

As I put my school bag and coat in my closet, I saw the torn pieces of that photograph in a heap at the back. I had ripped Jasper to pieces just like he'd ripped apart my heart and I'd left his friendship with mom and pop in ruins, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to burn it or throw it in the trash like all the others. Maybe I just wanted a reminder of all the scumbags so I would appreciate any good ones that came along.

I dropped my bag on top of the pieces hiding them from view and shut the closet door.

"So long, asshole."

I smiled at my whispered words, although deep inside me, I guess I did feel a twinge of guilt. Sure, he had been cruel and hurtful to me, but I had started it. Still, it served him right, the guy was a rude and hurtful bastard and I hoped he never found himself a girlfriend or if he did she treated him the way he'd treated me. No wonder he was still single!

When I did fall asleep I dreamed of when I was a little girl, of the loud arguments and cussing I'd heard from time to time, the nights I heard my mom sobbing and the time she wore a cast on her wrist, had she really slipped and fallen or had her boyfriend of the moment hurt her? Just like Ashley's mom had been abused by hers?

Guys seemed to enjoy hurting us girls no matter how young or old we were. I promised myself if any guy ever hurt me again. I'd walk away, I'd never become a victim, it wouldn't take a wall to fall on me to know it hurt, oh no.

The next morning I took two bags with me, my school bag and a change of clothes for the movies. Pop asked what we were going to see and I almost blew it, I didn't even know what was showing, before saying it depended.

"There are a few of us going so we decided to choose the movie when we got to the cinema."

"No R rated movies, Bella."

"Pop, it's an early screening, it won't be."

He nodded and then gave me a hug, which made me tense up. Something he noticed immediately and broke off, stepping back to regard me soberly.

"I know I drive you crazy, but that's only because I love my little girl."

Once upon a time, I would have believed that but not now and I barely hugged him back, forcing out the words I knew he wanted to hear just for the sake of peace and quiet.

"I know pop, but your little girl's growing up and I can handle a horror movie these days."

He snorted and asked me to give him a ride to town to pick up his truck, which was in the shop, again. Somehow he got through transmissions like I got through sodas!

"I've got some carvings to drop off at the store in town and then I can walk to the garage."

He wanted to talk, to ask me what was going on these days, if I was OK, what was troubling me, but I turned on the radio and concentrated on the road ahead merely grunting replies to his questions until he finally gave up.

The day seemed so long and I found it difficult to concentrate, so much so that I got into trouble during Geography, I'd been daydreaming instead of listening and didn't know the answer to a question Mr Holmes asked. Hell, I hadn't even heard the question!

Then later I avoided a detention for failing a History pop quiz only because I was usually such a good student, but I knew a note would be winging its way to my parents asking if there was a problem at home. Ashley's mom was always getting them, but mine had never…. Until recently that was and they still upset them.

"It's really not such a big deal, Bella. Everyone zones out once in a while and your parents are hardly going to have a fit. Hell, you're a grade A student most of the time."

 **Jasper**

It was good to see Em and Rose again and hear the family news, it sounded like Alice was still in trouble for the way she'd treated me, at least with Esme and these two. Personally, I didn't give a damn, I was better off without her. It was good to do what I wanted when I wanted, to take charge of my life again and be beholden to no one but there was also the thorny problem of the Whitlocks and Bella.

The first couple of days we concentrated on the rafting, finding the most dangerous and difficult areas of the river to try out our skills, but I guess I wasn't as good at hiding my problems as I thought.

When we camped up on the third evening and Em went off to collect some wood for a campfire Rosalie came to sit beside me looking like a concerned sister.

"What's wrong, Jazz? There's something on your mind, something that's bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed, staring at the swift-moving river rather than at her as I tried to decide whether to speak or not.

"It's up to you, I won't pressure you if you'd rather keep it to yourself, but I hate to see you unhappy and you are, however much you try to hide it."

I laughed a little bitterly.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I, Rose? I don't really know where to begin. It's such a fucking mess."

She didn't say anything, just sat there beside me, one hand on my shoulder, and slowly I began to explain, or tried to anyhow.

When I finally fell silent I wasn't sure what response to expect, would she understand? Or would her reaction be hostile like Peter's?

She removed her hand and I stiffened, here it comes…

Then she took my hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Peter's a fool. He's known you longer than anyone, how could he possibly believe you capable of such a thing? I'm sorry, that must have been a bitter pill to swallow. Are you sure, Jazz?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well then, I guess the only thing you can do is to bide your time. She's sixteen you say? That means waiting at least another two years, There's nothing Peter or Charlotte can do then, she'll be an adult and capable of making her own decisions. She must be feeling so confused right now. Even as a human she has to be influenced by the pull."

"Yeah, and she now hates me. I should have dealt with the whole thing more carefully. Instead, I just said the first thing I could think of to push her away. How is she going to get beyond that Rose?"

"She's your mate, she'll get over it, although she might make you pay in the future sometime. Why don't you come with us to Europe? We'd love to have your company and do you really want to go back to college already?"

That made me laugh, her expression of horror.

"I guess not and I would like to if you're sure it's OK with you and Em?"

"It's more than OK, we've missed you and we're going to have some fun. Right?"

The way she said it was a warning, you will enjoy yourself or else. What else could I do but agree? It would keep me occupied for a while and give Bella time to grow up.

Emmett seemed genuinely delighted when we told him I would be accompanying them to Europe and that made me feel a whole lot better, I liked Rose and Em, they were honest and straightforward, there was no posturing or double talk with these two.

It was still difficult to cut my ties with Nebraska and Bella even though I understood it was necessary. I toyed with the idea of writing to Peter and Charlotte but I doubted it would do any good. Peter had been so angry with me and I, in turn, had been so shocked at his attitude towards me. I did wonder what Charlotte thought, she must have seen there was a bond between Bella and me. Her gift was never wrong, but had she refused to understand or decide to keep it a secret until Bella was older? One of the major problems was that they had become parents and therefore saw Bella differently, she was their responsibility, their precious child and they would do whatever it took to keep her safe and happy. I guess the idea of their little girl involved with a creature like me, after all they had witnessed what I was capable of, was abhorrent to them. If only they understood my true feelings towards Bella.

We all drove back to Cheyenne together and I quit work and went to my apartment to collect my stuff and we flew from Cheyenne to Denver and on to Budapest. Apparently, it was somewhere Em had always wanted to visit and I was happy to go with the flow, although once in the air over the ocean I could feel I was leaving something very precious behind and I wondered how long to would be before the pull became too great to fight any longer. A couple of years maybe… if I was lucky.

I think Rose understood how hard this was for me because she gripped my hand and squeezed it at one point smiling at my expression and winked. I don't know how much she had told Em, possibly everything but if so he was being the sole of discretion. Not once did he mention the Whitlocks even though he must have known through Alice that they had disappeared without a word. Maybe that's why he had gotten in touch with me, to offer some moral support. Whatever the reason I was grateful and would do my best not to ruin their trip for them.

Em had his list ready of places he wanted to see in Budapest, including the Pálvölgy Cave, the Hungarian Electrical Engineering Museum mainly for Rose I think, Shoes on the Danube, Budapest Pinball Museum, and the House of Terror. Some of these I'd never even heard of and knew it would be both informative and enjoyable which was going to help me stay sane. I knew he had similar lists for other cities he planned on us visiting and this was even better than going back to college.

 **All the above places actually exist, please feel free to look them up, they are fascinating. Jules xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bella**

As we drove to Ashley's apartment after school, she turned to me and smirked.

" I know what's wrong."

I stared at her, sure I'd missed the beginning of this conversation somehow.

"What? Wrong with who?"

"With you. You're in love with Luke."

She smirked as I blushed, hotly denying the truth of that statement although...

"I am not."

"Sure you are. You can't stop thinking about him and why not? He's gorgeous. You know, he reminds me a bit of Jasper. You never talk about him anymore, but I know you had the hots for him at one time."

Before I could defend myself she continued matter of factly.

"It would never have worked, he's way too old for you. Now Luke on the other hand.."

I smiled at that, unwilling to argue with her when I knew deep down she was right. I thought I might well be in love with Luke and I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was handsome, intelligent, and he really knew how to treat a girl. I felt special when I was with him, a feeling that was novel for me.

"Maybe, but what's the use? He'll be leaving in a few days and I'll never see him again."

She shrugged.

"Then make the most of the time you do have. I intend to."

We made coffee and tested each other for a math quiz the following day while getting changed. I don't know about Ash and Timothy but I was certainly excited at the thought of seeing Luke again.

I wondered what his parents would say about him inviting me. His dad, Daniel, had been very nice to me at the barbecue, but then he was nice to everyone there. I hadn't met his mom yet, or spoken to his sister Mary, although we had exchanged smiles at the meeting on Sunday.

In the event the picnic was wonderful. Daniel was really amusing and so friendly, so it hadn't been just a front for the church meeting. And although his sister was quiet and kept in the background I liked her too. She seemed devoted to her dad and brother and they treated her like she was very special.

I had been looking, but I hadn't seen anyone who could have been his mom yet.

"Didn't your mom come with you?"

He shook his head.

"My biological mother died when I was six and my stepmom couldn't travel, she's due to give birth in a couple of weeks."

That startled me, his dad was far older than pop and even he would be old to be a new dad.

Luke seemed to understand what I was thinking because he grinned.

"I know. In your society, my dad is maybe a little old to be a new father, but in our community so long as the mom is young enough, why not? All the children are brought up communally, everyone looks after the babies and teaches the older children, everyone is an aunt or uncle to everyone else."

"It sounds like you're a very close-knit community."

"We are, and it seems to work very well. We don't have any divorces or separations, people work out their problems with dad's help."

"No one divorces? Has anyone ever left the community?"

His eyes narrowed a little and I realized that had been a strange question to ask when the community sounded so idyllic.

"I'm sorry."

His expression cleared and the familiar smile came back.

"No, that's OK. I guess it must seem a little odd to you living out here in the world. Why would anyone want to leave? Our world is peaceful, kind, and loving, no one has ever considered leaving."

I nodded and, deciding I'd grilled him enough, for now, turned the subject to school and my own family whom Luke was still fascinated by.

When it was time to leave Luke walked Ashley and I to the car while Timothy helped tidy up and as Ash got into the passenger seat Luke took my arm.

"Thank you for coming, Bella. Are you staying in town tonight?"

"No, I'm going home in a few minutes. I… I didn't tell my parents I was going on a picnic.

I wanted to keep this evening to myself."

I hesitated, " I guess that must sound weird to you."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. Sometimes things are so wonderful you want to keep them a secret to keep them special. I've very much enjoyed this evening with you, Bella. I wish we weren't leaving in a few days or that you could come with me. I know that sounds very forward, but I think…"

He hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed me very gently on the lips. It was like being in heaven as I melted into his arms. I felt at home and comfortable. Here he was, a handsome guy who wanted me, who wished we could be together. If not for the little voice of caution, speaking up in my head, I think I might have said to hell with it and asked him to take me with him when he left.

On the way home after dropping Ash off at her apartment, I kept thinking about Luke and our time together. I felt my heart beat faster every time I thought about him and smiled contentedly to myself. What a wonderful evening.

When I got home, I found pop waiting on the porch and he didn't look happy. So, parking up I took a deep breath and ran up the porch steps to him trying not to look like I'd just had the best day of my life.

He stood between me and the door, arms folded, looking grim and I stopped, unsure what I'd done this time to upset him.

"Did you enjoy the movie?"

Cautiously I answered, "Yes, we decided to see the RomCom in the end, it was really funny."

"Good. What about school? Don't you enjoy that any longer?"

I frowned, thrown by the sudden change of subject and he continued.

"I had your English teacher, Mrs Simms, on the phone earlier concerned about you. She said you've not been your usual self in class. She told me you got a C for your quiz and you aren't concentrating. She wondered if there was something wrong as you've been doing better of late. What's going on, Bella?"

I hesitated, trust him to ruin my mood!

"Nothing. I guess I just zoned out, I'm sorry, but I don't think she needed to make such a big deal about it."

"No, I don't suppose you do. Could it have anything to do with Ashley? I hear she's a disruptive influence on those around her."

I leaped instantly to my friend's defense.

"No, that's not fair. Ash and I are good friends and she has it hard at home."

"OK, then maybe it has something to do with the boy you've been meeting after school. I don't remember you telling your mom or I about him. Didn't you tell your mom you'd been studying in the library? Who is he?"

OK, time to become a little more careful what I said.

"I was studying, what boy? Who said I was with a boy?"

"Where were you this evening, Bella? You lied to us earlier and you lied again just now. You weren't at the cinema and I know that because I was. One of the fire doors malfunctioned and Geoff asked me to go with him to fix it. The film you said you went to see was canceled, all the tickets were swapped for tomorrow night's screening. So, I'll ask you again, where were you?"

I stood, unwilling to answer until he sighed and held out his hand.

"OK, you want to play it like that, fine. You're grounded for a week. Hand over your car keys. Either mom or I will drive you to school and pick you up."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Just because I didn't go to the cinema when I said I did, you're going to ground me? That's stupid. I'm sixteen, not six."

"Then act like it. I won't have you lying to us, Bella. If you won't tell me where you were or who you were with then I can only assume whatever is going on I wouldn't approve of, hence you're grounded."

"Lying? Well, that's rich coming from you. If I said I'd been with Jasper would you have grounded me then?"

His eyes blazed and I realized that I'd touched a raw nerve. He was still angry about that situation.

"Why would you say that? Were you? Has he been in touch with you?"

"No, of course not, but I don't have to tell you everything I do and I won't."

I dropped my car keys at his feet, ignoring his outstretched hand angry at being punished and his temerity in accusing me of lying. Then pushed past him and ran upstairs shutting myself in my room and shoving a chair against it to keep him out if he tried barging in to give me another lecture.

I hated pop more than ever right then. I was grown up and I could do what I wanted. He wasn't my real dad and he could go to hell as far as I was concerned.

I refused to go down for supper or do my homework. Instead, I spent the rest of the evening talking to Ashley on Facebook, at least she understood where I was coming from.

 **Jasper**

We were in Slovakia when I felt the first faint stirrings of unease although I couldn't understand why. Up to that point I'd been enjoying my break, Em was great fun and Rosie spent her time mothering me. I think she was keeping an eye on me knowing the situation between me and my friends.

I wondered whether to contact Peter or Charlotte just to see if Bella was OK, but that would only make the situation between us worse. Any mention of Bella and Peter would probably come looking for me with a shotgun ready cocked. Besides, I had no doubt he and Charlotte would look after her, they both loved Bella as if she were their own daughter and I guess for all intents and purposes she was.

Instead, I tried to immerse myself in the experiences Emmett had chosen for us. The DinoPark in the zoo was OK, but really more for children. However, I did lose myself in the BrainTeaseLava, I'd never done an escape room adventure before and decided it was something I'd like to try again, maybe when Bella and I finally became a couple, if we ever did.

His next choice was pure Emmett, Thrill Park, a horror theme park, and while Rose looked on indulgently Em and I threw ourselves into the experience with gusto, so much so that we went back the following two days to relive all three experiences again. My favorite was the Dungeon of Horror while Em loved the Zombie Apocalypse. I think it was the virtual reality that he found so cool, he ended up spending an hour talking to the guy who kept the computers running smoothly and I think Rose feared he might be planning on building one of his own when he got home.

Talking of which, I asked after Carlisle and Esme, neither of whom I had spoken to since Alice and I split up. I didn't think they would miss me, but I was wrong. Carlisle thought I'd probably get in touch eventually, but was giving me some space while Esme had been highly critical of Alice's behavior.

"I really thought the two of them might come to blows. Esme told Alice, she should stop being so judgmental and apologize. That she should understand how important the Whitlocks were to you and how hard it had been for you to keep your distance for her sake."

I nodded with a grim smile.

"Yeah, I think I blew that all by myself though, Rose. I don't think Peter will ever speak to me again, not even to explain that it really wasn't my fault."

"Oh, he'll come round. Being a parent can't be easy, especially with a teenage girl. I'm sure I would have been a handful if I'd been a teenager these days. He just thought he was looking out for her."

I just nodded, it was hard for me to accept my best friend could see me as a sexual predator whatever his reasons. Maybe I would never be able to forgive him for that, I certainly couldn't right now. My problem was that I knew Bella and I were supposed to be together, but how the fuck was I going to explain that to Peter without getting myself killed in the process?

"Do you think it's normal to feel edgy in my situation, Rose?"

"Why? Do you? I guess it's understandable being so far from Bella, but you know she's in good hands. If anyone can keep her safe, it's Peter Whitlock and she's just a young school girl. How much trouble can she possibly get into?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, sorry to be all gloom and doom. I'm actually looking forward to our trip tomorrow, although I wouldn't have thought a site of historical military significance was Emmett's thing."

She smiled.

"It's not, but he knew you'd enjoy it and to be honest, I could do with a quieter day, all this rushing around wears me out. It's like having a toddler on speed around."

I laughed, that was Emmett to a tee, a toddler on speed, I liked it.

He surprised me the next day when he seemed genuinely interested in the history of Udolie Smrti or the Valley of Death. It's a huge open-air museum, but the thought that the bloodiest battle of the second world war on the Eastern front took place here gave me pause for thought. 180,000 were injured or killed and an entire town destroyed. It made the battles of the civil war seem pale by comparison, but then here the soldiers had military hardware while my battles were fought mainly hand to hand or at least in sight of the enemy. I wondered if I would have survived the war had I not met Maria and become a vampire and what my life would have been like. Would another vampire be standing in my place waiting for the hand of a human girl in her teens or would Bella be destined for another future entirely?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Peter**

This wasn't like Bella at all, she'd never lied to us before or been secretive and what was all that crap about the Major? I didn't think for one minute he'd actually been in touch, nor did I think he was hanging around Ogallala seeing Bella after school but even so…. I just had to be sure.

"Peter, you are mad. Bella only said that to get a rise out of you. She saw how angry you were with him at the party. Do you really think he would bother with her? She's a child and even if he was interested he would wait. What're a few more years to a vampire?"

I stared at her in horror.

"What did you just say? If he was interested? What did you see? Is that creep looking the wrong way at my little girl? Charlotte, what aren't you telling me? Has he been in touch with you?"

Charlotte threw her hands up in disgust.

"Now you really are being stupid. I haven't seen or heard from him since the party and I haven't seen anything, I was just pointing out that he wouldn't have to hang around and stalk her. Now where are you going?"

I had grabbed two sets of car keys, mine and Bella's.

"I'm going for a drive. Bella's grounded. I'll be taking her to school tomorrow and I'll be speaking to her teachers. If there's something going on I want to know. Oh yeah, I don't want her mixing with that Ashley kid anymore either, so if she calls, tell her to go to hell."

 **Charlotte**

I watched Peter drive off in the direction of town, he really was going to cruise around to see if he could pick up the Major's scent. I despaired, he was losing it, he really was, and at the same time, he was creating an even bigger rift between Bella and himself.

I caught a movement in her window. She'd been watching, but I doubt she heard everything that was said. Even in temper neither of us ever said the V word too loudly.

I would go and see if I could do anything to calm the storm between the two of them, someone had to although it was not going to be easy, they could both be so stubborn.

I knocked on Bella's door and heard her call sulkily for me to come in. She was sitting at her computer and by the look of things, she was chatting with Ashley.

"Could I have a word, Bella?"

She sighed theatrically and tapped out a message to her friend telling her that I was looking over her shoulder, which upset me, then shut the lid down and turned to me.

"Well?"

"For a start, don't take that attitude with me, young lady, I deserve a little respect."

She had the grace to look a little shamefaced but still defiant.

"What's up?"

"Maybe you can tell me that. Why did you lie to pop and me? Were you doing something we would have disapproved of?"

"Was I out with Ashley you mean? I heard pop, and he can't stop me seeing my best friend if I want to."

"At school no, but I wouldn't push him too far, Bella. Were you out with Ashley?"

"Among others, yes."

"Which others?"

She just stared at me and I knew she wasn't going to answer me.

"Well, where were you?"

Her cheeks blazed angrily and I feared the worst, but then she exploded.

"Where do you think I was? Do you think I was walking the streets with Ash and her mom? Or shooting up in the park? Maybe I was shoplifting in town? After all, I must have been doing something really awful if I was with her. That is what you're thinking isn't it?"

I could see I wasn't going to get anywhere with her in this mood, but I had to try. So I sat down on the edge of her bed and spoke very calmly.

"Bella, you're sixteen years old and I know what that's like, you feel like an adult, but you're still maturing and pop and I worry about you. Personally, I feel sorry for Ashley, it must be hard on her with a mom like hers…."

"You mean like mine was? I remember my mom's boyfriends and yeah, it's hard. Even harder on her because she's still stuck with her tramp of a mom."

I flinched, it felt like she had reached out and slapped the mother she could only barely remember.

"Whoa. I never said her mom was a tramp and I certainly never implied your mom was. Your pop is like every other father, he worries about his daughter who is fast becoming a woman and becoming interested in boys."

She scowled, a tight-lipped smile flitting across her face.

"I know, I remember him throwing a fit about Jasper. I can look after myself mom. We've done the whole sex Ed thing at school and I'm not sleeping around. Neither, for your information is Ash and we don't appreciate being treated like we are. Just because I decide to go out for a few hours without giving you a detailed itinerary doesn't mean I was doing anything wrong. Pop is treating me like a criminal and I'm not even his daugh….."

She stopped mid-sentence as she saw the hurt in my eyes. We had always treated her like she was our own daughter and she had always treated us like her real parents. At least until recently, but now, suddenly, she throws this in my face? Neither Peter nor I deserved that.

She looked away, flushing red, but didn't apologize.

"I have some homework to finish, and you can tell pop when he gets back that I haven't seen his creepy friend since pop threw him out."

"Bella, you aren't helping the situation by being so hostile. We are concerned because we care."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I can take care of myself and locking me in this dump won't help the situation either."

I left then, I would try again tomorrow when she had calmed down. Maybe I could persuade Peter to let me drive Bella to school so we could talk. He would be calmer by morning too, hopefully.

 **Bella**

I was sick of being treated like a little kid and I certainly wasn't going to be punished like one when I'd done nothing wrong. Pop could huff and puff all he wanted, if I decided to go out I would and screw him.

I logged back on and found Ashley waiting for me.

ADIH?

UGTR! GROUNDED.

KPC?

YEAH. FKM

P911. SYT.

I watched the cursor blinking, so Ashley's mom was finally home. She went nuts if Ash was online when she was there. Ash was supposed to be making her dinner and cleaning up. She was more of a slave than a daughter. Was life always such a mess for teenagers? None of our other friends seemed to go through the shit she did or the crap my parents were now handing out.

If only I was a little older I could say to hell with it and run away. The trouble was that I had little money and nowhere to go. I still hadn't plucked up the courage to consider contacting my real dad and he lived so far away. I could sleep in my car I guess, it wouldn't be difficult to get the keys back, I knew where pop had put them.

I decided to see how the land lie the next day, if Pop cooled down and stopped the grounding crap then fine. If not I'd show him just how delinquent I could really be.

As I got ready for bed, I heard him pull up outside and grinned, bet that pissed you off, hunting for a nonexistent stalker.

It wasn't until I closed my eyes that I wondered if Charlotte was worried I'd turn out like her friend, my real mom. She needn't worry, there was no way any guy was going to tell me what to do or use me as a punchbag. I was gonna find myself a really nice guy who would treat me right, like Luke.

I wondered why I had been so stubborn about keeping my whereabouts a secret from mom and pop. They would certainly have approved of Luke. He was a genuinely nice guy who cared about me and his dad was a pastor for God's sake! That made me giggle and I felt more light-hearted as I sank into sleep, tomorrow was another day.

 **Charlotte**

Peter was slightly calmer when he came back and as I had predicted he found no sign of the Major stalking Bella, but unfortunately he had seen a group of teenagers smoking and passing around beers in the park and assumed that was what Bella had been doing earlier.

"Peter, just listen to yourself. Did you smell beer or smoke on Bella when she got back?"

"I wasn't checking for them. Anyhow, she could have gotten changed and washed before she came home. She was with that Ashley girl and I wouldn't put anything past her."

"You didn't see Ashley with them though, did you?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "How do you know that?"

"Because she was home chatting with Bella on Facebook."

Suspicion was replaced by anger.

"I thought I said I didn't want those two talking."

"You did, but I ignored you. I am not the thought police, Peter, and I am not monitoring Bella's activities in the privacy of her bedroom. End of story."

He scowled, but I think he knew he'd pushed me as far as he could without sparking a row between us.

"Is she asleep? I think I'll go up and have a word."

I grabbed his arm before he could leave the kitchen.

"Bella is tired, you're annoyed and you are both cranky. Leave it until morning Peter and please, stop overreacting. I don't suppose for a minute that Bella was doing anything more than chatting with her friends, maybe about boys. She could even be dating but we'll never know if you go off the deep end every time she mentions a boy."

He scowled at me, still in a really bad mood.

"I do not go off the deep end and what boy would she be ashamed to let us meet? If she's keeping him a secret, then it's because there's something wrong. Who knows? He could be much older than her or in trouble with the cops. Had you thought of that?"

I sighed and turned back to my book.

"I'm not having this conversation right now, Peter. Bella's sixteen, give her some space or you'll lose her."

I flinched as the back door shuddered in its frame with the force of the slam as he walked out.

I had hoped by morning he would be in a better frame of mind, but his face when he appeared at breakfast time told its own story.

Bella glanced up from her coffee and toast and their eyes met.

Her voice when she spoke was cold.

"Can I have my keys please, I have to get to school early to finish my homework and there's softball practice after school."

Peter's face darkened with anger at her words.

"You're grounded, remember? I'm ready when you are and I'll pick you up straight after practice, don't leave the school grounds."

She shoved her chair back and grabbed her bag and jacket, then with a quick "Bye, mom."

She walked straight past Peter to wait for him on the porch.

"Maybe I should take her, Peter."

He glared at me and stormed out after her leaving me to wonder if they would make it to school before the storm broke.

 **Bella**

I refused to speak to pop on the way to school and he pretty much ignored me which suited me fine, but when he followed me into the building I could have died. I felt like a little kid with everyone who knew me watching with unfeigned interest as he walked straight to the principal's office.

One girl, the last one I would have wanted to see this, touched my arm and looked at me inquiringly.

"Are you OK, Bella? That's your dad isn't it?"

"Yes, Janet, I'm fine."

God, I hated Janet Scott, she was so frigging nosy! Not to mention the school gossip. In minutes the whole embarrassing scene would be all over the school.

Pushing past her I went in search of Ashley wishing I could be a fly on the wall in the principal's office right now. What did he hope to achieve? Did he think he could get the school to split Ash and me up? Was he going to ask for extra work to keep me busy at home? Or did he want the staff to spy on me for him?

When Ash saw me she whistled low and dragged me into the girl's bathroom.

"What's got you in a spin this morning? You still grounded?"

I told her all about my emotionally disturbed father and the way he was acting and she thought for a minute before smiling.

"Fuck him, let's skip school today. We can go to the park and see Luke and Timothy. They're sure to be around, they don't leave for a couple of days."

Normally I would have refused, I never skipped school, I enjoyed it, and I wanted to get good grades so I could go to college but today the devil was in me.

"OK, come on, before I get a call to see Principal Jones."

We slipped out the back entrance of the science block and I turned towards the entrance by the parking lot to avoid the office but she grabbed me.

"Are you crazy? They could spot us, especially if your dad is still hanging around. Come on we'll scale the fence into the basketball court and use the side gate, it's not locked this time of day."

As we left the school grounds I felt suddenly lighter, I had all day and no one knew where I was or what I was doing. That would give my parents something to worry about. I was sure the first place they would look for me was Ashley's place, well guess what? They weren't going to find me there. Pop wanted something to worry about and punish me for, try this for size.

 **JUST FOR THOSE WHO, LIKE ME, DIDN'T KNOW THESE CODES. JULES X**

 **ADIH- another day in hell?**

 **UGTR-you got that right**

 **KPC-keep parents clueless**

 **FKM-fuck em**

 **P911-parent alert**

 **SYT-see you tomorrow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jasper**

The urge to call Charlotte just to see how Bella was doing was almost overwhelming at times, but I knew it would do no good. If Peter found out I had called he would probably come looking for me and although I could hold my own with him I really didn't want to completely ruin my chances of a reconciliation in the future. I didn't have enough friends that I could afford to lose such a valuable one.

There was something else driving my urge, something I wasn't entirely sure I understood. Whatever it was, it prevented me from fully immersing myself in the holiday although that is not to say I wasn't enjoying it. In fact, I felt younger and happier than I had done for a very long time. It was that low-level unease that haunted me. What could possibly be wrong? Bella was a kid with two vampires for guardians so it couldn't be her I was getting this feeling.

Could it be a friend in trouble? Or even maybe Alice? True the two of us were through and had been for a very long time, but that didn't mean that I hated her or wanted to see her unhappy or harmed. She had been good for me, she had saved me at a time when I had badly needed a savior. However, surely if that were the case we would know. Esme or Carlisle would have kept Rose and Emmett up to date with any family developments and we had heard nothing.

Or maybe it was just me. It wasn't easy knowing my mate was out there living her life, meeting other guy's and probably even dating while there was nothing I could do about it. Until such time as she matured and responsible enough to make her own decisions all I could do was to grin and bear the situation. That was probably the thing that drove me crazy and gave me the feeling of unease. I would do my best to push these thoughts to the back of my mind and enjoy my time with my friends. What were two or three years without Bella when I faced an eternity with her? That was the way to approach things and I determined to do so.

Rosalie had finally explained the situation to Emmett, with my blessing, and after he had asked her again and again what was wrong with me. People, me included, tended to underestimate Em, he might appear to be superficial and childish at times, but that was mainly a facade he put on to avoid appearing so menacing to others. He didn't miss much and he thought deeply about things before speaking.

When he approached me after he'd heard about Bella and my problem with Peter I still wasn't sure what to expect but he just nodded.

"What a fuckin' mess, Jazz. Peter should know better, the guy's a complete ass. Hell, if he thinks you're capable of making moves on a young girl he needs his gonads rearranging and any time you want to give it a go, just say the word."

Relieved by his reaction, I just nodded and thanked him. I think it was the thought of that which upset me the most, I wasn't a sexual predator, I never had been even when I worked for Maria who actively encouraged such things among her army. If I made love to a woman it was with her consent and she would certainly be older than Bella was but I knew there were plenty in the world who weren't so principled.

The thought of Bella dating some schoolboy was bad enough, but the thought of her lured into a relationship with an older guy had me reaching for his theoretical throat. Still, Peter would certainly protect her from any such people given his track record thus far.

All I could do for now was to hold on tight and keep myself occupied which meant continuing my European trip with Rose and Em. Truth be told I was actually enjoying their company and the places we visited, mainly places I had never even heard of and Em's slightly skewed way of looking at places was refreshing. He liked the culture and history, but he also liked to find something a little different and here in Dresden Germany was no different.

The Parkeisenbahn Dresden model railroad was something I'd never seen before, although trains weren't really my thing, but his next choice of venue was certainly different. I'd always enjoyed miniature golf and the competitor in me was equally matched by Emmett's craving to win but this had a twist to it. At SchwarzLichtHof we played by the light of colored neon in the dark wearing three D glasses. I still beat him, but it was a close run thing and to our chagrin, Rose thrashed the both of us!

Determined to save the reputation of men everywhere we went all out at the Enversed VR center in Eindhoven. We chose the VR + TOURNAMENT which included all kinds of virtual reality games played against each other and this time Rose was slaughtered, or maybe she just let us win, I guess we'll never know for sure. It was another neat idea I could save for when Bella and I finally got together, she might enjoy it, even possibly with Rose and Em, or was I getting too far ahead of myself?

That strange unease which had faded a little with my determination to ignore it suddenly returned and I guess I wasn't as attentive as usual because when we reached Cormontreuil near Reims in France I expected a motorbike track. Em had said we were going racing, I was sure that's what he said, but it seemed I'd missed out on the important extra word. These were mini moto's which were fine for me and Rose but when Emmett sat astride one the bike virtually disappeared and I could see the anxious expression on the operator's face. I think Em had to give him a huge deposit just in case the bike collapsed under his weight.

It survived, but his weight meant his times were slower than ours, so we got to choose the other activity, not that he minded, Laser Maxx was something he loved. I found it interesting to see the expression on other guests faces when they saw the huge guy appear with a laser gun aimed right at them. Of course, we couldn't use our extra speed to help us, that would be too dangerous with so many witnesses, but we enjoyed it nonetheless and by the time we left, Emmett was talking about building his own labyrinth for a laser tag game at home. If he and Rose had a place of their own that would be OK, but I could already imagine Esme's long-suffering look if he decided to do a little remodeling of his own on whatever house she had just finished updating.

 **Bella**

I'd never done this before, skipped a whole day of school and it was exhilarating. Ash and I went straight to the park hunting for Luke and Timothy who were surprised but pleased to see us. We persuaded them to go for a walk by the river away from the adults. I didn't want any awkward questions about school or my parents from his father and although the two guys were supposed to be distributing pamphlets in town they agreed readily enough. Their only stipulation was that they would have to be back for lunchtime, to help with the soup kitchen the community set up every place they visited for the vulnerable people of the town.

We split up pretty quickly, Ash and Timothy headed for an old barn holding hands and chatting quietly while Luke and I carried on along the riverbank. Soon we stopped and he asked me why I wasn't at school.

" I had some problems with my parents, my pop mainly, so Ash and I decided to take a timeout."

"I see. Won't your absence be noted and reported to him? That will make things worse won't it?"

"I don't care. He treats me like a kid. He grounded me because I wouldn't tell him where I was last night. Can you imagine that?"

He sighed and turned to take my hands in his.

"Bella, sometimes our parents prefer to see us as children rather than accept we have matured into adults ourselves. It's hard for them to let go, but much harder for us in turn. Our community recognizes this and teenagers are considered adults at fourteen. We believe individuals should be free to choose their own destiny with as few rules as possible. There are some, of course, and guidance when needed, but in general the members of our community are free to decide their own future."

"That sounds pretty good right now. So I could decide for myself if I wanted to stay at school or leave and start work? I could date whoever I liked and even get married?"

"We don't have schools in the sense you mean but yes, you could continue your studies, some people follow college courses through the post, we have no computers, they require electricity and that is something we believe destroys communities and people alike."

I frowned, "How?"

"How often do you put aside a task in order to talk to your friends online? Do you actually speak to others face to face any more? All the time-saving devices we have so cleverly engineered and created give us more time for what? People no longer look around them and see nature, take time to go for a walk or read a book. Every night is spent trapped in their own little world watching artificial lives lived out on television and ignoring those around them. We have forgotten how to live as a community alongside nature and that is a tragedy."

I thought about this, it certainly sounded as if it made sense and he seemed passionate about the subject.

"How many people live in your community?"

"We have one hundred and fifty souls living in our community at present, soon to be one hundred and fifty one."

I nodded, smiling.

"Your brother or sister."

"Yes, we are hoping for a girl, the community is rather male-dominated at present. Perhaps our life holds less appeal for women, although those who do join us soon find themselves valued and loved by everyone."

Loved by everyone, it sounded idyllic and I wondered what it would be like to find yourself valued by everyone who lived around you. Maybe if my mom had met Luke or his community years before she would still be alive and I would be with her and happy now.

Luke broke into my reverie at this point.

"I hate to see you so unhappy, Bella. If there is anything I can do to help you…"

"I know. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening, I have to return to the community, but my father and sister will be here until Thursday so if you need someone to talk to… he knows about your troubles.."

He must have seen the shocked look on my face because he smiled and pulled me close for a hug.

"As I told you, Bella, we have no secrets from each other and we all want to help anyone in trouble, including you if you were to ask."

I couldn't see me asking Luke's father for help but I thanked him anyway, feeling depressed knowing this was the last time I would ever see Luke.

"Will you return this way again?"

He shook his head.

"The country is vast and so many souls need our help, we rarely pass through a place more than once and I'm afraid I don't have a cell phone number to give you. Take care, Bella and remember, my father will be here a few more days should you need anything. I wish I could remain myself, but duty calls and I must do as my father directs."

As Ashley and I made our way back to her place that afternoon I could see she was feeling as depressed as me.

"They're leaving tomorrow, Bella. The kindest, most sincere guy I ever met and he's leaving. I don't even know where their community is and there's no way of contacting him."

"I know, but I guess they have their lives and we have ours."

She snorted, looking angry and depressed.

"What life? You know mine, my mom doesn't care and her boyfriends don't want me around or they try to corner me to have a quick grope. When I leave school what future do I have? I can't afford to go to college and I don't have your intelligence so I'll end up like my mom working in a bar or a diner for the minimum wage and avoiding groping hands until I get tired of it all, marry some jerk, and get pregnant. Sometimes I wish I was dead, Bella, better that than the future I see for myself. You're lucky."

"Lucky? My parents treat me like a prisoner, they spy on me and my pop thinks I'm sleeping around with the drunks in the park. My mom was just like yours. Sure, I got out of it, but I'm scared too. I don't want to end up living her life over and I don't trust my parents or even like them anymore. I swear if my pop starts again this evening I'm going to tell him to go screw himself and run away."

She made a face.

"Sure you will. I was thinking of asking Timothy to take me with him. Anything is better than life here and it sounds cool, even no electricity wouldn't be so bad, half the time the utilities are cut off at the apartment anyhow until mom pays the bill so I'm used to that. He told me they're looking for girls to join, the children need guidance and teachers and there aren't enough women to do their share, you know three of them are having babies in the next few weeks? There are fifteen kids under eight in the community and Luke's dad is the oldest there. Imagine living in a place with no old people tut-tutting and telling you what you should be doing."

It sounded very good right now, what made adults think they knew best anyhow? They were so far removed from their own teenage years that they couldn't possibly remember what it was like. Yet they spouted their rules and regulations and told us what we should do. I wondered how many of them had taken notice of their own parents?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

I was still thinking about the things Ashley had said when we turned the corner and almost walked straight into her mom and my pop standing outside the apartment building together and obviously waiting for us.

"Frigging hell, what's she doing here?"

I didn't answer Ashley's question because I had one of my own. Why was pop standing outside Ashley's apartment with her mom? Had they been standing there all morning? Despite my shock that thought was mildly amusing. Unfortunately, one glance from pop wiped any thoughts of amusement from my mind, he was livid!

Ashley's mom looked furious and grabbed her daughter by the arm as soon as she was within reach, dragging her inside without a word to pop or me.

As they disappeared, however, I heard part of the tirade against my friend.

"How dare you embarrass me like this? First, I get a call from the school principal telling me you skipped school and then your friend's father comes knocking on my fucking door telling me you persuaded his daughter to skip school too. You little bitc…."

The door slammed shut cutting off the end of the word and I turned angrily to glare at pop.

"Are you happy now? Ashley will probably get a beating from her mom. Why did you have to drag her into this? You had no right.."

He glared down at me.

"Get in the car, Bella."

"You had no right to do that. I left school because I wanted to. Ashley didn't have to bend my arm or drag me out. I hate you."

He continued to glare at me then stared pointedly at the car and I stomped over and threw myself in the back seat slamming the door shut behind me. God, how I hated that man right now!

He drove away from the apartment building without saying a word, watching me in the rear view mirror while I, in turn, stared out the side window thinking about Ashley and the trouble she was in right now. It was all pops fault. If he hadn't stirred her mom up, she wouldn't have given a toss that her daughter skipped school.

"Where did you go?"

I ignored him. Did he really think I was going to tell him squat now?

"I asked you a question, where were you all morning?"

I made a big show of turning to glare at him in the mirror, "Out."

"Out where? We searched the school for you."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't there. I went for a walk."

"A walk? What about school? What about making me look like a fool?"

I laughed at this thought, oh no pop you did that all by yourself!

"You made yourself look like a fool when you marched me into school this morning like the frigging FBI with a suspect."

I wasn't prepared for his next move. He slammed on the brakes and leaned over the back of his seat, his face contorted with anger.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again. Have a little respect for your elders. This is exactly why I grounded you and why you and Ashley are not going to be seeing each other again. Your teachers agree with me that she's a disruptive influence on you."

Beside myself with anger now, I screamed back at him.

"What do they know? You can't stop us seeing each other and you can't tell me what to do. I'm sixteen now, not a child, and I can make my own decisions."

I was aware that we were both getting to the point of no return and that I wasn't going to win whatever I said. He flatly refused to listen or see reason so I opened my door and got out, leaving my school bag on the seat.

"Get back in this car, right now, Bella."

I didn't even turn around at his words just shouted over my shoulder, "Go to hell."

I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going I just began walking back towards town. We hadn't left the outskirts yet and it would only take me about half an hour to get back to the park and Luke. Yes, that's where I would go, back to someone who cared about me.

I wasn't going to hang around and listen to any more crap. He wasn't my dad and he wasn't going to tell me what to do any longer, he could go screw himself.

I heard the engine rev as he turned the car around and drew up alongside me.

"Bella, you get back in the car this instant."

I continued to ignore him and he cussed loudly.

"Fine, make your own way home or go back to your friend, but her mom won't let you in. I made sure of that."

I turned to look at him through narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

His face wore a triumphant smile as he answered me.

"I told her mom that if she kept you away from her daughter, I would help pay her bills for a few months. And since she's in debt on just about everything you can guess what she said. Now, are you coming home with me?"

I didn't even bother answering him, I just took off again. How could he do that? The bastard!

When he realized I had no intention of going home with him, he turned the car back around and sped off. I bet he was seething. Good riddance!

I toyed with the idea of calling on Ashley but she was already in so much trouble and me turning up there could make things even worse for her. Instead, I grabbed a burger and soda and sat in the diner until I cooled down then text her.

I'd almost given up on getting a reply when I heard the message notification tone and with relief, I picked it up. Her message was short and sweet.

"Bitch gave me a black eye and locked me in. Meet u in 2 hrs in the pk. I'm gone for gd."

I felt so guilty, it had been my father's actions that had caused this and I don't suppose he gave a damn. Well, if Ashley was leaving, so was I. But first I needed some stuff from home. Including my savings from the bag under my bed and some clothes.

With some trepidation, I called my mom, relieved to discover pop was still out and she knew nothing about what had happened. As usual, he was acting like an asshole and keeping everything to himself, but this time it worked in my favor.

I asked if she could pick me up. I told her I had an assignment to finish and I was at Natalie's house. She and pop both liked Natalie but then her mom was the Mayor so I guess they felt she was a suitable companion for their daughter. The fact she was also the biggest liar and cheat in school wasn't so well known by the adults.

"I told pop and he said it would be OK so long as I stayed there, but I forgot my notes. Do you think you could pick me up so I can get them, please? I won't call pop, he's upset enough with me as it is."

To my relief, she agreed without any awkward questions and I waited just out of sight of Natalie's house until I saw mom's car, then appeared as if I had just walked out of her driveway.

As soon as we were on the move she started, telling me how pop was just worried about me and overreacting. How she would speak to him. Maybe get my grounding shortened when he cooled down etc etc.

Meanwhile, I heard very little of what she said. I was terrified that pop might call her and tell her the truth and when we pulled up outside the house and his car was still missing I almost cried in relief.

I ran in and grabbed some books, my savings, and some clothes and rammed them into an old rucksack before running back to the car. I saw she glance at me as I appeared so I threw the bag in the trunk so she couldn't look at it too closely and jumped in beside her.

"You're taking a lot of stuff, Bella."

"Yeah, I promised Natalie's mom a few things for her pet charity. She said they were looking for clothes suitable for teenagers for the shelter. I didn't think you'd mind."

She didn't, but I couldn't stop thinking about her cell phone. I was sure it would go off at any moment and the game would be up. I had to get it away from her but how? Then it came to me.

"I found a really cool ringtone for you, mom, would you like me to download it for you? It's Garth Brooks song, Friends in low places."

She loved country and western music and Brooks was her favorite singer. So she handed it over and just as I silenced the ringtone a message came in. It was from pop telling her I had skipped school and thrown a tantrum when he found me, running off. So, he was hunting for me in town, but would be home in a couple of hours at the latest and would explain everything when he got home. I deleted the message smiling as I did so. Yeah, sure you will pop, only you'll find out I was one step ahead of you, just like always!

I'd had enough of being buried under their rules and being dictated to. I would show them I could take control of my own life and then they'd realize what a mistake they'd made in the way they treated me.

I asked mom not to pull into Natalie's long but narrow driveway as they had guests who would be leaving shortly.

"I can walk down and you don't want to have to reverse all that way."

I slipped mom's phone back into her pocket as I got out and grabbed my bag, but she called me back and I froze. Did she sense something?

"Bella, we care about you and one day you'll understand. Don't be too hard on pop. It's hard for him too, letting go of his little princess."

I nodded, but all I could think of was what pop had arranged with Ashley's mom and how my friend got a beating because of him and my resolve stiffened even more.

"Bye mom, I'll ring when we get finished."

"OK, either pop or I will pick you up. Don't work too hard."

I watched as she drove off wondering if I would ever see her again, then as soon as she was out of sight I turned and started walking towards the park using the side streets and keeping to the shadows ready to hide if I saw pop's car. There was no way I was going to get caught now. I could imagine pop having me chained up in the root cellar until I turned 18 if he caught me now and discovered the lies I'd told mom.

There was one entrance to the park that was seldom used and I pushed my way through some high weeds to get in, then stayed in the bushes and trees until I reached an area where I could watch for Ashley's arrival without being seen.

I nearly died when I saw pop's car slow to a halt in the parking lot and sit there idling for ten minutes while he got out and stood to talk to a group of older kids who were playing basketball close to the entrance. They listened, then shook their heads and went back to their game. See pop, I'm not here, no one has seen me so go, go look somewhere else.

It occurred to me suddenly that he might run into Ashley as she left her apartment and I hastily text her a warning then settled down once more to wait. I had already decided if she didn't turn up in an hour I would go find Luke and ask him to take me with him when he left. Until then I could hide here in the park or maybe in one of their R.V's maybe.

I was terrified of being caught before I could leave this rotten frigging town and my parents for good.

Ashley appeared sooner than I had expected, dressed in ratty jeans and a hoodie pulled up to hide the bruise on the side of her face courtesy of her mom.

"You sure about this Bella? You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do. I hate it here, but I'm scared of getting caught."

"That's OK. We can hide out in the old barn by the river until they leave, that way if your parents call the cops and they decide to check out the church people they won't find us and get them in trouble. I've already spoken to Timothy. He said he and Luke are leaving late tonight. They don't believe in flying so they are taking the smaller RV and driving home. It'll be a really cool road trip. Just imagine, the four of us alone on the road for hours, maybe days."

That gave me food for thought.

"Where is the community based? Do you know? I never thought to ask."

She shrugged, "Does it matter? The further from here the better."

"Will you be missed?"

"Nah, after she finished screaming and throwing things mom locked me in and went off to meet her latest boyfriend, Duke. She won't be back until late and by then she'll be too drunk to remember me. What about you?"

"Not so lucky. I'm supposed to be a Natalie Smith's place studying. By ten thirty my parents are going to know something's wrong and once they find out I was never there I guess they'll be looking for me."

She frowned, thinking quickly.

"We can't wait until late then. Look, you stay here. I'll go find the guy's and explain the situation, maybe they can leave early. Luke is really keen on you so I don't think it will be a problem. Just stay out of sight till I get back."

Before I could say anything she was gone, skirting the bushes to stay in the shadows as she headed towards the community R.V's which had permission to camp for the duration of the revival in the parking lot.

Time seemed to stand still as I waited and I began worrying that either she and Timothy had gone off alone or my pop had seen her and was even now forcing her to tell him where I was.

When I finally saw her reappear along with three others I could have cried in relief, the other three were Timothy, Luke, and his sister Mary.

I ran to join them throwing myself at Luke, who smiled and tried to soothe me by putting his strong arms around my shoulders.

"Ashley has explained everything and we have agreed to take you with us to a place of safety, but in turn, you have to agree to join the community. Is that going to be a problem, Bella?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all. I want to join you, I want to go with you, but can we leave now?"

He smiled again, amused by my eagerness.

"Very soon. First, though, you must sign a contract and Mary here will witness it. This just says that you agree while with us to follow our rules and way of life. Do you understand what I am asking you to sign?"

I shook my head, too eager to leave and relieved to find someone willing to help me to care.

"Not really. You said there weren't many rules."

"There aren't. What you are agreeing to is that you are happy to live in our community knowing that it is isolated from the modern world and will follow our way of life. You aren't signing your life away, I promise you and of course, if you feel you want to leave us, we will be upset and will try to persuade you to stay but you have the ultimate power of choice. I'd very much like you to come with us, Bella. With me. I think you and I could make a very happy life together, but of course…"

I stared at him, then remembered that at fourteen, members of the community could get married if they chose to. I wasn't sure I was ready to settle down yet, but I did like Luke very much and I hated my life here equally as much.

"I'll sign, then can we go?"

He took my hand and led me to the smaller of the R.V's which was packed ready to leave and with his sister standing by silently both Ashley and I signed our contracts binding ourselves loosely to the community. Mary signed both as witness and Luke signed mine as my sponsor while Timothy did the same for Ashley.

Minutes later the four of us were on the road headed south, although we still didn't know where exactly we were going. All I cared about was that I was free of my parents, stupid rules, and regulations, and mistress of my own destiny at last.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Rosalie**

I felt so sorry for Jasper, things had been really tough for him the past year, first the divorce, although I could have laid money on that coming eventual. Alice was lovely, I adored her as a sister, but as a wife, as Jasper's wife, she was an unmitigated disaster.

True, he had needed her in the beginning, but she never learned to let go, to allow him to spread his wings and be the man he truly was. Alice was something of a control freak and that proved too much for the independent spirit that fought its way free of years of iron control. Jazz was the most loving and thoughtful person I had ever come across, aside from Emmett that was but even he could only stand so much.

Now he had lost his best friend too. I admit to being shocked by Peter's behavior, although I didn't know the Whitlocks very well, having only met them once before when they visited Jazz at home. The three of them appeared to have an unbreakable bond forged by years of shared danger and comradeship, but time does strange things to people and love can cause a rift between the closest of friends.

I envied them their opportunity to become parents, I had yearned for such an opportunity. I would have done just as Charlotte did confronted with the same situation, but it was obvious that being a parent changed you, it altered your perspective and priorities. They had been so wrapped up in the child that they had forgotten all about their friend and then when he reappeared in their life, something had gone terribly wrong.

No one in their right mind would take Jasper for a pervert who preyed on the young or vulnerable teenagers, but Peter was blinded by his responsibilities and had taken a terrible step which alienated the three of them. I just hoped they could get beyond it in time, especially as it appeared the young girl they had taken in as their own daughter was Jasper's mate. If not I could foresee fireworks when Peter discovered the relationship. At least he wouldn't be able to say that Jasper had stalked the young girl, he had us as witnesses to his European wanderings for the past few months.

I could tell something was wrong, Jasper wasn't paying attention and was becoming distant, but Em had told me to leave it alone.

"He's having a hard enough time being away from his mate, he doesn't need you questioning his every change of mood."

Em might be right, but that didn't stop me talking to Jazz when I found him sitting alone looking across at the distant Pyrenees. We planned on some mountain climbing next, something Emmett loved as he could haul himself up vertical faces with his arms alone, his extra strength showing his superiority although I fancied Jazz could probably give him a run for his money. Edward was fast, but Jazz was his equal, Em was strong but so was Jazz, he was the all-round warrior and I guess that's what had kept him alive all these years surrounded by newborns and a psychopathic commander.

"Are you OK, Jazz? You're very quiet."

He sighed and turned to me smiling faintly.

"Always looking out for me, aren't you, Rose? Yes, I'm OK… I think."

I looked into his face puzzled by that answer.

"You only think?"

"It's the girl, Bella. I can feel her, like a ghostly presence hovering just on the edges of my mind and I'm getting used to that slowly. I mean it's only for a few years hopefully. But now... I don't know how to explain it, Rose. The feeling is changing, it's metamorphosing into something else. It's like something has happened. I don't know. Maybe she's just growing up, but it's more nagging now. I guess I'll get used to this in time too. Do you understand what I'm saying? Hell, I don't even know if I do."

I shook my head.

"Not really, but then I've never been in your position. Do you think it's something to do with the distance between the two of you?"

"No, I was further away when we were in Slovakia. If anything I should feel more settled the closer I get to her, don't you think?"

"You're asking the wrong person. Why don't you have a word with Carlisle?"

"You think he'll know? Somehow I doubt it. Maybe it's just because I think about her more each day, even if I try not to. I guess I'm just concerned that I might be missing my chance. She might meet a human and fall in love, what then?"

I didn't know how to answer that one, but somehow I thought if there was a connection between the two of them she wouldn't find true love elsewhere.

"She won't, Jazz. It doesn't work that way. Even if she thinks she's in love, the minute she sees you she'll know she was wrong. Anyhow, from what you said about Peter I doubt any guy will get close enough to capture her heart."

He smiled, "I guess there's that to it. I just wish time wouldn't pass so slowly, Rose."

I took his hand and squeezed it, "I know, but every day is one less to wait and I'm sure she's feeling the same way even if she doesn't understand why."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm still trying to think of a way to apologize for the things I said to her."

I grinned, getting up and stretching out a hand to him.

"Well, that should keep you occupied for a while. Now come on, we've got a mountain to climb, a real one this time."

 **Bella**

Ashley and I stayed out of sight in the back of the RV as we left town, still ignorant of our ultimate destination, but giggling like two schoolgirls at the beginning of an adventure and, in truth, it was.

This was it, the beginning of a new life for both of us. We were finally responsible for our own actions and ready to make the decisions that would affect our lives. The whole world was spread out before us, or a part of it anyhow. I could decide for myself what I did and when. No more running around at my parent's beck and call doing what they wanted me to when they wanted it done. No more stupid rules, no more groundings and I was free to choose my own friends.

Sure the community we were joining had its own rules, but they seemed few and simple enough and not designed to crush your spirit. From what we'd heard our lives sounded idyllic. No more school unless we chose to continue our education. Yet whatever we did would be valued, we would be a part of something that was warm and welcoming. There would be no criticism of what we did, how we dressed or talked, it sounded like sheer bliss.

There was also the possibility of a serious romance with Luke. I'd never met anyone like him before, someone who cared so much about me, my feelings needs and desires. It sounded like he was in love with me. I was almost certain he had meant that he wanted us to become a couple once we reached the community. Maybe even get married, he had been very clear that there was no cohabiting in the community, although I had my suspicions that Ash and Timothy had gotten very close over the past few days. She hadn't actually said as much in so many words, but it was pretty clear the two had been intimate. It wasn't something I would have done, but I accepted she and I were different in that way.

"This is it, Bella, the beginning of our new lives. Timothy says we can even change our names if we want. Most of the community choose new names when they join, part of having a new start. They're mainly from the Bible, but that's not so bad and I hate Ashley. I want to become a new person, rise from the ashes of my old life. What do you think? Rise, from the ASHES? Good or what?"

I laughed, my friend was so different already, light-hearted and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"So what were you thinking of? Bathsheba? Or how about Salome?"

She punched my arm lightly.

"Hey, I'm not like that. I was thinking maybe Lois, apparently, it means better and this is going to be a better life. How about you?"

I made a face, I hadn't thought about changing my name but I guess, new name, new life.

" Let me think about it. You seem to have already done a lot of planning."

She shrugged tearing open a bar of chocolate from the bag of food the guys had left for us.

"I talked about it with Timothy, leaving with him I mean. He told me a lot about the community, it sounds so different, so simple. Hey, it'll be like Little House on the Prairie."

We both laughed at the idea of that, but she was right, this was going to be like stepping back in time, but without the girls doing all the crap jobs while the guys had all the fun, riding, shooting, and hunting. I guess with supermarkets that wasn't really necessary, but even so, cooking over fires or ranges would be something new, maybe even frightening at first.

"I wonder how they bathe. Do you think they have tin baths like in westerns? Or do they use the local river or lake? We could go skinny dipping."

I stared at her in horror.

"Whoa, I am not into communal bathing, not even with you Ash."

"Lois, remember, not Ashley, not anymore."

We stopped in the middle of the night in Dodge city for food and to use the restrooms, the toilet in the R.V was OK, but a little disconcerting while the vehicle was on the move.

While we waited for burgers at the drive-thru I asked Luke where we were headed.

"You know you've never told me where your community actually is."

"Really? I'm sorry. It's in Louisiana. I'm afraid we still have a really long way to go. You two might like to get some sleep. Timothy and I will share the driving. You must be exhausted."

I had to bring up something that had been bothering me for hours now, it was driving me crazy.

"Do you think the cops will talk to your dad about us? I mean, if he saw us or anything?"

Luke smiled.

"Don't worry, you're both over sixteen so the police won't do anything right away. By the time they take action, we'll be home safe and no one will link us to your running away."

"But if they do then can they force us to return home?"

"It's awkward, first they would have to prove that you are living in our community and as we have certain protection from the law that wouldn't be easy. Unfortunately, as you both live in Nebraska there is a law which says you cannot leave home until you reach the age of 19 so yes if they can prove you are living with us then theoretically they could try to have you removed back to Nebraska.

Ashley shrugged, she didn't appear at all concerned about any of this.

"I don't think my mom will try too hard to find me and I'm eighteen, so the cops aren't going to worry much about me. It could be harder for you though, Bella."

Her last words hit home. Ash was right and I felt sick at the thought of being marched back home by the police, I'd rather die than suffer that humiliation.

Luke seemed to sense my mood because he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"Actually, Bella's situation isn't as black as all that. The people she lives with are not her biological parents, nor, as far as I can tell, did they adopt her formally. For all they know she could have traced her biological father and gone to meet him. If the police did trace her to the community they might discover that he was one of us and of course, he would naturally want her to live with him."

I frowned, foreseeing problems for him.

"Wouldn't that put your community at risk though? I mean you couldn't prove it, could you?"

"Maybe not. OK, how about you send them a letter stating that you have made contact with your natural father and have decided to go live with him? They can hunt all they like then. The only clue they would have would be the postmark on an envelope."

I liked that idea far more, I didn't want to be tracked like some kind of criminal. Hell, I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Can we find someone to post a letter if I write one?"

"Of course. The community has in friends who would be willing to do so for us. In fact, if you write one now I can get it sent on to one of our friends right away. I know a few addresses to use. Do you have any idea where your birth father may have come from?"

I hesitated, I hadn't even told Ashley what I'd discovered about my dad, and then nodded.

"Yes, he was from a town called Forks in Washington State. I found a cutting about him a while back."

"OK, well, finding someone there might be difficult, but that's not to say he's still there after all these years. We can send the letter from anywhere, it's just a smokescreen. They can go sniffing around from Texas to Forks for as long as they like. This will in effect make you disappear and keep the community out of things."

I nodded, "Let's do it."

As I wrote the short note addressed to mom and pop I wondered at my courage. I was going to be free of the only parents I had ever known. I would effectively be all alone in the world, but I didn't care. I hoped they would spend years hunting for me and feeling bad at the way their behavior had forced me to run away.

I did, however, feel a slight twinge of panic as I handed the envelope over to Luke who took it carefully in a tissue by the corner.

"What's that for?"

He shrugged.

"I'm probably being over cautious, but the police might well fingerprint the envelope to make sure you wrote the letter and posted it."

Ashley frowned.

"Aren't you being a little paranoid Luke? Surely they'll think any strange prints came from someone at the mail office."

He turned to Ash looking very grave.

"It pays to be careful."

She pulled a face and turned her attention back to Timothy while Luke and I hugged for a few minutes. I needed the reassurance and felt better when the guys finally left us back in the body of the RV while they set off again, on our way to Louisiana. I'd never been there, I knew nothing about it, and that made me more nervous while Ash didn't seem to be in the slightest bit nervous

"Enjoy Bella, it's the beginning of the rest of your life and finally, you're in charge. What could be better than that?"

What indeed?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Charlotte**

I could see by Peter's face that he was not best pleased when he came in. The slamming door was a bit of a give away too.

"Where the fuck have you been? Don't you answer your phone anymore? What do I have to do? Send up fucking smoke signals?"

I stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"What? You haven't called me. My phone hasn't rung once."

"Oh really? Did you change your number?"

"No, of course not and before you ask, yes, I had it with me at all times."

"Really? Then maybe you need a fucking hearing aid. Because I've been ringing like crazy."

"But... The only time it was out of my hands was when Bella borrowed it to put in a new ringtone for me."

He stared, his eyes almost popping from his head.

"Bella? You've seen Bella? Where is she?"

Before I could answer his question he was upstairs shouting her name and cursing when he got no answer.

Deciding I wasn't going to get any sense from him while he was dashing about like a lunatic I waited until he was back with me again before speaking.

"She told me you and she had a row and now I can see why she called me to pick her up and not you."

"You picked her up? Where from? Where is she? Charlotte come on, I'm waiting for some answers."

"Peter, where have you been all day? I think the sun must have affected your brain. Bella is at Natalie's right where you told her she could go."

He frowned and I could see he hadn't got a clue what I was talking about, which made me suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Peter, sit down, take a moment and then tell me what's going on."

He slumped into a chair cussing some more then proceeded to tell me about his wild goose chase after Bella decided to skip school.

"You let her walk back to town on her own?"

"No, she chose to and she was already in town. I thought she had gone back to that girl's house again, but the place was empty when I finally got to look around. It's a pigsty that apartment. The rest of the time I spent hunting for Bella and calling you, both in vain as it happens. While all the time you two were playing buddy buddy and you helped the little bitch disappear in town again. Give me your cell phone and call Natalie, see if Bella was ever there."

I pulled out my phone and handed it to him before calling Jean's place only to discover that her daughter was at a music recital with her father this evening and no one had seen Bella that day.

"I did hear that she skipped school, Charlotte. It's such a worry when they decide to act out. Peter must be beside himself, has she been missing long?"

I tried to explain that Bella wasn't actually missing, she was just rebelling against her father's punishment of a grounding. She appeared to understand, although Natalie had never acted in this way, and promised to let me know if Bella contacted her daughter or if Natalie knew anything when she got home.

"Are you going to ring the police?"

"Oh, no. I don't think that's necessary, she's just gone off in a sulk. She'll be back soon enough, but thank you, Jean."

"You're very welcome, Charlotte, and if there is anything we can do to help don't hesitate to call again."

Peter threw my phone across the table as I finished the call and it spun to a halt in front of me.

"I called, look at your screen, six missed calls all from me, and you know why you never got them? Because our daughter turned the sound and vibrate off on your fucking phone. That girl is gonna be locked in her room for the next five years when I get my hands on her."

"Calm down, Peter. We have no idea where she is and I'm worried now."

"Why? What did she want you for anyhow?"

"She told me she needed to pick up some textbooks and folders for the school project she was doing with Natalie.

I hesitated before revealing the real reason for my concern, but he had a right to know.

"And that's not all."

"What? There's more? Why the fuck would she come home and then disappear again? It doesn't make sense."

"Peter, I think she's run away. She took some clothes, she told me they were for Jean's charity, you know, the shelter."

He continued to stare at me,

"And you believed her?"

"Why not? She's never lied to us before. I don't know what has gotten into her lately."

"I do. She changed after HE visited. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't encourage her to do this."

I stared at him in amazement.

"Who?"

Then it dawned on me.

" Are you talking about the Major? You really think he would do that to us? To her? For God's sake Peter, listen to yourself. You even checked the area out to make sure he wasn't hanging around. I think you're losing your grip on reality. I really do."

"Well, thank you for your faith in me, Charlotte. You don't know men like I do. Any female is fair game, even young girls to some men."

"Are we talking from personal experience? Or is this a case of go on son, just not with my daughter?"

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about and we don't have time for your insane crap right now. You left Bella outside the Mayor's house you say? Then we'll start from there. Or at least I will, you call that friend's apartment and any other friends you think she might be with and if you get no answer there… you could try our good friend the Major, see if you can find out just where the fuck he is."

He stormed back out and I took a deep breath. I'd never seen Peter so angry and worried. He couldn't cope with feeling rejected by Bella, the daughter he adored and who up until recently had idolized him.

I guess we should have expected life to become more difficult as Bella matured and began to grow away from us and find her place in the world. She was confused by her feelings, frustrated we were, in her eyes at least, treating her like a child when she felt she was an adult. She wanted to be loved, to have a boyfriend, to be like her friends.

Personally, I thought Peter was jealous of Bella's relationship with Ashley who took up most of her free time these days. The two girls were close, but to blame her for the things Bella had done recently was grossly unfair. Her mother might be living a kind of life that we disapproved of, but nothing I had heard or seen led me to believe that Ashley was following in her footsteps.

I went up to Bella's room to see if there was anything there that might give me a clue as to what she was thinking or where she might have gone. The clothes she had taken were all sensible and serviceable, so it seemed unlikely that she was going on a date. Her phone was missing and so, when I checked, was the box she kept her savings in which raised my level of concern. It appeared I was right, she didn't plan on returning anytime soon but would she really leave town or would she merely hide out somewhere? The obvious place would be Ashley's, but it was also one of the first places we would go looking for her. So where might she go? She had no family other than us, no relatives and no friends other than those she met here at school.

I turned on her laptop and entered the password, she hadn't changed it over the years, it was still Princess. I hated doing this, but I checked her emails and chat history, but there was nothing here that would help. Most of her conversations had been with Ashley, Natalie, Sara, and a couple of other friends, but there was nothing about her running away or where she might go. It was plain she was unhappy and blamed us, well, mainly Peter, for being overbearing and controlling but that was the cry of all teenagers through the ages!

I tried Sara first because she was actually logged on Facebook so I messaged her. She hadn't seen Bella and wanted to know if she was OK as Sara hadn't seen her at school today. She had no idea where Bella was and couldn't help and I believed her because she had thought I was Bella when I sent the first message and asked if I was sick and needed a copy of the history notes from that day's class.

When I rang Ashley's place a man answered and sounded annoyed when I asked to speak to Debs and when Debs came on the phone, she was no more friendly.

"Deb's. I'm sorry to bother you, but is Bella there?"

"What? Look, I promised your husband that I'd keep your daughter out of here and I have. She's not here and I don't know where she is."

"Then could I speak to Ashley?"

"No, she's in her room sulking. Now stop bugging me."

She put the receiver down with a crash, probably thinking that was the end of the matter, but I suspected she would have my husband knocking on her door pretty soon and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I called him and was relieved when he answered immediately.

"You heard something?"

"Not exactly. I don't think she's with her friends, but Peter, she's taken her savings with her. Do you think she's left town?"

"How, Char? Her car is still at home."

"What about a bus or a train? She could have gone to Denver by bus."

"Why would she do that? She doesn't know anyone in Denver... Unless…"

I rolled my eyes, not again, please!

"No, Peter. I'm not going down that road again and if you have any brain cells still working you won't either."

"Well, did you reach him?"

"I haven't tried yet, I was busy trying to find out where Bella went. I'll try him now, but I want you to try Ashley's place. Her mom is there with some guy, but I couldn't speak to Ashley, she wouldn't let me and if anyone knows what Bella's up to it will be her best friend. Oh, and Peter, please don't kill anyone. And when you finish there come home. We need to talk, it's important."

I don't know if he heard me, I could only hope he would do as I asked, but for now, I had to make the call I had put off until now. Not because I thought for one moment that the Major was involved in Bella's disappearance, but because I knew once he found out she was missing wild horses wouldn't keep him away from the search and then he and Peter were going to butt heads for real and I didn't even want to think about that, or the possible outcome.

I held my breath as I hit call and waited to connect, but the call went straight to voicemail. Obviously, he was out of range or had his phone switched off because he was out hunting. I refused to believe he was on the road somewhere with Bella, but that was the first conclusion Peter would jump to. I decided to keep trying rather than leaving a message, after all, what could I say?

I was still trying when Peter arrived home an hour later looking more frustrated than ever.

"That fucking woman, I almost threw her and her fucking boyfriend out the window. They were both drunk as skunks and hasn't got a fucking clue where Ashley is. Her mother didn't even know she wasn't home, the stupid bitch thought the kid was tucked up in bed. She didn't have any idea where her daughter was and didn't appear to care much either. Did you have any luck?"

I looked at my phone and shook my head.

"It's going straight to voicemail, but…"

Peter's hand shot up to stop me.

"I know, I know, he couldn't possibly be out there somewhere with our daughter, heaven fucking forbid Saint Jasper Whitlock would do anything like that. Have you forgotten his behavior at the party?"

Before I could point out that we had no idea what really happened that night he continued speaking.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I know what we don't do. We don't involve the police."

He frowned,

"Why not? Isn't that why I pay my fucking taxes?"

"Think Peter. We have no legal right to Bella. What if they find out who she really is? They could take her away from us and we'd have to disappear. We would never see her again and she might even think we were responsible for the accident that killed her mother."

He slumped in his chair running his hand through his dark hair and cursing more quietly then he sat up.

"Fuck 'em, we don't need the cops, we're vampires, we can find one human kid, surely to God."

"OK. Were you able to follow Bella's scent from Jean's house?"

"Yeah, she went to the park. I didn't see her earlier when I was there, but I traced her as far as the parking lot, Ashley too. The two of them were together at some point today in that park."

"Then what?"

"Then nothing, her scent just disappeared. Maybe they got a ride with friends, I don't know Charlotte. I don't fucking know."

I went to him, putting my hands on his tense shoulders and trying to comfort him.

"We will find her, Peter. She's just angry with us and frustrated. She decided to run away, but she'll soon realize she has nowhere to go. All we have to do is keep looking, she won't have gone far and the good thing is that she isn't on her own, she has Ashley for company and two girls together are safer than one alone."

He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face.

"I guess so. I even went back and asked that preacher guy, you know the one that held the church barbecue the girls went to. He seemed genuine enough, he offered to help me look for her and promised his people would scour the park. He didn't remember Bella or Ashley in particular, but why should he? There were a lot of people there on Sunday. What am I going to do if we don't find her? What if she's been abducted?"

"She hasn't. She's just found somewhere to hide. Come on, let's drive around, see if we can work out where two teenage girls might go and while we do… I'll keep trying the Major."

He got to his feet glad to have a purpose once more.

"Yeah, you do that. Come on."

I drove giving Peter a chance to watch for Bella in the dark streets of the town. I stopped in the park so he could speak to the preacher again, but we could see people with torches checking the woods and bushes, so they obviously hadn't found Bella or Ashley. They were together, I was convinced of that and they were hiding somewhere and would try to stay hidden until they came to their senses and realized they had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. I just wondered how long that would take and if my poor husband could survive that long.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Jasper**

I had hoped the climbing would occupy me and to an extent it did, especially as Emmett made the whole trip one huge competition. Who could get to the base of our chosen mountain first, who could make it to a certain ledge first, who could catch a mountain goat first or collect more points by finding a carnivore instead. To me it was a challenge, I didn't like to lose but then neither did Emmett and whoever won that day's challenge got a head start the next.

Rose had decided at the very beginning to act as scorekeeper and referee and most evenings she was forced to defend her marking to one or the other of us, especially as the winner quite often beat the challenger by less than a finger length or toe hold.

We left our cell phones locked in the rental truck back at the small hotel we used as a base and climbed with only the clothes we were wearing, although we carried rucksacks for authenticity if we met any human climbers on our way. It felt strange being without my phone, it had been a constant link with Alice, who was always calling or texting me if we were apart for more than an hour which wasn't nearly often enough. I had begun to feel like I was under surveillance and needed to account for every moment I was alone and it didn't take long for the feeling of utter freedom to hit me.

I had no one to call or who would be calling me, at least no one who would throw a tantrum if I didn't answer right away. Esme text occasionally and I heard from Garrett or Darius from time to time, but there was no urgency, these were just touching base calls.

It occurred to me that young people these days, often seemed welded to their phones, was Bella like that? Would she be chasing me up if I disappeared for a few minutes like Alice? I didn't think so, from what I saw of mated couples, they were secure enough in their relationships that absence just made them more eager to be together again.

Emmett went off with Garrett on hunting trips and since I had introduced him to the semi-reclusive Darius, he had gone on a couple of computer seminars with him. Rose didn't fret about what he was doing and where he was, she just got on with her own life until he returned. The same was true for Carlisle and Esme. True, they weren't apart that often, but he did go off on seminar weekends occasionally and lectured at conferences and Esme would continue with her work as an interior designer knowing he would soon be back.

It would be nice to be missed again, right now no one would notice if I disappeared from the face of the earth, present company excepted under the present circumstances of course, and that was a depressing thought even though I had always been somewhat of a loner, pre-Alice days that is.

That irritating sense of unease had returned with a vengeance and I decided once we returned to the hotel I would tell the others that I was returning to the States. If the feeling continued I might even chance a private call to Charlotte hoping she would understand and be able to put my mind at rest. Common sense told me this was just the result of knowing my mate was back there, too far from me, but safe and well and doing whatever teenage girls did these days. Nevertheless, I just couldn't shake it off.

 **Bella**

I didn't know what to expect, but this certainly wasn't it. We were so far away from anything. Pecan Island in Louisiana was the back end of nowhere so shopping and visiting town was certainly off the agenda. That's when I remembered Lukes words earlier about the community being closed to the outside world, who would come all the way out here unless they had to?

Luke hadn't been kidding when he said the community shunned the modern world and electricity. I glanced at Ashley but she was smiling and waving to people as the R.V pulled into the community, high wooden gates closing off the track behind us. I wondered why, I couldn't imagine anyone wandering this far from civilization and if they did, so what? The community was charitable, they'd given food and clothing to the homeless back in Ogallala so why would they need to shut the outside world away?

Luke opened the door and held out a hand to help me down and after spending so long sitting down, we hadn't stopped again, except briefly for him to post the letter to my parents, I was glad of this. There were people moving around in the open area and they smiled at me, but no one spoke. They seemed intent on their chores.

The central area was bordered on three sides by rough wooden cabins, some single storey, a couple two storey, a long, low building that was a school by the sound of children's voices floating out through the open windows, and another building I took for a store with all its windows shuttered against the sun and the oppressive heat of the day.

Luke took my hand.

"Come, Bella. Allow me to introduce you to my mother and the rest of my family."

I felt a little awkward as he ushered me away from Ashley, it was nerve-wracking meeting strangers and something I found hard enough at the best of times. He led me not to one of the cabins, but to a larger, grander, timber house that stood next to a church building complete with bell tower.

At the top of the steps stood a young woman holding the hands of two small children with curly blond hair and smiling. This must be Luke's stepmother.

Suddenly the two young children broke free and ran down the steps to greet him throwing themselves at his legs and hugging him while chattering in a language I didn't recognize. He lifted them both up and kissed them talking back in the same strange language, then put them down pushing them gently back to their mother. Looking at her again, I noticed that although she was pregnant, she wasn't close to giving birth so this couldn't be his stepmother.

As we reached the woman she stepped forward and hugged first Luke, and then me, addressing me in the same unintelligible language.

Luke smiled and turned to me.

"Let me translate, Francis only speaks Creole, like the children, Moses and Abigail. She is welcoming you to our community and asks if you would enter and break bread with the family. It's a warm welcome, Bella."

I nodded, smiling at Francis a little awkwardly. I hadn't considered that I might not be able to communicate with the people here.

"Please thank her and say I would love to join her family."

"THE family, Bella. We are all one family here remember."

I followed Francis and the children inside to find the house plainly but comfortably furnished with homemade furniture much like that pop carved in his workshop. The cushions, rugs, and throws were brightly colored and obviously homemade and the house looked inviting. In the kitchen was a long deal table, well scrubbed and surrounded by eight chairs.

Francis motioned for me to take a seat and the two young children took their places opposite, staring at me with open curiosity.

I turned hearing footsteps on the plank flooring to see two young women, one of them heavily pregnant and quite obviously Lukes stepmother, who was introduced to me as Margaret, holding a young boy's hand. Both smiled and took their seats along with Luke while Francis busied herself filling the center of the table with covered dishes from a huge range that took up most of one wall.

The food smelled delicious and my mouth began to water, but before we ate, she placed a huge bowl of homemade bread rolls and a dish of butter down and stood at the head of the table bowing her head and clasping her hands. The rest of the company did the same and I followed feeling a little uncomfortable, saying grace wasn't something we usually did. I didn't understand the prayer, it was spoken in Creole, but I mumbled along with the others and then the meal began.

The children's table manners were impeccable and they waited patiently until everyone had been served before starting their meal. As they ate the others chatted away and I got the feeling they were asking Luke about me. He translated some of their questions and I smiled and tried to answer as I ate the meat, vegetable, and rice dish he told me was Francis specialty, Jambalaya. It was spicy, but the children didn't seem to notice and after a couple of mouthfuls I found I was enjoying the taste more.

After the meal, Luke asked the older boy to take me to see the rest of the village because he had some business to attend to. I was relieved to discover that Jude, who was seven, could speak English fluently along with French and Creole.

"My mother taught me Creole and French and my father English. He says I am a very clever boy."

"You are, I can't speak even speak French, although I studied it at school. Do you go to school?"

I pointed to the building where I could still hear children's voices.

"That is where we go to learn sometimes, but it's not really a school. We don't have teachers like you mean, only other members of the community who teach us whatever they are good at. My mother teaches Creole because most people here already know French and it's the common language. Mary teaches mathematics and geography, the pastor teaches us about the bible and the others teach us woodwork, pottery, sewing, carpentry, and baking. Everything we need to become productive members of the community."

"What about history and the sciences?"

He shook his head.

"The pastor says science is destroying our world and we learn history through studying the Bible. Are you going to become Luke's wife?"

I was taken aback by the bluntness of his question, but then remembered he was only a child.

"I don't know, perhaps, we haven't talked about it yet. I might not marry anyone."

He stopped walking and stared at me as if I had just sworn at him, but before he could say what was on his mind Francis appeared and called to him.

"I have to go, my mother is having the baby. We prayed all night for a girl."

As he ran off I stared after him, he had sounded so serious. Were girls at such a premium here? Looking around I saw that most of the figures going about their business were young men or children so I decided to visit the school as I decided to call it whatever the community might designate the building.

Considering the number of adults I had seen, most of whom were quite young I was staggered by the number of babies and children in the building. Two young girls, not much older than me, and three men supervised the younger children and settled the babies. The older children, about seven of them, sat in a circle watching as another who couldn't be older than about fifteen showed them how to mend what looked like a fishing net while explaining the best places on Lake White to set them.

It was a relief to hear more English spoken, I would have been very disadvantaged if everyone spoke only Creole, although I guessed I would soon pick it up if I stayed.

I remained in the building drawn into a game of tag with some of the little ones. It was like having brothers and sisters, although there was actually only one little girl in the group. They moved around the huge room with its bookcases, stacks of chairs and tables as if it was their entire world which I guess it was a lot of the time but then a female voice called to them.

"Venez, les enfants. C'est l'heure de ta leçon de couture."

The children said a quick goodbye and ran off like a little swarm of bees. And I was pleased with myself for understanding enough French to know they had been summoned for a lesson that was possibly sewing.

At a loose end again I went looking for Ashley but I couldn't find her anywhere and no one I asked could help me. I didn't know what to do so I went back to the school and browsed the bookshelves. Oddly, there were no children's storybooks except bible stories, no history books as Jude had explained or science-based books, but plenty of geography books although most of them were localized. It was as if the community knew little of the outside world or at least wanted their children to be ignorant of the world outside Pecan Island.

I did find a slim volume, printed out on thin paper and faded, about the history of Pecan Island itself and sat down at a window to read it while I waited for Luke or Jude to come looking for me. It wasn't very long but was gruesome reading for all that and I wondered if anyone reading it had ever dug for the famed pirate gold or bleached bones. It was the kind of thing I would have done as a kid. Maybe once I was a part of the community proper I could take some of the children out for a treasure hunt. We probably wouldn't find anything but it would be fun to try and who knows?

 **If anyone is interested in reading the history of Pecan Island please google it. You'll find it quite fascinating. Jules x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Peter**

Where the fuck was Bella hiding? She was driving me crazy, I wanted to find her, shake some sense into her, and lock her away until she was old enough to be responsible for herself which in my eyes would be never. Or grab her and give her a cuddle, reassure her that we loved her, and talk this stupid situation out.

I knew I had been acting irrationally, trying to keep my little girl as a little girl when she was struggling to become a woman but I couldn't help myself. I'd never admit it to Charlotte or anyone else but I hated the thought that one day soon, Bella would be saying goodbye and leaving to begin her life as a woman without us.

I'd been the one who said the whole idea of bringing up a kid as our own was madness, yet within days of agreeing, I found the little girl had stolen my heart and knew I would do anything to keep her safe and make her happy. Now here I was, the fucking idiot whose behavior had forced her to make the decision to run away. If only I had known how badly my own fear and anger had affected her. Bringing up a kid certainly wasn't as easy as I had thought and the older they got the more difficult it became.

I guess I also knew I'd been a horse's ass when it came to the Major. I'd known him long enough to know I could trust him implicitly, but even though I knew it, I couldn't help myself becoming angry and annoyed when I thought about him.

Charlotte may think I was a fool, that I didn't sense or notice things but she underestimated me. I could tell Bella had a crush on him, I wasn't that fucking stupid. I just thought he could, and should, have handled it better. He hurt my little girl and I had a hard time forgiving him for that. There was also that tiny little niggling doubt. If Bella and her friend had managed to vanish so completely, enough that a vampire couldn't trace them, then how had they done it? Could he have had a hand in it? My head said no, you fucking fool, of course not, but my heart produced that tiny whisper, but what if he had? This was gonna drive me crazy if it didn't end soon.

I scanned the darkness, alert for the slightest movement or sign of someone out there, but we'd been through town three times now and circled the roads leading in and out twice without finding anything.

Back at the park the pastor still had his people out searching for signs that the girls might be there, but so far all they had found was a pile of trash and a starving stray that one of the guys had brought back to be treated for a sore on its leg and fed. If they cared that much for a stray dog I was sure they would continue looking for my daughter.

"Please, come inside and have a hot drink. We are still looking as you can see and you must be terribly worried. It's a worrying time for any parent. I have prayed for her safe return but there is so much evil in the world today."

I was going to refuse, but something told me it might be better to keep on the pastor's good side. Besides, we were supposed to be frantic humans who would be glad of some comfort and warmth for a few minutes, so I accepted and Charlotte and I went inside his R.V for coffee.

"Have you informed the authorities yet? It is the first thing most parents do, involve the police, but in my experience, this is often the worst possible move."

"Really? Why?"

He smiled as he handed Charlotte a mug of coffee.

"Teenagers, especially young girls are extremely sensitive and calling in the authorities often alienates them further. What they are looking for is reassurance. The knowledge that their parents love them and want to understand their problems rather than leave it to the authorities who might well become permanently involved with the family. Still, it is your daughter so you must make your own decision. I wish we were staying here longer so I could offer you more support, but I'm afraid our permit to remain in the park expires tomorrow and we must be on our way."

"Where are you from? I mean are you going home?"

He shook his head.

"My home is wherever I am needed, and with the world in its present state sadly I am needed everywhere. We have several stops planned, but it very much depends on the local authorities if we are permitted to preach and minister to the needy."

All this talk made me uncomfortable, but he seemed to understand why we wouldn't want to involve the police, which meant no necessity for fielding awkward questions.

Swallowing down the crap he called coffee we thanked him and left assured by him that should they find anything at all, he would call us immediately.

Having done what a normal human would I could now do things the way I chose.

"Charlotte, try him again. I just want to know where the fuck he is. Then we go around the edge of this park until we find out how and where she left and while we try to find a trail I'm gonna call Darius for help. There are CCTV cameras in the parking lot, he can get access to them. If she left in a car I want to know the make, license plate, and the name of the fucking driver."

Char looked startled hearing that, but then walked away to try the Major again while I took out my phone to try Darius. He wouldn't have been my first choice to call, he and I had never really hit it off, but I was prepared to eat humble pie if it would get me the help I needed. I was that fucking worried by now.

I was relieved when he answered almost immediately, concerned he might not accept a call from me if he had caller ID.

"I recognize this number, called to swap insults again Whitlock? Or were you calling to apologize for the last time?"

"Much as it grieves me, I'm calling for your help and before you say anything, no I have no intention of apologizing for anything. You're still an arrogant asshole."

"And you're still an ignorant fucking farm boy. So, what do you need?"

Relieved by his question I explained the situation as quickly as I could and what I needed from him.

There was a short pause before he answered and I held my breath, what would I do if he refused?

"Let me get this straight. You abducted a human child from the wreck of a car containing her dead parents, brought her up as your own and now she's run away? I don't fucking blame her. Once I realized who I was living with I'd have gone AWOL too. What did you say the place was called?"

"Ogallala, Nebraska."

"Oga what? Why the fuck did you choose somewhere I've never even heard of? It sounds like the back end of nowhere, still, it would suit you I guess. Give me a while, I have to see what I can do. These small town CCTV systems aren't as easy to hack as big city ones. They aren't usually downloaded straight to a server for…."

I cut him off before he could go into further detail, more relieved than I could say to find he was going to help.

"You lost me with the word hack, can you do it or not?"

"That depends."

"On what for fuck's sake?"

"On whether they store the images online and if there's any medium in the camera if not."

"How long before you know? She's out there somewhere in the dark, and we all know what predators lurk out there just waiting for a young girl to walk by."

"You said there might be two of them?"

"Yeah, Bella and her friend Ashley."

"Send me photos, that'll speed it up."

"Photos? How the fuck do I do that?"

"Oh, I forgot, I'm talking to the original Neanderthal. Get Charlotte to do it. She knows my number."

When I got back Charlotte told me she'd still had no luck with the Major which set my antenna twanging again but I kept my mouth shut this time. There was no point in the two of us arguing, we needed each other more than ever right now.

I explained what Darius had said and she found a couple of photos on her phone taken about a year ago when Ashley went with us for the day to Denver.

"They should do. You can see them well enough for facial recognition software I think."

"Recawhat? Never mind, just get them to him. The sooner he gets them the sooner he can start looking for the girls."

 **Darius**

I couldn't help being slightly amused at Peter's predicament, the thought of him with a rebellious teenage daughter was a blast. I could hear the concern in his voice, though, and understood this girl meant something to him so I booted up the computer and set about finding this place I'd never heard of.

As I had feared, it was so small and technologically backwards that the parking lot cameras weren't digital but old fashioned media discs. That meant I had to hope they were stored somewhere digitally, maybe on a central computer for a few weeks. They must hang on to the information for a while in case they needed to see the vehicles using the place.

Hacking into the local government computers wasn't difficult and they saved everyfuckingthing for far longer than most authorities, so finding the correct storage folder wasn't easy. Whoever was in charge didn't do a dump often enough or thoroughly enough either. There were bits of data scattered all over the place, but nothing recent enough to be helpful of course. The best I could do would be to keep a watch on it for the next upload unless Peter wanted to go in and steal the media disc personally.

I decided to check out this girl, just out of idle curiosity while I waited for the photos to come through and was able to locate the news reports of the crash and the eventual identification of the two adult bodies. The authorities knew at that point that they had a missing child, but no clues as to her whereabouts.

As I read on I discovered that the girl, Isabella, had a father who was still around. A cop or rather Chief of Police in a small town called Forks in Washington state. Peter had omitted to pass this bit of information along. I wondered what he would think were he to discover his daughter was alive and well and had been brought up by a couple of vampires until they mislaid her recently.

As soon as I received the photos of the two girls from Charlotte I put them into a program I had developed that would search the internet across the States looking for matches to the two faces. It wasn't infallible, nothing ever was, but if they had been picked up by video surveillance at a gas station, intersection, or anywhere else with a digital feed I would know about it eventually.

Peter seemed to think the girls may have left town with someone while Charlotte thought it more likely they were hiding somewhere close by. I didn't know enough about the situation to hazard a guess myself, but teenagers appeared to be extremely unpredictable and vulnerable to the right kind of approach from a predator. All I could do was wait and hope to get a hit before something bad did happen.

Of course, I could just sit here and wait, it would be easy enough, and this really wasn't any of my business or my problem but I was bored. I'd just finished my latest project for a nationally known security firm so I decided to go hands on.

I would fly to Ogallala and see if there was anything I could do to help further. I may think Peter Whitlock was a giant asshole, but I liked Charlotte and they were the Major's friends, which meant I would go the extra mile to help.

I could take along all I needed and be in Nebraska by morning, one of the perks of owning one's own private plane and a pilot's license.

It felt good to be outside again, I spent far too long cooped up in my apartment, I knew that, but there was very little that interested me enough to draw me out.

The only thing I would drop everything for being a chance at Caius Volturi, the evil fucker who had murdered my Sara, and for him, I would journey to the very ends of the earth and beyond.

I had waited centuries for him to show his face outside the secure walls of the Volturi citadel in Volterra and I would wait for a thousand more if necessary, but one day he and I were going to meet head to head and only one of us would live to walk away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Jasper**

As soon as I picked up my phone I could see I'd missed twelve calls from Charlotte and frowned. I hadn't heard a word from either her or Peter since leaving after the fiasco at Bella's party so why would she be so desperate to get in touch? Had something happened to Peter? Did she really think I'd give a damn after what he said?

"You OK Jazz?"

I turned, jogged from my reverie, to see Rose looking at me with concern.

"I don't know. Charlotte's been trying to contact me. I've had twelve calls from her, but no messages."

She frowned.

"That's odd. I thought they'd severed all ties for now? Surely it can't be that urgent or she would have left you a message, wouldn't she?"

I shrugged.

"I would have thought so."

I stared at my phone unease swelling up in me.

"I guess I'd better get in touch all the same and find out what's going on."

She smiled and nodded as I walked out onto the small balcony that joined our two rooms externally.

I guess she thought it would be a good opportunity for me to check up on Bella without being the one to make contact first.

Charlotte answered immediately and from her tone I could tell she was very upset. She began to speak so fast I had a job keeping up.

"Whoa, Charlotte. What's up? Is Peter in trouble? I hope it's nothing trivial if he is."

I still hadn't forgiven him for his attitude towards me and suddenly I wondered why I had bothered returning her calls at all.

"It's not Peter, he's fine. Well, he's not fine, but he isn't in trouble. Major, where are you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Where are you right now?"

That question I hadn't anticipated and it took me a second to recover.

"I... I'm in France with Rose and Emmett, why? What's going on, Char?"

"Just a minute."

I heard her yell to Peter and hearing her words to him tensed. Her calls suddenly made sense and the urgency. Peter had assumed I was involved in something, something that had worried both he and Charlotte.

"See, the Major is in France. I told you he wasn't involved."

When she came back on I was ready with some questions of my own.

"Involved in what, Charlotte? What the fuck is going on? What's that asshole blaming me for this time? Global warming? Ebola?"

Charlotte's voice was placatory now, but there was still a tinge of panic there.

"It's not like that, he didn't really think you were involved. I told him you weren't. He's just not thinking straight right now."

"Is he ever? And just what am I supposed to be involved in? Come on Char, make sense."

"Major, listen. Bella ran away from home after a row with Peter. She's been missing for more than two days now and we're really worried, we can't find her anywhere. Peter's already contacted Darius for help. We just wondered if you might have any idea where…"

Suddenly everything was crystal clear and I felt rage and panic, struggle for dominance inside me.

"No, Char, I don't. Why should I?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess…"

I cut her off.

"I'm on my way and you can warn Peter if he opens his mouth just once I'll shove my fist right down his throat and strangle him with his own fucking tongue."

Rose came running out having heard the conversation closely followed by an equally concerned looking Emmett,

"I'll arrange a flight, just tell me where we're going, Jazz."

I frowned at her, "We?"

She looked taken aback.

"Well, yes, you don't think we'd leave you to go alone do you? We can help."

I nodded, too worried myself now to think coherently. Cursing inwardly I berated myself. I should have known that strange feeling meant trouble, but I chose to ignore it and now Bella was missing. If Charlotte and Peter were concerned that made it even worse, they should have been able to track her down easily enough. And if they couldn't, then that begged the question, why not?

 **Bella**

Luke was busy with his father away and his mother laid up after giving birth, so I amused myself with the younger children until he came to find me.

When ne did so he was very sweet and attentive, apologizing for his long absence and putting an arm affectionately around my shoulders.

"I was wondering if you were ready to see your room, it is rather small but I'm afraid with a new baby it's rather crowded in the house. I explained to Francis that you don't have much with you and she has put some things in your room, but if you need anything at all, just ask. I'm afraid I will be rather busy for a few days, there is business to attend to with father still away, but I'm sure everyone will make you welcome and show you around."

My room was small, at the top of the house, but it looked out over the village so I could watch some of the activities when it got too hot and humid to venture out which it did almost every day for the next four. No one else seemed to notice how oppressive it was, they sat outside to weave baskets, sew, and make pottery, but I was intrigued by the sight of several of the older children being led out of the village by one of the adults all carrying heavy baskets on their shoulders. My interest piqued I decided to follow them next time I saw them go.

I wasn't sure I would be welcome or allowed, there were a few places I had found locked and the gate across the entrance to the village was watched if not guarded, but the young man, Levi, who was in charge of taking a small group of older children out with the baskets welcomed my presence.

As we walked through the gate and turned left down a small well worn track I asked what they were carrying.

Luckily Levi knew some English and we managed between that, my limited French, and signs.

"Fodder for the farm animals."

"Oh, right."

I guess I hadn't thought about where the meat came from in the meals I had been enjoying.

"Is it large?"

He shrugged.

"Big enough. We have chickens, goats, pigs, and rabbits, but our meat is supplemented by hunting parties and fishing expeditions. The area is alive with possibilities, otter, deer, mink, foxes, beavers and armadillos to name but a few. Plus of course the fish we catch."

I was beginning to wish I hadn't asked, the thought I might have been eating fox or otter made me feel quite queasy.

Later I was to wish I hadn't gone at all. I guess it hadn't occurred to me that in order to use the meat the animals must first be killed. Give me prepackaged steak from the supermarket any day.

The children, however, didn't blink an eye, to them it was normal and natural. I was the odd one out in this company.

It then began to sink in that the community was pretty much self sufficient. They grew their own vegetables, prepared their own meat, fished, supplied the milk for the children from the goats, made cheese and butter and collected eggs from the chickens. They made their own pottery and I even saw some of the people weaving cloth and making rag rugs. This was like stepping back in time, but it had its advantages too. Everyone seemed to have time to stop and talk, to explain what they were doing, and even joke around. It an seemed an industrious, but contented community.

The following week went by rapidly as I found myself relaxing in the company of the community members who were all so friendly, even though I could understand very little of what was said. I soon picked up some words as Creole included a lot of French, but I couldn't hold a conversation with anyone except Luke, Jude, who had become my shadow, Timothy, and Ashley, and I didn't see much of her. I would need to be a lot more fluent to follow the rapid chatter that surrounded me.

Luke informed me when I asked after Ash that she was prepared to take her place as a full member of the community with Timothy's sponsorship.

"She will be busy for the next couple of weeks learning our creed and readying herself for the welcoming ceremony."

"What's that?"

"We always welcome those who enter our community and become an integral part of it. I know she had a very unhappy life before she came here and she feels she can make a difference by entering our community. I believe she and Timothy are discussing a wedding too. They became close even before she decided to come here and that leads to a life commitment in our eyes."

So, I was right, they had been sleeping together, and Luke sounded as if he didn't altogether approve.

"So, Ash is going to marry Timothy?"

He smiled.

"It would appear so. I'll speak to him about you spending some time with your friend. I'm sure we can work something out.

"Thank you, Luke. I would like to see her. I feel a little isolated at times."

He smiled and took my hands in his,

"I'm sorry. I have neglected you, Bella. I will make it up to you and I will ask Jude to teach you some Creole. You could continue with the children too, they seem to like you and I know with so many of our females pregnant or nursing Saul would be grateful for your help."

I nodded, suddenly feeling very ungrateful. It was obvious that with his father's continued absence Luke was very busy, the others all seemed to look to him to make any decisions."

"That would be fine, thank you."

He studied my face earnestly.

"You are happy here aren't you, Bella? Your happiness is all important to me. I really want you to feel at home. To settle here as your friend has, perhaps even to fall in love with me."

When he lifted my hand and kissed it, I blushed, but I felt wanted and loved and was happy to return to the school building when he was called away a few minutes later.

Was he saying he wanted us to get married like Ashley and Timothy? I really wasn't sure that's what I wanted, I was only a teenager after all with my whole life ahead of me. Besides... Something held me back from becoming too close to Luke. An uneasy feeling that there was someone else. Still, that was crazy, how could there be?

I had my afternoon snack with the children for the first time, in another of the cabins which had just one huge room with tables and chairs. Obviously this was just a refectory although most other buildings seemed to be multi purpose.

Sitting with Jude, who seemed delighted at the chance to teach me Creole, I asked him where the children slept. The cabins I had seen all looked too small for families which each had a few children not to mention babies and toddlers under eighteen months.

"They sleep here."

I looked around, puzzled, "In here?"

He laughed at my obvious confusion.

"Not on the floor, Bella. The chairs stack and the tables become bunk beds."

"Oh, I see. But why don't they live with their parents?"

He looked at me, apparently puzzled by my question.

"All the adults here are our parents, Bella. Most of the women, our mothers, are busy with the infants so everyone else looks after the children. I live here too. I will until I find a wife. Then the community will help me build a cabin for us and when the children are born, they will stay with us until there is no more room. Then they will move here with their siblings."

I nodded, not sure if this was a better way of being brought up than the one I was used to. If I had been born in this community I wouldn't have been subjected to my mother's various boyfriends and nomadic way of life. I would have been settled and could have put down roots like Jude had.

I joined the older children, helping them with their writing class. Every child learned to write by copying passages from the bible and then explaining the meaning of passages underneath after talking about it with each other. They were very serious during lessons, even the hands on, craft ones. Only becoming what I recognized as children after lessons were over.

Luke joined me later that afternoon and said he had spoken to Timothy.

"We will join him and see Ashley later for dinner, but there is something I want you to see. Come."

He took me over to the house and upstairs to see his mother and her new infant, a baby girl called Sheena which he informed me meant God's gift. His mother looked tired, but she was very proud of her baby daughter and I was allowed to hold the tiny infant for a few minutes. Babies had never really been my thing, but she was a fragile, pretty little thing, and grabbed my finger when I stroked her soft downy cheek.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. One of many beautiful daughters that will be born to the community this year. God willing."

Girls seemed very important to everyone here, the few female children were watched constantly and the two female toddlers I had met were treated like little princesses. Maybe the community hoped they would grow up and stay, marrying the males who outnumbered them right now. As a female I felt quite special, all the men here were very deferential and sweet when they met me. If I hadn't known better I would have said they were vying for my attention and that was nice. I guess it felt like that because I didn't see many of the girls or women and those I did were either busy teaching, with the babies or pregnant, but I guess the latter was only to be expected in such a young community.

It did occur to me that the mother's weren't much older than me, except for Francis and a couple of others. I couldn't imagine myself a mother yet, I was still a child myself in many respects, although I would never admit as much out loud. What did all the unmarried young men do? They didn't seem to disappear into town to find themselves girlfriends, if there was such a thing as a town nearby. In fact, they spent a lot of time with the married women, who I guess they saw as 'sisters'.

The strange thing was that although I lived in the main house I hadn't seen any of the other adults who lived there except Francis. Not even Luke's mom or Sheena since she had been born. It was as if I were slightly apart from them, which I guess was true. I hadn't officially joined the community or agreed to... yet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Rosalie**

I could feel the tension coming off Jazz in waves and could only imagine the fears haunting him on our long flight back home. I wished we were closer but I had booked the quickest flight I could, even though it had not been the earliest. Em and I didn't want to force ourselves on our brother, but we would do anything we could to help him find Bella, knowing just how important she was to him.

The situation must have been serious or Peter and Charlotte wouldn't have contacted him, not after the way they had parted at their last meeting. Peter was a horse's ass if he suspected Jazz, but then he struck me as someone who spoke first and then put his brain into gear afterwards. Besides, I could only imagine what it must be like for a parent to lose their precious child. There were so many wicked people in this world only too ready to take advantage of the innocent or naive and two inexperienced teenage girls were prime targets.

"Do we know anything at all, Jazz?"

I was hoping to stop him brooding by engaging him in conversation and it worked. At least he turned with a sigh to look at me.

"I called Darius while we were waiting to board. He couldn't tell me much more than Charlotte did. Bella and her friend seemed to have disappeared into thin air. A pastor and his people who are staying at the park where Peter lost the girls trail combed every inch of it with no success. She's definitely gone so he assumed she was picked up by someone, maybe a friend of hers or Ashley's that they don't know about. It sounds like the other girl's mom is about as much good as a chocolate kettle. Darius is scanning CCTV uploads or something. He says if Bella has been caught on surveillance he will find her, but it might take some time. How the fuck can a couple of human teenagers just vanish?"

I shrugged, unable to answer that question any more than he could.

"If they got a ride, then Peter wouldn't be able to track them, it's impossible. He and Charlotte must be out of their minds with worry."

"Yeah, well, maybe if Peter hadn't been so fucking sure I was involved he might have tried a little harder, a little sooner, Rose."

He lowered his head, running his hands through his hair in frustration and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They probably got a ride from a friend they met in the park. I doubt they would go far, two young girls all on their own with limited cash. How far could they get? They're probably hiding out in some cheap motel just outside town or at another friends house. They'll get bored, or run out of money, or come to their senses and then Bella will ring home asking to be picked up. Teenagers are impulsive, she probably just decided running away was a better deal than being grounded."

He sighed heavily and looked into my face.

"I just hope you're right, Rose. If anything has happened to her I don't know what I'll do. I should have stayed close by."

So, he was going to blame himself for this was he? Not on my watch!

"No, you shouldn't and you couldn't. That would have caused even more problems between you and Peter, not to mention Bella. You said yourself the two of you had a huge falling out. She needed time to calm down and grow up, you did exactly the right thing. Don't beat yourself up over this. We'll find her and if she is in a hole she'll be grateful when you turn up to pull her out."

He managed a wan smile at this.

"Yeah, like Peter's going to allow that to happen."

"You leave Peter Whitlock to us. Emmett can hold his own, physically and mentally with your hot headed friend. For now just do me a favor and try to relax. The cabin crew is eyeing you apprehensively. I think they're worried you might be about to throw a fit."

He glanced over at the two cabin crew who looked away when they caught his eye and nodded.

"You're right and I don't need trouble with the airline."

He reclined his seat and closed his eyes appearing to go to sleep and the cabin crew watched for a few more minutes before relaxing themselves and going on with serving dinner to the rest of the business class passengers.

It was going to be a long twenty four hours with two layovers, luckily not long ones, but even so… Jasper's patience was going to be sorely tested.

 **Bella**

When Luke and I arrived at Timothy's place Ashley greeted me with a huge smile and a hug and while the two guys conducted some business inside we went for a walk in the yard at the back of the cabin.

Ashley took my arm as we walked and squeezed it.

"I've missed you Bella, but I've been so busy. You wouldn't believe how much you have to learn about the community and its history not to mention how to work all the things here. I made my first bread yesterday with Martha's help, that's Timothy's sister. At least I think that's what she is. She doesn't speak any English, so we mime most things. Anyway, I cremated it, but my next, that was wonderful and we had it for lunch. Imagine me cooking bread, my mom would have a fit if she could see!"

I studied her face, "And you're happy?"

She looked puzzled at the question.

"Are you kidding? Timothy asked me to marry him. I get to have my own home, be my own boss. What more could I ask for?"

I hesitated before answering her.

"Ash, don't you think you're rushing into this? I mean you don't even know if you'll be happy here or with Timothy. You hardly know him yet."

Ashley frowned.

"What's up, Bella? Do you think I should be thinking about attending college? Or going home, maybe? You forget my life was crap before I met Timothy, I had no future, now I do. You don't have to stay though, you can always go home to your nice little family. I'm sure no one would try to stop you."

Knowing I had hurt her feelings and that she was just lashing out I tried to explain my comments further.

"I didn't mean that, Ash. I just don't want you rushing into anything you can't get out of but if you know what you want then great. I'm happy for you and I guess you are a year older than me."

She relaxed a little at my words and I tried to drum up some enthusiasm.

"So, when do you plan the wedding?"

She was mollified by this and broke into a smile again. Somehow she looked different But I couldn't put my finger on why.

"Well, I have to be accepted into the community first and that's going to happen at a ceremony in a week's time. Once I'm one of the community, Timothy and I can ask permission to marry. Once we get that Luke's dad can marry us as soon as he gets back. Will you stand with me? They don't have bridesmaids and all that, but as a special concession Timothy said I can ask you to stand with me for moral support when I told him I was nervous, not knowing anyone here very well."

It sounded strange to me that she had to get his permission to have a friend by her side for her wedding but I bit my lip and smiled.

"I'd be honored and I want to hear all about what it takes to be accepted into the community."

She looked shocked at this.

"Oh, that's private. I'm not allowed to talk about it, community rules."

I frowned, I didn't like the sound of that either. I thought the community had few rules so why were they suddenly so secretive about them?

As Ash was now in a good mood again, I decided not to push it, instead I changed the subject.

"So, are you changing your name? Did Timothy like Lois?"

She grinned, the color in her cheeks becoming more noticeable and shrugged.

"I explained why I chose Lois, but he said he thought Apphia was beautiful and more appropriate. It means…"

She blushed crimson and I urged her to go on.

"Well, don't laugh, but it means productive or fruitful. He told me he wants us to have a big family."

I think the shock must have registered on my face because she hurried on.

"Not right away of course, but I like the idea of that. I'm an only child and I know how miserable that can be."

I wasn't sure what to say in response, Ash, my best friend, the girl I met my first year at High school and who was only a year my senior was now talking about getting married and having a big family! Where did the rebellious teenager go?

It worried me somewhat, I hoped Timothy and his sister hadn't been putting pressure on her, but there was nothing I could do. Anything I said she would only see as me being critical of her and right now I needed my friend.

We had a pleasant dinner, although I could tell Ash had help with preparing it. I doubted her culinary skills extended to such a feast so quickly even with Martha's help.

I had thought we would eat alone, but I was wrong. Martha and Timothy's other sister Norah joined us, although they could only speak to the guys as, once more, Creole was their first language.

I caught a few words that puzzled me. Maybe the community was especially close and affectionate but I was sure I heard both girls call Timothy cheri, darling, and I memorized another thing I heard because I wasn't sure of its meaning. "Les enfants demandent s'ils auront une autre mère" I would look it up as soon as I got back to the school building because it didn't make any sense to me.

Timothy was very affectionate towards Ash and the other two women looked a little ill at ease and maybe even jealous which again made no sense. I could have asked Luke about it as he walked me back to his house but something prevented me. Suddenly I wasn't sure he would be entirely honest with me and that made me uncomfortable. Was I just wary of everyone now? Or was it something else?

"You're very quiet Bella. Is everything OK? Are you unhappy? I was hoping you might join me for evening prayers and allow me to tell you a little about joining the community as your friend is about to do."

I agreed, not because I wanted to go to the prayer meeting, they seemed much longer and more intense than that I had attended in Ogallala. But I did want to find out more about joining the community before I was in too deep.

It was held not in the church, but in the yard at the back of the house by lamplight, the smell of citronella keeping the bugs at bay as we listened to Luke read a passage from the bible about God's bounty. I only understood because he had thoughtfully written out a translation beforehand, especially for me, although he appeared to say a lot more than I read and from time to time I felt the eyes of the others upon me.

When it was over most people left, but Jude, Francis, Timothy, Ash, Martha, and her sister Norah stayed behind moving some of the chairs to form a circle for us to sit together.

As I listened, Luke explained that there was a ceremony for anyone deciding they wished to commit to the community and then only if someone from the community sponsored them, as Timothy was doing for Ash.

"There are various things you need to know first. How the community is governed, why we chose our way of life, and of course the creed we choose to follow. Ashley here has already made the commitment and will be welcomed into the community next week when I hope my father will be here to officiate. She has also agreed to become Timothy's wife and we will of course welcome that too. It gives us great joy to welcome another beautiful young woman into our midst to give it new blood and we know she will be very happy here."

I continued to listen but although Luke said a lot he didn't actually tell me anything new so I spent my time watching Martha and Norah, who sat together holding hands and staring unblinkingly at Ashley who didn't seem to notice. Or if she did,she paid them no heed.

Seeing how happy she appeared and how relaxed she was since reaching Louisiana I found myself relaxing too. My amorphous fears seemed groundless, after all this was a friendly and welcoming community. I guessed I was still feeling somewhat of an outsider. Maybe because I wasn't sure of my place here. Ash had Timothy, and I could have Luke if I wanted, I just had to make the commitment. He was handsome, intelligent, and he said he wanted me, what more could a girl ask for?

The following day I found myself alone with Saul marking the children's bible study and as I listened to the sounds of Norah explaining how to sort the material for a rag rug to a small group he moved closer.

"Bella,. May I ask you something?"

I turned to him, a little startled by his close proximity and lowered tone of voice.

"Sure."

"Are you in love with Luke?"

I giggled, "Am I in love with him? I guess so, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I thought that perhaps you weren't yet spoken for. I am as good a catch as Luke and I have already begun building my cabin. Maybe you would like to see it?"

I put a little distance between us shocked at his awkward proposal.

"Oh, ah… I'm not sure I'm ready to marry anyone yet, Saul."

"I don't have anyone. I mean I wouldn't mind share…"

"Saul!"

The name was uttered like the crack of a whip and Saul whirled around to see Francis standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"You are needed on the farm, now."

He got up with a quick apology and scurried out watched by Francis, who looked decidedly angry with him.

Once he was gone, she turned to me, her face relaxing into its usual warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Bella. One of the goats is sick and Saul is our amateur vet. Perhaps you would like to join me? I'm making cheese, do you know how it is done?"

"No, mine always came ready packed from the store."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Processed food is very bad for your body. Come, let me show you how it is done. Saul will finish the work here when he returns."

She didn't wait for me to reply, simply turned and walked out expecting that I would follow, which I did. But as we walked back to the house I wondered what it was Saul had been about to say and if she had interrupted him deliberately. If so, why? I felt there were undercurrents here that I could sense but had no way of discovering and that concerned me too.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Charlotte**

We were at our wits end, Bella had now been missing for five days with no sign of where she had gone. Then the letter arrived. Peter came running into the house brandishing it along with a mangled envelope.

"It's from Bella. It's her writing, I recognize it."

I held out a shaking hand, realizing he had ripped the envelope open in his haste.

"Well? What does it say? Does she tell us where she is or what's going on? Is she coming home? Talk to me Peter."

He shook his head, frustration written large on his face.

"All she says is that she's fine and she's not coming back. She doesn't want us to look for her. It's postmarked Dallas, Texas. Maybe Darius can get something from the envelope. Does she really think this will stop us looking for her? Why didn't she say where she was or why the fuck she ran away? It doesn't even mention the other girl. Maybe they aren't even together."

Ignoring Peter's loud musings I read the couple of lines in Bella's familiar handwriting and then turned the paper and envelope over in my hands looking for any clues but fnding none.

Darius, alerted by Peter's words, came through from the dining room he had turned into a communication center and took both envelope and letter from me, careful to hold both by the very edge.

"I'll see what I can do. Are you positive this is Bella's writing?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He examined the postmark.

"That looks genuine enough, but even if it was posted there that doesn't mean Bella was ever there. I smell a rat. Someone, maybe Bella herself, maybe not, doesn't want you to find her."

I stared at him even more worried by his words. It sounded like he suspected Bella wasn't staying away of her own choice, even if she had been the one who chose to run away in the first place.

We had, perhaps naively, expected Darius to trace our daughter quickly and I think maybe he had too. Yet here we were five days down the line and still no closer to finding her.

In his own words he had told me he, 'felt the Gods are conspiring against us.'

The CCTV covering the parking lot in the park only covered the entrance and the pastor's RV's were parked up in such a way as to obscure any glimpse of the passengers as any cars pulled out. There were a few such vehicles, but he'd only managed to trace two which belonged to couples from town and those were still in town so could be eliminated.

Two more belonged to the group using the RV's, the preacher and his group who had been so helpful, combing the park for Bella and her friend when they went missing.

The last had been stolen days earlier in Denver but had since been found abandoned and burned out about fifty miles from town. There were no clues as to who had stolen it or where they were now, but thankfully no corpses had been found in or close to the car either.

Peter had jumped in sensing a lead when he heard that.

"Right, my money is on that joker. Maybe the girl's are still with him. Can't you track him with all the crap you've got here, Darius? I mean, it's why you're here, you're the expert."

Darius turned to him, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Trace who, Peter? We don't know who he is, or even if it is a he. The cops found no useable fingerprints or clues and the blaze totalled the interior of the car. Whatever happened, I'm convinced Bella and her friend, if Ashley is actually with her, had help. Either that or they were extremely fucking lucky. I haven't found a single sighting of her anywhere within a fifty mile radius and before you say anything Peter, I've just extended the range, but the further out you go the more it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Before Peter could say anything to alienate Darius further I spoke up.

"Maybe the Major will have a suggestion, he's due here this evening."

Peter exploded just as I knew he would, his focus changed.

"What? Why the hell is he coming? Did you ask him to? We don't need his help, we have Darius here remember? God's gift to fucking surveillance."

I stared at him coldly.

"Peter, Bella is missing and we have no idea where she is. All we have is a short letter telling us she's OK and that she's not coming back and so far Darius hasn't had any luck at all. Right now I'd accept help from the devil himself if he offered."

"Yeah, well, it looks like you just did."

I scowled at him feeling anger boiling up in my chest. My husband could be such a fool at times.

"Shut up Peter, just shut up. I'm sick of your irrational behavior towards the Major. He's done nothing to deserve your enmity and you will be polite to him when he arrives or else."

He opened his mouth and then wisely shut it again without saying anything. He knew how close he was to getting something chewed off and we needed each other right now, we had to be united. Getting Bella home again safe and sound was all that mattered.

Darius, who had vanished when he sensed the atmosphere heat up, appeared again a few minutes later with his laptop glancing at Peter who immediately readied himself to jump in defensively.

"Charlotte's right, Peter. You need all the help you can get right now."

Peter raised a shaking finger, pointing it straight at Darius' face.

"Don't, just don't fucking start. I'm getting enough grief from her without you jumping in."

"OK, but if I were you…"

Peter cut him off angrily.

"Well, guess what, you ain't."

Darius shrugged.

"Fair enough."

Then he sat down and turned his attention back to the screen as Peter and I pulled up chairs close to him.

"Any luck?" I asked with fingers crossed.

He shook his head.

"What about the letter? Nothing from that either?"

Peter sounded as desperate as I felt.

He shook his head again.

"The only recognizable prints were Bella's, but I doubt she posted it or that she's in Texas."

"Why? We told you we recognized her writing. She certainly wrote it."

"I scanned the fingerprints from the envelope into the computer and I'm running a check on them, but I'm not holding out much hope. Something tells me this was carefully organized by someone who wanted Bella and her friend to disappear."

I felt as if I'd been punched in the stomach. If Darius was right then only God knew what danger Bella and her friend were in right now, or where they were.

"You think a predator targeted the girls? Don't they usually…"

Peter put up a hand and spoke coldly but calmly.

"Don't Char, do not finish that thought. Bella is alive and we will find her. And when we do, whoever took her is gonna wish he died at fucking birth."

I nodded, I was with Peter on that one.

There was something I still had to tell Peter, and Darius, although I wasn't sure quite how. Still, the Major and his friends would be here in a few hours and it had to be done before then. I just hoped Darius might add a little sense and calmness to the situation when I did.

"Peter, calm down, please. There's something I need to tell you. Something you aren't going to like, but that you have to know."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he sat back down, staring intently at me.

"OK. Go on."

"Look, the Major will be here soon and I think he might be able to locate Bella or at least get us in the general area."

Darius was watching me intently. I could feel his gaze on me, but I kept my attention focused on my husband.

"Oh? Why?"

"I didn't tell you before, because you would only have overreacted and done something stupid. Well, more stupid than you did. Anyhow, you have to be told. Bella and the Major are mates and I'm praying the pull will lead us to her."

I waited for the explosion that never came. Peter sat quietly staring at me while Darius nodded as if in agreement with me.

Then, finally, Peter spoke very softly.

"You didn't tell me because you didn't think I could handle it? Charlotte, if you remember I told you there was something going on and you told me not to be so fucking stupid. Seems I was right and to suspect him."

"No, you can be as pissed as you like because Charlotte withheld the truth from you but not for suspecting the Major. It's not his style, Peter, and you know that."

Peter wouldn't have listened to me, but he took the words from Darius and inwardly digested them before nodding reluctantly.

"I guess you're right but she shoulda told me, I had a right to know as Bella's dad."

He got up abruptly and strode out, leaving Darius and I staring at each other and wondering what was going to happen next, this quiet acceptance was so unlike the Peter we knew.

 **Bella**

It came as something of a shock when Luke asked to speak to me the following day and told me quite seriously that his father had called to talk to him the night before.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you so suddenly Bella, but my father will be back next week to officiate at Timothy's wedding and he will need you to have made a decision about joining us by then."

I was taken aback at the sudden urgency to commit.

"Oh, I didn't realize I had to make a decision so quickly."

"It's difficult for us to have non members living among us. It can unsettle the younger members, they don't understand that you could choose to leave. It tends to undermine the community. I thought you were serious about joining us though. It seems to have shocked you."

"It's just, I guess that it's such a big decision I thought I might have more time to consider. Still, I have a week."

He took my hands in his at my final words and smiled at me then lifted them to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you Bella and I want you to stay here as my wife. Maybe hearing that will help you to decide. I'm afraid I must leave you today, but that will give you time to consider your decision. I have some of my father's business to transact in town."

"In town? Could I go with you?"

His smile dimmed.

"I'm afraid not. I'm going to be very busy and it's probably best if you aren't seen in public. Don't forget your parents will still be looking for you. Unless, that is, you want to speak to them. Ask them to collect you and take you home. Are you missing school and the strictures of their home life after all? I would imagine that grounding will be severely extended after your recent actions, but the choice is, of course, yours."

I shook my head, "No, of course not. I'll be fine here. Like you said, it will give me more time to think."

His smile returned in its full glory and this time he leaned forward and kissed me chastely on my forehead.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Bella. I don't know what I would do if you deserted me now."

I watched as he left the village an hour later waving happily back at me and a few of the children who had joined me to see him off.

Jude was among them and I turned to him when Luke was out of sight.

"What's it like in town?"

He shrugged.

"I've only been twice to help the pastor when he picked up two new goats and some supplies. I didn't like it."

"Why?"

"The people, they weren't very friendly. The place was dirty and unkempt and I heard men taking the Lord's name in vain. Two of the local boys tried to pick a fight with me, they think we are weird because we keep to ourselves, but the pastor said people always hate what they don't understand and that we should pity them. I want to be picked to go on missions when I'm older so I can explain sin to people and try to save them. Just like Luke and Timothy do."

He was so sure the community was the right place and their creed the correct one that it was hard to argue with his conviction so I quickly changed the subject.

"How is your mother?"

His smile broadened.

"She's fine. She'll be back among us very soon and little Sheena is doing so well. The whole community prayed for her safe delivery and for her to stay strong and healthy so she will be fine. We're blessed to have a little sister."

"Yes. I haven't seen Francis and her two children recently, is she OK?"

He glanced at me before answering.

"Francis is sick, she always is when she's pregnant, but Luke and the others have been looking after her and the little ones."

"That's good of him. Maybe I could visit?"

He looked dubious.

"I'll ask her, but I'm not sure she's up to visitors from outside. She's hoping Matthew will be home for the birth."

"Matthew? Is he her husband?"

He hesitated.

"Yes… he's… yes."

It was an odd half answer, but he became very quiet after this and soon made an excuse to leave.

I was more convinced than ever that there was something I wasn't seeing here in the community and I was determined to get to the bottom of it before being forced to decide on my future.

I didn't want to go home, Luke was right, I would be in a world of trouble, but neither did I want to drop from the frying pan into the fire and if I could discover what the secrets were before Ash made her own commitment all the better.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Bella**

Deciding I wasn't going to get any information from Jude or any of the adults and feeling it wouldn't be right to interrogate the children I was at a loss what to do next.

So, I found a quiet spot in the shade of an old spreading live oak tree, sat down, and ran through everything I could think of that had puzzled me or made me feel uneasy.

I had looked up that fragment of French I overheard when we had dinner with Ash and Timothy in an old French primer I found in the small library. I had been correct in my assumption, the children had asked if they would have another mother when Timothy and Ash got married. I guess that kinda made sense as all the women in the community were considered mother to all the children, but why would they ask in particular about Ash?

Then there was the strange comment by Saul when he asked if I would consider him as a husband. Francis had cut him off sharply, but it had sounded like he was about to say he wouldn't mind sharing and if so, what did he mean by that?

The community was male dominated, there were far more boys and men than girls and most of the females were young children, far too young to be married even by the community standards. I wasn't stupid, I knew certain states allowed marriage between young people, far younger than certain others, but surely no one would condone the marriage of children as young as eleven or twelve? Or was I just being extremely naive?

I picked some long pieces of grass and began weaving them together as an aid to concentration. If nothing else I would have a grass bracelet to show for my efforts! Then heard the sound of two voices approaching, one of which I recognized as Jude's.

The two boys were walking along a path to the other side of the tree meaning I was hidden from their view by its huge trunk.

I didn't deliberately eavesdrop, they just came to a halt close enough for me to hear their conversation. In fact, I was about to make my presence known when I heard my name spoken quietly by the boy whose voice I didn't recognize.

"I don't think it's fair, they've already got wives and children and there are plenty of others with none. Bella should be asked to choose between the eligible men, so should her friend. I don't think anyone has explained the truth to them. Do you?"

Jude answered his friend in an even lower voice.

"Fairness doesn't come into it, you know that, pastor's sons always get first pick, they'll share afterwards just like everyone else. Besides, we're too young to be considered and when the youngsters grow up there will be more females of our own to choose from. You should be careful what you say. If the adults hear you criticizing the Pastor or his rules you could be in big trouble."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, you don't know there will be enough women to go around. Don't forget Sheena is the first female baby to be born all year."

"There was Joy."

"But she died. Timothy was terribly upset about that."

"I know. Still, it's God's way, we have to suffer his trials just as the Pastor always says."

"Amen to that. Has Martha said anything? She must feel Timothy has chosen another wife because she failed him."

"She was upset, but as Norah pointed out to her, at least she got pregnant and will again God willing. Poor Norah, she's the one I feel sorry for. No one else wants her because she's barren. She's the only woman in the community no one is fighting over."

I sat rooted to the spot as the two youngsters moved slowly away, their words clawing at my brain.

If I understood what I had heard correctly Timothy already had a wife, Martha, who had recently lost a baby. Was he divorcing her because of that? Was Ashley going to be her replacement? No, Luke had said there was no divorce in the community so was Ash to be just another of Timothy's wives? And what about Norah? Where did she fit in?

Something else bothered me more. The other boy, Eli, had said the pastor's sons already had wives and families. Sons plural. So, was Luke already married too? Did he want to add me to his collection?

And what was all this about sharing? I knew there was a shortage of females here, but surely wives weren't shared around? Although, I guess it had a certain ring of possibility. If there weren't enough women and the Pastor's sons got first choice, and the community held everything in common, then why not wives too?

I felt sick and shivered wrapping my arms around my knees hugging myself for comfort.

I had to find Ashley and tell her about this before the wedding. She had no idea what she was walking into. Then we would tell Luke and Timothy that we'd had second thoughts and get the hell out of here. I would find a phone and call my parents and to hell with the problems at home. Anything was better than staying here to be shared around like a box of candy!

 **Rosalie**

I thought Jazz was going to hit someone, or something, if he had to wait any longer to get through customs. Some stupid woman ahead of us was causing a scene because the customs inspector had found seeds in luggage. She was demanding loudly to be allowed to go through as she was a United States citizen and the seeds were merely from her father's grave in France, while the customs inspector was equally as adamant that she was going nowhere with them.

I motioned to Emmett, who took his place at Jasper's side and put a hand on our brother's biceps and spoke to him in a quiet voice.

"Chill, Jazz. Just a few more minutes."

In the event they opened another lane and we were indeed through in minutes and while Emmett stood with our luggage, Jazz and I went outside to find our ride. Charlotte had texted to say someone would be waiting at the airport when we arrived and sure enough, there was Darius, standing just outside the terminal.

I admit I was relieved to see he was alone. Peter and Jazz were a potentially explosive mixture under the circumstances and I really didn't want to referee a fight before we even arrived in Ogallala.

Jazz merely nodded to his friend and took the passenger seat while I collected Em and the luggage and we piled in the back.

There was an awkward silence until we hit the highway, then unable to stand it any longer I broke it.

"Any news?"

Darius shook his head.

"It beats me. It's like whoever they left with knew better than to allow the girls to be seen where they could be picked up on CCTV."

So, you think someone took them? Charlotte said they'd run away."

Darius turned to glance at Jazz.

"Yes, I'm positive. They aren't savvy enough to fall off the radar unaided. It's a lot more difficult than it sounds. Someone was helping them."

"So, who?"

"I don't know. No one local, this feels more practiced. There is one possibility,although Peter and Charlotte both think I'm wrong."

"Yeah, well, ignore them. Who's on your radar?"

"There was a religious group in town for a couple of weeks. We know the girls went to a barbecue in the park run by them, although I can't connect them any further than that. The group helped search the park for the girls when they discovered Peter and Charlotte were looking for them and they stuck around until yesterday. However, from what I can make out the group may be a couple of guys and a vehicle short. Checking the CCTV there were six young people belonging to the group at the barbecue yet there were only four by the time they left and when I inquired the pastor was very non committal."

"So, what do you know about this group?"

"Not much. They're an unknown entity as far as the local church is concerned. The pastor asked for permission to set up in town and run a few meetings, offer help for the homeless and the council agreed and that's about it. They focused mainly on the youngsters who live on the streets, although no one voiced any complaints. The Pastor mentioned North Dakota when asked where he hailed from, but at least one member of his group spoke Creole and to the best of my knowledge they don't speak a lot of Creole in North Dakota."

Jasper's eyes narrowed and I suppressed a shiver of fear at his expression as he glanced at Darius again.

"Then I suggest we find this pastor and have a quiet word with him."

Darius nodded.

"I thought you might say that so I went to see him myself, but the group had gone straight to a religious settlement in Omaha which is closed to the outside world. We're going to have to wait for them to reappear or start some trouble and I don't think that's a good idea. Peter and Charlotte don't need the authorities involved and I don't think you do either. This settlement in Omaha is pretty well protected. The leader is the local police chief's son."

I could see Jasper's jaw tighten, he was frustrated and angry, not a good combination. Darius sensed it too, and hurried on.

"I have, however, put some feelers out. This pastor has a home base somewhere other than North Dakota and it's my guess that's where the girls are if he's involved. Some of these groups prey on vulnerable youngsters to swell their numbers and if so they know all the tricks but I should hear something soon. As soon as I do the plane is already fueled and waiting at the local airport. We can be anywhere in the country in a matter of hours. We'll find them Major, you have my word."

 **Jasper**

I had hoped Darius might have traced Bella by the time we landed, but it seemed he was doing all he could and I could ask no more.

I wasn't looking forward to meeting Peter and Charlotte again, but they were Bella's guardians, and if she and I were ever going to be together then I had to find a way past the animosity Peter and I had engendered in each other.

At the house Peter waited on the porch, grim faced, and I held back, allowing him to greet Rose and Emmett first. It was a sign of how worried he was that he just nodded and thanked them for coming, no quips, no cussing, no animosity.

Now it was my turn. I walked slowly up the steps and he moved to block my way.

"Major. Charlotte tells me you and Bella have a connection. If she's right then you'd better use that fucking connection to find my daughter before something happens to her. The rest we can deal with later. OK?"

I nodded, it was better than I had expected, and he stood to one side, his face illuminated by the light streaming from the window.

I hardly recognized my old friend, he looked haggard and far older than his twenty two years. Losing Bella had hit him hard, just like me, but he had the responsibility that it had happened on his watch as her father, and that had to be a crushing blow.

I found Charlotte inside and she looked worse than Peter, if that were possible. Rose stood with her arms around the other woman while Em stood to one side looking on helplessly.

When she saw me Charlotte broke free and ran over to give me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, Major. You have to find Bella. I don't know what we'll do if anything happens to her. I feel so helpless and I know Darius is doing his best, but it's all taking so long. Anything could be happening to her, she's just a child."

I put my arm around her, she looked desperate and scared, much as I felt. It had driven me crazy being so far away and helpless, but Peter was right. If Bella was my mate as I suspected then I should be able to use the mating pull.

"We'll find her Char, and when we do, I'm going to kill anyone who has laid a hand on her."

She nodded her thanks and I went to join Darius.

"Is this crap portable?" I motioned to his equipment.

"Sure, and I'm ready to roll when you are. I don't know how close the pull will get you, but the smaller the search area the better chance we have of narrowing it further."

"Then let's get rolling."

Darius had, true to his word, the plane ready to leave at a moment's notice, but the trouble was that we had no idea where we should be headed.

"I guess it's down to you Major. Give me a direction."

Peter turned to me tight faced.

"Yeah, and make it the right one, Major. My little girl's safety might depend on it."

I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate and conjuring up an image of Bella's face. As I did so I spoke softly to myself.

'Where are you darlin'? Come on, help me out here.'

I knew Peter was standing over me impatient to get moving, but if I got this wrong… No, I wouldn't even consider that.

It was some time before I got anything and then it was so faint I wasn't sure I hadn't imagined it. I got the feeling that Bella was south of us and decided I trusted this feeling enough to act on it.

"South."

Peter waited for more, but there wasn't anything else I could add.

"South? Is that it? Are we talking Florida? Hawaii? Come on, Major."

i opened my eyes to see Darius put a restraining hand on Peter's arm.

"That's enough for now, Peter. Once we get in the air and closer I'm sure the Major will give me more."

I just wished I felt as positive about that as Darius sounded!

In the event as soon as we began flying south the feeling, still nebulous, seemed to tug at me.

"Head east slightly."

Darius nodded and banked the plane, then engaged the autopilot and turned to his computer murmuring to himself.

"Come on you fuckers, you can't hide from me forever. Where the fuck are you?"

I didn't know much about the mating pull and Rosalie, who knew a little more wasn't able to help me any more than before.

"Like I said, Jazz. All I know is that when two vampires are mated, they feel the connection and it draws them together. It's obviously much stronger between a mated couple who are vampires. With you and Bella it's really difficult. She's a human who hasn't acknowledged any connection between the two of you. Frankly, I'm amazed there's enough of a connection to follow at all."

"Yeah, me too, but I'll take all the help I can get, Rose. I just hope I'm not chasing smoke."

Something told me this was the real thing, that I was feeling Bella's presence. I just wasn't sure how close it would get us. I tortured myself much, as I assumed Peter and Charlotte were torturing themselves. Wondering what was happening to Bella, who had her and why they had taken two teenage girls?

"Are you still feeling it, Major?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I still got her, Peter."

"Good. Keep talking Major, I need to know you still feel her. I have to find her, I have to get to her before anything happens. I'm gonna kill the fuckers who took her and anyone who touches her or her friend. I should have seen this coming. I should have kept a closer eye on her. This is all my fault."

My first reaction was to agree, but that would be cruel and unfair. From what I had seen Peter had been a good parent. Bella was a teenager and from all I'd heard teenagers these days were unpredictable and rebellious. He was suffering and he didn't need me twisting the knife any deeper.

"Don't beat yourself up, Peter. We'll find her and when we do I'll help you take them apart."

He glanced at me for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I know you will. I'm glad you came, even if I don't like what brought you here."

It was the closest I was getting to an apology for his earlier behavior, but it would do for me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Bella**

Luke wasn't back yet and I'd seen Timothy go out of the village towards the farm as I made my way cautiously back so I took the opportunity afforded me to visit Ashley. Of course, I had forgotten all about Martha and Norah both of whom were home along with the children.

Martha was initially reluctant even to allow me inside.

"I'm not sure Timothy would approve of you visiting while he's absent."

"I'm sorry? I just want to see my friend, what's the problem?"

As Norah appeared at her side the two women exchanged a glance and then Norah shrugged.

"She's in the garden reading her bible. I'll take you to her."

Norah preceded me into the garden and when I saw Ashley I was taken aback. She was dressed in a long shapeless shift, something I hadn't seen anyone else wear and which made her look younger than she really was and fatter. It was most unflattering and not something I would ever have imagined her wearing by choice.

She sat on a wooden bench in the shade of a tree reading a black covered bible. It was one of those I had seen in Luke's house, not quite the same as a standard bible. These were specially printed for the community and various books from the version I was familiar with had been omitted or altered while new ones had been inserted in their place.

She looked up as Norah called her name and smiled as she saw me, putting the book down carefully and standing up, stretching out her arms to greet me. She didn't seem quite her usual self, but she appeared pleased to see me.

"Bella, it's been ages. You're looking healthy. Are you still helping with the children? I'm sorry you missed Timothy, he had to help with some barn repairs. He'll be sorry he wasn't here to greet you."

I stepped back from her over enthusiastic hug and managed a smile of my own.

"That's OK. It was you I came to see."

"Right, well. Let's go into the house. I'll make you tea."

That was the last place I wanted to go, there were too many ears in there.

"Oh, couldn't we stay out here? It's so hot inside."

Ash glanced at Norah then relaxed, "Of course."

I took my place beside her on the bench and noticed that Norah didn't go back inside. Instead, she busied herself weeding the small vegetable patch close by. Close enough to make private conversation difficult.

I tried to keep my voice low without appearing to be whispering.

"So, how are you?"

"Wonderful. I can't wait for Saturday, I'm to be welcomed into the community formally and then soon Timothy and I will be married. Did you agree to Luke's proposal? I wish we could have been married together."

Annoyed that it was impossible to speak without being overheard even now I took my friend's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's walk. You can show me the orchard."

She looked startled but put her arm in mine and we walked slowly away from Norah, who couldn't exactly follow us without making it obvious she was eavesdropping.

Once out of her earshot, I spoke again quickly because I had no idea how long we had before she found some excuse to wander closer.

"Ash, who are Martha and Norah?"

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who are they? They live here with Timothy, are they family?"

She smiled at me as if I was a small and extremely naive child.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Don't worry, Bella. I understand how the community works. Martha and Norah are under Timothy's protection. There are so many men in the community and so few women that all the women who want to can be married to more than one man. Timothy is their husband, they have his protection and only have to live with their other husbands if they choose to do so. Norah sleeps with Samson most nights, although she thinks I don't know."

I stared at her thunderstruck, she knew? And she was happy with the situation?

"And you're OK with this?"

She shrugged.

"Why not? I have already stated that I will be exclusively Timothy's wife. You only have more than one husband if you choose to. Timothy is happy with this, he knows I love him and he loves me. Besides…"

She stopped there and I wondered what she had been about to say, but I didn't have time to waste waiting for her to go on.

"Well, I don't like it and I'm not going to stay, Ash. I don't think you should either. Have you left the settlement since we got here? Do any of the others leave the community? We've never even been to the closest town or seen anyone outside the community. This place is like a prison."

She frowned, looking both confused and slightly angry now.

"I don't see your problem, Bella. No one forced you to come here and no one is forcing you to stay. If you want to leave I'm sure no one will try to stop you, but I think you're mad if you do. Why would you want to go back to parental rule? The selfishness and violence of the outside world? I'm happy and safe here. Why would I want to leave?"

"Listen to yourself, Ashley. You sound like one of them. They're brainwashing you and once you marry Timothy that's it, you'll never be allowed to leave."

I heard a laugh behind me and realized that Norah had moved closer so she could hear our conversation.

"Bella, you sound paranoid. Has anyone tried to stop you leaving? If you wish to leave I'll take you into town myself right now. We don't want anyone here who doesn't wish to be. Apphia can leave too if she so wishes."

She turned to Ash.

"Would you like to leave Apphia? I'll take you now if you do. You can leave Timothy a note. I'll make sure he gets it."

Ashley turned on her angrily.

"No, I have no wish to leave, Norah, but take Bella by all means."

Then she turned to me and I could see I had really upset her.

"You should go, Bella, you obviously don't understand the community and your suspicions will only upset others. I'd like you to leave this house, now."

I stared at her, shocked at how angry my friend had suddenly become, but nodded my agreement.

"Yes, you're right. I should go."

I turned to Norah, eager to escape from this place as quickly as possible with, or without, Ash. I could always come back for her later.

"Thank you, Norah, I'll collect my things and we can go. Will you make sure Luke gets a note if I write one?"

Norah smiled coldly.

"Of course, but it might be better if we leave right away. If you go back to the house you'll only upset the little ones, Jude especially. He was so excited at the thought you were going to be his new sister. I'll send your things on in the next few days, Apphia knows your address."

I turned to say goodbye to Ashley only to find she had picked up her bible and was walking back to the house without saying goodbye, her back ramrod straight.

I sighed, I hadn't wanted us to part on bad terms, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

I followed Norah in silence to the small battered truck that stood on the earthen track leading towards the farm.

"Get in. Do you have money for a phone call? I assume you will be ringing your parents to collect you?"

I nodded, as unwilling as she was to get into a lengthy conversation.

"Yes, I have enough money in my pocket for a room and a call, but thank you."

She stared at me coldly for a moment.

"Don't thank me. I just don't want you complaining that the community dumped you with no way of contacting your parents for help. You have a poor enough view of us as it is, and after all Luke did for you. He could have gotten in trouble with the authorities for helping you run away, but I don't suppose you care about that."

"Of course I do. I won't tell anyone who helped me."

"I don't think you'll need to, who else lives around here who could have done? Maybe I should take you further than the town. Away from the area altogether."

I just wanted to get out of here, I would have agreed to just about anything in my haste.

"Fine, whatever."

She started the engine and grated the gears as she took off down the track, her lips a tight, angry line.

 **Jasper**

We eventually landed at Lake Charles airport in southwest Louisiana. It was as close as I could get and even now I wasn't entirely sure we weren't chasing smoke. Somehow every time I thought I got a fix on Bella, she slipped away from me. It was driving me crazy and I knew Peter was only biting his lip for fear of losing my help. Did he not know me at all? I would never turn and walk away from him, or Charlotte for that matter, not when they needed my help and especially not while Bella might be in trouble.

"You've got nothing more, Major? This is a huge state with lots of wilderness areas, especially down here in the south."

I slumped in my seat, defeated.

"That's it, Darius. It's down to you now. We can show Bella's photo around, see if anyone has seen her or Ashley in the past week or so. If she's been through here someone must have seen something surely? Any luck with CCTV?"

"Hardly, I'm combing every CCTV system in southern Louisiana, it's gonna take some time and yes, I know how important and urgent this is. Just stay off my back, Major. You too, Peter."

We rented an RV in Lake Charles and found a campsite to use as a base, then leaving Charlotte with Darius to set up, Peter and I used the thickly wooded surroundings as cover to run into the closest town, Moss Bluff.

Once here we split up to cover the gas stations, diners, and stores on the main drag showing Bella's photograph to everyone we met. Unfortunately, no one recognized her or remembered having seen any strange young girls, either alone, or in company.

The old guy at the gas station suggested I try the police station.

"Chief Snow keeps patrols out looking for illegal hunters, so if they were hitchhiking, they might have been seen."

I thanked him and decided, risky though it might be, to take his advice. I would alter the story slightly, they didn't need to know the girls were underage runaways.

The cop behind the desk listened as I told him the story I had decided on. That my sister and her friend, both eighteen, had left home after a huge row and I was just looking for them to put my parent's mind at rest. He was very helpful, even calling the patrols out on the road, but had nothing helpful to tell me.

"We'll keep our eyes open, but to be honest, I doubt the girls would hang around an area like this. They're more likely to head for the bright lights of a big town. You should maybe try Lake Charles if you think they headed this way."

He was right, of course, under normal circumstances runaways headed for big towns or cities, but this wasn't normal circumstances and I knew Bella was in this general area, just not how close we were and that was frustrating the hell out of me.

When I met up with Peter I could see he had nothing either and we split up again. He stayed around town to hunt and I went back into the woods to find a meal of my own, although I really didn't have the heart to hunt. I just knew I might need my strength to free Bella if, as Darius feared, she was being held against her will. Besides which, I didn't want to be a danger to her, after all, she was human.

Peter and I returned about the same time to find Charlotte waiting anxiously.

"Darius has a lead, quick."

We followed her into the RV to find Darius studying a grainy, almost unwatchable, piece of film.

"You found her?"

Peter sounded desperate with hope.

"Not exactly, but I have traced the smaller R V owned by the religious movement and seen leaving the parking lot in Ogallala the night the two girls disappeared. It stopped for gas at a small mom and pop station about two hundred and fifty miles north of here. As you can see there is CCTV but it's antiquated and only covers the exit from the forecourt. I used a special program to beef up the picture and got enough of the rear of the RV to recognize it. If I were headed to a spot in southern Louisiana and didn't want to be spotted it's the kind of place I'd choose to fill up. Quiet, out of the way with poor surveillance."

Peter and I peered at the screen. Even with vampire enhanced sight, it was almost impossible to make out the images as they flickered in and out of focus.

Peter peered closer, then turned to Darius frowning.

"Are you sure? I can't see crap."

"I'm sure. This is the same RV and is it just a coincidence the Major led us in the same general direction? I'm searching for a settlement in the deep south of the state, somewhere you might hear Creole spoken."

We stood over him as he tapped away, saying nothing, but with each new search I could see the area was getting narrower then finally he sat back smiling.

"Got you, you sneaky little fucker. Thought you could hide from me did you?"

He looked up at us with a self-satisfied smirk.

"There's a small religious community, more of a cult really from the rumors about it I can find. It's very secretive at home, but it does send out missions supposedly to drum up support and help those in need in the wider community. I mean wide as in nowhere near home. The leader is a guy called Pastor Daniel and he is supported by his two sons Timothy and Luke. There are only rumors of what happens within the community as no one other than the pastor or his two sons ever visit the nearby towns and then only infrequently, but hunters and fishermen who have used the area close to the settlement on Pecan island say they've only ever seen youngsters who refuse to speak to them, no women at all."

"Pecan Island? Where the fuck is that? It has to be the place. I heard the only female at the park call the leader Pastor Daniel. He only introduced himself as the Pastor to us. No women, though? Is it an all-male group? If so, then why would they take Bella and Ashley? Two teenage girls?"

Darius and I stared at each other in surprise at Peter's seeming naivety, personally, I was more concerned with this news, not less.

"I didn't say it was all male, Peter. Just that the females are never seen outside their settlement."

"Right, OK. Well, if they are holding my daughter there I'm going in to get her out. You two coming?"

"Of course, but we have to find them first. The settlement isn't marked on any map. I can only get a general idea of the location from the odd reports I found."

"That'll do for starters, let's go. Now, Darius."

We packed up and were back on the road headed further south into the marshlands of southern Louisiana looking for a rumored community where Bella and her friend might possibly be held. It was nebulous, but it was also the only tangible lead we had.

 **Hi there readers. Just to let you know I'm on my travels again so posting may be a little sporadic for the next couple of weeks. I'll do my best to post every day but I can't promise. Thanks for all the reviews, I have kept up to date with them and appreciate every one. Love Jules xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Luke**

As I drove into the settlement I could see Francis and Martha waiting by the house looking extremely nervous and distressed. I know I should have been back earlier but I had given into temptation and stayed overnight in town to shop for a present for Bella. My father would disapprove of the plain gold band etched with our names, the etching being the reason I had to stay.

My first thought was that something had happened to Sheena or Margaret and I hurried up to them fearing the worst.

"What is it? Has Margaret fallen ill? Please don't tell me little Sheena is sick, they were both well when I left."

Martha stepped forward and bowed her head.

"No, they're both fine, Luke. It's Bella."

I stared at her in puzzlement.

"Bella's been taken ill? What happened? Has Saul been to see her? Surely it's nothing he couldn't treat. Where is she?"

Martha bowed her head, twisting her hands together in her anguish and I began to panic until she shook her head and continued.

"She came to our cabin to speak to Ashley and with Timothy away, I wasn't sure what to do. Norah took it upon herself to allow the visit, but she stayed close by to monitor what was said. She was always suspicious of Bella. I'm sorry Luke, but it's the truth."

The last was added as she saw my expression darken.

"She heard Bella tell Apphia that she wanted to leave and was trying to persuade her friend to go with her. Luke, I think Bella discovered that the women here have more than one husband and didn't like that idea."

"How? Who told her? Everyone knows that we do not discuss that with outsiders."

"I don't know... but she knew and she decided to leave."

"Is Apphia OK? Timothy will be devastated if she decides this life isn't for her. Besides, he suspects that she is already with child and losing one of our innocents to the outside world is something that could not be contemplated."

Martha shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"No, Apphia is committed to us and Timothy. She was very angry and told Bella to leave."

I looked around, puzzled.

"So, where is Bella now?"

"Norah offered to drive her to town if she was so determined to leave. She thought it would be best to get Bella out of the settlement as quickly as possible before she could unsettle anyone else."

I nodded, "Good, excellent work. Please ask Norah to find me when she returns. I will need to speak to her. For now, I must contact my father with this news. Send Jude to bring Timothy back from the farm. We must perform the wedding ceremony at once. Apphia needs to feel valued and loved and she should be rewarded for her loyalty to the community. I will speak to her myself as soon as I am able. In the meantime, it would be better if she were not left alone, Martha."

"She isn't. Margaret went to sit with her, just to make sure Bella's accusations and decision have not unsettled her too much."

I nodded. I should have known I could rely on my faithful family to protect the community and take any action necessary to keep everything settled. I would have to decide how to deal with Bella later. She had made such an unfortunate decision, one that could cause trouble for us, but it had been her own choice, no one had forced her into it.

Personally, it was a tremendous blow. Now I would have to begin my search for another wife all over again and I had been very fond of Bella. She had, I thought, been an excellent choice, but it would appear I had been mistaken.

Father would be most upset, we had put ourselves in danger once more to rescue an unfortunate. Occasionally, however, like a stray dog, those we rescued would turn and bite the hand of their savior. It hadn't happened for a long time, the signs were usually easy to see but6 this time... Well, this time we had been mistaken.

I went straight to see Apphia who knew immediately why I had come and hastened to reassure me.

"I'm so sorry Luke, Bella just doesn't understand our way of life. She got it all wrong and wouldn't listen when I tried to explain to her that Timothy had been very honest with me. Norah took her into town, to ring her parents I guess. She won't give us away, though. I told her I understood what I was doing. I won't let anyone take me away from Timothy or the community."

I smiled and knelt beside her, taking her trembling hands in mine.

"It's good to hear you say OUR community my dear, and we would never allow anyone to force you from your family. I am concerned that your friend could cause us problems despite your assurances.

Her eyes widened in panic and she clutched my hands more tightly.

"What? I won't leave. They can't make me.".

"Actually the legal age to leave home in Nebraska is 19 so the authorities could try to force you to go home to your mother. To prevent this it would be best if you and Timothy were married as soon as possible. That way you could plead your husband as the reason to stay."

I saw her fear and hurried to reassure her.

" It won't come to that I'm sure, but we would hate to lose you now. Besides, Timothy tells me you may be with child and that child should be born here, where it belongs, with the family."

She rested a hand on her belly, which possibly showed the slightest of swelling and smiled.

"Yes, our baby belongs here, as do I. Can we marry quickly though, Luke? I thought the pastor had to be here for that?"

"He likes to be the one to officiate at our ceremonies, but he will understand and I am able to perform the ceremony in his place. Would you like me to do so? The sooner you and Timothy are married the sooner you can begin preparations for your pregnancy. You should be settled and peaceful as you carry the child and we will look after you and your precious cargo."

She agreed eagerly and while I spoke to Timothy, who had just returned hurriedly, concerned that something had happened to his intended, Martha called together the other women of the community to ready the church for the ceremony.

Only once it was over and Ashley, then Apphia, was one of us, would I feel comfortable. We couldn't afford to lose a pregnant woman carrying one of our own and I would do all in my power to ensure we did not.

 **Ashley**

I wasn't sure quite what to expect even though Timothy had explained that the ceremony was much like a wedding out in the wider community, the kind I was familiar with.

"We are all good Christians after all."

Martha presented me with a long white gown to wear, more of a plain shift than a wedding dress, but as she pointed out, Timothy was marrying me because he loved me, the person, not the body I wear.

" You look beautiful, Apphia. You make Timothy very happy and we can't wait to welcome you into the family. The children are so excited at the thought of having another mother."

I was a little scared at the thought of becoming a mother so maybe having two young ones to practice on wasn't such a bad thing.

If someone had told me a few months ago I would be married and pregnant, I would have laughed in their face. Still, I knew if my mom found out she would laugh herself silly. She always said I would end up just like her. The difference was that I had a husband who loved me and an extended family only too willing to support me as much as I needed. She was just a sad drunk with a long line of failed relationships and a new boyfriend every week. Now, who would have the last laugh?

I missed having Bella by my side for the ceremony, she and I had become close and I hoped she had made the right decision for her and that her future would be as good as I knew mine was going to be. She was lucky in that she had a decent family who would welcome her back and even if they punished her they would continue to love and support her. I just wished I'd been able to say goodbye, but by the time I realized she was actually leaving it was too late. Norah had already driven off.

Despite Timothy and Luke both assuring me that I was safe and secure here in the settlement I couldn't help feeling a little vulnerable. I doubted my mother would bother coming here to find me or send the cops, but if she did I would fight them all the way. I wasn't going anywhere, I belonged here with my husband and my family.

The ceremony was short but very sweet although I was somewhat taken aback by the two men who stood beside us and chanted out the responses alongside Timothy and myself. This was certainly different from anything I had experienced before. Why were best men allowed, but not bridesmaids?

Our first night as husband and wife was wonderful and we had the cabin to ourselves. I hadn't seen Norah since she left with Bella. Maybe she had decided to drive her all or part of the way back home, which was the kind of thing a member of my community might do. While Martha went to stay with Francis taking the children with her.

If I hadn't been pretty sure I was pregnant, I would have felt some jealousy towards her and the children who were, after all, Timothy's too, but a little voice told me that he loved me as much as her or Norah and would value our children equally.

The next day, however, I got a terrible shock. Timothy sat me down and explained to me that the two men who had stood at his side during the ceremony were also my husbands.

"I thought you understood, Apphia? All the women here have more than one husband. There aren't enough females to go around as yet, but don't worry, they won't bother you until after the baby is born. Then you can choose who you prefer to sleep with. This child is mine, which is unusual here. Most men cannot be certain who impregnated their wives so this is an honor for me, but our other children will be loved just as much."

I stuttered and tried to quash the rising tide of panic.

"But... Martha told me that we only have to sleep with men of our choice. I mean I could choose to be loyal only to you. I don't want to sleep around. I love you. I don't even know the other two."

He smiled indulgently and kissed me on the cheek.

"And I love you, but I also love Norah and Martha, and you'll learn to love John and Joseph when you get to know them. They are being very patient waiting for your child to be born, you should remember that."

I shrank away, holding a hand over my belly and praying I was in fact pregnant. I'd had irregular periods before, so the fact I had missed my last period was no guarantee of anything, but if I was pregnant then it had happened that first time in the park.

I decided to keep that to myself until I could decide what to do. I loved Timothy and while I had accepted I must share him I wasn't at all happy at the thought of being shared around myself. Not with two other men or the whole freaking community!

Maybe Bella had been right after all and I had been blinded by the thought that Timothy loved me, the first person ever to say so in my entire life. Even my mom had never come right out and told me that!

I felt miserable and confused, but I tried not to show it. Something told me it would be better not to appear unhappy with my situation so I smiled brightly and hugged my husband, one of them anyhow.

"It's just a shock, everything is different now, my whole life has changed. Just give me a little time to come to terms with everything. Of course, I'm grateful to everyone here, including John and Joseph. I'll find them later and explain I only just discovered what they were to me."

Timothy seemed mollified by this. In fact, he was a little distracted and had been ever since he got back from the farm to discover Bella had left. I had expected Luke to be more upset than he appeared, but I guess he was just one of those strong silent types who grieve in privacy, but I hadn't expected it to affect my husband as well.

 **Luke**

I asked Jude and Martha to keep an eye on Apphia despite Timothy's assurances that she was settled. It didn't take much to upset some people and while Bella had seemed a strong enough personality, I always had my doubts about Apphia even though she had the best reasons for joining us, a rotten home life and a desire to be loved and wanted.

Bella would have made a perfect wife for me, but seeing her reaction to learning the truth, she would have probably been too disruptive to the rest of the community. Her decision to leave may have taken the girls by surprise, but Norah had saved the day with her quick thinking. My sister could always be relied upon in a crisis.

Now, however, we had a problem. The authorities would frown on us transporting minors across state lines to join our community if Bella decided not to keep silent. We knew only too well that although the local authorities could be relied upon to look out for us there were others who would be only too happy to descend on the community and, if possible, destroy it.

Bella had apparently promised she would tell no one about us, but could she be trusted? She had said she wanted to become one of us, she said she wanted to marry me and she knew I loved her, yet she had decided to abandon us. So how could we trust anything she said?

With a heavy heart, I made the call to my father and filled him in on the situation waiting for his decision as to how I should act.

"I thought you told me that the two girls had committed to us?"

"They did, they said they had, and Apphia is now married to Timothy and settled. Bella must have discovered something she could not cope with and didn't attempt to understand. If she had come to me with her concerns I could have put her mind at rest."

"But as it is we risk everything because of one girl and that is unacceptable. What we have built up is far too important to risk. You have no idea where the girl is now?"

"No, just that Norah hurried her out of the settlement before anyone discovered her dissatisfaction."

"Norah? Well, she is level-headed, she will understand how important it is to be absolutely sure we can rely on the girl's discretion. I know I can rely on her to do whatever is necessary. In the meantime, keep an eye out. I do not want this girl to cause unease in the community. I'll be back in a couple of days. Do you think you can manage that, son?"

His tone of voice told me he was disappointed in me and I felt crushed but I was uneasy about his former words.

"Will Norah take Bella far? I mean I know she wouldn't be able to find her way back to the community, but I would like a chance to persuade her that she has us wrong. After all, we need females for our community. It's why we go on these missions, looking for possibilities. I just think it would be a waste to lose such a young and promising one."

"I see, it sounds like this girl has your head turned around, Luke. It is perhaps fortuitous that she has decided against joining. I need you with a clear head if you are going to carry on my work in the future. Forget about Bella Whitlock and concentrate on your responsibilities at the settlement. If there are any further problems I expect you to deal with them as efficiently as Norah dealt with the last. Do I make myself clear?"

I felt a shiver run down my spine. What exactly had Norah done with Bella? Somehow I had to find them and put my mind at rest.

My father interrupted my thoughts as he spoke my name in a cold curt tone.

"Luke? Have I made myself clear? Stay in the settlement and ensure there are no questions about the missing girl. She was sent home, she was just not intelligent enough to be accepted into the community, that's all they need to be told."

I agreed although I had no intentions of remaining in the settlement until my father returned. If Norah wasn't back by nightfall I was going out to track her down. Luckily, there was a full moon and I would be able to see the truck's passage through the narrow trails that passed for roads out here.

Of course, if she had decided to take Bella to the bus station or airport then there would be nothing I could do. I knew Bella had brought some money with her, but I had no idea how much. And if she called her parents for help would she be able to keep our secret? This was one unholy mess, and I couldn't see a solution that would keep the community out of trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Bella**

I guess I was naive. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy to leave the community, but Norah's offer to take me into town took me off guard. Maybe I was just a silly, immature teenager after all.

I slid in beside Norah eager to be away before Luke got back. I didn't want him trying to persuade me to stay or talking me into giving it a little longer. I feared he might be able to persuade me to rethink my decision, after all, I still liked him a lot. I just wasn't sure that I loved him enough to chance throwing in my lot with the community. There was something about this place I didn't like. It wasn't as it appeared on the surface and I wanted no part of something I couldn't fully understand or approve of. Was nothing in life as it first appeared? Was it the acknowledgement of this that meant you had finally grown up?

As she took the narrow track they used to turn the vehicles around I tried to think of the best way to approach my parents. They were going to be furious with me after the way I had behaved and then run away but I knew they would also be relieved to have me back safe and sound. They may have lied to me, but they had also been good and loving parents. I guess it had taken something as drastic as this this to make me see that. I knew I couldn't ignore what had happened, but I would talk to them about it like a rational person next time. This little adventure had certainly forced me to mature quickly.

I guess I should have been more attentive because when I looked up next I had no idea where we were. The truck had turned and I assumed Norah had headed back to the main road, but instead we were on a narrower track with trees crowding us on each side. So narrow in fact, that it was impossible to open the truck door had I wanted to. I was trapped inside with Norah.

"Where are we?"

Norah turned to me with a strange smile on her face and I began to feel uneasy.

"It's OK Bella, this is just a short cut. It takes about six miles off the trip, but it is a little bumpy so hold on."

At this point the truck hit a really deep hole and I flew forward, having forgotten to secure my seat belt, and hit my head on the dashboard hard enough to see stars momentarily.

"Ouch! Slow down, please."

I began to sit up, rubbing my forehead where a bump was beginning to rise only to be slammed forward again and this time hard enough to become dizzy and confused. We must have hit another deep rut. Why was Norah going so fast?

The journey into hell lasted for what seemed hours but was possibly only about half an hour before the truck came to a halt in a small open area surrounded by trees and I was able to climb out feeling sick and a little dizzy.

I looked around, but everything was blurred then Norah took me by the arm and led me across the uneven ground as the intense heat sucked the life out of me.

I blinked again, but I couldn't focus and seconds later I found myself inside another cabin, or at least I thought that's what it was, although with no windows the interior was pitch black.

"Where am I?"

When Norah spoke her voice was completely different, cold and hard.

"Right where you belong. In the marshland wilderness. Did you really think I would just allow you to go running to the authorities and ruin everything we've built up here? Why couldn't you just be grateful that Luke fell in love with you and wanted you to join us? It's a privilege given to so few you ungrateful bitch."

I blinked again rapidly, but all I could see was her silhouette where she stood framed in the doorway.

"I don't understand. Why are we here? You said…"

My head ached and I was having difficulty in joining words together. What was she talking about? What was she doing? Did she intend keeping me here in this shack? Hold me prisoner until Luke got back? What then? Did she think he could talk me around? Or was she crazy as a loon and acting off her own back? I certainly hope so, for mine and Ashley's sake. Because if not, then the community was a far more dangerous place than I had thought.

"Take me back, Norah. Let me talk to Luke about this."

She stood back and flung her arm out, gesturing to the outside.

"Take yourself back, but you should be careful. The place is swarming with snapping turtles, crocodiles, and snakes, not to mention the mosquitoes. Maybe it would be better if you stayed here. Of course, there's no food or water, but then you deserve to suffer for your betrayal, Bella."

Before I could stop her, she was back in the truck, which was already turned back the way we had come and then she and truck were gone.

I tried to run after her shouting for her to stop, but I lost my balance on the rutted track and fell heavily, winding myself and skinning the palms of my hands.

Sitting up and rubbing my now bleeding hands on my shirt I suddenly became fully aware of my predicament. I was alone out here. Norah had abandoned me with minimal shelter and no supplies. Surely that must mean either she or Luke would be back. Maybe she thought this would change my mind, but all it did was to reinforce my feelings about the community, they were all crazy!

As I slapped at the mosquitoes who had descended on a welcome if surprising dinner, I deciding I would be better off inside until the heat died down a little and hopefully the insects with it.

I retreated into the shack and closed the door, then slumped down onto the wooden floor which immediately began to sag alarmingly. Great! All I needed was for the shack to collapse and bury me alive. It felt like one of those days when things only got worse.

I closed my eyes and felt gingerly for the sore spot on my forehead. Sure enough, there was a bump there as big as a hen's egg, but the dizziness was fading and my headache was bearable.

All I wanted to do right now was to find Norah and a baseball bat, but not necessarily in that order and then use one on the other. My fists clenched as anger rose in me. That wasn't like me, I wasn't a violent person by nature. I had my mom's placid temper as opposed to pop's more explosive one but right now? Well, let's just say a few of his more choice cusses escaped my lips.

I was in a mess, not to mention danger of being eaten alive by insects or maybe something larger, but I couldn't just sit here passively and wait for something to happen. I calmed myself and tried to think what pop would do in similar circumstances. Ironic if I allowed myself to think about it. I had tried my best to hate mom and pop yet here I was using them as my role models.

After thinking about this for a minute or two I got back up, feeling my shirt sticking to my back and cussed some more.

I would work on the assumption that either Luke, Norah, or someone else from the community would be out to see me later. In which case the least I could do was to make sure I had something ready to welcome them with.

With a groan, I opened the door once more, the heat hitting me and draining my strength further.

Gritting my teeth I set off into the marsh, just far enough to choose some thin, flexible sticks and a couple of sharp stones. I had remembered pop showing me how to make throwing sticks when I was a kid and I'd gotten pretty good at hitting the target. Well, now the target might be harder, it would probably be moving, but I was pretty confident if I had time to perfect the build that I could still hit something or someone.

Sitting back in the shade of the shack I carefully began to rub the end of the stick until the bark came away and then shaped it to a point. The wood was live and therefore wet and it took a long time and a lot of patience to shape the end into anything resembling a serviceable point. The sticks, I made three, were all slightly shorter than me, but that shouldn't matter too much.

What I really needed to do next was to harden the points by drying them over a flame, but that was beyond me so they would just have to do as they were. Besides, I didn't intend to try killing anyone, just threaten them long enough to hand over the keys to whatever truck they arrived in, or if that didn't work injure them enough to enable me to take the keys.

Unlike Norah I wouldn't just abandon whoever my victim was out here. I'd either take them back with me or send help as soon as I was safe.

Now, was there anything else I could do to protect myself? I decided to make a simple hideout among the trees and undergrowth to the side of the shack by using some rotting planking from the floor. That wasn't difficult as it had rotted through where it was nailed down and was therefore easily removed. Arranging it like a triangle I then covered it with vegetation, leaving just enough space to wriggle inside and pull extra camouflage over the entrance. At least in here I was safe from mosquitoes, although I daren't even think about the other creepy crawlies that might lurk close by, including the snakes Norah had mentioned. Just one more reason to pray it was she who returned. I might enjoy stabbing that bitch with one of my spears.

It was then I realized my hideout was useless. I needed space in order to throw the spears so cursing, I wriggled back out. It might still be useful as a hiding place of last resort, then scouted around for a good vantage point up a tree.

Right now I would have given anything to have pop at my side. I knew that whatever happened he would have been there for me, ready to protect his little princess. The crazy thing was that I longed to see Jasper too, and I couldn't explain why, except that I knew without understanding that despite everything I had said and done, he too would be there standing beside pop and no one would ever hurt me then.

Suddenly I felt very young and stupid thinking about the stunts I had pulled. The crazy reasons I had found to argue with those who loved me most and they did love me, I was convinced of that, whatever they had done. I felt tears prick at my eyes and wiped them away angrily. I would not break down like a silly girl, not now. I was going to make pop proud of me by fighting to the bitter end.

 **Luke**

Norah still hadn't returned as dusk began to fall so leaving Timothy to hold the fort I took the remaining truck and headed out after the two of them. All Martha had been able to tell me was that Norah had taken the usual route to turn the truck around before heading into town.

"Did you see her go?"

"No, at least I saw them leave. Norah was very unhappy, but then you know how loyal to Pastor Daniel she is. She took off far too quickly, I could see Bella wasn't ready, she jerked forward as the truck pulled away. Where are you going Luke?"

"I need to find Norah. I want to speak to Bella and the Norah's the only one who knows where she is."

Martha frowned.

"But if Bella decided to leave shouldn't you accept that and move on? I'm sure it's what your father would say if he were here. She isn't worth it Luke."

I struggled to hold my impatience in check despite the fact I knew that Martha was right.

"I'm aware of that, but I wished to say goodbye. I was very fond of Bella and I don't want us to part this way. Timothy will be here if anyone needs guidance and I'll be back soon. If Norah appears while I'm gone please ask her to call me. I'm taking one of the cell phones so I can be contacted."

Martha's frown grew deeper.

"One of the cell phones? Did you clear it with your father? You know how much he hates us using them this close to the settlement. He says it's dangerous. Are we in danger, Luke? Should I be worried? I could collect the community together and take them into the root cellars if there is trouble brewing."

The last thing I needed was for Martha to panic, this is just what my father feared the most as a reaction to Bella's flight.

"No, Martha, there's no danger and I promise I'll only turn it on once I reach the highway. You have nothing to fear, no one here does. Now, please inform Margaret and Francis that I will be back by morning and kiss the little ones for me. I'll see you again soon."

This appeared to placate her, she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will, and I am truly sorry for your loss, Luke. I know how much the girl meant to you."

I thanked her and drove off, now more convinced than ever that something was very wrong. If Norah had taken Bella into town she would have been back in the settlement long ago and if she had decided to take Bella further to keep her from knowing exactly where the settlement was then she would have contacted me or father to let us know what she was doing, especially as she knew my father didn't like the women leaving the settlement.

The tire prints of her truck were easy to see, the track beyond the farm was used infrequently and broken vegetation told of a vehicles recent passage.

I slowed as I reached the turning place, but I could see by my headlights that the truck had continued straight on, so where the heck was Norah taking Bella? This track led only deep into the marshes as far as I could remember. There were no exits onto roads leading north.

A feeling of deep unease fell over me. Norah was a strange woman, made bitter by her own body's refusal to carry children. I knew she was close to my father, I suspected she might even be married to him, although if so they were extremely circumspect.

I waited until I was at least ten miles from the settlement before switching on the cell phone, although I doubted anyone would be interested in any calls I made or was even likely to notice its use out here. After all, we weren't under any kind of surveillance, we hadn't done anything to warrant it.

Martha answered quickly, she was in a terrible state of nervousness.

"Luke? Where are you?"

"Why? Is Norah back?"

"Yes and she's very distraught. She says Bella attacked her and stole the truck. She fled into the marshes thinking Norah was going to do her some harm. How crazy does that sound? Norah lost sight of her, but then there was a terrible crashing sound and a huge splash. She said Bella must have hit a tree and careened into the water. There was no sign of her getting out of the truck. I'm so sorry, Luke. She must have drowned. Come home, please. Your father has been on the phone and he's furious that you left. He's on his way home now and he told me to tell you that you had better be back when he calls again at midnight."

I looked at my watch, midnight? That gave me just over an hour and a half to find the crash site and get back.

"Where did she crash. Martha?"

"Norah said about two miles into the marsh, Bella pushed her out of the truck when they reached the turning point and raced on down the track. Please Luke. Don't anger your father any more than you already have."

"I'll be back, don't worry."

I disconnected and switched off the phone certain that Norah, or Martha, or maybe both had been lying. There was no sign at the turning point of a struggle and the track was so narrow Bella couldn't have pushed Norah out easily. Nor was there any sign of a fast moving truck being driven erratically and with the surface as bad as it was Bella would certainly have fought to keep the truck in a straight line. Which begged the question, what was really going on? Where had Norah taken Bella?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Darius**

The insistent beep of my computer alerted me to a message and when I checked, I couldn't help smiling or punching the air in celebration.

"Got you, at last, asshole."

Peter and the Major both turned to me and I hastened to explain my outburst.

"Someone out in the marshes close to Pecan Island is using a cell phone and I'm guessing it's the same asshole who has the girls. Who else is likely to be running around that wilderness?"

"it could be a hunter or a fisherman, Darius."

I shook my head.

"Nope, they'd have no reason to switch their phone on and off so quickly.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for Darius? Give me some directions."

Peter had the engine fired up and was eager to be on his way so I grabbed the map and directed him onto the highway. When he suddenly he came to a halt cursing quietly I looked up to see a patrol car with its lights flashing. The cop in the passenger seat motioned for us to stay where we were and approached cautiously. What the hell was going on now?

The Major had told us he called in at the police station and while I had thought it a bad idea to draw attention to ourselves I couldn't fault him for his attention to detail. Peter hadn't been too happy either, but again, he would have done anything to find his daughter and he wasn't going to criticize his friend for exploring all options and the Major had been as careful and cautious as he could.

The deputy approached the R.V and beckoned for Peter to wind down the window.

"Mr Whitlock?"

"Yes, officer. What's wrong?"

"We understand you are looking for your daughter and her friend. The Chief would like a word with you and your wife at the station so if you'd accompany us I'd be very grateful. Your friends are free to continue on their way if they want."

It was obvious that this wasn't an invitation so much as an order and we all tensed, but I tried to calm things as best I could.

"You go, Peter. Take Charlotte with you. The Major and I will carry on the search. Just be careful what you say, something doesn't smell quite right."

I had said this too low for the cop to hear, but Peter nodded as he stepped out of the driver's door followed by a concerned looking Charlotte.

One of the cops accompanied them to the car while the other who had come up on my side asked us for our identification and studied it carefully.

He handed the Major's back almost immediately.

"The Chief spoke to you already didn't he Mr Whitlock?"

The Major nodded and the cop turned his attention to me.

"And what's your relationship to Mr and Mrs Whitlock, sir?"

"Just a friend helping out in a mini family crisis."

He nodded, handing my papers back to me.

"OK, well, you can follow us or we'll arrange for your friends to be brought back to the campground. They shouldn't be too long."

I nodded as the Major slid into the driver's seat that Peter had just vacated.

"We'll be along in a while to pick them up."

He seemed content with that and we watched in silence as the cruiser, with Peter and Charlotte sitting together in the back, drove out of sight.

Once they were out of sight the Major turned to me.

"Darius talk to me. What's going on?"

I shook my head.

"I don't know Major, but I'll see what I can find out. In the meantime, what do you want to do?"

He turned to me, "Which way were we headed?"

And with that, I knew he was going to continue the hunt for Bella.

 **Peter**

I didn't like this one fucking bit, but we couldn't very well refuse to accompany the cops. I just hoped their Chief didn't have bad news about Bella. Then realized bitterly that if something had happened to my little girl the Major would have felt it.

The Chief who had obviously been watching for us greeted us at the door and took us back to his office offering us drinks which we declined as he sat down behind his desk.

"Mr Whitlock, Mrs Whitlock. I'm Chief Snow. We spoke to your brother earlier about your missing daughter and I thought it might be a good idea if we spoke in person. I was led to believe she and her friend who left after a family altercation were adults. Now, I thought as you were so concerned, I should do a little digging of my own and guess what? I discovered that your daughter Bella is only 17 years old and that makes her, legally speaking, a runaway in the state of Nebraska but then I'm sure you knew that. Did it slip his mind when your brother spoke to my deputy on the desk? You did know she's legally too young to leave home?"

Charlotte was quicker than me to answer him.

"Yes, we did, but we really didn't want to get her in trouble and we know she just lost her cool over a grounding. I know she'll be in touch soon and she's very mature for her age, Chief Snow."

I tensed as he frowned, this was not a happy guy.

"Yeah, well, mature or not you should have reported her as a runaway. Now, I have my men watching out for the two girls, but something tells me that you know more about her absence than you've said. Am I right?"

I would have told him to go fuck himself, but once more Charlotte merely nodded looking abashed.

"Actually, we think she may have come here with a young man from a religious community. That's why we weren't so worried."

His eyebrow shot up and he barked a sardonic laugh at her words.

"Really? Then I'm guessing you don't know much about cults where you come from."

I opened my mouth again, but Charlotte kicked me under the table to shut me up and continued.

"Actually, we do, but this group wasn't like that. They did missionary work in our town and that's how Bella met the young man."

He snorted and leaned back, but he didn't appear as hostile now.

"You don't look old enough to have a 17-year-old daughter ma'am, you neither sir. Is Bella adopted?"

We both attempted to hide our shock at his question, having dreaded it for years we had finally almost forgotten the circumstances of Bella's entry to our family.

"My wife will take that as a compliment Chief Snow, but no, Bella isn't adopted, she's our daughter. We were just young when she was born."

He nodded sagely.

"Yep, it's usually those who can't wait to get started that get trouble down the line. It sounds like fun, getting married and having a kid, don't it? Then reality sets in and you find it's just hard work. The kids usually suffer in the end, their parents weren't mature enough to know how to bring them up. Anyhow, thanks for filling me in. Now if you'd just like to go with my deputy and do the paperwork you omitted to do in the first place we can send her details and photographs over the wire official like. I've already spoken to the cops in Ogallala, they were surprised you hadn't spoken to them, reported your daughter missing, but then again neither did her friend's parents, or mom anyhow. Strange don't you think? I mean I heard Ashley Laing's mother isn't exactly going to win any awards as mom of the year, but you'd think she'd be worried about her teenage daughter who just disappeared. Is there something in the water up there? Wouldn't happen down here, I can tell you."

Peter and I were handed some papers to fill in and left alone in an interview room with a tray of coffee and a selection of ballpoint pens.

"Peter, we need to get out of here, find Bella, and disappear before that guy discovers we have no legal rights to her."

He looked up from the form he'd been reading.

"That asshole? I'm amazed he can put his shoes on the right feet."

"Peter."

I was angry and frightened now. I didn't want my daughter to be found only to be taken away from us.

"Think about it Peter, this could cause us serious problems, we don't need the cops looking into our lives too deeply."

That stopped him in his tracks, he glanced at the door, then scooted his chair closer to mine and spoke very softly.

"Charlotte, you're right. This is the end as far as the Whitlock family in Nebraska is concerned. I know you're worried and I do understand, so this is what we're going to do. Fill in the fucking forms for Happy Harry here, hand them over, walk out of the station, go find Bella, and get the fuck outta Dodge. We can start over anywhere. Darius will help with any paperwork and it's not like this situation is anything new to us. Don't worry darlin'."

He squeezed my hand and smiled at me encouragingly. This was a new Peter, a father determined to find his runaway daughter, keep her safe, and protect his family, a more mature Peter than I had ever known. The old Peter would have said fuck it, stormed out and left, not caring about any mess he left behind, but he wanted his princess back safely making as few ripples as possible and was willing to do whatever he had to in order to accomplish that.

 **Darius**

I checked out the activity at the police station, which was surprisingly easy, there were cameras and microphones everywhere and it had a security system that had taken me all of ten seconds to hack into.

"Well, wonders will never cease. It looks like Peter's keeping his cool for a change, but I can see the family will be needing a new identity when this is over. I wonder how they are going to explain it all to Bella. I'm amazed they managed to keep their secret all these years."

The Major glanced at me,

"I'm not. Peter isn't stupid and that girl means the world to him and Charlotte. So, if they are holding their own let's find her before something does happen."

I had traced the position of the lone cell phone in the marshes and the fact it had only been switched on for a short time only reinforced my suspicions that whoever had taken the two girls knew a bit about keeping a low profile. Cell phone signals weren't difficult to trace if you knew how but the shorter the time in use, the more difficult it was to get a good triangulation and I had a ten square mile search zone pinpointed, wishing it was a mile instead, but then two vampires, both decent trackers, shouldn't find it beyond the bounds of possibility to find a few humans in that small an area.

We parked up outside the search zone, switched our own phones to silent and split up. The Major took the south of the area while I began my sweep to the northern boundary.

The thick vegetation and heat, not to mention the insects, would make it difficult for humans to travel but nothing that would bother us.

I hadn't gone far before I knew instinctively that this was the wrong way. If the Major chose to go south, then it was pretty much a certainty that's where the settlement and therefore the girls would be. So I turned and made my way following his tracks wondering how difficult it was going to be to get the girls free without killing the people holding them.

Personally, I didn't have a problem wiping out a group of kiddie snatchers, but I knew the Major preferred not to kill in general these days and of course, if we destroyed an entire settlement after already talking to the cops about the missing girls it could cause problems in the future for Peter and Charlotte. Life was so much less complicated when vampires didn't get involved with the humans. The way I saw it, it was plain bad manners to play with your food, but then again, maybe like the Cullens, the Whitlocks thought of humans as pets.

I had almost joined up with the Major when I came across the track marks of a small to medium truck and found myself smiling. This was where the cell phone signal had originated so the settlement was probably close by.

I sent the Major a text informing him of my discovery and a few minutes later he was at my side.

"These are fresh, no more than a couple of hours old at most, so do we track them back or see where they went?"

He thought for a second, then nodded his head to the east.

"That way. I get the feeling Bella is close by and that there's something wrong. Come on."

He set off at a run and I followed, maybe this would turn out to be interesting after all. If Bella was in trouble then that meant someone was going to get his ass kicked and I wanted a part of that. Who knew that being out in the world could be such fun?

 **Peter**

The relief as we left the police station was overwhelming but we both knew that our lives would never be the same again. The cops were sure to check up on us and Bella, that Police Chief was the suspicious type likely to dot every i and cross every fucking t but for now he was satisfied. After all, we were here looking for our runaway daughter and we had spoken to the cops, or someone had on our behalf, we hadn't exactly sat back with our thumbs up our asses or kept our daughter's run away a secret.

"I hope those two deadbeats have found Bella, Char. We need to get the fuck outta here with her and vanish. Fuck knows what we tell Bella, but I won't have the authorities try to take her away from us. We were so close. So fucking close to raising her to adulthood without any trouble and now... Now it's all gone to hell. If I ever get my hands on that fucking Pastor again, I'll rip off his head and crap down the fucking hole."

Charlotte took my hand and squeezed it, I could feel she was as tense and upset as I was, she just disguised it better.

"First, we have to contact Darius and the Major. Then we need to catch up with them and find Bella. Only when we have her back safely in our arms, can we consider the future. Like you, I don't know what we are going to tell her, but we can worry about that later. Come on."

She dragged me down the road away from the police station and into a dark alley between two rows of stores. I turned to her confused by her behavior.

"It's best we stay out of sight in case the cops decide they have more questions."

I nodded my understanding as she took out her phone and called Darius, but no one answered and I cursed again, now what?

"Hang on, Peter."

She peered at the screen for a second, then glanced up at me.

"They think they're close. Darius sent me their coordinates. Come on, let's get our little girl back."

We didn't waste any time, just took off in the direction of the marshes and this fucking Pecan Island.

All I could think about was finding my little girl and never ever letting go again. Not ever, and God help anyone who tried to stop me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Bella**

I was heartily fed up of sitting up here in this tree waiting for something to happen. Sick of being a banquet for bugs, and sick of feeling hot and sweaty. I wished someone would come to break the monotony, but then if they did, I would be forced into action.

Of course, it was all my own fault I was in this predicament and the more I thought about it the worse I felt. In fact, I was ashamed of myself. I had made such a mess of everything and all out of some adolescent pique.

Mom and pop had been good to me, better than I ever realized, and what had I done to repay them? I'd been a class one bitch, stupid and selfish. I'd found reasons to argue with both my parents, refusing to see that they had rules because they cared about me. True, they had lied to me about my real dad but why? Had I bothered to ask them? Had I taken the clippings to show them what I'd found and request an explanation? No. Instead, I had taken it upon myself to destroy their relationship with their friend, ruin Jasper's reputation with them and try my best to spoil all the happiness we had as a family.

What I should do once I got out of this crazy situation was just as I had thought I should but I wouldn't. I couldn't. That lie, it lay there between us, a barrier to everything that I wanted so badly.

Suddenly I froze. I heard someone approaching slowly and cautiously, either Luke or, if luck was really on my side, Norah.

I lifted my first makeshift spear to my shoulder and waited, tense for the first sight of my target. I'd already decided if it was Luke, I would aim low and hope to catch him in the leg. I didn't want to really hurt him, but Norah? Well, a head shot was tempting, but also very difficult, a torso shot was easier, it was a much bigger target. However, I was afraid I might hit something vital so reluctantly I forced myself to accept I would be lucky to hit either of them at all. The spear was more likely to hit the ground and bounce off into the undergrowth, but I might just get lucky and cause a scratch on the way.

All I really needed was to frighten them enough to take me back to town or give me a phone so I could call pop. I didn't want to get them in trouble, not even crazy Norah if it came down to it. All I wanted was to get Ashley if I could persuade her to come with me, and go home.

There was a rustling in the undergrowth and I caught a splash of white among the greens and browns. At last! I was beginning to worry I would dehydrate or fall asleep before I got a chance to fight back and more than anything I wanted to make my pop proud of me by doing something to help myself.

I stayed absolutely still, something he had also taught me, explaining that the slightest movement, even breathing, could warn your prey you were there lying in wait for them.

 **Norah**

I really wished Daniel hadn't asked me to come back out here and finish the job I had started. I thought abandoning the little bitch in the marshes was good enough. That nature would take care of the rest. After all, I wasn't exactly a cold-blooded killer, but I would do anything for Daniel. The man who still loved me despite the fact I couldn't present him with a child, a daughter, something we had spoken about and planned since we first formed the community here in Louisiana.

No one knew that Daniel and I had been the very first couple, that all of this was our dream, our creation. He needed to be seen as a savior, as the good man he was, the visionary, but we knew that building such a community took guts and hard decisions too and I was the one with the past. The one who could take those tough decisions when necessary. Poor Daniel, what would he have done without me?

So, here I was back in the marshes with the gun I kept hidden from everyone in the settlement. The gun I had only been forced to use once before to rid us of a nuisance, another potential troublemaker. We had learned from that experience and were much more careful these days.

As far as we were concerned we were doing nothing wrong. Helping young and unhappy girls find a place in the world and happiness. They rarely wanted to leave once they were married and most got pregnant almost immediately, which was almost inevitable with three or more husbands servicing them. The babies were their link to the community, they knew they would never be allowed to take the little ones from the settlement and they would never leave them behind. Besides, where would they go? If they told their parents about their experiences they were hardly likely to be believed and many would be thrown out once more once their parents knew the kind of life they had been leading. Our community was a far better deal than the miserable existence most of them had or would endure.

This was the thing that marked Bella out as different and made her more dangerous, she wasn't really a runaway or a child from a broken or abusive family. She was a well loved and educated brat who felt she deserved more from her devoted parents than they could ever have given her.

It was the main reason I watched her so closely. I had this feeling that the self-centered bitch would grow up quickly here and see far more than others who had come to join us. She had, as I suspected, decided she wanted to run back home to mommy and daddy, but that just wasn't going to happen, not on my watch. She knew far too much and there were those who would love to get their hands on that information to use as a tool to destroy us.

I knew she wouldn't have gotten far, she was a townie. She wouldn't have a clue how to survive out in the marshes and she'd be too scared of the critters I had warned her about to venture far. I doubt she even knew which way to head, she'd be terrified of wandering further away from civilization. But, as Daniel had said, there was always a chance, however remote, that she might be discovered by hunters or fishermen and tell them her tale of being abandoned. It would be better to finish the job and know for certain that the community was safe.

Daniel had even promised me that if I could complete this mission and make sure the girl was dealt with permanently he would take me with him on his next mission. I would be the only woman, apart from his daughter Mary, ever to leave the settlement and that would raise me in the esteem of everyone, something Daniel knew I craved, sinful though such a feeling was.

When I reached it the shack was empty, but it was easy to see that the girl had panicked going from one end of the small clearing to the other looking, presumably, for a way out or some clue as to which way she needed to head.

There was also a strange pile of wood chips and curls of bark. I knew she didn't possess a knife so could only assume that she had attempted to light a fire using stones to chip off small pieces of wood for tinder and then try to ignite them with a spark. I thought she needed flint for that and as far as I knew she wouldn't find that or dry wood easily here in the marshes, hence the signs of her abortive attempt.

I heard what sounded like a soft grunt and spun around as something hit the ground almost at my feet. I pulled out my gun and cocked it ready, unsure what had just happened. Was it a branch loosened by the wind that had made the noise as it fell to the ground?

I stooped down and picked up the stick noting it had a sharpened end just as another hit me in the arm piercing the flesh and causing me to cry out and stumble. The little bitch hadn't been trying to light a fire, she'd been forging weapons. She was more intelligent and resourceful than I had thought.

The spear was too heavy and pulled free of the wound it had inflicted dropping to the ground with a soft thud. Luckily she had hit my left arm and I was right-handed, so I raised the gun spotting her vantage point in the trees.

Another spear flew from her hand and I dodged to avoid it losing my footing, the little bitch was going to pay for this.

I raised the gun again and took aim seeing that her hands were now empty, but as I squeezed the trigger something knocked me to one side and the bullet went wide.

 **Bella**

My first spear missed and I saw her fumble in her pocket and bring out a gun. So, I had to get her this time or risk being shot. I prayed as I loosed the second spear and smiled as it penetrated her left arm, but it wasn't in deep enough and fell to the ground, but there was a spreading red stain on the white shirt she wore so I had at least injured her.

The third spear was lodged into a branch above my head and as I reached for it I saw another figure enter the clearing to my right then another to my left. Norah had brought reinforcements with her and I had only one shot left.

One of the newcomers was headed towards her going so fast I could hardly make him out so I turned my attention to the other hoping for a lucky shot as it would probably be my last. I threw it with all my strength and smiled as I saw it fly straight and true only to be caught by the figure just before it could hit him in the chest.

My eyes stood out in shock and amazement. How? That wasn't possible, no one could catch a spear mid flight unless it went through his hand, but the figure merely glanced at the spear and threw it to one side then stared up to where I had moved back into the foliage making it almost impossible to be seen from the ground.

Somehow, though, he seemed to know exactly where I was and turned his head to look straight up at me. I glanced around looking for a way down, maybe I could climb from tree to tree, they were pretty close up here and some of their branches intertwined, but then I heard a soft thud and turning to look back almost fell out of the tree in shock. The man who had been down on the ground only a second ago was now standing not ten feet from me balanced easily on the shivering branch and staring directly into my face.

"You know you could have taken someone's eye out with that spear. Who showed you how to throw like that? Peter, I guess."

I stared at him, Peter? Pop? This man knew pop?

"Who… who are you?"

We both heard a scream and I turned to look down and lost my balance. I knew I was falling and that I was high enough to hurt myself badly if not kill myself, but as I grabbed for a thin branch it snapped, sending splinters into my palm and leaving me with a few leaves clutched in my fist.

I tensed, expecting the pain of landing at any second only to find myself safe in the arms of the second figure, the one I had seen pick Norah up and hurl her bodily into the body of water beyond the undergrowth. How was that humanly possible? No one could pick another fully grown adult up and throw them so far, could they?

I opened my eyes, which I had screwed up against impact, and found myself staring into a familiar face, it was Jasper!

I swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say but words escaped me. I was so relieved to be safe that I burst into tears and threw my arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder.

"Good catch Major, You want to be careful though, that one has spirit. Did you see what she did with a makeshift spear? You can tell she's Peter's girl."

"Yeah, I saw. You'd better call them, let them know we have Bella and she's safe, then we'd better tidy up."

"You got it, Major."

Suddenly Jasper tensed and whirled around with me still in his arms and I heard a familiar voice.

"Who the hell are you? Put Bella down right now."

I peered over my shoulder to see Luke standing there, Norah's gun held in shaking hands and pointed at Jasper.

"Put it down before you hurt yourself, asshole."

It was the second man, Jasper's companion, who spoke and he didn't sound the least bit worried that his friend was facing the business end of a gun.

"I said put her down or I'll shoot."

I really don't think he meant to pull the trigger, his hands were just shaking so much it happened by accident. What happened next was a blur. Jasper turned his back on Luke, I guess to protect me, while the other guy was suddenly there grasping Luke by the throat and holding him two feet off the ground snarling in his face. Yes, he was literally snarling.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

I still couldn't speak so I just nodded and Jasper put me down, holding on until he was certain I was steady on my feet.

When he turned his back on me to check his friend and Luke I noticed a bullet hole in the back of his jacket and screamed. He whirled back to face me, a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong? You said you were OK."

"I… I am... I… Look... You've been shot."

I twisted his shoulder until I could touch the hole, then stopped, frowning. I could feel something hard against my fingertips and pulled the small object free. It was a bullet, almost flattened but still just recognizable. After all, what else could it be?

Jasper had been shot and the bullet had squashed flat against his skin. That wasn't scientifically possible, was it? Yet it was nevertheless true, I held the proof in my hand and now I was scared again, not to say confused.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Jasper**

To have Bella safely in my arms was the most wonderful feeling in the world, but things were not as I had hoped. Sure she seemed physically OK, feisty even, but she was being pursued by someone with a gun, or at least she had been. That person was now struggling amid the weeds in the lake and as far as I was concerned they could drown there.

She had also seen far too much. Peter and Charlotte had hidden their true identities from her for years, yet Darius and I couldn't manage it for more than a few seconds and now there were going to be awkward and dangerous questions, too many, and no safe way of answering them.

"PUT HIM DOWN. LET HIM GO."

Bella was screaming at Darius, who still held the newcomer by the throat and was slowly crushing his windpipe.

"PLEASE, PUT HIM DOWN. HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. PUT HIM DOWN, YOU'RE KILLING HIM."

Her voice was becoming hysterical and I gestured to Darius to put the guy down, although I didn't actually mean for him to drop the guy to the ground from several feet in the air.

Bella struggled free of my grasp and ran over to the guy who was on his hands and knees choking and gasping for air. The way she was reacting I just hoped Darius hadn't gone too far and crushed his windpipe or we would all be in deep trouble with the girl we were supposed to be rescuing!

 **Bella**

I fell to my knees at Luke's side relieved that the... freak who had been strangling him had let go when I screamed at him. Poor Luke, he was fighting for breath, his face red and mottled and he hardly had the energy to keep himself from slumping to the ground.

I turned to Jasper.

"Get Norah out of the water before she drowns for God's sake."

He stared at me for a moment, then shrugged and ran to the edge of the water jumping in so gracefully he never even made a splash. Great, not only was he bulletproof, he could dive like a merman, what next?

Luke wasn't getting any better, his face was even more darkly colored now and I began to panic.

Turning to the stranger who had caused this I shouted for him to do something.

"Can't you see he's dying and it's all your fault. Help him."

The stranger stared at me startled, then shook his head with a wry smile as he suddenly appeared at my side without appearing to have moved at all.

I jumped, startled as he examined Lukes' throat then peered up at me.

"Do you have a biro handy?"

I stared at him, puzzled.

"A what? No, why?"

"Then grab a reed, a hollow reed from the water's edge and be quick."

I obeyed him without thinking about it, casting around for a reed, although I had no idea why. It occurred to me that he may have sent me on a wild goose chase so he could finish Luke but I shook that thought off. I refused to believe that, these people knew mom and pop, they couldn't be cold-blooded killers. Especially not Jasper.

I grabbed four reeds and ran back to Luke's side, falling to my knees as I realized he was no longer breathing.

The stranger, the one Jasper had called Darius, took them from me studying them before discarding all but one. He then took out a small knife from his pocket and before I could stop him, he sliced a hole in Luke's throat and inserted the reed. Immediately, Luke took a breath and then another and his face lost that horrific red coloration becoming more natural looking again.

Turning to Darius I spoke quietly for the first time, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome. Who is he? I thought he was the one who kidnapped you and your friend. He is the Pastor's son Luke isn't he?"

I nodded cradling Luke's head on my lap.

"Yes, but he didn't kidnap me. I left of my own free will. It may have been a mistake, but Luke isn't to blame."

"OK, well now we have that cleared up, maybe you can tell me about the woman who tried to shoot you."

I glanced over to where Norah lay sopping wet on the ground gasping and retching while Jasper stood over her watching impassively. He didn't seem to care that she was bleeding from her wounded arm and had almost drowned and certainly wasn't going to offer her any aid.

Darius read my expression and laughed, a harsh short bark with no humor in it.

"If you expect the Major to feel sympathy for the woman, forget it. She tried to kill you, she's lucky he didn't tear her limb from limb."

From anyone else, such a statement would have sounded absurd, but when Darius said it, it sounded like a simple cold fact.

Darius then gestured at Luke.

"He needs medical help. We should probably take him to the hospital before Peter gets here if you want him to keep breathing that is."

I frowned.

"How do you know my pop?"

He smiled, "Let's just say we have a mutual friend."

He glanced at Jasper as he said this so I figured Darius was his friend not pops.

"Is he here? Is mom with him?"

I almost cringed at how desperate I sounded even to my own ears.

"Yep, they'll be here soon so I should probably go now, with your friend."

"What about Norah? She needs medical help too."

His eyes opened wide and then he threw his head back and laughed.

"You want me to try prising her away from the Major? Not to mention your father? I think I'll pass, I like my present body configuration too much. You stay right here, you're safe now."

As he picked Luke up effortlessly I couldn't help blurting out, "Will I see you again?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah, you'll see me again real soon. Just try not to run into any more friends like these until then."

Before I could speak, he was gone, again so fast I only felt the wind of his passing. How could anyone move that fast? Let alone carrying a full grown adult in his arms? This just got curiouser and curiouser, but I was determined to get some answers soon.

For now, though I was content to sit where I was and watch Jasper as he stood looking down at Norah. He reminded me of a picture I had seen in a tattered magazine hidden at the back of a pile of cast aside books, waiting to be destroyed according to Jude, in the settlement library. A statue of St Michael standing there leaning against his sword and gazing down as if upon a fallen foe with a prayer written below.

Again, that set alarm bells regarding the community ringing. Why destroy books? Especially those which were, to my eyes, purely religious texts of one kind or another? If they had been X-rated magazines or frivolous fiction, maybe, well not even then. It reminded me way too much of Fahrenheit 451 the story by Ray Bradbury.

Jasper must have sensed my gaze because he turned to stare over at me. I wasn't sure what I expected, after all, I had been a horrible little brat last time we met, the thought of which made me blush. What I didn't expect was the look of relief and something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

The very fact he had come with my parents to hunt for me proved my own arrogance. Why had I assumed that my actions had the power to destroy a connection forged well before my birth? Jasper and pop probably made things up immediately after their row and pop just didn't bother telling me. They were both adults, after all, they probably laughed at my immature crush once pop got over his parental protector fit.

"Are you OK, Bella? Here."

He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it to me, "Put that on, you're shivering."

I wrapped it obediently around me and at once felt calmer and more relaxed. My ordeal was over, I was away from the settlement and Norah couldn't hurt me anymore. I would soon be seeing my parents and then… well, we'd see.

Then I thought of Ashley. Was she truly committed to Timothy and the community or did she just feel she had nowhere else to turn, especially now she was pregnant with Timothy's child?

I hated the idea of her trapped there and miserable. I would ask pop to speak to the pastor and Luke and hope they would allow him to talk to Ashley and find out for themselves what she really wanted to do.

I shivered and thrust my hands into the jacket pockets feeling the deformed bullet crushed in the palm of my hand. I had so many questions, there was something very strange about Jasper and his friend Darius, but right now was not the time to ask. I just wanted to be in my mom's arms and feel her warmth, the love I knew she and pop felt for me. It wouldn't be enough, there were still far too many mysteries, questions to be answered, but nevertheless, I knew I would be safe and that they would welcome me back home if I wanted to return. Whatever they had done, I sensed had been done for a good reason, I just needed to know what that reason had been. I felt tears of relief and weariness prick my eyes and this time I was unable to stop them spilling over.

 **Jasper**

I could feel Bella's relief at being saved, but there was a sense of anger and confusion too. Something was worrying her, maybe what she had witnessed here today and I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure she would welcome my efforts. She'd been keen to get free of me earlier to save the young man Darius was about to kill. She was still so young and vulnerable, I wasn't sure I could approach her as a friend without giving my true feelings away and I owed Peter more than that so I stayed where I was watching the bitch who had tried to kill my mate cough her lungs up to expel the water that almost put an end to her.

Suddenly I felt Bella close to collapse and without a second thought, I put my foot on the woman's leg just hard enough to fracture the tibia making it impossible for her to try escaping and ran to catch Bella before she slid to the ground.

Scooping her up I held her close and calmed her agitated emotions while speaking to her softly.

"It's OK Bella, you're safe now and Peter and Charlotte will be here very soon to take you home. They'll be so relieved, we were all worried about you."

She sniffed and took a few ragged breaths before speaking.

"I'm really sorry Jasper."

"What for?"

"For being such a bitch to you, for saying and doing the things I did. Please forgive me. I'm just glad you and pop made it up. Don't blame him for being my dad."

"I don't but there's nothing to forgive."

She lifted her head to look into my face.

"Why does Darius call you Major? I heard pop call you that too. I mean I know you're too young to be a real Major. Is it a nickname?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's a habit they just don't seem to be able to kick."

"So, you four are all friends?"

"Yes, we're good friends and have been for a very long time."

She nodded, "Good enough friends to help them find me. I wish I had friends like that."

I smiled down at her.

"It takes a certain kind of experience to forge bonds like that, Bella. You're still too young to understand that."

She smiled back wearily.

"Now you sound like pop. He talks like he's an octogenarian, not thirty. Jasper, I need to go back to the settlement and speak to my friend. I think she feels she has to stay, that she has nowhere else to go and that's not right."

I shook my head adamantly.

"No way, at least not until I speak to Peter first. If I take you back there he'll kill me and I am not speaking figuratively here."

She looked at me through narrowed eyes,

"Really? And what's he going to do? Shoot you? I saw how well that worked out. Please, Jasper."

I guess I should have known that was going to come back and bite me on the ass!

I was saved from a second refusal as there was a crashing in the undergrowth and Peter appeared closely followed by Charlotte.

Seeing Bella in my arms Peter's eyes narrowed, but then he nodded as I handed her over to him.

Charlotte joined them and I walked back over to the gunwoman who was rolling around in agony clutching at her fractured leg.

Squatting down I spoke to her very softly so there was no chance of Bella hearing.

"If it were down to me, you would have drowned. It was Bella who saved you. Now, whose idea was it to kill her?"

The woman glared at me tight-lipped so slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries I leaned on her injured leg.

When she was finally able to speak again, tears running down her cheeks, I asked again.

"You know, we can go on doing this for as long as it takes but trust me, you will give me his name eventually, I promise you that. You might never walk again, but that's your choice."

After she saw the truth of my words in my expression she sagged in defeat.

"Pastor Daniel. He said she was dangerous and he was right. Bella will have the authorities come along and close us down. Then what happens to all the young people who call it home?"

"Personally, I don't give a shit. There may not even be a settlement when we finish with Pastor Daniel. Now come on."

I swung her up into my arms and she fainted from the pain in her leg. Just as well, I didn't want her screaming in my ear all the way to the settlement, but I sure as hell wasn't going to help her with the pain, she deserved every agonizing minute of it and a whole lot more.

I felt Bella's eyes on me, but ignored them, I knew exactly what she would say, she would beg me to look after this would be killer and I couldn't agree to that. Leastways not in the way she meant. No one was going to threaten the life of my mate and live to boast about it. She would always be a threat and I knew just how to deal with threats like that. I would take her somewhere quiet, somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed and then I would take out all my pent-up fears for Bella on the woman who came so close to snatching her from me permanently.

Instead, I left Bella where she belonged and needed to be right now, with her parents, and made my way slowly through the dense undergrowth with my prisoner moaning fitfully as she came back to consciousness. Once I had seen to this business I would return to them and I guessed we might be making a stop at the community and not only to speak to Bella's friend who was still there.

 **You can google St Michael and find the picture I referred to. It really reminds me of The Major.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Peter**

I could have cried with relief when I set eyes on Bella, even if I would have preferred to see her in anyone's arms but the Major's. I just couldn't help that twinge of fear and jealousy, but when he passed her over to me I lost all interest in him. In fact, I lost interest in anything apart from my little princess who was sobbing into my neck.

"Thank you for coming for me. I was so scared but I fought back just like you taught me pop."

I held her tight and tried to reassure her while looking around for any clue as to what had happened here but could see nothing.

The Major had vanished with the woman he had apparently been watching and there was no sign of Darius either. We were alone. I just hoped my friends hadn't decided to take matters into their own hands and gone off to find the fucking Pastor. I could detect the rank odor of another human, a male, in the vicinity so maybe Darius had already killed him and gone off to dispose of the body.

I was praying that Bella hadn't seen anything to upset or confuse her. Our friends knew better than to reveal their true identities, but I wasn't stupid, in the heat of the moment anything could happen and sometimes did.

I handed Bella to Charlotte, who held her so tightly I swear I could hear the girl's ribs protesting.

"Take Darius' car and go back to the highway, find a motel and get Bella cleaned up. I'll find Darius and th… Jasper, and see what's going on. Make sure you keep Bella out of sight. We do not want the cops asking more questions."

I thought Charlotte might argue, but it was Bella who tried to

"No pop, I have to go with you. I have to speak to Ashley, tell her she doesn't have to stay, that the community isn't what she thinks it is. She thinks she has no choice but to stay. She doesn't have anywhere else to go and she's frightened. Her mom doesn't want her. Please help her. She's all on her own now and she's confused and scared."

I sighed, but I could tell this meant a lot to Bella, she was like me, loyal to her friends even if I didn't approve of said friend.

"I'll find her Bella. I know Ashley and I'll make sure she understands she can leave with us, but you are going with your mom."

Bella could see I wasn't going to change my mind, but she hadn't finished yet, despite being cold, tired and hungry.

"Please make sure Luke is OK too, pop. He didn't do anything and Darius almost killed him. I should go back with you."

I sighed.

"Luke? That's the name of the guy who persuaded you to run away in the first place? I should kick his fu... butt."

I cut that thought short due to present company.

"No, he didn't do anything really pop and Darius almost killed him. He had to cut his throat so he could breathe again. Don't hurt him pop, it's his dad who runs the place not him. He was always good to me. He loves me and he asked me to marry him."

I felt myself tense at those words.

"Did he touch you, Bella?"

She shook her head, looking shocked, "No, of course not."

"OK then, I'll find Darius and see what he did with your friend, but I'm not promising anything and before you ask again the answer is still a big emphatic no. You aren't going anywhere near that fucking pastor or his crazy followers."

Charlotte glared at me, but I ignored her, instead staring at Bella and hoping she got the message. I thought for a moment she was going to argue further, but instead, she shrank back into Charlotte's embrace and nodded, her eyes full of tears. I thought she was probably in shock and too tired to argue further.

"Just promise me you'll try to persuade Ashley she has other options, please pop."

I nodded with a reassuring smile, then turned and followed the trail left by the others.

I wanted to know exactly what had happened and who was responsible for frightening my little girl not to mention kidnapping her because, despite everything she said and probably believed herself, she had been coerced into running away. That was the only reason that drove me away from my family right now when all I wanted to do was to take Charlotte and Bella and get the hell out of Louisiana and back home safe.

 **Darius**

Left up to me, I'd have dumped the guy in the undergrowth and pulled out the tube that was keeping him alive, but something told me that would lead to big trouble with Bella and although I'd only just met the girl I found myself liking her. She reminded me of Sara with her determination and courage. Imagine a young human girl going up against a gun-wielding crazy with nothing more than a homemade spear! She was certainly her father's daughter, Peter could rightly be proud of her and I knew he was.

The guy had obviously decided the wisest course of action he could take was to hang on and keep still and silent, which worked for me and it wasn't long before I could see the lights of the closest town. It wasn't much, but I guessed it had a clinic at the very least and they could soon patch him up and send him on to a better equipped facility if necessary.

I slipped him off my shoulder and sat him on the ground, leaning his back against a tree, then squatted down beside him and lifted his head which was lolling slightly so I could see into his face.

This guy could cause us severe problems if I allowed him to live and go free so what the fuck was I going to do?

"Luke? That is your name isn't it?"

He nodded attempting to put a hand up to his throat, but I swatted it away. The last thing I needed was for him to dislodge the fucking reed before I made my mind up about his fate.

"Listen to me very carefully Luke. Your life quite literally depends on your understanding what I'm about to say to you. Got it?"

He stared up at me wide-eyed, shaking his head a little to clear it, then nodded.

"Good. We're at the edge of town and I'm in a bit of a dilemma now. In a minute or two, you could be inside the nearest medical facility, but they're going to want to know what happened to you. So you see I have to ask myself what exactly did you see? And what do you think you saw?"

He tried to shrink away from me, but soon realized there was nowhere for him to go, neither could he cry out for help.

"There are a couple of things you need to bear in mind. Whatever you think you saw you could never prove it and to attempt to would be extremely dangerous. Only one person stood between you and death earlier, Bella Whitlock, but she's no longer here to protect you. There's only me and I'd as soon finish what I started, but… You've been given a chance tonight and you'd do well to snatch it because it's the only one you're going to get and if I find out Bella was mistaken to trust you then no one on Earth can save you next time. Are we clear so far?"

He closed his eyes and nodded again.

"Good. Next, this fuck up is all due to someone in your community and my money is on your father, Pastor Daniel. Now, you can try to stand by him, but that'll just get you killed. Or you can put your faith in Bella, as she has in you. Keep your mouth firmly shut and just maybe when the dust settles you'll find yourself still standing and at that time you might just get a little help, provided, of course, you are in no way connected to tonight's actions."

Luke couldn't speak, but I could see from his expression that he'd had nothing to do with the attempt on Bella's life. In fact, it was apparent that the young man was very fond of her, something that might yet get him killed.

"OK. I'll take it you're with me so far. Now for the rules. One, you do not mention Bella, myself, or anyone else you think you saw tonight. Number two, you had an accident and some stranger who just happened to be around helped you out. I don't care who, aliens, or fucking fairies, just remember you never saw me or anyone else connected to Bella. Is that clear?"

He looked terrified.

"Just to reiterate, Bella saved your life tonight. You may not be so lucky next time and if you open your mouth, I promise you there will be a next time. I'll be close by and watching your every move. You know I can get to you and kill you without anyone even seeing me and you'll be condemning anyone you tell to death too. Remember that and live."

I hefted him back onto my shoulder, relieved he'd survived thus far and headed quickly into town.

It didn't take long to find a clinic which was open, thank goodness, some of these small-town facilities weren't 24/7.

I let Luke down gently onto the step outside the main entrance, banged on the door and left, as discreetly as I had arrived on the off chance the place had a decent CCTV system, although if it did it was the only one in this God-forsaken part of the country to my knowledge.

Now all I had to do was to find my way back to the others. Peter and Charlotte weren't likely to allow Bella anywhere near the crazies settlement, although I doubted Peter could force himself to forego a visit. Therefore, I surmised that Charlotte would take Bella somewhere out of the way of any trouble while Peter joined the Major to give the religious freaks, or at least the Pastor, some old-fashioned vampire hell. Just the sort of party I didn't plan on missing.

 **Jasper**

When I returned to the shack I found Peter, standing alone, a look on his face that was familiar to me but one I hadn't seen since he left Maria. Peter was ready for war and God help anyone he had his sights on.

He turned to me and nodded.

"I sent Bella out of harm's way. She doesn't need to be a party to what's to come. Thanks for saving her, she told me."

I nodded,

"I'm just sorry she saw more than she should have, it wasn't intentional."

He shrugged.

"I guess we were crazy if we thought we could keep her in the dark but it almost worked. Anyhow, we can deal with that later. What did you do with the bitch who tried to shoot her?"

"Took care of business. Sorry I couldn't wait for you."

He shrugged.

"So long as she suffered. You ready to find that fucking Pastor?"

"Of course, Darius can catch up. Let's go."

Darius flitted out of the shadows as we approached the settlement and gestured for us to join him.

"Bad news. The cops beat us to it. That police chief who took you in Peter. He's with the Pastor now so what's the plan?"

I could see frustration eating at Peter but we could hardly go in all guns blazing unless we were prepared to take out the entire community and the cops who were there and that just wasn't an option, we needed a change of plan.

"I promised Bella I would try to persuade her friend to leave with us. Have the cops searched the place yet?"

Darius shook his head.

"Nope, they just arrived looking to talk to the Pastor and his sons. He brought four deputies with him, but so far all they're doing is making sure no one leaves. The search will come soon enough. You want to go in and find her? We could bring her out and speak to her. It shouldn't be too difficult, you know what she looks like."

"Yeah, and Bella told me where she was living. Our luck is in, the cabin we want is this side of the settlement. That dark one with a light over the porch."

Peter motioned to a cabin close to our location with trees close by although there was a high wooden palisade fence between us.

"We can get in and out without alerting anyone so long as she's alone. Want to do this Peter?"

I knew Peter or myself had to go in, we were the ones who knew Ashley so I offered to stay here as a lookout.

"If anyone makes a move your way I'll let you know. Just be quick, we don't want any trouble with the law, Peter."

He nodded, "I know, for Bella's sake."

I nodded my agreement and the two of them were gone, leaving me to think about Bella and the guy she had saved from Darius' clutches. I didn't like the fact she had saved him, it showed a connection and I could feel the anger begin to build inside me. I shut it down quickly. Now was not the time for jealousy, I needed a clear head. But if he survived, Luke and I would be butting heads somewhere down the road.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Peter**

I wanted that fucking pastor so badly I could taste it, but with the cops now involved that would be close to impossible in the short term. So, instead, I concentrated on my promise to Bella to find Ashley and see what the fuck was going on with her. I didn't like the girl, but I wouldn't leave her here with these fucking weirdo's.

Darius checked the window and beckoned for me to join him.

"There's only one female inside, pretty young, so it's my guess this is Bella's friend. No sign of anyone else in or around the house. I reckon everyone is either lying low or hiding and waiting to see what happens with the cops. You ready to go in?"

"Yeah, stay out here and see if you can find out what the fuck is going on."

Darius faded into the darkness and I quietly opened the unlocked door into the cabin and slipped inside making sure to draw the bolt in place behind me. I wasn't going to be caught unawares and I needed my wits about me if I was going to get anything from the girl. She and I didn't exactly see eye to eye.

I found her sitting alone in a small bedroom, hugging her knees and looking more like a little child afraid because she'd been left home alone in the dark than the tough teenager I was used to seeing.

She looked up as I spoke her name very softly and I could see she had been crying, but when she recognized me, her eyes opened wide in shock and she opened her mouth to speak until I motioned for her to keep silent.

I Joined her, perching myself on the very edge of the bed as she whispered low.

"Mr Whitlock? What are you doing here? Bella's gone and I don't know where. I heard Martha say that Norah had taken her out into the marshes. She wanted to leave and Norah offered to help her, but I think that was just a ruse. I heard Martha tell Timothy that the pastor ordered Norah to get rid of Bella. Please tell me you found her."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I found her and she's safe, but she wanted me to come and talk to you. What's going on Ashley? Are you really happy to remain here? Bella said you wouldn't leave with her."

The girl began to sob and self consciously, I put an arm around her heaving shoulders and tried to soothe her but I wished Char was here. I wasn't the touchy-feely kind, especially not with a kid I hardly knew.

"Do you want to stay here?"

She shook her head, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"No, not anymore. He left me, he took Martha and the kids and they ran away once they knew what Norah had done. He wouldn't take me with him. He said I was a problem he couldn't deal with right now and he left me here. I don't know what to do, Mr Whitlock, I truly thought he loved me. We got married and everything and now…."

As she began sobbing again, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Come with me, Ashley. I'm taking you home with us."

Her eyes widened further.

"Home? With you? But... but my mom won't want me back once she knows. She always said if I ever got into trouble she'd disown me and I don't think the fact I'm married will make any difference to her."

I didn't have time to get into this shit now, besides it was far too deep for me so I shrugged it off.

"We'll worry about that later. Leave your mom to me. For now, I'm taking you with me, but we have to be really quiet. The cops are here, and if they find you they'll insist on taking you to the hospital and then away somewhere safe before calling your mom. I take it that isn't what you want?"

"No! God, no. I just want to get away from here. I wanted to run away, but I had nowhere to go and no money so I couldn't. I was trapped."

I pulled her to her feet and told her to pick up anything she wanted to take with her. If her stuff was missing when the cops searched it would look like she really had run away before they got here.

What I didn't understand was why they hadn't started searching, checking on the occupants of the cabins looking for the two missing teenagers.

With a paper bag stuffed with her few pitiful belongings, Ashley followed me outside and across to the trees where Darius waited for us.

"Anything moving?"

He grinned,

"Nope, it seems the police are having a problem getting a judge to sign a search warrant. I reckon the pastor has the local judge in his pocket."

It was good for us, but if Darius was correct, it probably meant the pastor had friends in high places and that could prove dangerous.

"Right then, come on."

Darius took the bag from Ashley and I took her arm, the last thing we needed right now was for her to trip in the dark and alert the cops to our presence.

 **Charlotte**

Bella was very subdued on the ride out of the marshes and I wasn't sure if she was in shock, tired, or traumatized. After all, she'd been through it could have been any one or all of them. She sat with her arms wrapped around her gazing out of the side window. Her euphoria at seeing us had soon vanished to be replaced by a thoughtful silence.

I decided to let her be until we were safely ensconced in a motel room some twenty miles from Pecan Island and far from the community.

She had a shower, changed into some of the clothes I had brought with me and ate the supper I had been out to get while she was in the bathroom.

Only then did I sit down beside her and take her hand, which still shook, and looked at her with what I hoped she recognized as compassion.

"Would you like to talk about what happened, Bella? We've been so worried about you."

She shook her head and hid her face by looking down so her long hair shielded it from me.

"Then let me tell you something, Pop and I love you very much Bella and whatever has happened we always will."

At this she looked up briefly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Really? After all I've put you through? I don't understand."

I sighed and pulled her close for a hug, trying to ignore the tenseness in her body at my touch.

"Bella, you're our daughter and we love you. All we wanted was to have you home again safe."

She pulled away not looking at me, worrying her lower lip with her teeth, a sure sign she was nervous.

"I was so relieved when I saw Jasper and his friend. I'd been trying to make pop proud of me by fighting back, but I'm not very good at it. I still can't believe Norah was going to kill me. She had a gun and she fired at me."

I stiffened, then remembered she was unharmed.

"Well, she missed and you're safe, that's all that matters."

Bella pulled away and stared at me wide-eyed.

"But she didn't miss, that's the thing."

Her words became a whisper.

"She hit Jasper. I saw the bullet hole in his shirt and jacket but there was no blood. Look."

She retrieved something from the pocket of a jacket I had last seen the Major wearing and held it out in the palm of her hand.

"See. It's the bullet. I took it out of his shirt and there was no blood, nothing at all."

I closed my eyes and sighed. The thing that I had been dreading had finally come to pass, Bella had seen something she shouldn't have.

"Don't you think maybe you were mistaken? Maybe it hit something behind him and bounced back."

She frowned, then shook her head.

"No, I don't think so and that's not the only thing. His friend Darius was so fast and so strong and Jasper jumped into a tree, at least twenty feet from the ground from a standing start. There's something strange about him and his friend. Something I don't understand."

I pushed her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek.

"Let's worry about that later. Tell me about Ashley and what happened after you left. Help me understand why she didn't try to run away with you from the Pastor's place."

I was relieved when she began telling me about her friend and what happened since they arrived at the settlement. I was only putting off the evil day when we would have to tell Bella the truth, but I couldn't face doing it alone. I needed Peter's support when I told her what we really were and prayed she wouldn't be scared or try to run away again.

Explaining to her just how dangerous the information she now possessed could be was going to be hard too, but it would have to be done or risk her falling foul of the Volturi, our greatest fear all these years.

I was horrified by what I heard, a man taking advantage of the weak and vulnerable to create his own private kingdom. Sharing women around like they were toys to be played with. I could only thank God that Bella had kept her head and refused to become involved too deeply with this young man Luke. Unlike her friend who had fallen for his brother's charms and flattery.

Poor child, she must be terrified at the thought of being pregnant so young. Did she really believe that Timothy, her so-called husband, would allow her to stay a one man woman? It sounded to me like she would be passed around like all the others, seen as nothing more than a broodmare to provide the pastor with more disciples.

"She's terrified her mom won't take her back pregnant and she really believes that she can stay with Timothy, that he loves her despite the fact he has two other wives she knows of. I asked pop to talk to her, to offer her sanctuary if she changes her mind. I couldn't bear to think of her trapped there, brainwashed for the rest of her life, especially now I know how ruthless and wicked the pastor really is."

"Don't worry sweetheart. If Ashley wants to leave, Peter will bring her out and you know us well enough to understand we would never abandon anyone in distress, especially not a friend of yours."

Bella began to smile, but then it vanished to be replaced by a hurt look.

"Actually, no. I don't know you at all."

I stared at her in astonishment.

"What? I don't understand. Is this to do with what you saw? Because I promise you we will explain everything once we get home safely.."

She shook her head.

"No. It's got nothing to do with Jasper or his friend. You lied to me. You and pop."

Where was she going with this? I had no idea what she was referring to and I was beginning to fear her next words.

"We would never lie to you, Bella. Whatever Luke or any of the others said surely you know us better than that?"

"I thought I did. I used to trust you and then I found out you'd lied to me and about something so important. How could you?"

I was lost, desperately thinking about what she could be referring to but without any luck.

She studied my face looking for any acknowledgment then sighed.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

I shook my head.

"No, Bella. I don't."

"Then maybe this will jog your memory."

She fished in her jeans pocket and took out a creased sheet of printing, which she offered me with a shaking hand.

As soon as I unfolded it, I understood everything. Her attitude towards Peter and I over the past year, her reason for running away. Her feeling of betrayal. It was all in these few lines of printing. A copy of the newspaper clippings I had made so long ago.

"Oh!"

She snorted.

"Oh? Is that all you can say? I find out you lied to me all my life telling me you had no idea who my real dad was and all along you knew everything. Is anything you told me the truth? What do I believe? Is my mom really dead? Did you snatch me as a baby? Who am I? And more importantly, who are you?"

I put out a hand to take hers, but she snatched it back.

"Don't! I want the truth. I need to know the truth."

With this she broke down and began to sob, throwing herself face down on the bed while I stood by helpless. I knew if I attempted to touch her, she would shrink away, it might even make matters worse.

This was all my fault and I had no idea if I could make things right. All I knew was that we owed Bella the truth, all of it and when she knew maybe she would understand our motives and forgive us. I just wished Peter was here, he was going to be devastated when he found out that Bella knew enough of the truth to hate us for lying to her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Darius**

The girl was slowing us down and at first, I suspected she might be doing so on purpose, but then it became apparent that she was just tired and weak. When I pointed this out to Peter he didn't wait to ask, but merely scooped her up in his arms and carried on.

I expected her to scream or protest, but it seems she was too weary to do either. I guess the dark circles around her eyes and the pallor of her skin should have warned us but I wasn't good at picking up cues from humans, I didn't spend enough time around them.

I checked my phone once we were out of sight of the settlement and found Charlotte had sent the address and room number of the motel she had picked.

The Major suggested Peter go on while he and I double back to see what happened with the cops, but I wanted to check on Luke to make sure he had taken my warnings to heart. If not, he was going to find himself in a pine box!

So, we split up, the Major heading back to the settlement while I made my way to the clinic. I was amazed under the circumstances that the Major had been willing to be away from his mate after just saving her from being shot, but I guessed he understood Peter and Charlotte needed time alone with the girl. I'm not sure I could have been equally as strong-willed and thoughtful.

I broke into a car in the parking lot to avail myself of the contents, a doctor's white coat complete with badge, left carelessly in view and made my way into the clinic via a rear access.

Unfortunately the clinic in question wasn't large, so presumably, the staff would know each other. Therefore, I had to remain out of sight as much as possible and hope from a distance I could pass for one of the doctors on staff. The badge did, however, allow me easy and uncomplicated access to all areas of the clinic, which made it possible to travel out of sight more easily.

Looking down at the name badge I had to smile. If I was confronted I doubted anyone would mistake me for Doctor Lillian Jones!

It wasn't difficult to find the guy, there were only fifty rooms in the place and the scent of his blood was strong enough to lead me right to him.

Luckily he was in a single room, but standing guard outside the door was a bored looking police officer.

I was wondering how best to distract his attention when a young nurse stopped to chat keeping him occupied long enough for me to slip unseen into the empty room next door and use the window to gain access to Luke's room.

He was asleep, his breathing a little ragged but deep, so the doctor's had obviously mended the damage to his throat. He'd been lucky that I didn't use all my strength when I grabbed him or he'd have been lying lifeless in the morgue right now.

Staying out of sight from the observation window in the door, I took the file from the bottom of his bed and stood in the shadow of the drapes to read its contents. As I did so I smiled, so Luke had remembered my warning. The notes said he was too traumatized on admission to give any information as to what had happened to him. From what I could make out the damage to his throat wasn't as bad as I had feared. The problem with his breathing was due mainly to bruising and swelling rather than physical damage to his trachea. I was losing my touch!

The guy was on pain meds and anti-inflammatories plus a saline drip and antibiotics so he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. Deciding I could leave him for a while I turned to make my way out when I heard a noise and turned back to see him watching me, his fingers drumming softly on the bed frame to grab my attention.

I went over to him and he gestured for the writing pad and pen that lay on his nightstand.

When I passed them to him, he scribbled something and handed it to me, his hand shaking as he did so.

I read the words he had written, 'Is Bella OK?'.

I nodded and he looked relieved, then took the pad back and wrote again, this time for longer.

'I haven't said anything but they won't leave me alone. They seem to think Bella's parents are involved. I want to get out of here. Can you help me?'

I stared at him, frowning. I'd almost killed the damn fool and here he was asking for my help!

"Why? What do you intend doing?"

I kept my voice really low so it wouldn't be heard by the cop outside the door who was still occupied chatting up the young nurse.

He continued scribbling.

'I don't want to go back to my father or the community and I don't want to go to prison. I didn't know what he had been doing. I didn't kidnap Bella and I truly care about her. I realize I lived a lie in a fabricated universe set up by my father. I want to put things right, but I won't be able to if the cops arrest me. Help me please.'

I cursed under my breath, this was just what I needed, a refugee from the cops and the pastor, but I could see he was sincere and Bella trusted him so what was I supposed to do? I could take him out of here no problem and I could source the meds he would need but who was going to look after him and give him shelter? It certainly wouldn't be a good idea to have him and the Major under the same roof, not with Bella's fondness for the guy.

I shook my head and turned away, this was not my problem, but he grabbed my arm and croaked painfully,

"Please."

I could have shaken him off easily enough and I probably should have, but something stopped me. I could just see the girl's face if she learned I had refused to help him. Besides, if he was with me then I could be sure he wouldn't say anything to the authorities.

Cursing again, I grabbed my cell phone and slipping out the window made a quick call. It was the only thing I could think of and if I got the answer I expected, then I would take Luke out of here. If not, then I would leave and hope he kept his word about staying silent about what had happened. It was unlikely he would be believed if he tried to tell the truth, but it could cause problems for Peter and Charlotte and they had enough to deal with as it was.

He looked relieved when I reappeared moments later and struggled out of bed swaying on his feet. I guessed he'd been given sedation and hurried to grab the folder from the end of his bed, his blood-soaked clothes that were in a paper evidence bag on the chair by the side of the bed, and then putting them in his hands I picked him up and moved swiftly to the window. The sounds of the conversation told me it was winding up and I was pretty sure the cop would look in on his charge once the nurse left.

Dropping down to the parking lot I left Luke leaning against a truck in the darkness at the edge and hurried back inside to rearrange the covers and pillow so from a casual glance it would look as if the bed was still occupied. Then I joined him heaving him onto my shoulder as his eyes closed and he swayed unsteadily and we headed back towards the motel although I wouldn't be staying there long. I would pick up the car and leave again before the cops came looking for the Whitlocks and found their fugitive from the hospital there too.

Luckily the Major was still AWOL when we arrived because Bella was so pleased to see Luke I could just imagine the scene if he had witnessed that. While Luke rested, I explained to Charlotte what I'd done.

"I didn't know who else to ask, Charlotte. The guy needs medical help so it was either Carlisle or he had to stay at the hospital."

"And he agreed? I guess I shouldn't be surprised really. Are you taking him all the way to Forks?"

"Nope, he's going to fly down to Jackson, not too close in case the cops start looking. He'll fly the guy back with him and keep him safely out of the way until we decide what to do with him. He seems genuinely repentant and I don't think he's been up to anything. He was brought up to think his dad a saint and now he's discovered the old man has feet of clay, it's been a shock."

Charlotte agreed it was the best idea and after he and Bella said their goodbyes, we set off for Jackson and safety. I think she was more nervous at the idea of having Luke and the Major in the same room than I was, especially when Bella gave him a long hug and kissed him on the cheek before we left. It would have been Armageddon if that had been witnessed by our friend.

I got the feeling there was something else going on too. The atmosphere had been weird, not comfortable like I would have expected, but then again, what the hell did I know about human relationships?

 **Jasper**

I watched and listened as the police chief quizzed the residents of the main house, the women who lived there, about the pastor and the other residents of the community. The women were tight-lipped, refusing to say anything more than their names, Francis and Margaret.

The children in the house were allowed to leave with a young man called Saul, who asked to remove them to the school building with the other children.

There was a commotion at the entrance to the settlement a few minutes later. An RV I recognized from Darius' surveillance of the parking lot where Bella went missing pulled up and a tall man who looked very much like Luke got out and began arguing with the police who tried to bar his way.

Eventually, he was taken into an empty building by two cops while a third ran off to get the police chief. They didn't hang around long now the pastor was back. He was questioned briefly before being taken away in handcuffs and the rest of the cops spread out to search the settlement, their search warrant having finally been signed and sent electronically to the chief.

All the females were separated and a minibus came to take them away with the babies while the rest of the children were taken separately by child services.

Finally, only the men remained behind in the school building along with several cops who began questioning them in earnest.

As the police chief left the building soon after I heard him talking to one of the deputies.

"So, there was no sign of the two girls from Nebraska?"

"No, sir. All we found were signs that a girl had been in the pastor's house, her things were still there but no sign of her. And nothing to identify her. It could have been one of the kids living here, but the stuff looked different. Do you think they were ever here?"

The Chief looked at the deputy.

"Have you not heard about these crazies? No one ever leaves Pastor Daniel or at least no one who ever joins his little cult is heard from again. I'll leave you to come to your own conclusions, James. Get a search party out and comb the marshes, if those girls are out there they won't last long alone."

He watched the search party muster and leave then with a heavy sigh, pulled his phone out of his pocket and called a number I couldn't see.

"Harris? Anything from the pastor's son yet? Or is he still playing dumb?"

He listened for a moment, then cursed.

"I don't give a flying cuss what the doctor said, Get your ass back in that room and don't you leave that boy's side until I get there."

The string of curses that followed seconds later told me that Luke was no longer in the hospital and that a manhunt would soon be underway for him so I pulled out my phone to warn the others that they needed to move fast.

I discovered that Peter was still making his way back as the girl had needed to stop several times to throw up.

"Major, I don't do the whole human crap. Where's Char when I need her? You think Darius took the boy out?"

"If he did he's in for some real trouble when Bella finds out, although personally, it wouldn't put me out too much. She's way too fond of that boy. You want a hand?"

"Nah, get back to the motel, grab the girls and come pick us up. We should be almost there by the time you get them. If Little Miss upchuck can hold her guts in for a little while. It makes me glad I'm not human."

I warned him to be careful what he said in Ashley's earshot, but he just snorted.

"The noise she's making right now she wouldn't hear a fucking nuke go off, trust me."

Leaving him to minister to the sick girl I ran as fast as I could back to the motel to collect the girls pleased to think I would be back in Bella's company very soon.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Jasper**

I could feel the tension and animosity before I reached the door of the motel room. Something was very wrong, although what it could be I had no idea. Bella had seemed relieved and happy to discover that Charlotte and Peter had come all this way looking for her so what had caused this atmosphere?

I hesitated as I heard low voices from inside, it sounded as if the conversation was both important and private.

"Bella, there is a lot to explain and some of it isn't going to be easy, but please believe me when I say that nothing we did was intended to hurt you. Peter and I... well, we took advantage of a situation, something we shouldn't have done but…"

Bella's voice cut across Charlotte sounding cold and hard.

"Did you know my mother? Were you her friend?"

Charlotte hesitated before replying in a very small voice, "no."

"So that was a lie too. Are you responsible for her death?"

"No."

This time Charlotte's voice was stronger and I could feel her horror at being asked such a question.

"Then what did happen? All I can remember is a vague memory of an accident, everything spinning around and someone screaming. I guess that must have been my mom."

Charlotte was struggling to face Bella all alone, especially as her 'daughter' was acting so hostile and I reached out to grab the door handle only for another hand to close over mine.

"This is my mess too, Major. I'll deal with it. You keep an eye on Ashley, will you?"

I nodded and motioned for the girl to follow me to the truck, we could wait there until this was over. I was sure none of those involved wanted her to hear what was said and I could hear just as well in the truck as hovering here outside the door like some eavesdropper.

 **Peter**

I could have screamed, why now? Why did Bella have to discover the truth and confront Charlotte with it right now, in the middle of this clusterfuck?

I opened the door and walked in noticing how defensive Charlotte looked and how upset and confused Bella was.

"We got your friend out, Bella. She's safe with the M… Jasper in the truck. We need to get moving before the cops come looking for us."

Bella opened her mouth to object or ask more questions, I didn't know which, but there just wasn't time to go through everything right now.

"Bella, I know you're looking for answers and I promise you as soon as we get clear of here you'll get them but for now I need you to trust me. It's not safe here for any of us. We need to move now and I have no intention of putting your friend in any further danger by allowing her to hear what we have to say to you. OK?"

Bella looked unhappy, but I think she understood I was telling her like it was and she got up from the bed and walked over to the door stopping in front of me and looking straight into my eyes.

"OK. I'll trust you, for now, but we need to talk and I'm not going to be jerked around pop."

I nodded, "You won't be but do me a favor and remember how much your mom loves you. Don't give her a hard time until you know the facts. You can cuss me all you like, but… leave her be."

Bella nodded and walked out while I took Charlotte in my arms, trying to comfort her.

"It's gonna be OK, Charlotte, I promise. We'll sort this out but how much does she know?"

"Enough, she found the clippings I kept about the accident and her father and now she's confused and angry."

I winced, it couldn't get much worse, but I hoped once we had explained what happened Bella would give us a second chance, whether we deserved one or not.

Of course she would then be in terrible danger but hopefully, the Volturi were not aware of what we had done or watching for us to slip up. Of course, we would do all we could to protect her, but against the might of the Volturi guard, I wasn't sure how much good that would do.

 **Jasper**

Bella came out of the room stiff-backed and looking serious, but when she saw her friend huddled up in the back of the truck she ran over and climbed in with just a nod of acknowledgment in my direction. If only she had known how much I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her close, drown in her scent and never ever let her go.

I got out to give the girls a little space, although I could, of course, hear everything they said.

"Ash, are you OK? I'm so glad you decided to leave."

Her friend burst into tears again and they cuddled for a few seconds before Ashley could manage a few words.

"He left me, Bella. Timothy said he couldn't cope with me too, and left me behind. If your dad hadn't turned up with his friend I would have been taken away by the cops. I'm sorry I didn't listen, Bella. You were right all along."

Bella hushed her, stroking her hair and soothing her as Charlotte and Peter appeared with the bags.

I slipped into the front passenger seat, Charlotte was the right person to sit with the girls and try to make sense of what was going on. I recognized this even as I felt an almost overwhelming urge to take Bella in my arms and never let her go. Peter slid behind the wheel and started the engine looking around anxiously.

"Let's hit the road. I have no idea where to go or what the fuck we are going to do, but we have to get out of Louisiana and quick. If that cop catches up with us, we are going to be in even more trouble than we already are."

"Just head west, I think that police chief may have caught my Texan accent and he'll likely look that way first. We need to find somewhere to hole up with that kid, she's not going to be able to travel far by the look of her."

Peter nodded and glanced over his shoulder.

"You got that right. I'm just relieved it's her who is pregnant and not Bella, we've got enough on our plate as it is. Do you think the Volturi knows what we did?"

"I doubt it, they've got enough on their plate, keeping an eye on nomads and troublemakers. Besides, you and Charlotte have always kept a low profile."

He nodded, but I could feel the fear coming off him in waves.

"I just hope you're right, Major."

I did too or I would find even more problems keeping Bella safe until she understood what we meant to each other. I wasn't even sure I could persuade her that we were mates, did a human feel the pull? The other thing bothering me was why I hadn't felt the pull more strongly and why even now I had the feeling that something stood between us. Not Peter or Charlotte, not even the fact Bella was young and human. No, this was something more nebulous, something I couldn't see or touch but a barrier nevertheless. If it didn't fade I would have to speak to Carlisle, he might know of the phenomenon or point me in the direction of someone who did. My happiness, my life quite literally might depend on it.

It was easy to see that Bella's friend was in a whole heap of trouble, not only was she probably pregnant but her husband of only a few days had left her to face the music while he scurried for safety and she was convinced that her mother would show her the door as soon as she heard the news.

Personally, I couldn't understand any parent leaving their teenage daughter to face such adversity alone. Whatever the girl had done, she didn't deserve to be cast aside like an unwanted item. Bella was extremely worried about her, but I knew Charlotte would be busy working out what she could do to help, that was her way.

"Ashley, listen to me. I'll go with you to see your mom and explain the situation. I'm sure the marriage probably isn't legal anyhow, but we can try to find Timothy and make sure he provides for you and his baby."

"She won't let me back home, she always told me if I got knocked up I'd be out on my ear and she meant it."

"Moms say a lot of things they don't really mean. She loves you and I'm sure she will want to help you all she can but if not, then I promise you that we will help you."

I could feel Bella's gratitude for those words, although Ashley was skeptical, but then if her own mother would refuse her help why should anyone else offer?

We crossed the state line, drove another fifty miles, then stopped at a small motel off the main highway and booked three rooms for two nights. Ashley looked all in and with Bella and Charlottes help she was soon in bed and the girls were trying to reassure her so she could get some much-needed sleep.

"We can't stay here too long Peter. We don't know how far that cop will spread his net looking for the girls. He certainly seemed to have a hard-on for the pastor and his cult and I guess the more witnesses to their behavior the better for him."

"Well, we can't go home. Charlotte talks about taking Ashley back, but she's not really thinking straight. She's gonna have to call the bitch first and see how the land lies. The cops may well have been in touch with her mom asking her to call them if her daughter gets in contact. It's a fuckin mess, Major."

"You can say that again. Why don't you go back to the ranch for a while? It would take the cops some time to trace you back that far and it's fairly isolated. Darius could probably throw a spanner in the works too to keep the trail murky."

Peter nodded, smiling bleakly.

"Looks like we'll be right back where it all started. So much for patting ourselves on the back at getting through Bella's childhood without a slip. Do you think she'll forgive us for the lies? I guess neither of us really thought it through, keeping her dad's identity from her I mean."

I shrugged.

"I don't know Peter, that was a pretty serious decision you made there, but Bella knows you love her. She'll work it all out in the end, I'm sure, but you could be in for a rough ride on the way."

He grimaced.

"Yeah, and I'll bet you're laughing yourself silly at that thought."

I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what I thought of his comment when he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm sorry, Major. That was uncalled for. I guess I owe you a lot in the way of apologies for the way I've behaved of late."

I relaxed and sighed in turn.

"Captain, you've always been a fucking jerk. Why change the habit of a lifetime now? So long as Bella's safe, that's all that matters to either of us. But I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of me now."

We turned, startled by the sound of bitter laughter that rang out and saw Bella standing at the door of her friend's room.

"Well, well. The plot thickens. I think we need to talk pop."

Peter nodded and opened the door of their room.

"Sure, come on in. I'm sure Charlotte will be along in a minute."

I turned away to give them some time alone.

"I'll try to contact Darius, see if he can tell us what's going on with the cops."

"Oh no, Major…."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm,

"You should come too. You have some explaining to do as well."

I glanced from Bella to Peter but she was calling the shots for now and he just shrugged so the three of us went inside to be joined by Charlotte, who had heard the exchange, moments later.

It was plain that Bella herself was dead on her feet, she'd been through too much recently and much of it was distressing, confusing, or both. Despite this, no one suggested what we were all thinking, that she rested before the confrontation. She would only have refused and accused us of trying to put her off.

We waited as she looked from one to another of us before lowering her gaze to her hands that rested in her lap.

"I really don't know where to start. I was so angry with you, mom, and pop when I found those clippings that I wanted to make you suffer. Thinking about it now I'm still angry, but I should have confronted you right away. It would have been better all round."

She looked up straight at Charlotte.

"It was your writing on the file, so maybe you can tell me the truth now? And please, don't try to hide anything. I deserve to know the truth, all of it."

I stood up.

"Look, this really has nothing to do with me, I don't know the story. I understand you have questions for me too, but I think under the circumstances they should wait until this is sorted out. I'll go talk to Darius and then keep an eye on your friend. I will tell you what you want to know, I'm not going anywhere Bella, trust me."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Trust has to be earned… Major. However, for now, I'll accept that you're not going to do a runner."

I nodded and with a final glance at my friends I left them to their story and prayed that Bella would understand that they had meant her no harm.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure quite what I expected to hear or if mom and pop would tell me the truth even now, but as mom began to speak pop took her hand and I listened.

She explained how she and pop had wanted a child of their own but had been unable to have one and how she had come across the accident that had taken my birth mom's life along with that of Cooper, her friend. All these years I had been led to believe she had left me with mom and pop for a better life with him when all along she had died. I could no longer blame Cooper either for stealing her affections and I suddenly remembered the fact that we had been going to meet his family.

"I know it was wrong, but there you were, such a sweet little thing and all alone. I thought they were your parents and both were dead when I took you. It wasn't until later I discovered your father was alive and had come looking for you. By then we had moved from our old home and I just couldn't bear to give you up. Can you understand that?"

I wasn't sure what to say. My real dad may have come looking for me, but I still didn't know why he and my mom had parted. Had he wanted nothing to do with me? I guess he would still have come looking if he found out my mom was dead. It was something I intended to find out when I met him and I would meet him. I was determined about that.

She went on to tell me how happy we had been as a family and how they had always intended telling me the truth once I was old enough but the time never seemed right.

"We knew it would have to be done eventually and then… well, we would have to say goodbye to you for good, Bella. It was just too dangerous to remain in your life once you knew the truth."

"Dangerous? Why? Because my dad was a cop? He's not anymore by the way. He was involved in an accident and had to retire on disability from the force. I checked up on him. He had a wife and family too."

They exchanged a worried look before pop took over.

"I guess you deserve the truth, there too, Bella. The trouble is that telling it to you would put your life in danger. Will you just accept that if the authorities discovered what we had done, they would start digging and that would be dangerous for everyone concerned?"

I frowned, trying to work out what he meant by that. Was he trying to tell me that he and my mom were involved in something criminal? That hardly seemed likely, neither of them seemed the type to get involved in something illegal. Except of course that they had, by taking me as a maybe it had something to do with the fact that he called Jasper, Major, and Jasper had called him Captain. Could they possibly have been involved in some undercover work for the military? It seemed unlikely, they were so young, but then I guess the military used young guys for dangerous work. I was more confused than ever but still determined to get to the bottom of this.

"I'd like to say OK, that will do and I guess it will for a bit, but I am going to see my real dad. I won't say anything about you and mom for now."

They looked at each other and I could tell that they were both genuinely worried now, but it was the best I could do.

"I tell you what. You take Ashley and get her settled. You did mean what you said about helping her with her mom didn't you? Or helping her if her mom won't have her back?"

Mom nodded, smiling wanly, "Of course."

"Then I'll go to Forks on my own. That way my dad will never connect us. And when I've seen him… well. I don't really know what I'll do then, but I will be in touch I promise."

Pop shook his head stubbornly.

"No way are you going across the country on your own. You've seen how dangerous it can be. I won't allow it."

I frowned.

"Then what do you suggest? I'm not going home with you. I want to meet my real dad. I'm sorry if that makes life difficult for you and mom, but it's something I have to do."

The door opened and Jasper appeared.

"I'll take her, that way you know she'll be safe and you can sort out the rest of the mess."

I opened my mouth to object, then shut it again. The idea of going to see my dad alone was daunting and I did feel safer in Jasper's presence. Besides, he'd already saved my life once and… I had a few questions for him. My pop trusted him too, even though he had once kicked him out. Still, that had been my fault, not Jasper's.

Pop hesitated and Jasper shrugged.

"Tell you what, I'll ask Darius to join us. Will that make you feel better?"

It might make pop feel better, but I wasn't sure I wanted Darius around. He'd already nearly killed Luke! Again, I was about to protest when it occurred to me that if I argued I would find it more difficult to get to Forks easily. Besides, there was no need for either of the guys to meet my real dad or even get anywhere near him.

It was finally agreed that while mom and pop organized things for Ashley and found us somewhere new to live, the cops made it impossible to go home to Ogallala, I would go to Forks and meet my real dad. I knew they were scared that they'd never see me again, that I would decide to stay with him and I guess at first that had been my first thought, but now… I couldn't help thinking about the fact that they had come to find and rescue me from the community and not once had they ever condemned my actions or shown anything but love and concern about my welfare and that of Ashley whom I knew my pop didn't particularly like.

I remembered mom's words to me in the motel after Jasper rescued me.

"Bella, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You had a row with us, you decided that you knew better and that the grass was greener on the other side so you ran away. We are all to blame for that, for not talking to each other. For bottling everything up until no one would listen to anyone else. The important thing is that we are back together now and you're safe. We love you so much and that's all pop and I ever wanted."

Now I was torn. If I had never seen those clippings I would have continued in my life as their daughter feeling loved, secure and happy. They had been good parents to me, they still were, they'd proved that, but still I couldn't get my real father out of my head. I don't know what I expected him to do or say. I wasn't even sure he was still in Forks or even alive despite what I'd read on the internet, things changed so fast these days. His family might not want me, a stranger in their midst. It might all be too late yet, still, I had to face him. To meet the man who had helped create me and learn something about him and my real mom whatever pain it might cause everyone around me. Was that selfish? Of course, but it made no difference knowing that. I was driven by a hunger for information that would not be ignored.

 **Charlotte**

It wasn't the outcome we wanted, but it could have been so much worse and if it came to the worst case scenario and Bella's father welcomed her with open arms then we had only ourselves to blame. We would have no choice but to vanish and leave her with a puzzle, but a family that loved her as much as we did or at least I hoped they years we had spent with Bella had been the happiest of our lives and would never be forgotten.

In the meantime, Peter and I had a task of our own, reuniting Ashley with her mother if that were possible or sorting out somewhere safe for her if not. She was so confused and upset right now that she didn't know what she wanted and that wasn't surprising, but I was sure once she understood she was not facing the pregnancy alone she would embrace the notion of motherhood.

Of course, the Major was right, we couldn't return to Ogallala, but if I could explain the situation to Ashley's mother, I was sure we could come to some arrangement where she could travel to meet us for a handover. No mother could leave her pregnant daughter alone or with strangers surely?

I knew Ashley was still uncertain about her condition, but I wasn't, I could sense the new life growing within her and soon she would too.

Bella had agreed to rest while the Major contacted Darius and made transport arrangements and Peter went to hunt, leaving me to call Deb's and pray that she wasn't at work, with a boyfriend, or drunk!

Luck was not on my side though, as her phone rang on until the answering machine cut in. I didn't want to leave a message so I rang off deciding to try again in a few hours. While I waited, I could write a list of things Ashley would need in the short term. She had left the community with very little and she desperately needed a few good meals if she could keep them down. It seemed she was one of those unlucky ones who suffered badly at the beginning of a pregnancy. I would also put together a bundle of things she would need for the baby when it came. I could be excited if no one else was. If only it was my baby, I was preparing for….

I had just finished my shopping list when the Major returned and I could tell he'd been to hunt too. Just as well when he planned on spending a lot of time in close proximity to my daughter.

"I caught up with Darius, he'll be here shortly. He's covered the ranch so you can go back there safely."

"Well, that's a relief. It'll be nice to be home again. I missed the ranch sometimes and I know Peter did. What did he say when you put forward your suggestion?"

He grinned.

"Do you really want to know? He thinks we're all crazy agreeing to Bella's demand, but I think he's got a soft spot for her. He also reminded me why it might be a good idea for two of us to go with her. It had totally slipped my mind about the guardian tribe there. I was thinking the treaty would cover me with the Quileutes, but as he pointed out to me, I'm no longer with them and you can bet the tribe will be aware of that. I don't envisage any problems, but if I can't have Peter to watch my back then Darius is fine."

"Well, thank you for that rousing vote of confidence, Major. And there I was thinking you trusted me."

Darius had slipped in through the window for some reason instead of using the door and stood in the middle of the room grinning.

"I should leave the mutt's to rip you a new one, Major, but I have been always a sucker for a fool and that girl of yours is surely one of the biggest fools I've come across. So, when do we leave on our cozy little road trip? I held onto the truck, it'll get us there in relative comfort. Have you told her yet?"

 **Jasper**

I turned on him.

"No, and you keep your mouth shut Darius or I swear…"

Darius backed away arms raised but laughing loudly. I could see I was going to have to watch him. It would be like having Peter along.

"I surrender. My lips are sealed, but you know she's going to give you the third degree. She's seen a little too much, Superman."

"Fuck you, Darius."

"Nah, you're out of luck. I never did go for blondes. Does Bella know you swing both ways though?"

He went back out the window faster, but a lot noisier, then he came in and I began to wonder if it had been such a good idea to ask him to accompany us. Still, it was too late to change plans now. I just wished I had thought to suggest Emmett and Rose instead.

I was about to suggest waiting when the door opened and Bella came in with her jacket on and carrying a bag, she was ready and I could see from her expression that nothing was going to delay her.

"Darius says we're ready to go. I'll call you mom. Say goodbye to pop for me. I'll see you…"

She trailed off realizing she had no idea when or even if she would see them again. Pain flashed across her face and she ran to hug Charlotte tightly for a few seconds.

"Thanks, mom, for always being there for me."

Then she let go and turned, walking out without looking back.

"I'll keep her safe and let you know what's happening."

She nodded her thanks to me, but the feeling of grief flooding from her almost knocked me backward as I followed Bella out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Jasper**

Darius had the engine running and as Bella hopped in beside him I took the back seat content to be close to her for now, but only too well aware that there were stormy times ahead.

"How long will it take to fly to Forks?"

Darius glanced at her, then his eyes flickered to me in the mirror.

"I'll be filing a flight plan for Seattle and we'll rent a car there. About five hours to Seattle and from there… I guess by the time we rent a car and drive to Forks around another four or five hours."

She checked her watch and knew she was calculating when we would arrive in Forks.

"I guess that means staying overnight in Seattle then?"

He shrugged,

"It's your party so your call, but I would guess that waking your dad up in the middle of the night for a family reunion isn't the best way to get acquainted."

She scowled but said nothing. In fact, she didn't speak again until she and I were alone waiting for Darius to file his flight plan.

"You think I'm being a real bitch don't you?"

I turned to her, surprised she had actually spoken to me. I'd been getting the cold shoulder up to now.

"To whom?"

"To mom and pop. You think I should be back there with them instead of chasing after my real dad, don't you?"

"I never took you for a mind reader, but yes, I think you've been hard on them. They love you very much and even though they've done some pretty stupid things I think they deserve better from you. I don't understand why you never confronted them about your real dad when you found out about him."

She thought about this and I saw a much more mature person evolving than the child she had been when I first met her.

"I should have, I know that now, but I get the feeling I wouldn't have learned the truth even then. I don't get it. Why would they go to such dangerous lengths to get a child? Surely they could have adopted or fostered. They were great parents so I can't see why they would have been turned down. And please don't give me that crap about the dangers involved. Next, you'll be telling me they're on the run from the mob or something."

I pondered my response, Bella was far too close to discovering the truth to be safe. Whatever Peter and Charlotte wanted, this girl was going to keep questioning and digging until she got the whole story whatever the cost. She was never going to take no for an answer.

"What Peter told you, about it being dangerous to dig for the truth. He wasn't exaggerating. They are good people, the best, but there are those who would kill them for what they have done. There are bad people in this world Bella, far more dangerous or at least determined than you can imagine. Sometimes it's safest to stop and accept that there are certain things you aren't meant to know."

She looked around and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Like how a man can be shot and not bleed?"

"You were mistaken, it missed me."

She shook her head, taking the misshapen bullet from her pocket and cradling it in one hand.

"I don't think so. I saw the hole in your shirt, I saw the spot the bullet hit you and there was nothing, no mark, no blood. There's something very strange going on and I want answers. I'm prepared to accept the consequences, whatever they are. You have no idea how many questions I have for you and my parents."

I sighed.

"OK, Let's say you have and you aren't going to give up. How about we come to an arrangement? You concentrate on meeting your real dad for now. Once that's over I'll talk to you if you still want to and tell you as much as I can. Deal?"

She studied my face as she mulled this over and I wished she knew everything, that she and I had been honest with each other and were planning on a new life together, but instead I knew I might well lose her to her real father for at least a couple of years. It seemed like an eternity after the misery of the last year.

Finally, she turned away and nodded.

"OK, but once this is over you have to promise to tell me the truth. All of it, not just what you feel you can. You owe me that much."

Actually, I owed her so much that I should just get up now and walk away, leaving her to her questions and a safe life as a human without the complications of a vampire mate. I should, but I didn't. I honestly didn't have the strength to do so, but I hoped maybe I would once I saw her happy again. She would hate me and make Peter and Charlotte's lives a misery with questions but they could field them. They'd done a pretty good job up to now and they could always deny any knowledge of why I had been seemingly invincible.

Darius appeared then and broke up an awkward silence, one that reasserted itself once we were airborne and eventually I left her dozing to sit up front with Darius.

"Still giving you a hard time Major? Why don't you just tell her the truth, get it over with? She's gonna find out anyhow, and what's she gonna do then? Run screaming to the cops that her parents are vampires? She's not stupid, she'll understand her only safety lies in keeping her mouth shut."

"She shouldn't have to. She's too young to be burdened with such responsibilities."

"Crap! You try to keep things from her you're going to find yourself in a whole world of trouble."

"Maybe. We'll see. What's the plan once we reach Forks?"

He shook his head.

"Of all the towns in the USA, her dad has to live in one crawling with guardians. I spoke to Carlisle. He knows the town best and the tribe. He thinks we'll be safe enough if we stay away from the reservation and don't hunt. It seems the ex-police chief and the Quileute elders are best buddies. Apparently, he's married to one so he suggested Bella should go visit alone. If they get the feeling she's a leech lover they'll make life difficult for her and things are gonna be hard enough as it is. He did offer to mediate but I thought you'd rather keep this little gathering intimate. Fewer people for Bella to question."

I closed my eyes in frustration. This situation just got worse and worse, the next thing would be the Volturi knocking on our door!

 **Bella**

The closer we got to Seattle the more I wondered if this was such a good idea. After all, my mom had never talked about my dad and maybe that was because he had thrown her out when he discovered she was pregnant. A cop with a pregnant girlfriend in those days would have put a crimp in his style, especially if he was hungry for promotion.

He was a cop too, so why when he discovered my mom was dead didn't he keep looking until he found me? Surely with all the resources at his disposal isn't shouldn't have been difficult? Did he just do as little as was needed so people didn't ask questions? Maybe he already had his new family and didn't want his unwanted bastard messing things up.

All kinds of thoughts ran through my head, but despite everything, I knew I was doing the only thing I could. If I didn't confront him, then I would always wonder what had happened and what he was like. I would never know the circumstances that had led to my birth, to him and my mom being a couple. Not knowing was worse than anything I could discover.

If he didn't want me then fine, I would walk away with my head held high. At least that's what I kept telling myself. In reality, I would be devastated but I still had a home to return to, people who cared. They were still going to be waiting open-armed even though I had made their lives hell and rejected them for someone I didn't even know.

I was glad Jasper had left me alone, although I missed his quiet presence. The guy confused me, my own feelings confused me. I wanted to hate him for the things he had said at the party, but I was guilty of saying and doing far worse to him. Yet despite all that he'd come to help my parents find me and had never condemned anything I had done. He was an enigma, someone I wanted to hate but couldn't, just like mom and pop. Somehow I knew that underneath they were all good people, whatever they had said or done, and that I loved them, all of them.

What could be so deadly that it had to remain a secret? How were my parents mixed up with Jasper and Darius? Now those two were dangerous, I'd seen that first hand. Yet I wasn't afraid of them despite their superhuman capabilities. Now I didn't believe in Superman or the Incredible Hulk anymore than I did little green men or ghosts, but… How could I explain what I had seen rationally?

I'd already considered that pop and Jasper had been in the military once so what if I were right? What if there was a secret section of the military that experimented on human soldiers like in Captain America? Could that be possible with today's technology and medicine? It would explain the strength, speed, and indestructibility I had seen performed by Jasper and Darius. Thinking back to the photograph I had taken from pop's desk, I thought about the faces. Sure pop looked young for his age, my friends had even commented on that. Neither he nor Jasper had aged at all since it was taken and it appeared decades old.

As Jasper reappeared telling me we would be landing shortly I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. They could wait until I had worked out how I was going to approach my dad and what I was going to say to him. I had no proof that I was telling the truth except my knowledge of my real mom and that was sketchy at best, but surely he would recognize his own flesh and blood. He must.

Once we landed Jasper and I went to rent a car while Darius finished up the paperwork that would allow him to leave his plane here for a few days. It was strange, my life had been turned upside down in a few short weeks. I'd gone from parochial teenage high school student to runaway, to savage fighter, and now here I was flying around in a private jet with two of the most gorgeous looking and enigmatic guys I had ever set eyes on and about to confront a man I hadn't seen since I could remember, if ever, and tell him that he was my father. If this had been a novel I'd put it down as being too far-fetched.

Nervous as I was and still angry with Jasper for avoiding my questions I found myself observing him as he filled in the rental form. Close up and in profile, he could be taken for no more than twenty, maybe twenty-one, but when you looked into his eyes… Then things changed. Those eyes, those hypnotic golden eyes, they held the wisdom of a much older man. Those eyes had seen things that no man should ever see. I stopped, how the hell did I know that? I may not know how but I knew it was true.

Close up in the artificial light of the arrivals area, Jasper looked somehow different. His skin was still abnormally pale, just like pops and Darius' but there was something else different about him. I guess I must have been staring because he suddenly turned to look at me.

"You OK, Bella? Do you want to get something to eat before we leave? Darius said he would be about an hour."

To hide my embarrassment I nodded and with car keys in hand Jasper took my arm to guide me over to the restaurant which was pretty empty this time of the evening.

"Here, get whatever you want."

He handed me two twenty dollar bills which I took with thanks.

"What shall I get you?"

"Just coffee, black, thanks."

While I waited behind an extremely overweight man who couldn't decide what he wanted I glanced over to see Jasper watching me from his seat in a corner of the room. Funny that my parents always chose a corner table in a restaurant and they only ever had coffee unless I pressed them. Was it something to do with the experiments done to them? Yeah, Bella, they probably live on moon program supplements or blood, stupid! I was letting this Captain America theory take a hold of my imagination.

When I got back with his coffee and my tuna salad sandwich and a slice of cherry pie he smiled and suddenly my heart did a flip. Oh God, the last thing I needed was to find my crush on him reactivated. I didn't think pop could cope with that, he was sure to have a coronary this time!

While I ate, I asked him how he'd found out I was missing.

"Did pop call you? I thought I'd ruined things between the two of you. I'm sorry about that by the way."

I expected him to snort in derision or laugh, but he looked at me very seriously.

"Your mom called, but I was coming home anyhow. I will always be there for you Bella, just like Peter and Charlotte will be, just the same as we always watch each other's backs."

He said it so solemnly that I couldn't think of anything to say in reply so I just continued eating but I knew he meant every word. I didn't know why he should care about me, but he quite clearly did and that made me feel not only secure but good inside.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Ashley**

I was so tired and felt really sick, but whether because I was indeed pregnant or whether it was all down to the shock of being abandoned by the man who had professed his undying love for me as we married only a few short days ago I had no idea.

I had been shocked to see Bella's father appear in the settlement and even more grateful that he had rescued me from the hell I had suddenly been thrust into. I was aware that he didn't like me very much, but despite this, he and Bella's mom had been extremely kind to me.

When her mom told me that Bella had gone to meet her real dad I was shocked. Why would she want anything to do with a guy who had abandoned her before her birth when she had such loyal and loving foster parents? I wished my mom cared as much for me as they obviously did for her.

Her mom explained that she and Peter would take me back and make sure everything was OK between me and my mom, but that we would have to meet her outside of town.

"The police are looking for you and Bella and they have arrested the pastor for kidnapping and other offenses. It seems he has been using his cult to find vulnerable young women to swell the numbers in his community. Now, Bella wants nothing to do with the investigation and I'm guessing neither do you so it would be best all around if you said nothing when and if the police contact you. I won't ask you to lie, but if you could refrain from mentioning Bella we would be grateful. I don't know if the police are aware of your presence at the settlement or if anyone will tell them, do you?"

I shrugged,

"I doubt it, they don't want trouble and everyone is very loyal to the pastor. My husband abandoned me so he's hardly likely to admit to having married me if the cops find him. I just don't know what I'm going to do. I can't prove I was married, there's no paperwork that I know of and my mom isn't going to believe me. She'll just assume I'm a tramp like her."

To my horror, I found myself crying and suddenly Charlotte was hugging me and trying to soothe me.

"I'm sure you're wrong. Your mother loves you. She'll be shocked of course, but then she'll stand by you under the circumstances."

I shook my head, I knew my mother better than that, but I couldn't explain that to this woman who was so concerned about me.

Peter didn't say much as we drove to the airport for a flight back home, but he didn't scowl or complain and I could see he was thinking about Bella. I guess it must really hurt to discover that his daughter wanted to see her real dad more than she wanted to stay with him, especially after all he had done to find and rescue her.

How blind and stupid Bella and I had been to allow ourselves to be taken in by a cult. I'd heard of such things, but always laughed at the gullibility of those sucked in by their lies. I had no idea how persuasive such people could be and how they knew all your weaknesses. I decided I would get out of this one way or another and I would use what I'd learned to warn other young people just how easy it was to get sucked in by such creeps.

I felt sick during the flight, but Charlotte looked after me, and not just from a sense of duty, she was a genuinely thoughtful and kind person. I just wished she was my mom, I knew only too well the reception that would be waiting for me at home, but I'd survive, I had to, especially if I was pregnant. Not that I wanted Timothy's baby, not now, but what could I do? It hadn't asked to be conceived and it was innocent of everything. But could I cope with a baby? I was still only a kid myself but I guess at the end of the day I had little choice unless I put it up for adoption and for now, until it was a sure thing, I didn't even want to consider any other options.

 **Charlotte**

I knew Ashley was terrified of her mom's reaction and I couldn't blame her. When I'd called Debs to make her aware that we had found the girls and were bringing Ashley home she didn't sound thrilled. In fact, when I asked her to meet us in Julesburg, Colorado, she was going to refuse until I offered to pay for the trip and her time off work to make it.

"Yeah, OK, but only because I want to get outta town for a couple of days. The cops have been driving me crazy. Giving me all this bullshit about Ashley committing a crime by running away. Frigging hell, she's an adult for God's sake. I told them to go screw themselves, that she hadn't run away at all but gone on a little road trip with Bella. Let them make something of that. I blame you for going overboard and involving the cops in the first place. They're kids for God's sake, just letting their hair down, they would have come back soon enough."

I was going to warn her about Ashley's possible pregnancy, but I feared that Deb's might even now refuse to meet. She wasn't the woman I thought she would be. Grateful to have her daughter back safe and sound, relieved even. I know I was and I found it difficult to understand how any mother could be so unfeeling and callous.

I had arranged the meeting for the following day to give Ashley a chance to rest and so she and I could shop for some clothes, the few bits she had brought with her from the settlement were crumpled and I thought she might feel better in something new.

She was reticent about spending our money but I eventually persuaded her to choose something and smiled when I saw how conservative her choices were, so unlike the brash young girl I had known. She picked a long denim skirt and red loose fitting top as if she had accepted the fact she might be pregnant already.

We had lunch out while Peter, who had excused himself, went to call the Major and find out what was happening. I knew he was both hurt and confused by Bella's choice but we had to accept and live with the consequences of our lies. I missed her too, but having Ashley to look after helped a little by occupying my mind.

She didn't talk about her mother or the meeting, but she did speak about the community and how Bella had tried to warn her that there was something wrong.

"She tried to persuade me to leave with her, but I was too stubborn to listen. I really believed that Timothy loved me, how stupid can you get? Especially when I knew he had other wives. I guess I just persuaded myself that he loved me most of all because it's what I wanted to believe.

I was horrified to learn that she had also been married to two strangers without her knowledge or assent and grateful that the same thing hadn't happened to Bella. I did suggest that it might be best not to mention this last to her mom, but she was way ahead of me.

"She wouldn't believe me. She's not going to believe I got married and hell why should she? I must have gotten pregnant before we left town anyhow. I've just proved her right. I'm a small town slut just like her."

It was on the tip of my tongue to admonish her for these words, but in all honesty, I couldn't bring myself to say them. Her mom's reputation was well known to everyone in town and I believed she would expect her daughter to follow in her footsteps, she had that kind of mindset.

Peter made himself scarce that night too after calling to tell me that the others had arrived in Seattle safely and would set off for Forks the following morning. I knew he wanted some time to himself and found it awkward being around emotional people which Ashley certainly was right now.

"Do you think she'll call?"

That simple sentence told me that Peter had already given up on seeing Bella again, but I wasn't prepared to say goodbye until I heard that she was staying in Forks with her real father. It wasn't a foregone conclusion, it had been years since he saw his daughter, if at all, and although I hadn't checked to see if he was still looking I assumed he had given up all hope years ago. Besides, he had a wife and family and they did not include the baby girl he didn't even know. Was I hiding my head in the sand? Sure I was, I had for years, but they had been the happiest years of my life, both as a human and a vampire.

We drove to the restaurant where I had arranged to meet Ashley's mom only to find she wasn't there. Ashley wanted to leave immediately, but I followed the server to our table and we ordered drinks while we waited. Peter had again excused himself, but I knew he was close by. He didn't trust Debs and would be watching out for any sign that she had contacted the cops to tell them of our meeting.

When she finally walked in, twenty minutes late, it was clear she had been drinking, although she carried it off pretty well. She nodded to her daughter who mumbled a subdued greeting and then looked down at the table and shook hands with me then once seated she ordered a drink while we decided on our lunch.

"Do you have my expenses? I had to borrow a few bucks to get here and stay over at a motel. Those places aren't cheap you know."

Ashley blushed as I handed her mom an envelope which she opened immediately to check the contents. Finally satisfied we ordered and she sat back with her glass in her hand and stared at her daughter.

"So, you ready to come home? I guess you think I should welcome you with open arms? You know I had the cops at my door? Everyone's talking about it, about you running off. Where'd you go? Sleeping around with some guy?"

Something occurred to her then and she turned to me, eyes narrowed.

"I hope you don't think my girl here forced your daughter into running away?"

I shook my head.

"No, I think they decided on an adventure that got out of hand."

"That cult the cops asked me about? I told them, don't make me laugh. My girl involved with some Jesus freaks? Frigging hell!"

Our meals arrived breaking the tension along with another drink for Debs which she reached for immediately and began swallowing, motioning for the server to bring another.

Before I could say anything Ashley just burst out with it.

"I think I might be pregnant mom."

There was a deathly silence, Debs held her drink halfway to her mouth as if frozen for a few seconds and then swallowed the entire contents in one long gulp and laughed.

"Well, well, and after all the things you said about me. Seems you couldn't keep your panties on either. So, what do you want me to do? I can't afford a baby, get rid of it."

I stared at her, unable to believe what I'd just heard, but it seemed her daughter was prepared for just such words.

"Don't you want to know the details? Who the father is? If I want to keep it?"

Debs stared at her daughter as if she was an alien being.

"What? Does it matter who he is? I'm guessing he's in the wind a long time once he found out. I'm not having a baby in the house, they're expensive, noisy and dirty and you won't want it either once the novelty wears off, trust me, I know."

That was like a slap in the face to Ashley, who cringed visibly.

I stood up outraged.

"Are you telling me that you won't take your daughter back unless she terminates this pregnancy? Don't you care about her at all?"

The server who was hovering with Debs fresh drink ducked in and placed it quickly on the table before disappearing red-faced.

Debs picked it up and drained that too before starting on her lunch. She chewed on, oblivious to me standing there waiting for a response then finally put down her fork.

"What do you expect me to say? She got knocked up, she can deal with it. No father, no money, no baby, it's as simple as that. And before you start acting the morality police… if you're so eager to help, be my guest. She's all yours. Now, I'm going to finish my lunch, then get a cab back to my motel. Ashley can come or stay, just as she likes."

Ashley was sobbing quietly into her plate, she may have expected this reaction, but she wasn't ready for it and neither, I have to admit, was I.

I did the only thing I could, I lifted the distraught young girl from her chair and called for the check, handing the server the money. I didn't trust Debs not to take that too.

"Come on Ashley, your mother has made her position very clear so I'll make mine equally clear. If you want to keep the baby or even just think about it for a while then that's fine with me. I'll help you and I know a doctor who will be happy to look after you, should you decide to go ahead with the pregnancy."

I just hoped I wasn't talking out of turn here, after all, I didn't know Carlisle very well, just by reputation and Darius had already presumed on his kindness with the young man from the community who had shown such an interest in Bella. A young man I was sure I didn't want my daughter seeing again, despite the fact he had tried to help her in the marshes.

Debs stared up at me coldly but didn't say a word while Ashley hesitated, why should she trust me? We hardly knew each other, but after a few seconds, she nodded.

"Thank you, Charlotte. I would like time to think things over so I'll accept your kind offer if I may. Goodbye, mom."

We turned and left and not once did Ashley's mother try to stop us or even ask for contact details for her daughter. I wondered if she would have second thoughts once we were out of sight but no. When I peered back around the corner while Ashley put her jacket on Debs was still sitting there with the server bringing her another drink. She seemed oblivious to the fact she had just thrown her distraught and pregnant teenage daughter into the arms of comparative strangers.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Jasper**

Peter sounded tightly wound and extremely distant when he called to check on Bella. I knew he hated it that I was the one with her right now and I understood why. He and Charlotte had brought the girl up, given her a good life, a stable environment in which to grow up, everything a child could want and still when it came down to it she had chosen the father who she didn't even know over them.

Personally, I thought she was still punishing them for the lies they had told her, although I also thought she was probably going to end up punishing herself too. She hadn't thought this through at all. What was she going to do if Charlie Swan did welcome her with open arms? Would she give away the people she had loved as her parents for all these years? She could hardly refuse to tell him anything, that wasn't any way to forge a relationship with a newly acquired father and he was an ex-cop so I guessed he was going to want to know every detail. He'd be looking for revenge on the couple who kidnapped his baby.

And even if he didn't, if he wanted nothing to do with Bella or even accused her of lying about who she was, what then? Would she feel happy going back to the people she had stabbed in the back with her actions? Could she ever really trust that they still loved her? She didn't seem to know what love was, which didn't bode well for me either.

Still, there was no talking to her, no going back. Bella had made up her mind and wild horses weren't going to divert her from her purpose. It didn't stop Darius and I trying once we settled down in our motel room. We'd hidden Bella from the manager, God knows what he would have thought of two grown men renting a motel room with a teenage girl! Besides, we wanted to keep under the radar as much as possible. No one wanted the ex-police chief hunting us down and we weren't going to give him any more to go on than we needed to.

Bella stopped the awkward questions by informing us that she was tired and intended having a shower and going to bed. There wasn't much in the way of privacy here, but we did the best we could. Darius became engrossed in his computer and I took one of the booklets I had brought back from Europe with me and settled at the table by the window with my back to the bed.

Of course, I was aware of every sound Bella made and the churning emotions that fought within her as she thought about the morning and meeting her real father. I guessed she was also thinking about the past year, her actions, Ashley, and what she had witnessed in the marshes. Those questions I had yet to dodge and I was well aware it wasn't going to be easy.

She had refused to speak to Peter when he called, I think she was so uptight she really didn't know what to say to him, but it still hurt my friend and I felt for him.

Both girls would be facing their personal Waterloo tomorrow, Ashley with her mother and Bella with her notional father. I wondered how things would turn out for the two girls, I wasn't sure what I wanted for Bella. I wanted her to be happy but would she ever be happy if her father rejected her or if he took her in and she never saw Charlotte and Peter again? It seemed like a no win situation to me, but what the hell did I know? So, I did the only thing I could to help the situation, I ensured she had a good night's sleep to set her up for the mental rigors of the morrow after a struggle. Whatever Bella had working against me was as strong as ever.

Darius tapped away quietly for about an hour, then leaned back and glanced over at the sleeping girl.

"Your handiwork, I take it?"

"I thought it would be less awkward all round, but it wasn't easy. Maybe gifts don't work so well on mates. I couldn't calm her down at her party either."

He merely nodded, glancing from me to her and back again.

"This must be really weird for you, Major. Your mate only feet from you and she doesn't even know it yet. You think she feels anything of the pull?"

I shrugged.

"Well, if she does, let's just say she's fighting it really well. Anyone would think she hates me."

He laughed.

"You think so? No, if she hated you this little hellcat would have tried boiling you in oil by now. I like her. She reminds me of Sara."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, my friend rarely spoke about his dead mate and as a result, I knew only the bare bones of the story. How she had been a friend of Didyme and was attacked by Caius when she visited Marcus' wife in Volterra. Whether she killed herself or was murdered was open to debate,e but either way, the crime lay squarely at Caius' feet and as a result, he had been a prisoner within the citadel walls ever since.

Darius had sworn vengeance for the death of his mate and both Caius and I knew that no matter how many centuries passed Darius wrath would never die and his eyes were constantly watchful for an opening, the smallest mistake by his enemy, to fulfill that vow.

It was a strange night, my mate asleep mere feet from me, totally oblivious to the connection between us. I guess what confused me most of all was that despite everything she had witnessed in the marshes Bella had been happy enough to put herself in our hands. So, was it true that she understood nothing? Was she just so desperate to meet her father that she would put herself in our hands or did she feel something? At least enough to understand she was safe here with Darius and me? And how different would things be if she were to discover our true nature?

I could have stayed here like this for days, but the moment Bella woke up, she was ready to get moving. Darius had spoken to Carlisle again, I was keeping a low profile family-wise, I didn't want to be answering all the questions I knew would come my way the moment Esme got me on the line. How much had Rose and Emmett told the others? What had Alice's reaction been? They were things I didn't have the time or energy to focus on for now.

Carlisle had cautioned us to stay out of town, he said Bella would be safe enough as a human, but if the Quileutes thought she was tied up with vampires they would be uneasy and might come hunting us to protect her.

"Bella's a human, they are no threat to her. Just let her go into town and do what she has to do and wait for her at the motel. I know the two of you think you could probably take the pack, but it would start a war not to mention focus Volturi attention on you and, more importantly, on Bella. Good luck to all of you. Let me know how things go when you get time."

Over breakfast which Darius cunningly dodged by offering to gas up the car for Bella, I told her that we would wait for her at the motel, slightly wounded by the look of relief that briefly appeared on her face.

"That's fine. I don't need babysitters. Give me your number and I'll let you know when I'm coming back."

"When?"

She scowled pushing her empty plate away and wiping the last vestiges of egg from her lips.

"OF course, I'm hardly going to just leave you hanging. Besides, you still have questions to answer."

I groaned inwardly, she was still on that track then.

"OK, but don't bring anyone with you. Don't forget the cops are still looking for you and Peter and Charlotte and…"

She waved a hand dismissively.

"I know, I know, it would be dangerous for everyone if the authorities got involved. I won't. I'll just say I'm going to pick up my stuff or something, but don't necessarily expect me back today."

I left that comment unanswered wishing that Bella could show a sign, even the smallest one that she was going to miss me.

Only as she got into the car did she finally turn to us and smile.

"Thanks, guys, for getting me here and for saving me from Norah in the marshes. I guess I've been really hard on you two and I'm sorry about that. Wish me luck."

We did and she put the car into gear and headed off to Forks, leaving Darius and me alone to wait and wonder what was going on.

"Well, we aren't going to hear anything for a while so I'm going out to do some shopping and hunt. How about you, Major? Want to tag along?"

I shook my head and his eyes narrowed.

"Remember what Carlisle said. Stay away from Forks."

"I will, I just think it would be better if one of us stayed here where Bella knows she can find us."

He shrugged, grabbed his laptop and headed off into the forest, towards Port Angeles I guessed taking a long detour to avoid the reservation.

 **Bella**

As I drove away a small part of me wanted to stop, turn around and go back. Not to mom and pop so much, but to Jasper. I had been a bitch both to him and Darius when they had bent over backward to help me. I owed them a better apology, but that was not the reason, not if I were being honest with myself.

Ever since I had recognized Jasper in the marshes I had been forced to acknowledge that there was something about him. Something deep within me that recognized him as someone very special but that frightened me. I'd been wrong about Luke and I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, oh no! I was going to be very careful around Jasper, especially until I knew what was going on with him, Darius and my pop. What made them so different. Whether they belonged to some real-life version of SHIELD.

As I saw the first sign for Forks I felt my heart begin to race and slowed down trying to pull myself together as best I could. I pulled to the side of the road and gave myself a strict talking to.

"Bella, chill out and pull yourself together. It's your dad you're going to meet not the hangman. He'll be so happy to see you and all you have to do is to remember not to tell him anything about your other parents. Surely he won't ask too many questions about them yet. Anyway, you already planned what you'd say. Your mum left you with friends when she went off with Cooper and you don't want to get them into trouble. They didn't tell you about your real dad until a few weeks ago and you came to meet him. That sounds OK, doesn't it?"

Giving myself a couple more minutes I took a deep breath and drove into town, parking up close to the library so I could check up on his address. I had this morbid fear of getting here, only to discover he had left town since his retirement and needed to be absolutely sure before I turned up on the doorstep.

From the library, it was only a fifteen-minute drive to the house my father called home and after driving past slowly to gaze at it I pulled up a few houses down. I guess I'd been hoping for a glimpse of my dad or his wife working outside or in the garage but the place looked deserted.

Well, it was early so either they weren't up yet, or they'd already left for work or school. All I had to do was to wait and someone would appear eventually.

I sat back and closed my eyes, but soon opened them once more, too many memories came flooding back. My behavior towards mom and pop and Jasper. The awful things I had said and done. Luke and the community that had turned out to be a big lie. An excuse to lure innocent young women into a life of drudgery as baby machines. Yet, Luke had come to save me from Norah so maybe he wasn't as bad as the others. I was glad I'd been able to save him, I was certain that Darius would have killed him if I hadn't intervened.

I shivered as I thought about this. The more I remembered and saw the more convinced I became that there was something very dangerous and weird about Jasper and his friend. Is that why pop had tried to keep me away from him in the beginning? Were they truly the result of some kind of freakish military experiment?

Groaning, I put such thoughts aside. Not now Bella, one puzzle at a time, I couldn't cope with their mystery and my dad all at the same time.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Bella**

I must have been daydreaming because the next time I glanced in my mirror I saw that front door was now standing open so someone was home. I put my hand on the door catch but hesitated unable to open it. I felt suddenly frozen by fear and all alone. I wished Ashley were here with me now, she'd know exactly what to say to get me moving.

Still hesitating I knew if I stayed here much longer I wouldn't be able to force myself to move, so gathering all my courage I got out of the car and walked slowly back down the street to my father's house looking up the steps to the front door that stood open as if inviting me to enter.

As I reached the bottom step a woman appeared carrying a box in her arms. I knew instinctively that this was my father's wife. She was slim with tanned skin and long glossy black hair and when she saw me she stopped and smiled showing beautiful white teeth

"Hello. Can I help you?"

I took a few deep breaths. If this was my stepmom I wanted to make a good first impression so I held out my hands and offered to help her with what was obviously a very heavy box.

"Oh, thank you. I'm just on my way to the school. There's a rummage sale tomorrow and I offered to store some of the stuff. Now I'm beginning to wish I hadn't."

She gave me a wry smile as I took the box from her and carried it to the station wagon I hadn't seen that sat on the driveway at the side of the house and she followed soon after with another.

"Thank you again. Have we met? I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names but you do look familiar."

"Ah, no, we haven't met before. My name's Bella and I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to your husband. He is Chief Swan isn't he?"

I was terrified I'd come to the wrong house or that my dad had moved despite my checks at the library but she merely nodded still smiling.

"Yes, I'm Sue Swan but I'm afraid Charlie isn't here right now. He went to help out on the Res. He'll be back later though. Can I ask what this is about? He doesn't usually get visitors asking for him by his old title."

I swallowed nervously, unsure how to continue and she looked at her watch then gestured for me to follow her.

"I have a little while before I need to deliver these. Won't you come inside, then perhaps you can tell me what this is all about. My son is here, he makes pretty good coffee."

Son? I had a brother? I didn't know that. Nervous but excited too, I followed her inside what I hoped would soon be my home too looking around eagerly.

It was just what I expected, a cozy family home with photos on the refrigerator and flowers in a vase on the kitchen table. Much like my own home if I was honest.

"Please sit down, Bella."

She walked to the back door and called out, "Seth."

A moment later a young man, about my own age appeared wiping his hands on a rag.

"I got the mower working, I'll cut the lawn next…"

He stopped as he saw me and nodded an acknowledgment. He was tall and handsome in a boyish kind of way and looked very much like his mom with the high cheekbones and black glossy hair of a Native American.

"Sorry, I didn't know we had visitors. Shall I make coffee?"

He grinned at me and I found myself liking him already.

"It's what she normally calls me for when we have visitors. Her coffee is undrinkable. Dad says it tastes like antifreeze."

They both laughed at what was obviously a family joke but Seth's faded away as he passed me on his way to the kettle.

Sue sat down opposite me and looked into my face.

"You still look familiar, Bella. Do I know your parents?"

I braced myself for the truth.

"You could say that. My dad anyhow."

She looked pleased with herself.

"Really? Does he live in Forks?"

Before I could answer Seth broke in speaking urgently and a little anxiously.

"Mom, could I have a quick word in private. Sorry, Bella, I don't wish to appear rude but I forgot to give mom a message. We won't be a sec."

I waited, gazing around the kitchen and imagining myself standing at the sink helping with the dishes. I could feel at home here, I would be at home here, once I explained the situation.

When Sue walked back into the kitchen she was alone and her attitude had changed somewhat. She wasn't quite so warm towards me and the coffee was forgotten.

"Why are you here, Bella? That is your name, isn't it? Bella?"

I braced myself and dived in quickly before I lost courage.

"Actually it's Isabella, Isabella Swan. Chief Swan is my father."

She stared at me as if I had slapped her, but then that was understandable. The news must be a terrible shock to her. She recovered her composure quickly and stared at me intently.

"I see. And I take it you can prove that statement?"

I nodded taking the clippings that I had carefully saved in their manilla envelope out and handing them to her.

She glanced at them first, then read them more carefully before handing them back to me while glancing at the clock.

"Well, in themselves these prove nothing. Only that my husband had a daughter who went missing. You understand how skeptical I am at your claim coming out of the blue like this after all these years?"

I nodded.

"I do, but the people who took me in, they kept those clippings. They were friends of my mom and she left me with them before going off with the guy who died with her in the crash. They told me that they had no idea who my biological father was, but you can see that they lied about that. I think they knew my mom didn't want me to have anything to do with him. I only just found out who I really am, who Chief Swan really is, and I came straight here. You understand why don't you? He's all I have left."

"I see. Do they know you found out about Charlie? That you came looking for him?"

Something told me it would be better not to admit that they did, something in her attitude so I decided on a lie of my own.

"No. I ran away after I found out they had lied to me."

For some reason, this news appeared to put her mind at ease just as I had suspected it would.

She got up abruptly and motioned for me to follow her.

"Seth, if anyone asks I had something to attend to but I'll be at the school later."

The young man, my brother, nodded watching me warily as I followed Sue back outside and to the station wagon.

"I think you and I should take a ride."

I was thrilled, sure she was taking me to meet my dad yet I was also terrified and excited in equal measure as I climbed in beside her.

I noticed Seth peering through the hall window, watching us as we drove away. Was he going to call Charlie and give him the news? Would my dad be waiting for me when we pulled up? I was finally going to meet my real father in the flesh and I had no idea what I would say to him.

We drove out of town and I saw to my left the sign for the Quileute village but instead of taking the turn we carried straight on then Sue pulled off the road into a small secluded picnic area and turned off the engine.

We sat in silence for a minute, the only sounds were birdsong and the ticking of the engine as it cooled.

Then she turned in her seat to look at me.

"Why did you really come here? Did they send you? The monsters you live with?"

Now I'd never called mom and pop monsters, but I wasn't going to leap to their defense all the same.

"I told you I came on my own, they have no idea where I am. I came to find my dad, to tell him that they kept me from him. I know he looked for me and I want my family, the family that was kept from me all these years. I want my dad."

I cringed inwardly as I realized I sounded like a child, desperate for its parent's love and approval.

She stared for a moment then spoke tight-lipped.

"Then I'm afraid you are going to be very disappointed. Your father was so relieved when he was unable to find you. He only went looking because it was expected of him. Your mother tricked him by getting pregnant, she thought he would have to marry her then but she was wrong. He didn't want the little bastard she was carrying. He never loved her and he sure as hell never wanted or loved you. Why on earth do you think he gave up looking so quickly? Didn't that tell you anything? He did only what he had to, he never wanted to find you, in fact, he hoped you were dead too. I'm sorry, this must come as a shock to you but trust me, your father does not want anything to do with you and he certainly wouldn't welcome his little bastard into his home and family. If I could change his mind I would try, for your sake, but there's no point. Go home, back to the creatures who raised you. Who knows, maybe they have plans of their own for you, if not they would have killed you years ago. And be very sure that your father would rather put a bullet through your brain than admit to his adolescent mistake."

I sat there, staring at her in disbelief. How could this be true? Chief Swan was my dad, I was a part of him, how could he turn his back on me? Then it hit me, why not? Everyone else had betrayed me so why not him too? Maybe my mom had only dragged me around because she had no choice and no better offer but when one had presented itself she jumped at it and abandoned me along the way. What a fool I'd been to chase this dream only to find it twist into a nightmare before my very eyes.

I could barely breathe, my stomach was flipping over and over and my eyes felt hot and stung with unshed tears as she started the engine once more.

"You have transport so I suggest you get away from Forks as quickly as possible. Before you make an even bigger fool of yourself than you already have."

I didn't answer, I couldn't, my throat was choked with tears, and she went on.

"Of course you could approach him yourself if you don't believe me but he told me that if you ever appeared to ruin his life and reputation he would drive you out into the mountains and leave you there to die. You'll get no thanks for embarrassing him or me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and wondered what to do next then realized she was waiting for an answer.

"You won't see me again, I promise."

She nodded.

"Good. That would be the best thing for all concerned. The truth hurts but better that than being physically rejected by the man you dreamed of as being your father. Go back where you came from home and I hope to God you haven't led the Cold Ones here. We don't want their kind in Forks or yours either."

I couldn't even ask her what she meant by that. Instead, as we pulled up outside the house I climbed out of the station wagon and walked numbly back to my own car unable to focus for the bitter tears that had begun to fall as I sank into a pit of self-pity.

I drove away from the house before he could turn up and complete my misery. I couldn't bear to hear the same words of rejection from his own lips. What a fool I had been to think anyone cared about or loved me. Why had I assumed that my biological father would want me? He already had a life with his real family, he wasn't going to be interested in a bastard he had rejected even before her very birth.

I just got clear of town before I was forced to stop at the side of the road barely managing to get the door open and lean out before I vomited. I was blinded by tears of anger and self-pity and I just wanted to die. I had convinced myself that I had a future, that I had somewhere I belonged and now I realized it had all been a dream. The reality was much more savage and bitter.

Here I was parked up on the road leading into the Olympic range with no idea what to do next.

I looked up suddenly gazing around me feeling sure that I was being watched but there was no one around. I was all alone just like always. Taking a few deep breaths I rummaged around on the back seat finally unearthing a can of soda that Jasper had bought me when we stopped for supper the night before and swilled my mouth out spitting the warm soda onto the ground and watching as it pooled there before slowly sinking into the ground.

My future had vanished just like the soda and all I could think was that I couldn't crawl back to mom and pop after all that had happened, I'd be better off dead. With that thought in mind, I put the car in gear once more and sped up the road into the mountains.

 **I just wanted you all to know that I will be finishing this story and I'm sorry to make you wait so long between chapters. Thank you too for all the reviews, I assure you that I am reading them all. Love Jules. P.S Happy Thanksgiving, sorry its late.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Seth Clearwater**

I had been terrified when I smelled the reek of vampires on the girl in our kitchen and explained the situation to my mom as quickly and briefly as I could. She didn't bat an eyelid, cool as anything she just told me to contact Sam Uley and tell him what I'd told her.

"I'll take the girl to the picnic area, tell him to get there with the pack as quickly as possible and take a look at her and then follow wherever she goes."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Never you mind. Whatever she wants with Charlie she's not getting it. I will not have him tied up with the Cold Ones, I'd kill her first."

"Do you think she knows about the vampires? That she's a spy sent to check on the pack?"

Mom stared at me, "I don't know and for now I don't care. I just want her out of here as quickly as possible."

For the first time, I saw the steely determination in my mom's eyes. She was going to fight for what was hers and I admired her. I would have come straight out and asked the girl about the vampires but maybe she wouldn't have told me anything and by that time I would have tipped my hand.

I called Sam and told him about our visitor and he told me to phase and join the pack at the picnic site as soon as I could.

When I arrived at the picnic site the pack was already assembled padding around uneasily waiting for mom to arrive and I moved to Sam's side eager to learn more about his plan.

"What are we going to do?"

"That depends on what the girl wants and who she is, Seth. For now, we merely watch and listen."

We watched from the trees and I explained what I had overheard in the house, that the girl announced she was Charlie's lost daughter. Sam looked at me stunned and I wondered how my mom planned on keeping the girl and her vampire associates away from my dad and our family.

In the event she did it with style, even I believed her at first although I should have known better. What man would turn his back on a child he knew was his? Especially one who put family first every time.

When mom dropped the girl off Sam, Jared, and I followed her car and watched impassively as she sobbed and retched when she pulled over. The news must have been a terrible blow to her and I almost felt sorry for the girl but then remembered why mom had told her the story she did. To keep the vampires away from Forks and dad.

"I must report to the elders. Jared, you and Seth stay here. I'll have one of the pack remain in wolf form so if anything happens we'll know right away."

"And if the girl decides to try contacting Charlie again?"

Sam glanced at Jared.

"Stop her by whatever means necessary. Don't kill her unless it's absolutely necessary but I will not have vampires back in Forks."

I swallowed hard before asking my own question.

"If she decides to leave do we just let her go?"

Sam shook his head.

"You follow her, see if she's telling the truth or if the vampires are close by."

"And if they are? If she was lying?"

If she meets up with vampires I need to know immediately but do not engage. You wait for the rest of the pack to join you. For now, I'll have them stationed so they can guard the reservation, we don't know how close the vampires are and I will not put our own people in danger. It's as well Charlie is already in the village. I'll ask Billy to keep him there on some pretext, he's safe enough with us and there is no risk of him bumping into the girl that way."

Jared and I watched as Sam disappeared into the forest then settled down to wait. I remained in wolf form while Jared phased back and pulled on his tee shirt and shorts.

"This way we are covered. If the girls leave you can inform the pack and I can follow them without attracting attention. I can even approach them if necessary."

"Do you think these people who lied to the girl are the vampires, Jared? It sounds like they brought her up but how the hell did they get their hands on her in the first place?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe, or maybe the girl met the vampires after she left. It may just be a coincidence but if she did meet vampires on her way here why is she still alive?"

"Maybe it was too public. Maybe it was an accidental brush past or something but the scent was pretty ingrained. Like she'd been around vampires for a long time. It was in her hair, in the pores of her skin."

"That sounds like she was living with them which makes no sense but as long as they stay out of Forks it's none of our concern."

I thought about that. I didn't want vampires in Forks, I didn't want to fight unless I had to and I certainly didn't want to lose friends which might happen if there were a group of the vampires which seemed possible in this case.

What about the girl though? Did she know she'd been living with vampires? How could she not? And if she did how did she justify their actions? Was she really a leech lover?

I remembered the words my mom had spoken, the words that crushed the girl and smashed her dreams of a family. I wondered what Charlie would really have done if confronted by the girl, by his own daughter. He was a genuinely nice guy, warm and affectionate, a great dad, so would he really have turned his back on his own flesh and blood? Somehow I didn't think so although I didn't know the whole story.

Hell, I hadn't even known he had another kid although mom obviously had. Charlie's daughter, who had her mother been? Had he been married before or was it just a one night stand? I just hoped he never discovered what had happened today. He might not understand why mom had acted as she had, he didn't know that monsters existed. That his own stepson, my own dad had died when I was a baby, was a shapeshifter who protected him and those he loved from savage blood-drinking fiends that stalked the earth looking for prey.

As the girl moved off once more Jared joined me in wolf form and we followed the car but for some reason, she headed up into the mountains. Why would a lone young girl drive up there? The road she had taken led only to a remote section of the Olympic range which would be pretty deserted this time of year, the hunting season wasn't open and the hikers and wild campers had gone home for the winter, it was just too cold and dangerous in the mountains this time of year.

"She's going to meet the leeches, it's the only reason for her heading away from civilization. I'd better let Sam know."

Our Alpha made his decision in seconds. Jared and I were to continue following the girl, he would keep the pack on patrol at the edge of the reservation and send Jacob to join us.

"If she meets up with the leeches and there are only one or two of them then as soon as Jacob arrives you can attack. If there are more you continue to watch from a safe distance and wait for reinforcements. I don't like this."

We followed the car until it finally came to a halt in a pull off close to the cliffs that overlooked the ocean then split up to check the surroundings for leech scents.

 **Bella**

I didn't know where I was or why I had decided to stop when I did but I felt I was being followed. Could it be that Sue had told her husband about me and he had changed his mind and come after me? Was it Jasper or Darius? Had they followed me to see what happened when I confronted my real dad? I wanted to say they probably got a kick out of seeing me crushed but I knew that would be a lie. Jasper especially seemed very protective towards me. In fact, I could imagine him picking Charlie Swan up by the scruff of his neck just like Darius had grabbed Luke when he thought I was in danger.

I had to admit to myself that I was one screwed up teenager who had no idea what to do. I felt I had destroyed my life by acting like a spoilt child instead of discussing my problems with those who cared about me. I couldn't face mom and pop after finding my own father wanted nothing to do with me. It would be so humiliating to beg their forgiveness and go back home with them knowing they would always be thinking of the choice I had made, my real dad over them.

I wandered along a narrow track listening to the sound of crashing waves until I came out on the cliff top. A breathtaking view over the stormy ocean did nothing to brighten my spirits or give me hope. The clouds seemed to be glaring down at me for being so selfish and stupid and I heard the waves calling to me. In their watery arms, I could forget everything, all my troubles would be over and I could rest.

I took a step forward towards the edge and then another peering over the edge to the ocean far below where the waves crashed against the rocky base sending spray up hundreds of feet to wash the cliff face leaving it slick and green with algae. I stepped back, I'd always hated heights so what the hell was I doing here? Even as I asked myself this I found myself stepping forward again, five steps from the edge, then four, then three…

I hesitated a single pace from the edge of the cliff, the wind whipping my hair around my face, the strength of it ripping the breath from my lungs and gasped tasting the tangy salt ladened air and steeled myself for the final step.

Suddenly I heard a sound behind me, the sound of fast approaching steps and recognized Jasper at the edge of the track I had taken and behind him, as he slowed came the menacing shape of a giant wolf. No, not just one but two and they looked ready to pounce.

I screamed a warning as he turned to face them and stupidly stepped backward right over the edge of the cliff and into space.

As I fell I heard snarling and blood-curdling screams and visualized Jasper, his body torn and bloody lying on the ground the giant wolves tearing at his lifeless body. He must be dead and it was all my fault. He must have followed me after all and as a result, had come face to face with those freaky wolves.

They say when you are dying your life flashes before your eyes but in my case, it was my recent past I saw once more. The hurt in moms eyes when I had told her she wasn't my mother, pop's pain when I had chosen to go looking for my real dad and Jasper's face, the horror on it when he saw me step backward off the cliff.

The water was cold and harder than I expected and I felt the air forced from my body by the force of impact. Gasping instinctively I took in lungfuls of freezing salt water and began to choke as I thrashed my way back to the surface sure I was going to drown.

My limbs felt leaden and frozen and I struggled to get them moving. I didn't want to die like this. I didn't want to die at all, I wanted to go home to mom and pop, I wanted to start over. I wanted most of all to see Jasper again and feel his strong comforting arms around me.

The waves made it hard to stay on the surface and avoid swallowing more water and as I glanced around in a moment I was above them I saw the rock wall rushing towards me. This was it, I wasn't going to drown, instead, I would be smashed against the rocks my bones splintering and my body sinking to the floor of the ocean to be recovered days from now as it floated back to the surface, white and nibbled by fish.

Instinctively I curled into a ball closing my eyes and bracing myself for the force of impact wondering if it would hurt much or if I would be knocked unconscious as I hit.

Then suddenly I felt myself pulled backward, cold hands clutching at my arms and lifting me high above the foamy waves. I opened my eyes and through my tears, as I choked up more seawater I thought I recognized Jasper's face. I must be dead, this was that fleeting moment between life and death when you usually saw a tunnel of light. I hadn't seen the celestial pathway but I had seen an angel and smiled as the darkness rose up to take me.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Jasper**

Something told me that Bella was in trouble once more and this time I had no intention of ignoring that nebulous feeling. I didn't give a fuck what Carlisle or the Quileutes said, I was going into town or if it proved necessary onto the reservation itself.

I called Darius and filled him in and he promised to join me as quickly as he could. He too had no hesitation in going wherever was necessary in order to find Bella. I ran towards the feeling which took me not into town as I had expected but up the mountain road towards the edge of the Quileute reservation. What the hell was going on?

I ran so fast that everything was a blur until I crossed the scent of wolves. Well, this was the edge of the reservation so that wasn't unexpected but it did slow me a little and put me on guard. The last thing I needed was to run headlong into the pack.

Breaking through the undergrowth by the side of a track I saw the car Bella had been driving but it was empty. Had the wolves brought Bella here? Had they come across her here on the edge of their territory and discovered she had been in the company of vampires? Or had her father brought her up here for some reason? I hesitated to check for scents, no Bella had been alone when she parked, there were no other humans around and the wolf scent although strong wasn't fresh.

Convinced she was alone I headed up the cliff top path and as I reached the end I saw her standing only a couple of paces from the cliff's edge. I came to a halt not wanting to scare or startle her and she turned sensing my presence. I saw recognition in her eyes which then opened wide with fear. At the same time I sensed I was not alone she screamed a warning and stepped back… straight over the edge of the cliff.

I leaped forward to save her knowing she would be killed or severely injured by a fall from so great a height but the wolves were fast. So fast in fact that I felt the first teeth snap into my calf before I could act then another clamped down on my arm and I was forced to turn, fighting for my life now.

Luckily there were only two of them and although they were strong and determined they were not seasoned fighters like me.

I knew killing them would bring repercussions and might conceivably cause trouble for Peter and Charlotte so I did my best to incapacitate them as quickly as I could without losing anything I might need in order to save Bella. The task, however, proved impossible. I would be wasting precious time if I tried too hard so after breaking the front legs of one wolf I was forced to snap the other's neck dropping his lifeless body to the ground before jumping from the edge down into the churning waves below.

As I started to fall I heard Darius arrive at the cliff's edge.

"Where's Bella?"

"She went over the edge. Watch out for the rest of the pack and try not to kill any more if you can help it."

I hoped he had heard me as I dropped like an arrow towards Bella who was still struggling although weakly against the power of the huge waves that were carrying her towards the cliff face. If she hit them she would be smashed to pieces, I had to reach her first.

It was a close call but I grasped her arm and pulled her to me, wrapping my body around her fragile human one just in time so it was I who took the full force of the collision with the rock face.

I saw Bella's white terrified face and knew she had recognized me as the waves battered us against the rocks while I strove to keep her head above the water and her fragile body protected. And all the time I wondered what had happened and why she had come here.

By the time I had fought my way back to the relative safety of the beach, aware I was inside the Quileute reservation, Bella was unconscious and no longer breathing. I began CPR glad that I had paid attention when Carlisle explained how it was done at one of his school first aid classes although at the time I had considered it a waste of time.

It took some minutes but finally, Bella coughed up a bucket load of seawater and took a breath for herself. Relieved beyond measure I sat on the wet sand cradling her dripping and shivering body as she retched again and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Jasper?"

I smiled and nodded, relieved beyond words to hear her voice.

"Yep and we seem to be making a habit of meeting like this. I'm going to have to keep you on a leash if it continues. Does anything hurt?"

She tried to sit up and coughed again slumping back against my chest.

"I have no idea. I'm so cold I can't feel anything, even my face is numb."

Then her eyes widened and she struggled once more to sit up staring at me in confusion.

"Are you OK? I saw the wolves, they were huge. How did you get away? Did you get bitten?"

She grabbed my arm with a shaking hand and pulled back the wet ragged sleeve of my shirt to examine it. She turned it over and stared at a deep gash made by wolves teeth that was even now healing over and frowned.

Murmuring, "I was right, Captain America." She closed her eyes once more exhausted by her ordeal.

I had no idea what she meant by those enigmatic words. Of course I knew the name, I'd seen posters for the Marvel movies but I knew nothing about the character except that he was a super soldier. She'd nailed me better than she knew.

Picking her up in my arms I turned towards the forest that bordered the beach hoping to get away from the reservation and find shelter before the wolves knew we were here. Silently six huge guardian wolves materialized from the shadows to bar my way, each one ready to attack at the slightest provocation. Their tails swished angrily and they growled deep in their chests. A warning sound that was audible above the loud crashing of the waves.

I froze in place as they tensed, shoulders hunched ready to attack, low snarls broke from fanged mouths replacing the earlier growls.

"I don't want any trouble. Just let me pass with the girl and I'll be on my way."

I knew I could take them but only at the risk of harm to Bella and that was unacceptable, she'd been through enough already.

The largest of the wolves stepped forward and I put Bella down gently standing guard before her. If there was going to be trouble then I didn't want her in its path.

The wolf stared at me teeth bared for a moment then its shape wavered and turned into that of a man, the Quileute Alpha I assumed.

"You're on our land, leech."

"That was not my intention. I just wanted to get Bella out of the water as quickly as possible. I don't want any trouble, she could get hurt. Let me pass and there'll be no further trouble."

He stretched his neck to glance at Bella who lay half conscious and still coughing behind me.

"What is she to you? She's a human."

"A very precious human whose life I'm trying to save. Just let me pass, there need be no trouble between us."

"And if we choose not to allow you safe passage?"

I sighed.

"Then I guess someone is going to get killed."

He smiled grimly.

"And you think that someone will be a Quileute?"

"Let's just say I haven't lost a fight yet."

It was a simple truth and if this turned bad I aimed at killing all the wolves or dying in the attempt. They wouldn't harm Bella, she was human. Or would they? After all, she was associated with me, one of the enemy.

"Why did you come leech? We know why she came, but you?"

"I came with her to make sure she was safe. I didn't expect the guardians to be following her to a cliff edge. Care to explain why you herded her up there?"

He frowned.

"We were following her to see where she went. No one herded her anywhere or pushed her over the cliff. She should not have come here, she isn't welcome."

Now I understood why she was on the cliff, her father had rejected her and she couldn't cope with the pain, poor Bella. I wanted to get her out of here even more quickly after hearing this.

"If that's so then let me take her away from Forks. I don't think she would want to remain under the circumstances do you?"

He glanced at Bella once more as she coughed and retched.

"She needs medical attention unless you plan on killing her and I don't think that's your plan is it? Yet you are a murderer, one of our pack lies dead at your hands. You really expect me to just let you go?"

I sighed heavily.

"Your wolves attacked first. All I wanted was to save Bella. Maybe if your pups weren't so hotheaded none of this would have happened."

The snarls of the other wolves became louder as their anger grew with every one of my words.

"Do you think we are afraid of you Major? We know who you are and your reputation and it doesn't impress us."

"Then maybe it should. I could just as easily have killed both wolves. Think yourselves lucky I didn't want trouble. Now either let us leave or attack. I'm tired of talking."

He continued to stare at me angrily. He wanted to attack, I had no doubt of that but he was aware I wasn't alone and he knew how dangerous I was. It was plain he was torn between allowing me to leave taking the troublesome human with me or attack and possibly bring more vampires down on the tribe.

"You have ten minutes to collect your leech friend and get out of Forks. After that time we will kill you and the girl if you remain and your time starts now."

I nodded and turned my back on the wolves to pick Bella up, showing him that I trusted his word. The other wolves snarled their disapproval but no one moved and I slowly left the beach with a shivering Bella safe in my arms then took off as fast as I could back to where she had abandoned the car.

I knew Bella was confused and scared as well as deathly cold so I tried to use my gift to send her to sleep but it was almost impossible. It was as if she had a way of fighting against my influence but finally, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

As soon as we reached the car I turned the engine on and ramped up the heater to maximum then without stopping to ask permission I stripped off her wet clothes and wrapped her in the jacket she had left on the back seat. She was going to be furious and embarrassed when she found out, but better that than her dying of hypothermia!

Hearing a sound behind me I whirled around to see Darius grinning at me from the tree line, his clothes torn to shreds but seemingly unharmed.

"She's gonna kill you for that and I'm gonna enjoy watching as she does it. Next time you pick a fight with giant wolves I'm not gonna hold back. You realize my fucking clothes are ruined, Major, and that's going to cost you too."

"So they're still alive?"

He held out one hand and waggled it back and forth.

"In a manner of speaking. I broke a few bones, dislocated a few limbs but all in all I guess they'll survive. Actually, it's given me an idea but I'll get to that later. What the fuck is going on with Bella?"

I shrugged.

"I think she got the brush off from her dad but we haven't had time to discuss it. She almost drowned."

He peered into the back seat where she lay asleep tossing restlessly and still shivering slightly.

"Blue isn't a good color for humans or so I believe. Did you give her mouth to mouth? Peter is gonna have a field day with all this."

I glared at Darius who was enjoying all this far too much for my liking.

"Which is why we aren't going to tell him, are we?"

He grinned again.

"I could be persuaded but again, that's for later. Let's get the fuck outta here before more furballs turn up."

He threw his own tattered jacket over Bella and I turned the car around and drove quickly back down the mountain and out of Forks.

We knew we had to stop and get Bella inside as quickly as possible but seeking medical attention was going to get too much attention so we decided to take her back to the motel. Luckily it wasn't that far but we were both relieved that it was dark when we arrived. Both Darius and I looked like we'd done ten rounds with a mountain lion, not to mention Bella. We could never have talked our way out of a jail cell if we'd been seen.

Once inside we piled the covers over Bella and got changed ourselves then while Darius stayed with her I went out to get her some hot food and drink. I also had to call Peter and Charlotte but first I wanted advice from Carlisle. I had no idea what I should do for a hypothermic drowning victim, I was way out of my depth and I didn't like that feeling one little bit.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Charlotte**

Poor Ashley kept up a brave front until we returned to our room and then collapsed onto the bed in a heap sobbing bitterly at her mother's rejection. I did what I could to calm and reassure her and when she finally cried herself to sleep I stole out into the parking lot to make some calls.

The first was to Peter to fill him in and find out when he'd be back. I told him quickly what Ashley's mother had said and was touched by his sympathy for the poor girl.

"So, what are you going to do? We can't keep her with us, it's too dangerous. We need to vanish as soon as we know Bella's settled."

The hurt and bitterness in his voice betrayed his pain at Bella's rejection and tried hard not to add to it by showing my own.

"I'm going to call Carlisle. I'm sure he will be able to help her, he has all the medical contacts and if Ashley decides she doesn't want to keep the baby I'm sure Esme and Rose would make excellent substitute mothers."

He agreed it was for the best then hesitated and I knew what he was going to say next before he spoke.

"Char, can you cope with things on your own for a while? I can't just let this thing with Bella go without speaking to her one more time. I want to try and explain that we never wanted to ruin her life. I guess we were stupid to ever think this crazy plan would work."

Much as I wanted to see Bella again as much as he did I knew right now Ashley needed me more. Bella had the only person she really needed at her side already and he would look after her so I sent Peter off with my blessing then called Carlisle and explained the situation. To my immense relief, he agreed to take care of Ashley and I volunteered to take her to his place, glad of something to keep my mind occupied.

When I returned to our room Ashley was in the bathroom and when she appeared I was relieved to see that she had washed and tidied herself up. It would have been all too easy for her to fall apart completely and I wouldn't have blamed her if she had but that wouldn't have been good for her or the baby.

I sat her down and explained the situation telling her only as much about the Cullens as necessary.

"So you see, he and his wife have foster children about your age so you won't be the odd one out and Esme is a lovely person. I know they will make you very welcome and you'll have your own doctor on call."

"But why are they willing to help me? I can't pay them, I don't have any money, and I don't even know if I want the baby."

I took her trembling hand in mine.

"Ashley, there are good kind people in this world and the Cullens are just such people. If you decide you want to keep your baby then they will give you all the help and support you could want and if not then I know Esme will look after the child until you decide what should be done. Trust me Ashley you won't regret this and I'll be with you to introduce you to them."

She nodded worrying her lip in the same way Bella used to when she was nervous bringing a pang of regret which stabbed me to the heart.

"Is Bella OK? I know she was really angry with you and Peter. I guess she should have talked to you, I know you'd have listened to her. We were so stupid, weren't we? Gullible enough to trust those jerks when we had people around who would have helped. I never trusted anyone Charlotte, my dad ran off when I was a little kid and my mom just staggered from one drunken relationship to another. I know she would have farmed me out if she'd had anyone willing to take me. I guess I never felt truly wanted or cared for until I met Timothy and that was all lies. Guess I was just an easy target, a really needy gullible girl he could hoodwink. It's just a shame it took a catastrophe like him to make me see it. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for being here. For helping me without lecturing or judging me. I wish you were my mom."

I pulled her in for a hug wishing those words had been spoken by my daughter, that it was Bella in my arms but I guessed that would never happen now. I just hoped she would be kind to Peter. Her rejection was killing him and I hated to see my mate in so much pain.

 **Peter**

I know I should have stayed with Charlotte, she was hurting as much as me but I just couldn't bear the thought I might never to see my daughter again and I needed to see her just one last time. She would be happy with her real dad and I hoped he would give her all the love and attention she deserved. Once I had seen that she was happy and content I could walk out of her life with Charlotte and we could start over anew. It would take us some time to get over losing our daughter but it was always going to happen eventually. If she didn't discover our secret or leave to begin a life of her own first then she would probably have ended up with the Major and if I was honest, there were a lot worse conclusions to her story. He was a good man and he'd look after her but somehow I couldn't see him as my son in law, we were just too close and had too much history between us. I didn't want Bella to become a vampire, it wasn't a path I would have chosen for anyone I loved and Charlotte felt the same way but it seemed fate had her own idea for Bella's future.

I wanted to believe that Charlotte and my friend were both wrong, that what he felt for Bella was not the mating pull but I wasn't stupid or blind. A small part of me, the jealous part, was glad that Bella had found her real dad if only because it meant the Major would have to leave her alone for a while until she was fully matured. He could hardly hang around Forks for the next year or so waiting for her and she would want time with her dad, time he would be forced to spend alone. As I say, it was only a small part of me but…

I called Darius who told me Bella had gone into town alone to find her dad but they wouldn't be far away.

"You make sure he treats her right. I don't want him playing the heavy parent with her Darius. None of this is her fault."

He laughed.

"Peter, if there's one thing I've discovered about your daughter it's that she can take care of herself, trust me, she'll be fine."

"Yeah well, I'm coming to join you. I need to say goodbye to Bella properly so you make sure she knows I need to speak to her once more before she shuts us out completely."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Peter? Maybe you should back off and give her some space after all that's happened."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. Just make sure she knows. She is coming back, isn't she? I mean you made arrangements to meet up with her again didn't you?"

"Actually I left all that to the Major but I'm pretty sure those two will be meeting again. Let me know when you get to Seattle and I'll come pick you up. Is Charlotte coming too?"

"No, she's staying with Ashley until she gets things sorted out with the Cullens. You just concentrate on making sure Bella is OK. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

I tortured myself with visions of Bella playing happy families with her real dad, hating every second but knowing that I should be happy for her. Everything I had feared when Charlotte first told me of her crazy fucking idea to keep the little girl were coming true. Maybe she didn't know our true nature yet although she had her suspicions, but I had felt at the time it would end in tears but when we finally had to let Bella go we would be the ones shedding those tears. How had she gotten under our skins so completely? Why had we allowed ourselves to become so involved with her to the extent we thought of her as our true daughter? It would have been easy to put the blame for everything on the Major's shoulders but that would be both unfair and untrue. Things were always going to fall apart, they didn't need his presence in order to do so and if I were entirely honest, something I would never be where he could hear me, I was kinda glad it was my friend who would be there for her, keeping her safe and happy. It meant that one day in the future, if she didn't forgive us now, maybe we could explain fully and apologize once more for our actions and hopefully get her blessing and forgiveness eventually.

I relived every minute of our time with Bella and suddenly something struck me, something I guess I'd never really considered before. In all the time we had acted as Bella's parents not once had my gift kicked in. True she had never been in serious danger and I had felt uneasy once or twice, like when that little fucker upset her at school but that was just a parent's intuition not my radar going ping. Even when she had run away with Ashley I never got any alarm and I had to wonder why?

It wasn't just me either. Charlotte's gift had seen the connection between Bella and our friend but when it came to tracing Bella the mating pull didn't seem very strong or useful. Why was it that she seemed impervious to vampire gifts? The Major had told Charlotte he had trouble calming Bella yet his gift was powerful enough to subdue an army of newborns. Was there something special about Bella? Had fate sent Charlotte to her rescue precisely because the little girl had been special? I guess I'd probably never know the answer to that question.

The plane was coming into land at Sea-Tac when I was hit by a premonition of danger so strong it almost made me jump from my seat and cry out. I could hardly control my fear and desperation. I knew with every fiber of my being that Bella was in terrible trouble although how that could be possible with the Major and Darius to keep her safe I had no idea. I just knew that something dreadful had happened or was about to happen to my beloved daughter and I was too far away to be of any help. Usually, I had prior warning of danger, I knew something was amiss for days, sometimes even weeks before the event. It's what had kept me alive so long having time to act before danger presented itself but this…

This was something entirely different, a gut-wrenching feeling that whatever was about to take place was already in motion and I was too late to stop it or even give a useful warning.

I struggled from the plane as soon as it touched down daring anyone who objected to my passage with a look I knew was both terrifying and dangerous. A way opened up before me and I almost ran through the security out into the half-light of a Seattle dawn to find Darius waiting for me in the parking lot just as he had promised.

He half raised an arm in acknowledgment on seeing me then dropped it as he saw my face, knowing something was very wrong.

"Where the fuck are The Major and Bella?"

"We hit a snag, what's up Peter?"

"Just drive, I'll tell you on the way and what snag? Talk to me Darius, what fucking snag?"

I knew I wasn't giving him time to answer me but I was so scared I couldn't help myself.

Darius drove, weaving between the other airport traffic until we hit the open road and then he put the gas pedal to the floor.

As he drove he explained about the wolves, how the Major had saved Bella from drowning or being crushed by the cliff face and how he assumed things had gone wrong with the first meeting between Bella and her father.

"I don't know any more Peter so stop grilling me. Here, call them yourself. Your radar was late this time, the danger was all over by the time you felt it. Chill out."

I grabbed Darius' phone and called the Major still sure I hadn't been mistaken, that despite what I'd been told there was still something very wrong. His phone rang and rang before going to voicemail and I cursed throwing the phone over the back to bounce on the floor.

"Stop the fucking car. I'll be quicker on foot. Just tell me where the motel is."

One look at my face warned Darius not to argue with me so he pulled over to the side of the road and locked the car.

"Follow me."

As he disappeared into the trees that lined the road I followed still feeling sick to my stomach and fearing the worst. What if the wolves had followed them? Or worse still attacked again? I wouldn't lose my daughter to a pack of fucking werewolves. No way.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Bella**

It took me a few minutes to realize I was safe and back at the motel with Jasper and Darius. At first, all I could hear was the crashing of the waves as they carried me ever closer to the rocks. All I could feel was the freezing water leeching my body heat making me gasp and leaving me shivering with cold.

I thought I had dreamed Jasper saving me, how could he know where I was? How could he have survived the attack of the giant wolves? Or had I dreamed them up in my fear? Had I used that as an excuse to step back over the edge of the cliff? Had my mind played tricks on me, forcing me to its will, to end it all? I don't think that's what I wanted to do, although I felt I had nothing left to me. I'd discarded mom and pop for a fantasy or two. First Luke who said he loved me when in fact all he wanted was another wife to add to his collection and more babies. Then my real dad. I had built up a fantasy reality where he had spent the missing years searching for his precious beloved daughter and would welcome me with open arms and show me the love and affection he felt for his own flesh and blood. A fairytale reunion. Well, that had turned out to be an even bigger joke. Now I knew why my real mom had never wanted to talk about him. She'd known what a cold-hearted bastard he really was and now… Well, now so did I.

I sighed and tried to sit up again, but my body was racked by violent coughs and my chest felt tight as if I was still trying to breathe underwater.

I felt strong arms lift me up and a quiet voice speak my name but it wasn't Jasper's and when I opened my eyes I saw I was alone with Darius. He propped me up against the pillows, making sure the blankets stayed wrapped tightly around me and then smiled.

"I should have guessed you'd find some way to get yourself in trouble, it seems to be a habit of yours. Of course, I'm not complaining, I've quite enjoyed the workout, but I'm not sure Peter and Charlotte can take many more shocks. Do you think you could maybe just settle down for a while? Give us all time to catch our breath."

I tried to speak, indignant at his words, but instead, I found myself coughing once more, my chest tighter than ever and gasped trying to drag in enough air to breathe.

He frowned, then moved to the door, peering out and calling quietly.

"Major, you should get in here. Something's not right."

Jasper was at my side before I could blink gazing down at me with a concerned expression. His eyes, they mesmerized me. They were so different from mom and pop, different from Darius' too. I thought it odd that my parents both had the same genetic abnormality that caused their eyes to be a muddy red color but to have a friend like Darius with red eyes too was weird.

Jasper's however, were different again, a wonderful shade of butterscotch, golden, almost, a color I had never seen before. Was everyone connected with pop bizarre in some way? I added it to all the other strange things I had seen. I felt too weak and sick to bother working it all out now. It could wait for another time.

"Bella? Are you cold? Do you need more blankets? Try to drink something, this coffee is warm it'll help."

He cradled me in his arm as I tried to sip from the styrofoam cup he held to my lips but I couldn't swallow and choked on the liquid spraying most of it over his clean shirt. Embarrassed, I tried to apologize, but I was once more prevented by that annoying cough. Maybe breathing in seawater wasn't such a good idea.

I felt like the air had become thicker, making it harder to breathe it down, I needed to rest. I felt so very drowsy, probably a reaction to my near death experience. I closed my eyes and listened to the two men talking as I slowly drifted off glad to be warm once more and with people who cared about me.

 **Jasper**

It had taken me some time to get through to Carlisle, who was on his way to pick Bella's friend up from Charlotte and Peter but when I explained what had happened, he told me to keep Bella warm, give her warm liquids in small amounts and watch to make sure her breathing remained steady and she didn't display any signs of confusion or irritability.

Personally, I didn't care much about Bella's friend or the guy Darius had allowed to live and thought Carlisle had been very gracious to help Peter out by taking them both under his care.

"It was the least we could do, Jasper. It's as well to keep an eye on the young man from the cult for a while and keep him under wraps. I feel sorry for him, he believed all that his father said and his eyes were only opened to his wickedness when he discovered Bella was in danger. As for the young woman, well you know how Esme likes to help the needy and the chance to be around for a baby's birth was more than she could bear to pass up. We miss you, son. I hope you'll bring your young lady to meet us when everything is straightened out. I warn you if you don't, you'll have Esme and Rosalie hunting for you."

I promised to be in touch, although how long it would be before things between Bella and me were finally settled I couldn't say. Everything was so mixed up right now, I didn't even know what had passed between her and her biological father and she was still unaware of my true nature, not forgetting what she meant to me.

Bella had drifted off to sleep and I saw a faint flush of color on her cheeks so was satisfied that she was warming up now. Content to sit beside her I looked up when Darius broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I should probably scout around. We're far enough from Forks to satisfy the wolves but even so. This girl of yours seems to attract trouble, who knows what might turn up next?"

I nodded my approval, glad to have Darius at my side right now, although I knew it should be Peter by rights.

"Oh, by the way. Peter's on his way here. I said I'd pick him up in Seattle so if the coast is clear can I leave you to watch over our young charge?"

"Sure. I didn't think he'd be able to stay away. I'll try to find out what happened with her dad when she wakes up. Oh, and thanks Darius, for everything."

Darius grinned.

"No sweat, it's the most fun I've had in decades. See you soon."

Bella became restless after Darius left, but I was able to calm her more easily this time, maybe whatever had been shielding her from my gift had weakened while she was asleep. Whatever the reason I was grateful and once she was peaceful again, I took my place by the window watching for any movement in the parking lot, not that I expected trouble but it paid to be prepared.

This was not how I had envisaged spending my first few nights with Bella, but I guess under the circumstances, it was about the best I could have hoped for. She was still alive and hadn't walked off into the sunset with her biological father, although I was sorry whatever had passed between them had hurt her so deeply.

"Jasper?"

I turned to see Bella watching me and smiled, I hadn't noticed she was awake once more. I must be losing my touch!

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled a little ruefully.

"I'd like to say fine, but that would be a lie. I guess I've made a complete mess of everything. I really deluded myself into thinking my dad would want me, how wrong can you be?"

I left the window to sit beside her on the edge of the bed and nodded.

"I guess we've all made mistakes but what went so wrong? Or would you rather not talk about it?"

She made a face and coughed again before answering.

"I tell you what. I'll tell you about my wonderful day if you answer some questions in return."

I groaned inwardly although I guess I should have known she wasn't going to let me off that easily.

"OK, but you first."

She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, coughing again before she began to speak and then her voice was so quiet it was as if she had difficulty getting the words out.

"I guess I deluded myself into believing that my real dad had spent the past ten or so years desperate to hear from me. That he would be glad to see me, I was wrong, he doesn't' care about me, he never did. I was just an embarrassment he was relieved to be rid of."

I frowned ready to question her further, but she shook her head.

"My turn now. How come bullets don't hurt you and you're so strong and fast? You and Darius. What are you?"

I was about to reply flippantly, but she deserved better, she deserved the truth however dangerous that might be.

"I thought maybe you and pop were ex-military, that's why everyone calls you Major. That there was some experiment, like in the Captain America movies that turned you into super soldiers but then I met Darius. I mean I guess you could be an elite band of brothers but…"

She stared at me expectantly and I sighed.

"If I tell you the truth, it will put you in great danger, us too, and I'm not sure you're ready to hear it, Bella."

"Try me. You might be surprised."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

She frowned.

"You mean like ghosts and witches? No."

"What about shapeshifters and vampires? Do you believe creatures like that really exist?"

The frown deepened.

"No, but I believe something happened to you, something weird that made you… I don't know… special… superhuman even. The creatures you talk about are evil, you aren't evil, neither is Darius or pop for that matter."

"Maybe there is good and evil in everyone, Bella."

She nodded.

"I believe that I guess, but what are you saying? That you're a supernatural creature?"

She began to cough again, but above its sound, I heard another that had me back at the window. Peering out I saw a figure fleetingly illuminated by the lights of the parking lot and froze.

"What's the matter?"

I heard her climb out of bed and found her at my side a blanket wrapped tightly around her naked body.

"There are clothes in the bag there. Dress quickly."

She stared at me confused.

"Why? What did you see? What's wrong?"

I turned to her staring into her face, hoping that she could see the concern in my eyes.

"You remember the wolves you thought you saw on the cliff top?"

She nodded.

"Well, they were not figments of your imagination. They are out there now. I have no idea how many of them there are but their presence means trouble."

"The wolves? They were real? But they were huge and why would they have followed us? I don't understand."

She clutched my arm shaking again.

"Jasper, what's going on? I'm scared."

I nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry. They aren't looking for you, it's me they want."

She shook her head uncomprehendingly.

"You? Why? And what are they? Wolves don't grow that big."

"These aren't ordinary wolves, they're shapeshifters, guardians who protect the Quileute tribe. We're not far from their land. I thought we had an agreement but it seems things have changed."

"But why do they want you? What did you do?"

I laughed bitterly.

"Me? I exist and that's enough."

I could see her thinking rapidly.

"You said they guard their tribe, from what though? Why would they need giant wolves to protect them?"

I gritted my teeth, I needed to get outside and find out what the Quileute pack wanted, but I had to tell Bella the truth now, there was no getting away from it.

"I'll tell you, but I need you to understand that you are safe. That I would never hurt you and neither would Peter or Darius. Do you believe me?"

She nodded without hesitation, "Of course."

"OK. When I've told you I have to go out and speak to their leader, try to find out what happened and while I'm gone, I want you to get dressed then lock yourself in the bathroom until either I come to get you or Darius gets back. Will you do that? The wolves won't hurt you, you aren't their enemy, but I'd rather you were out of harm's way."

She grabbed the bag and stood to wait. So, with some trepidation, I answered her silent query.

"Darius, Peter, Charlotte, and I are all vampires, Bella. Now I need you to keep our secret and do as I told you. I'll be back as quickly as I can but promise me you'll stay in the bathroom until I call you to come out."

She was staring at me as if I'd just told her I boiled and ate puppies then turned and fled into the bathroom shutting the door and sliding the bolt home. I didn't have time to sort out this complication right now, The last thing I needed was for the wolves to come knocking on the door. I wanted to keep them as far from Bella as I possibly could.

So, with a last glance at the bathroom door, I turned and walked out into the night knowing there were wolves all around me. The Alpha must have collected all that was left of his pack and led them here. I needed to find out why he had broken his word to allow us to leave peacefully and what he wanted, although I would hazard a guess that the answer to the second was me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Bella**

My head was spinning with the shock of Jasper's revelations and I couldn't decide whether he was joking with me or telling the truth. I wasn't a fool, I knew such things as vampires and werewolves didn't exist, how could they? Yet, at the same time, I felt he had been absolutely convinced that what he said was the truth.

Various things ran through my mind, memories, and glimpses of strange things from my past. There were the most obvious, the speed and strength both Jasper and Darius had displayed and that I had witnessed. The bullet that simply crumpled when it made contact with his flesh and the spear that Darius had caught without effort or injury.

There were more subtle things too, their strange colored eyes and pale skin, two things that both my parents also possessed. There was the cold feel of my mom's skin when she hugged me, my pop's firm feel and steely grip. In all my life with mom and pop, I had never seen either hurt themselves or fall ill. I'd had all the usual childhood illnesses and colds coughs and scraped knees but not once had either of them so much as sneezed.

Was it so much of a stretch to the imagination to see them as vampires rather than some kind of super soldiers? I tried to remember all I knew about vampires from movies and stories I'd read. If they were true then there was no way my parents or their friends would be vampires, they didn't sleep all day in coffins filled with earth, they had reflections in mirrors and my mom cooked with garlic because I loved it. She wore a silver crucifix at her throat, a family heirloom that had belonged to her grandmother and we crossed a bridge over flowing water every time we went into town. We'd even taken a boat trip to Martha's vineyard on one vacation.

I heard the door shut and the key turn in the lock and slowly opened the bathroom door to peer out. The room beyond was empty so I crossed to the window and peered out thankful that the room light had been doused so I couldn't be seen.

Looking around I squinted as the parking lot lamps made my vision blur for a moment. This window looked out onto the back of the motel and I would see only one other room occupied, the shades drawn and the faint flicker of light from the TV shining through a slit where they hadn't been drawn properly.

As my eyes became accustomed to the different shades of orange and grey, the pools of light surrounded by the shadows of the night I caught a glimpse of Jasper standing close to the edge of a pool of light at the far end of the parking lot and he wasn't alone. With him was another man, tall and broad with long dark hair that gleamed as he moved his head. There were no wolves, no sign of anyone or anything except the two men who appeared to be arguing by their stance. So, it was all lies, yet more, so why was I surprised? My whole life was one huge lie after another.

I determined to grab my stuff and leave, maybe I would hitch a lift on the highway just beyond the motel grounds although where I would go and what I would do I had no idea. All I knew was that I needed to get away from all these people I would no longer trust.

I eased the door open a fraction and looked out, the two men were still standing there looking tense as if ready to fight at the slightest provocation and I put one foot outside then froze, my hand still on the door knob. In the shadows, a few hundred feet from where I stood was the silhouette of a huge wolf staring at the two men although it's head then turned slowly to gaze at me.

I retreated locking the door once more and running back into the bathroom locking that door too although I doubted such flimsy things as locks would keep out the wolf if it decided it wanted to get in. I slid to the floor, my back against the cold tiled wall and hugged my knees shaking with fear. If the wolves were real then so was the rest of Jasper's story which meant I was surrounded by werewolves and my only protector was a vampire. What the hell should I do? I couldn't run and there was nowhere to hide, I was trapped in this nightmare situation.

I fumbled in the pocket of Jaspers jacket which I had slipped on for it's warmth and found his cellphone. Scrolling through the contacts I searched for pop's number then suddenly it began to vibrate and I dropped it, startled.

It lay on the floor it's screen lighting up the small room as it continued to vibrate. Summoning all my courage I picked it up and connected the call.

"Yes?"

"Bella? Is that you? Where's the Major? What's going on? Why are you answering his phone? Is pop there yet?"

"Mom?"

I was so relieved to hear my moms voice I began to cry angrily wiping away the tears that I would not prevent.

"Bella? Where are you honey?"

The words spilled out of me as I explained the situation, not caring if my mom was a vampire or not right now. I held onto the sound her voice just as a drowning man grabs at a log floating nearby.

When I finished I found my hands were shaking so much I would barely hold the phone to my ear and it banged painfully against my cheekbone.

"Listen to me Bella. Pop is on his way, Darius should have picked him up by now and they'll be with you soon. Stay right where you are, Jasper will do whatever is necessary keep you safe, you can trust him."

"What do they want? Why are the wolves here mom? Are they going to kill me?"

"No sweetheart, humans aren't their enemy. So long as you stay out of the way they won't hurt you. It's the Major they want. He strayed into Quileute territory."

"Quileutes? You mean the native American tribe who live here?"

It hit me then and I cried out in horror.

"This is all my fault, mom. When I got to my dad's house I found out his wife is one of them. She told me my dad wanted nothing to do with me, she told me to get out of Forks before he found out I was here and threw me out. She must have got the wolves to follow and make sure I left and they found out Jasper and Darius were with me. If they kill him it will be all my fault."

She tried to calm me, telling me that none of this was my fault but I knew she was wrong. The wolves were here because of me and if Jasper was killed that would be my fault too.

"I should tell them I'm leaving. That I'm only still here because I fell off the cliff and needed to get dry and warm. Maybe they'll go if they know that."

"NO. Bella. You stay right where you are and leave this to Jasper, it's too dangerous for you to go out there, you would get hurt."

"I have to, this is my mess mom. Oh. mom, I love you. Please tell pop I love him too and I'm sorry. I have to go."

I disconnected before she would try to talk me out of it and slipped the phone back in my pocket then took a few deep breaths which made me choke and unlocked the bathroom door then ran across the room and opened the outer door and stepped outside.

 **Jasper**

I sensed wolves all around and tensed ready to defend myself although if the whole pack was present then the best I would hope for would be to give Darius time to get back to look after Bella for me. I was a skilled fighter and knew I would probably hold off the pack for a few minutes but no more, the force of numbers would soon overwhelm me. It wasn't the end I had envisaged but so long as Bella remained safe I would be content.

The Quileute elder stood watching as I stepped closer, his face dark with rage.

"I thought we had an agreement."

"That was before I lost another of my comrades and you were supposed to leave our area."

"I had to get Bella inside, she was soaked and half drowned. As for your comrade, they attacked first, did what was necessary to save myself and the girl, you would have done no less."

"The only reason you aren't lying in pieces right now is the girl. Our fight is with you, not her. Tell her to get out now, before she gets herself killed."

I nodded, this was better than I had expected but I wasn't sure how willing Bella would be to go, she was terrified of the things had revealed to her but she had a streak of obstinacy in her make up too.

"She has five minutes then we attack, unless you try to leave with her. Then her death will lay at your feet."

I turned back to the motel room and he spoke a warning.

"Stay in sight leech."

Without answering his command I walked to the door only for Bella to appear white faced and trembling but determined nevertheless.

"I told you to stay safely inside until I came back. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She glanced over my shoulder at the Quileute then back to me.

"Who is he?"

"The Quileute alpha."

She frowned.

"What does he want?"

"Me. But he's willing to allow you to leave if you go now. You have my phone. Get as far away from here as you can and call Darius. Tell him where you are and to pick you up. Peter and he will get you a safe distance from here."

She stared at me without speaking, worrying her lip as she considered my words then she slowly shook her head.

"I'm not going without you. They'll kill you and it's all my fault. I should never have come here."

I frowned speaking to her urgently.

"None of this is your fault Bella. I knew the risk when I accompanied you. Go now while you still can."

She ignored me and raised her voice to address the Quileute.

"We'll go and never come back, just let us leave, please."

I turned to see him shake his head.

"You can leave but the leech dies. I lost two friends at his hand. You should listen to him and be thankful we are staying our hand."

Once more she shook her head and I cursed her stubbornness silently then stared as she took my hand in hers.

"I'm not leaving Jasper. He saved my life more than once, I would do no less for him."

The feeling that flowed through me as she clutched my hand, terrified but determined told me all I needed to know. Bella was indeed my mate and a worthy one but how was I going to save her life now?

The Quileute continued to stare at us, his face implacable and I knew he meant to kill both of us if I couldn't persuade Bella to leave.

"Please, Bella. You have to leave, he's not joking, you'll be killed."

"Better that than run away and where do I run to?"

"Back to Peter and Charlotte, they love you and they'll look after you."

"And leave you to be killed by the wolves when this is all my fault? I may be many things Jasper, including a stupid, thoughtless, and heartless kid recently but I'm not turning my back on you now. If we die, we die together."

 **Bella**

I was terrified, sick with fear, but I couldn't leave Jasper to face this alone. Something told me that my future depended on his survival. I couldn't explain it, I couldn't even explain how I knew it but there it was. I remembered hiding up the tree with my homemade spears ready to attack Norah if she returned and wished I had some now, however ineffectual they might be against supernatural creatures. The thought made me smile and I saw Jasper's look of stunned surprise but there wasn't time to explain now, the Quileute was speaking again.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into girl, or the dangers you face. Go now while you still can."

I swallowed down my fear and shook my head clinging onto Jasper's hand for dear life.

For a second the Quileute frowned as if he couldn't believe my answer, or maybe he was just wondering how stupid I really was, then he shrugged.

"It's your choice. Maybe this will change your mind."

He turned and raised a hand and suddenly we were surrounded by giant wolves all growling and snarling their hackles raised and enormous white fangs gleaming in blood red muzzles.

Despite my resolve, I took a step backwards closer to Jaspers side and he in turn put an arm protectively around my shoulder. I knew what he was about to say and shook my head stubbornly although fear had me feeling sick to my stomach as I saw a vision of my mangled and savaged body bleeding under the claws and fangs of these creatures.

"I'm not leaving. You'll just have to kill me too."

The snarls became deafening and I cringed but Jasper's silent presence at my side gave me the courage to hold my ground.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Peter**

I wasn't going to make it in time, the wolves wouldn't hang around and the Major couldn't defend Bella and hope to live. Terrible though it might be I was praying he would lead them away from my little girl even if it meant his own death. All this trouble, this whole mess was all my fault. I should have listened to Charlotte, but as usual, I was way too pig-headed to do so and now it might cost me my daughter and my best friend.

If she was dead, if those fucking wolves had murdered my little girl, I would personally take death and destruction straight to their fucking front door and I wouldn't leave until either they or I was dead. They thought they were the ones pulling the strings? I would show them such death and destruction as they hadn't even been able to dream of in their worst nightmares and then… Then I would find the bitch who had started all this and rip her fucking head off and feed it to the bastard she was married to, Bella's biological father.

Darius turned to me and shook his head,

"We aren't going to make it Peter. Not in time to be useful. We'd be better served going to the Quileute village, get the elders to call a halt to this insanity before there is all out war."

I shook my head, "I'm not forsaking Bella while there's the slightest chance she could still be alive. You go, see what you can do. All the wolves are busy right now with the Major so you should get in and out OK. Oh, and Darius. If I don't make it back you promise me you'll take down that bitch who started all this for me."

Darius nodded and peeled away while I continued running as fast as I could towards my daughter and best friend.

 **Jasper**

The wolves weren't going to listen to reason and neither it seemed was Bella. If I was going to keep her safe I had to get her away from the fight to come which meant running and keeping one step ahead of the pack until I could find somewhere my mate would be safe from claws and fangs, but where?

I glanced quickly around, the wolves were everywhere, there wasn't a hope in hell of breaking through with Bella but there were several tall and sturdy trees and wolves were not renowned climbers. She should be safe enough at the top of one of them and Peter could get her down when he arrived knowing I had done all I could to keep her safe.

Without warning I grabbed Bella around the waist and leaped for the closest tall tree scrambling the last fifty feet to a vee in the branches and setting her down, the sound of the wolves fury splitting the air and almost deafening us both.

"Stay here, you'll be safe enough, Do not climb down until Peter arrives. Do you understand?"

I thought she was going to argue as she clung to me but then she nodded understanding that this was the only way I could keep her safe and accepting I needed to do that. She turned her face, tears trickling down her cheeks, and kissed me, her lips hot on my own.

"I'm sorry for everything, Jasper. Please stay with me. The wolves can't get us up here."

I shook my head, choked by the play of emotions from her.

"I can't, Bella. They would only change back and climb up after us or get some weapons and try to dislodge us. I won't put you in danger darlin'. Just stay safe."

She nodded weeping openly now and with a final caress of her soft warm cheek I jumped back down into the center of the circle the wolves had made around the tree.

As I hit the ground their snarls became louder and more vicious and I tensed ready to take down as many as I could before they overwhelmed me. They may kill me but they would pay dearly for the privilege.

Two from each side sprang at me simultaneously and as I lashed out I heard Bella scream and wished I could have spared her the horror she was about to witness.

The first to reach me was young and inexperienced and I quickly dispatched him, breaking his jaw and skull with one punch. The second gained a grip on my leg and began tearing at the flesh while another tried to reach my throat but was launched backward by another punch. A huge chunk of flesh was ripped from my calf but I gathered up the pain and launched it at my attackers sending them staggering back. I couldn't keep it up for long but it gave me an opportunity to take out another wolf who was standing close enough for me to reach. Without hesitation, I snapped his neck and sent him crashing limply to the wet ground to lay lifeless staring up into the canopy of leaves above him.

I had taken out two and disabled a third but I knew my luck was running out as they shook off the effects of the pain I had hit them with and launched a mass attack at me. One hit my damaged leg and I fell to my knee swinging fiercely but not randomly at my assailants. They were allowing rage and hatred to dictate their moves while I had only one goal, to kill as many as I could and another fell, an arm ripped from the shoulder when I caught a good enough grip. I heard Bella scream my name and suddenly all hell broke loose. I felt a tremendous pressure like a whirlwind and saw the wolves picked up within it and hurled through the surrounding trees.

As the wind finally died away I surveyed the scene of carnage it left behind. Two wolves hung suspended from branches which had been forced through their bodies by the pressure while another groaned from his insecure perch among the branches of another. Two more lay senseless on the ground, blood soaking into the wet ground beneath them from cuts, and broken limbs were twisted grotesquely.

I glanced up to see Bella still securely perched in her refuge, how was it she too had not been picked up by the strange wind and hurled to her death? As the only wolf who remained standing phased back to human form swaying on his feet I heard the sound of crashing among the fallen trees and saw, to my relief, Peter appear. He came to a startled halt staring around at the destruction then spotting me he ran up grabbing my arm and hauling me back to my feet.

"Where is she? Where's Bella? Is she OK?"

Hearing her father's voice Bella called to him and he dropped my arm and sprang up to take her in his arms desperate to reassure himself that she was unharmed.

I longed to join them but while wolves still lived I could not afford the luxury. I eyed the swaying Quileute warily but he was in no fit state to fight. He stared around at his comrades in shock and ran to the Alpha, one of those impaled on a branch some ten feet from the ground. Taking the wounded man's weight by holding onto his legs the Alpha was able to pull himself free although blood pumped from the jagged wound left in his shoulder and he dropped to the ground once his friend let go.

"Sam. What happened? What was that?"

The Quileute tore off the shorts that were still strapped to his naked leg and tried to staunch the bleeding but with little success.

"You should take him back to the village unless you want him to die and tell the elders this is at an end. You may have started it but we finished it. If you want more… Well, that's up to them."

The young man was terrified I was going to kill him and his Alpha and looked relieved when he heard my words. Supporting his Alpha as best he could the two took off among the trees. Whether they would make it back before the Alpha bled out was not my concern, only that Bella was safe.

There was a soft thud behind me and I turned to find Peter standing there with Bella in his arms. He placed her gently on her feet and nodded his thanks.

"Looks like you had fun, Major. Care to enlighten me?"

I shook my head, the pain from my leg now making itself felt for real.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to. I have no idea where this came from but I'm glad it did. Are you OK Bella? I'm sorry you had to witness all that."

In reply, Bella flung herself at me wrapping her arms around my neck and holding on tightly.

"Oh, Jasper. I was so scared they were going to kill you. What happened?"

"I don't know darlin' but I'd like to thank whoever gave me a helping hand."

It felt good having her so close and for a second I allowed myself to sink into her embrace then glanced at Peter who stood arms folded studying us.

His face was stony but he didn't say anything, just shook his head in despair. I think he understood that whatever he said or did Bella and I were destined to be together. Which didn't mean he had to like it and I didn't want to rub his nose in it so I disentangled myself and slid to a sitting position on the ground to examine my leg.

Bella joined me looking with a gasp of horror at the gaping wound but I just smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll soon heal. One of the perks of being a vampire. See."

She watched spellbound as the wound slowly began to shrink and finally disappeared until only a faint scar was visible.

"One more to add to your collection, Major."

I looked up at Peter and smiled, we were still on speaking terms which was something.

"Yep, I guess so. We should get the hell out of here. The Quileutes will be coming for their dead."

He glanced around noting that the other impaled wolf had phased back and was now a dead boy, no older than sixteen. What a waste of life, and for what?

While I escorted Bella away from the grim scene Peter called Darius who, it seemed, had gone into the Quileute village to tell the elders to call off the dogs. With no wolves to protect them, the elders had still tried to stand up to him but with little success. He had also learned something interesting. It had been Bella's biological father's wife Sue who had set the wolves on us and that meant she was the one responsible for all the wolf deaths, not us. I had done all I could to prevent bloodshed, admittedly for Bella's sake, not theirs, but nevertheless.

The leader of the elders had a connection with the pack Alpha and had therefore seen the outcome of the battle. Unable to do anything else he had been forced to sue for peace which Darius was unwilling to agree too until Quil Ateara, the senior elder, had offered a trade. If Darius was willing to agree to an end of hostilities he would, in turn, reveal what he knew of the strange wind that had come to our aid.

"He's going to reveal all when he catches up with us. In the meantime, Charlotte is bursting to speak to Bella. She's on her way to the Cullen place with Ashley."

Bella who was still clutching my hand as if her life depended on doing so turned shyly to smile at Peter.

"Then can we go home pop? I'd like to try making amends for my behavior. I'm truly sorry for all the horrible things I said and did. It was stupid thinking my biological dad would want anything to do with me. I guess it's right what they say about the grass always looking greener on the other side."

Once back inside the motel room and glad the fight had taken place beyond the eyes of any humans Bella called Charlotte to tell her what had happened while we waited for Darius to arrive. It was clear from their conversation that Charlotte was sad about Bella's rejection by her real father but over the moon to have her daughter back safe and sound.

When Darius arrived we sat down to hear his story, Bella seating herself between Peter and myself, her hands in ours and her eyes fixed on mine until Darius told us that according to Quil Ateara the destructive wind had been brought into being by Bella herself.

She turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"What? Is he crazy? How could I do that? Did he think I was a vampire too?"

"Nope, apparently Mrs Swan explained who you claimed to be but when he heard what had happened to the pack his whole attitude changed. It seems there was a legend handed down from generation to generation about a human with the ability to destroy the guardians if they felt threatened. I didn't get the whole tale but it seems this human was connected in some way to a powerful vampire warrior."

He turned to grin at me.

"I guess they just never connected the dots, Major. Anyhow, the Quileutes want nothing to do with Bella, they're keen for her to hightail it along with us and I'd say that would be a good idea. We do not want this story getting out or the Volturi might hear and then we'll really be in the shit."

No one had given this much thought, but Darius was correct. If Aro heard about a powerfully gifted human he would soon have his bloodhound, Demetri, out looking for her.

"We should go, now, and it might be a good idea to give your place a wide berth for now, Peter."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, OK. We should probably find out how Bella's friend is doing anyhow. You coming with us Major?"

I hesitated, did I really want to go back to the Cullens? On the other hand, could I bear to be away from Bella now she was finally acknowledging that there was a connection between us?

I was prevented from answering by a knock on the door and everyone tensed as Darius who was closest opened it warily to reveal a man standing there. He looked very apprehensive as he spoke.

"I'm not sure if I'm at the right place. I'm looking for a girl called Bella."

Peter stepped between Bella and the stranger, obscuring his view of her.

"Oh? And who might you be?"

"My name is Charlie Swan and I think Bella my daughter is here."

 **Happy New Year. May 2019 be a good year for all of us. Love Jules xx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Charlie**

I had become aware that something was happening when the young men of the village suddenly disappeared. Yet when I asked Billy what was going on he had merely shrugged.

"You know youngsters, Charlie. They get it into their heads to go off for some fun and suddenly the place is a ghost town."

I nodded agreement but the look in his eyes told me that something more lay behind the mass exodus. I hadn't seen my stepson arrive but I did catch a glimpse of him with Quil's younger brother yet when he saw me he dodged out of sight and when I reached the place I had seen him close to Old Quil's cabin he was nowhere in sight.

I guess I should have gone on with my work but the air of tension that seemed to spread in the village appeared to be emanating from somewhere close by so I lingered aware of voices from within the cabin although speaking low enough that it was impossible to make out the words.

Deciding it was none of my concern I returned to the community center and the paint can with my name on it! When I had offered to help with the refurbishment I hadn't expected to be saddled with painting the interior walls but most manual labor was beyond me since… I cursed hating to be reminded of my infirmity, the reason for my early retirement from a job I had loved.

I resumed my task and when I realized the can was almost empty I went through to the storage closet at the back of the building where all the equipment and materials were being stored and grabbed another. Movement out the window caught my eye and I looked out just in time to see Sue parking the car in the far corner of the lot almost as if she was trying to hide it from view.

I lifted my hand to tap the glass and get her attention then hesitated as Joe Uley, Sam's father, hurried up to her. They exchanged a few words then Sue looked around nervously before nodding and hurrying away with him in the direction of Quil's cabin. Whatever was going on, and I was convinced now that something was, centered on the elders. Why else would so many people be gathered there with more arriving, including my wife?

Stowing the can and brush away I made my way cautiously to the back of Quil's place where there was a small window that would give me a glimpse into the room the voices came from. All the elders were there and looking concerned as Sue continued to address then and this time I could make out the words.

"I didn't know what to do so I sent Seth to collect the pack and hunt for her, I was sure she would return to them."

"You did the right thing. Who would have thought the girl might reappear after so long. Are you sure she believed you, Sue?"

"Oh yes, You should have seen her face, she was devastated and then she left. I don't think they'll come back, the treaty still holds good."

"We should ensure that they do not. Sam tells me they are holed up at the Red Flag motel. He says that she has very special company. We do not need such trouble so close to home so Sam will attempt to drive them off."

"And if he can't? What then? What happens if Bella comes back again looking for her father?"

My mouth went dry and my heartbeat speeded up on hearing that name.

"She won't. I told her that Charlie wanted nothing to do with her. That he never did and that's why he didn't keep up the hunt for her. I told her to go back to the leeches she seems so fond of."

"And if Charlie discovers what you have done?"

"Why should he? Besides, I did it for him. To keep him safe from the foul creatures his daughter surrounds herself with these days. Why couldn't she just have disappeared for good or died? We have a good life and I will not have it ruined by some little bitch who suddenly decides she wants to reconnect with her long-lost father. I'll monitor all mail and calls but I'm sure I've driven her off for good. You should have seen the look of horror and pain on her face. It was like I had slapped her. When the pack gets back you should send them to make sure she never returns. I worked hard for the life I have with Charlie and I'm not going to have it spoiled."

The conversation rolled on but I found myself walking slowly towards my car, Sue's words echoing in my brain. My daughter? She had hunted me down and Sue had told her to go away? The little girl I thought lost to me forever, probably dead at the hands of some sicko had been so close and I would never have known if I hadn't overheard this meeting. I couldn't even begin to explain the feelings of betrayal and pain that Sue's words had brought forth in me. I had trusted her, loved her, and she had driven my own flesh and blood from me with lies and cruel words. Why? And what had it to do with Sam and the boys from the reservation? Sue had mentioned the word pack, what the hell did that mean? And who were the foul creatures Bella was in the company of?

Suddenly I found myself on the Port Angeles road without remembering have driven off the reservation. My mind was whirling with the things I had heard and I knew that my life as I knew it was over. Whatever the outcome of this trip, even if it turned out to be complete folly, Sue and I could never be the same. She had lied to this girl and withheld something so important to me and I didn't have the faintest clue of it. I may have been a cop, a pretty decent one if I said so myself, but she had deceived me without a blink of the eye. I wasn't sure whether to pray that the girl in the motel was Bella or not. I didn't know how I felt about confronting a young woman who may have been my infant daughter the last time I saw her. If it was her would she believe anything I had to say? After all, Sue appeared to have done a real number on her.

The motel came into sight and I pulled over to the side of the road aware that I sat here in paint-spattered clothes, not exactly the picture of anyone's father. What was I doing? Should I drive back to the res and have it out with Sue? Find out all the facts before confronting what might even be a confidence trickster? No, that was the cowards way out and Charlie Swan was no coward.

Pulling back out into the stream of traffic I indicated and turned into the motel parking lot and pulled to a halt outside the office. Hesitating for only a moment or two I climbed out and went into the office recognizing the manager. He had proved useful in the past when I was Chief of Police in Forks and smiled a greeting.

"Chief Swan, good to see you. It's been a long time. How are you doing? I hear you retired after that nasty business. You're looking good."

I nodded and we exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes longer before he barked a short laugh.

"Listen to me chatting away like an old woman. I'm sure you didn't come here just to pass the time of day. How can I help you?"

I took a deep breath and asked him if a young woman had booked in the past couple of days probably in the company of one or more men.

He frowned, "You mean hookers? You know I discourage that kind of thing."

"No, I meant a young woman, about eighteen. She might have been with her brother or relatives. Maybe even guys who looked suspicious."

He nodded.

"Right. Well, yeah. There is a guy here with a girl about that age, I thought they might be runaway sweethearts but I don't think so. He treated her real good from what I saw but… well..more like respectful if that makes sense. I think they're here now. You know I thought I saw a… well, something, some young guys talking to the man who was with her earlier but it was raining and I couldn't make out much. I think they're back. You want the room number or should I call?"

"The room number Martin, please. And don't worry, there's nothing going on. They aren't in any trouble."

He looked relieved, "Great, good to hear that. They've been no trouble here Chief but you got me worried coming in and asking about them."

I knew if I waited I would lose the courage for what had to be done so I walked straight to the door of room number 32 and knocked. For a moment nothing happened and then it opened slowly and I found myself face to face with a stranger. A young man, very pale, wearing dark glasses and my cop instinct, not blunted by years of retirement, told me I was facing an extremely dangerous person although he did not appear threatening at present.

When he asked why I was there it just came out, I hadn't rehearsed what I would say and it just poured from my mouth. Another man stood blocking my view of two others, another young man and someone else. For an instant, no one spoke but then the man moved aside for her to become visible to me, a beautiful young woman looking shocked.

"You're Charlie Swan? Chief Swan?"

I nodded a reply to the guy at the door but I couldn't take my eyes from the girl. She looked so much like Renee it was scary.

"Isabella?"

My voice was hoarse barely a whisper but she nodded gripping the hand of the guy with blond hair, the one who had been standing beside her when I arrived. The guy looked me up and down.

"Why are you here? Your wife made your feelings perfectly clear to Bella when they met earlier."

"I… I only just found out Isa...Bella had come looking for me or I would have been here sooner. I… It can't be real. Where have you been all these years? I hunted for you, I combed the country for clues but it was like you just vanished. Oh, Bella. You… you look so much like your mother."

Bella continued to stare at me as if trying to decide if I was telling her the truth.

"When your mom left with you I tried so hard to keep in touch but she… She wouldn't let me see you and then… then you just disappeared and they found her dead in that truck. No one knew what had happened to you but here you are, alive and all grown up. You are so… So beautiful. I don't know exactly what my wife said to you but I am so glad to see you. Can we talk? Please?"

Bella glanced up at her companion who signaled it was entirely her choice while the other two men stood impassively watching my every move. If not for her presence I would have been screaming for back up, it would not be safe to find myself locked in with those two.

"OK, we can talk, yes, but I think you should know that the only father I have ever known is pop here and he stays, along with Jasper."

I nodded, she was in charge and I had to submit to her wishes if I wanted to spend time with her.

"Sit down Charlie."

The guy Bella had called pop motioned to a chair and I sat down unable to think of anything to say.

Bella perched on the edge of the bed with Jasper sitting beside her and her pop took up a position behind her.

"I'm listening."

I took a deep breath and explained what I had heard on the reservation.

"I'm sorry for whatever Sue said to you, she was not speaking on my behalf. This is, it's the most wonderful day of my life Bella finding out you survived and grew into a woman."

Speaking very softly Bella told me about her plan to see me and the hurtful lies Sue had told her leaving me speechless with horror, why would Sue say such things? She knew how hard I had hunted for Bella over the years.

"Again, all I can say is how sorry I am. That I am so glad to see you. I'm glad you found someone to look after you too, your pop, but how did you get to him? Where you in the accident or had Renee dropped you off somewhere beforehand? I couldn't find any trace when I looked and neither could the local cops. I never stopped missing you or loving you."

I wanted to take her in my arms and hug her, but her friends were intimidating and the one she called pop looked about ready to punch my lights out at any second.

"Tell me, why did you come looking for me? Have you known about me for a long time or was it just recently? And you sir, how did you come by my daughter? Did you adopt her? Do you have papers? I want to know who trafficked my daughter."

The guy exchanged a look with Bella and she shook her head.

"I only found out about you very recently and I wanted to see you but I will not get my parents into trouble and if you try to cause trouble for them then I will vanish again and you will never find me. It's not what I want but I must protect those I love. Do you understand that? Can you see that they mean everything to me and I want to make you a part of my life too, or at least that's what I wanted when I set out."

Then she turned suddenly angry, but with herself not me.

"No, I won't lie to you. I sought you out to hurt my parents. I was angry and frustrated at finding out all I believed was a lie but I was a fool. They loved me so much, they would go to the ends of the earth for me, everyone here would, and I am so grateful to them. I'd like us to be friends too though."

"Ah, Bella. Could I have a word."

Bella turned to Peter quizzically but nodded, "Sure."

 **Bella**

I turned back to Charlie.

"Would you excuse me a minute?"

I nodded, "Of course."

Once outside Pop turned to me shaking his head.

"You need to stop and think, Bella. You'll always be our little girl and we'll always love you but that guy in there is your real dad and he loves you too. It's pretty clear his wife lied to you and I like to think we taught you better than you're offering him. You owe it to yourself to get to know him and I promise you it will make no difference to us. Come here and give your old man a hug."

I hugged him tightly, he understood how frightened I was that getting close to my real dad would push him and mom away.

"Really?"

"Yep. I just hope he takes to the Major. I get the feeling you two are gonna be attached at the hip from now on. The one thing you'd better remember is that we're… well different and that's one secret you'd better keep from him, for all our sakes."

I smiled, he was right about everything and I wondered suddenly how come I had lost sight of how much I loved him and mom.

"Come on, girl. You do right by your father. Show him we didn't bring you up to be a heathen."

Back inside I could see how concerned and hurt Charlie was by my thoughtless cruelty and smiled at him moving closer so we were almost touching and then reached out and took his hand.

"I owe you an apology, that was unkind. I'd like for us to get to know each other if that's possible. Maybe I can recapture my early memories, the ones I lost over the years. Two dads! Not many girls can boast that now can they?"

I nodded, a day ago I thought my daughter lost to me forever yet here she was making the first move towards a reunion.

"I'd like that very much, Bella. I'd invite you over but there's something I need to take care of. You are staying, aren't you? I mean, you're not going to vanish again?"

I shook my head.

"I have something I need to do too, but I promise you I'll be back in a couple of days and I'll call you in the meantime."

He smiled, his eyes full of tears.

"Good. Well, can I at least take my little girl out to dinner before I leave? All of you I mean."

Pop and the others made their excuses and dad and I walked over to the diner across the street together. Suddenly he stopped, looking down at his clothes.

"I'm sorry. I should have gotten changed but I was afraid if I lost any more time I would miss you altogether."

"That's OK. Come on, I want to hear about when I was a little girl."

He grinned and wiped away the moisture from his eyes as we entered the diner together, father and daughter for the first time ever.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Bella**

Pop and Jasper both accompanied me to see the family who had taken both Ashley and Luke in and I was grateful for their support. The thought of seeing Luke again, the man I had thought loved me, the man I had even thought of marrying, was daunting. I know he had come to save me in the marshes but he had also lied and kept secrets from me and I could never forgive that. I didn't want him dead or in prison like his father and other cult members but it seemed very unfair that he gets away scot-free. Then Pop reminded me that he had already lost his father, his family, and the only life he had ever known. Was that not punishment enough? I couldn't answer such a question, I was too busy trying to straighten out my thoughts about my own situation.

Charlie, my dad, and I had spent three hours together, first in the diner and then after a walk in the rain in a coffee shop. At first, I talked, mainly about my life with mom and pop although I was careful not to go into any details that could cause them trouble. I feigned ignorance of how I came to be in their care and I absolutely made no mention of their differences. I think dad was happy that I had a good childhood, had been well cared for and brought up in a way he would have approved of. Of course, I avoided mentioning the time I had become a real bitch and run away straight into the arms of a cult. I didn't want him to think any less of me.

Then he told me about my life before I went missing or as much of it as he could. It seemed my real mom had kept me from him, or him from me, although he was careful not to speak ill of her although I could see how much her actions had hurt him.

"I'm just so glad that you found me, Bella. You will keep in touch, won't you? I think your pop would agree to that."

"Yes, he and my mom, but what about your wife? She doesn't want me to have anything to do with you and I have no idea why she dislikes me so much."

I did, of course, pop and Jasper had explained everything but I could hardly tell my dad that Sue hated me because she knew that my friends were all vampires. I was just relieved that he hadn't found out while listening to the Quileutes conversation. Maybe we had just been lucky.

My dad hesitated, then shook his head slowly.

"Neither do I. I guess I could try to make excuses for her, tell you that she was shocked to find my long lost daughter standing on our doorstep but I think that would be a lie. There is something deeper at work and I plan on getting to the bottom of it. Still, that's my problem, not yours and she will not keep me from seeing you."

Perhaps I should have told him not to bother, to let it be but that would be a forlorn hope. All I could pray for was that Sue would have something up her sleeve to produce in order to explain her behaviour.

By the time he had escorted me back to the motel, we had made arrangements to meet again in Port Angeles the following week by which time he would have spoken to Sue although I doubted he would get to the bottom of the problem. I only knew the truth because I had discovered my parents secret. Sue was hardly likely to give up the Quileute secrets readily. Besides to do so might put him in danger, it would certainly blow his mind much as it had done mine.

When we walked in both pop and Jasper looked relieved. Had they imagined I might run off with my dad or that he might kidnap me? They'd had no need to do so, I loved them all far too much to hurt them further.

I was relieved when I heard that Jasper had agreed to go to Boston with pop and I to the Cullens place. somehow I felt better with him around. He was my very own guardian angel having saved my life. I felt brave enough to face Luke knowing he was there at my side along with pop.

I wondered what these new vampires would be like. Pop had never spoken of the Cullens before so during the journey to Boston I quizzed him only to discover that Jasper was the one who knew them best. In fact, he had been involved with one of them, a woman called Alice whom I hated from the moment I heard of her existence.

It transpired that the family was headed by a Doctor Cullen, Carlisle, who was a real doctor working with humans. This seemed odd to me, a vampire working in a hospital full of bleeding humans! Then I heard they were vegetarian vampires which I thought hilarious at first, but I guess when pop explained that it meant they didn't kill humans for food I realized what a big thing it really was.

Apprehension filled me as we pulled up outside the Cullen house, a large red brick building with an imposing facade, but remembering that my friend Ashley was inside I took a deep breath and stuck close to Jasper.

I had forgotten about mom already being here until she flew down the steps to greet me as if I'd been away for years. It humbled me just how much she and pop still loved me even after the way I had treated them over the past year or so. I felt such a fool, so stupid and selfish and very, very, lucky. We hugged for a long time but eventually, we joined pop and Jasper who had already gone inside to give us some space. I wondered suddenly if Alice was inside and how pleased she had been to see Jasper but before I could start worrying too much about that I was introduced to the Cullens.

I needn't have been so apprehensive, they were actually very kind and hospitable, like a real family, and they had made Asley very welcome. She had a room of her own and they had supplied her with clothes and everything else a girl needs around her. The last time I had seen her she looked tense and drawn but now she was more like the Ash I had first known although this one was beginning to grow stout.

They left us alone to talk and my first question was regarding Timothy.

"Have you heard anything from him?"

She shook her head

No, and I don't want to. That bastard abandoned me, Bella. He knew I was carrying his child yet he ran away with the others and left me behind to be picked up by the cops. I didn't even have any money to call for help.

"But you weren't picked up by the cops."

"True, but that was because of your pop, not Timothy. If he hadn't got to me first I would probably have been locked up or worse still returned to that bitch of a mom of mine. I can't begin to explain how she treated me when she discovered I was pregnant. You have no idea how I wish my mother had been more like your parents. She just washed her hands of me.

I was all alone in the world and full of despair and then we arrived here. It's like a new world filled with caring people. Did you know that Esme has arranged for me to go to college once the baby is born if I want to? She has said if I want to keep my baby she will arrange for it to be looked after. She and Rosalie, her daughter, will do it and if I would rather give it up then Carlisle will arrange that for me too. I don't have to worry about coping or making decisions right now. They just want me to know that all my options are still open. That I really do still have a future."

"And are you going to keep the baby?"

Ash sighed rubbing her stomach,

"Honestly, Bella? I don't know. It's such a responsibility, the idea of bringing a child up alone scares me. I always planned that one day I would have a family but it would be me and my husband's choice together. I hadn't planned on meeting a bastard like Timothy. He was going to share me around like I belonged to him. You tried to warn me but I was too blind to listen. You're a good friend, Bella. The best."

We hugged again and then she carried on.

"You know his father has been charged with kidnapping, child endangerment, false imprisonment, and lots of other stuff not to mention the holding of illegal weapons and tax evasion. The prosecution thinks he could go away for a very long time. They spoke to me but I acted ignorant. I didn't want to be responsible for putting my baby's father and grandpa in jail. Carlisle got me a lawyer and said I could sue for alimony and child support if I wanted but if I do keep my baby I don't want it having any contact with either of those bastards and as long as I refuse to name my abuser they can't do anything."

"I can see why you wouldn't but don't you feel like punishing Timothy?"

"Sure I did. I wanted to cut his balls off and feed them to him slowly, but as Carlisle pointed out that would just complicate things. As it is the cops have him for plenty of other crimes if they can find him. I think the other women and kids are being looked after by the authorities, I'm just very lucky to be here instead of secure accommodation or sent somewhere along with the other cult members. Carlisle said the lawyer will look to see if there is a way of annulling the wedding so I can be free of Timothy for good. Anyhow, enough about me. How are you? Have you spoken to Luke yet?"

I shook my head.

"No, and despite the fact that he attempted to rescue me I'm not sure I want to. There's no future for us, Ashley. Besides, there is someone I…"

I stopped feeling myself blush fiercely and Ash jumped on it.

"You've fallen for someone? Who? No, don't tell me, it has to be that smouldering guy I met at your party, Jasper wasn't it? Is he here? Come on Bella, give, and don't leave anything out. I've been dying to hear your story."

When I finished she was looking at me with open-mouthed astonishment.

"You packed all that in without time travel? Way to go Bella. Now you have two dads and a wicked stepmother. Good luck with the last. Do you have any idea why she was so cruel to you?"

I shook my head again.

"Nope but I don't really care. She tried to make sure my dad and I would never meet and she got it all wrong, let her choke on that!"

I had to smile inwardly as we sat down to dinner with the others. Esme had excused her children but she and Carlisle joined Pop, mom, Ashley and me. So, the Cullens cooked and ate human food too. I guess they had to, like mom and pop, so they would fit in. I remembered Jasper staying for meals when he visited and smiled again. It had to be better than draining animals surely? It was something I would ask mom when I had the opportunity.

When the door opened to reveal Luke and a beautiful young woman I tensed and noticing this, Esme smiled reassuringly.

"Luke has been at the drop-in centre, Bella. Alice offered to pick him up today as we had guests."

Luke greeted everyone then took a seat across from me while Alice, the stunning ex-partner of Jasper's took a seat next to him smiling broadly. As Luke tried to engage me in conversation I couldn't help trying to hear what passed between them.

"Bella, did you hear me? I'm going to enrol in college. Carlisle and I spoke and he's helped sort it out. I want to help other people who get caught up with cults."

"Like you tried to trap me? Well, you should be really good at that, Luke."

Seeing the hurt cross his features I softened my attitude.

"I'm sorry. I still haven't thanked you for coming to save me in the marshes. I hope you do well with your course."

"I should be thanking you for saving my life."

He glanced at Jasper who, I noticed with a thrill of excitement, was staring intently over at us.

"Just prove to me that I did the right thing, Luke."

"I will. How long are you staying? Maybe we can get together and work things out?"

I shook my head and caught a glance of the smile that flitted across Jasper's lips. He was as worried about Luke as I was of Alice! That realization gave me great comfort as I understood just how much I felt for the man who had saved me not once but twice in the past few weeks. I had no idea what the future held, but I was convinced that Jasper would be an important part of mine.

Ashley appeared slightly nervous after dinner as if she was expecting something to happen and then it did. The door opened and a new face appeared. A young man, or one who appeared young if he was another vampire, and she beamed.

"Edward, this is Bella, Peter and Charlotte's girl."

Edward turned to me and I saw the golden eyes, so he was a vampire, hence the beautiful face and the unusual hair coloring too probably. He came over and took my hand, staring directly into my face. For a second a frown crossed that angelic face but he recovered quickly.

"It's good to meet you, Bella. Ashley has told me a lot about you. You've both had quite an exciting adventure."

"It's been interesting, Edward."

He sat down beside Ashley who almost glowed with pleasure, so she had fallen for Edward Cullen and he seemed to be interested in her the way he turned and smiled at her then took her hand.

He turned to Jasper.

"Welcome back brother. Are you back to stay? I'm sure Alice would be delighted."

He received a lot of scowls at this comment but Jasper ignored him much to my amusement. Alice, however, was less sanguine.

"Shut it, Edward. If we need any caustic remarks we'll rattle your cage, until then keep it shut."

She then turned to me with a breezy smile.

"I apologize for my brother, he's so rude. I can see Jasper is happier these days and I suspect that's because of you. Don't worry, I'm pleased for both of you."

Jasper stood up and stretched out his hand to me,

"Bella, would you like to take a walk?"

I took it with relief, this family was lovely but Edward struck me as the kind of person I had once been, a typical obnoxious teenager.

"I'd love to. Please excuse us."

As we left I noticed Pop nod his approval to Jasper and smiled. Finally, he was accepting that I was grown up and Jasper and I were going to be an item.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Charlie**

Driving back home I tried to understand Sue's behavior but it was beyond belief and I had no reason to suspect Bella hadn't told me the truth. I'd heard enough at the reservation to make it clear that Sue had deliberately tried to send my daughter away without allowing her to contact me. If it had been a matter of fear that finding out my daughter was still alive would make any difference to the way I treated her children then that was crazy but I guess understandable in a warped kind of way but this was something else entirely.

Some of what I had heard on the reservation came back to me. Old Quil's question, 'What happens if Bella comes back again looking for her father?' And Sue's reply, 'She won't. I told her that Charlie wanted nothing to do with her. That he never did and that's why he didn't keep up the hunt for her. I told her to go back to the leeches she seems so fond of.'

Besides the utter betrayal of her words, there were other strange and undecipherable comments. She mentioned a pack, a pack of what? This pack was collected by Seth and sent to hunt for Bella. There was something to do with a treaty too and Bella's companions, the men I had met when I found her had been described as foul creatures.

I had a lot of questions for Sue and for those I had always considered my friends, the Quileute elders, Billy and Quil himself. It now appeared they had secrets from me and had actively colluded in keeping me from my own flesh and blood, the daughter they knew I had been devastated to lose.

Arriving back in Forks I wondered whether to go home or make straight for the reservation. Sue must have become worried about my absence. I had been on the reservation doing some work on the community center when I left without a word to anyone and that had been hours ago.

It was almost midnight now so decided to drive to the house and pulled into the driveway when I saw the downstairs lights were on. Sue's station wagon wasn't there but she could have put it away in the garage as she sometimes did, but if she wasn't there then someone else was, maybe Seth and I knew he had the answers to at least some of my questions.

As I walked up the porch steps the front door opened and Seth appeared looking relieved.

"Dad, where have you been? Mom was going frantic. She called in at the station in case you'd stopped off to talk to old friends and then drove all the roads between the res and here and then went back to the res to see if anyone there had seen you."

"I'll call her and let her know I'm home but first Seth, I want to talk to you."

He frowned but did not look unduly worried., more puzzled if anything.

"I've just made fresh coffee, would you like one?"

"Yes, thank you."

I was angry with him and his mother, but it wouldn't do to show it yet and he wasn't really to blame, he hadn't lied to Bella, after all.

Sitting opposite him at the kitchen table I stared into my mug stirring the strong brew absently while he continued to gaze at me, frowning.

"Are you OK, dad? You look kinda funny. Maybe I should call mom, she's really worried about you."

"No. I'll call her in a minute. Seth, what is the pack?"

He froze like a deer caught in car headlights and I watched him as he struggled to find something to say.

"The pack? I don't know what you mean. What pack?"

"I was hoping you could tell me since you went to collect them earlier today."

He swallowed nervously but I continued to watch him knowing how uncomfortable that was making him feel.

"No? Then how about the treaty? The one that still exists."

He was perspiring now and looked flushed and guilty.

"Treaty? I don't know anything about a treaty. Are you sure you're OK, dad? I have no idea what you are talking about."

I sighed heavily and got to my feet, I wasn't going to come the heavy with my stepson, he wasn't the one at fault here although it was clear he was covering for his mother. It was clear he knew what the pack and the treaty were, but equally clear he wasn't going to tell me.

"OK then. I guess I'll drive over to Quil's place and ask him."

"You're going to the res?"

"Yes, and you're coming with me. I don't want you calling the minute my back is turned and forewarning your mother or Quil. Come on, get your jacket. You can drive."

Flustered he got to his feet and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, but as he reached for his cell phone I snatched it up.

"I'll hold on to that until we get there. Here."

I threw him the keys and followed him out to the car locking the front door and pocketing the key. I had the nasty feeling that I would need to watch my back and be very insistent if I wanted the answers to my questions but one way or another I would get those answers before I left the Quileute reservation although I also wondered if Sue would be coming back with me. I no longer trusted my wife and that left a bad taste in the mouth and a pain in my chest, the pain of betrayal.

Seth drove slowly as if unwilling to arrive at the village, but eventually we pulled into the center of the village which was unusually active for this time of night. I saw Sue's car parked outside the community center and indicated for Seth to pull up behind it, blocking it in. The lights were all on in the center and the parking lot held a few cars. I recognized these as belonging to the elders who lived outside the village, so there was a council meeting in progress. The plot thickened!

"Right, well it looks like I won't have to go looking for Quil and your mom, they're both inside. Let's go."

Seth accompanied me dragging his feet but I wanted him where I could see him until I confronted the others so I motioned for him to speed up.

Inside the center the whole council of elders was present, minus Sam Uley. They were sitting around a table talking animatedly until they noticed us at which point the room went deathly quiet. Sue, who had her back to me, turned around and recognizing me she got up and crossed to my side.

"Charlie! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Seth shake his head and she tensed, but the smile, a little fixed now, remained on her face.

"We should go home. It's late and you're cold. Where are your gloves?"

I pulled my hand free and fixed my eyes on her face.

"I think we should stay. I have some questions and I intend getting some answers. Seth, get two chairs and come sit down with us."

No one spoke as Seth did as instructed and sat down the other side of his mother but all eyes were fixed on me.

"Charlie. This is a council meeting, only the elders are permitted to attend."

"Good. It's the elders I was going to ask about the meaning of two words I heard earlier today here on the reservation. The pack and the treaty. Anyone care to enlighten me?"

I glanced around, every face held the same look of horrified surprise.

"Well, I see you all recognize those words. How about you Sue? Do you want to tell me what they mean? After all, you know because it was you I heard utter them while talking to Quil here. And while you're at it, maybe you can explain why you lied to my daughter and drove her away?"

Sue was stunned and horrified by my filled her eyes and she glanced at Quil for guidance or support, I didn't know which, but she said nothing.

"Well, let me jog your memory. My daughter came to you earlier today looking for me, Bella. Remember? And you lied to her, you told her I wanted nothing to do with her, that I wasn't interested. Why would you tell her such things? You know how hard I searched for her, how I never stopped hoping she would turn up one day. So, why? It had something to do with her companions, the guys I met along with Bella earlier. Oh, by the way, thank you for telling me where they were staying. You called them leeches and foul creatures but I found them to be just guys who seemed to be looking out for her."

She shook her head slowly but still didn't speak so I turned to Quil.

"Then how about you Quil?"

He sighed heavily, then spoke very seriously and slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Leave it be Charlie, No good can come of opening this subject. Trust me, you are better off and safer staying ignorant. All I will say is that Sue acted for the best of intentions, to protect you. Those men you met with your daughter are not what they seem."

"And you expect me to swallow that crap and go home as if nothing has happened? Sorry, that's not good enough. I'm not leaving here without some answers."

"I cannot give you what you want Charlie, it is out of my hands."

"Then who can? Bring him on, let him tell me what the hell is going on here. Who is he? Give me a name, a number, something Quil."

He shook his head slowly looking very uncomfortable and the other elders lowered their gaze to the tabletop as if was suddenly absolutely fascinating.

Thumping the table in my frustration I almost shouted my next words "TELL ME."

From somewhere behind me I heard a soft voice speak,

"You want answers to questions you should not even know to be asking, Chief Swan."

Every head jerked up and I turned around to see a young man, not that much older than Seth standing in the doorway. Yet as I studied him it became apparent that he was older than he looked, and he carried with him an air of authority.

"And who are you?"

"The person you were just asking for. The man with the answers you seek."

I stood up and offered him my chair.

"Then sit down and give them to me."

He locked eyes with Quil.

"This situation has gotten out of control. Where is Sam Uley?"

Quil didn't answer, he merely shook his head.

"And the others?"

"Only two returned."

"They should never have become involved in this business, it was not connected to the tribe or the reservation. You realize you are now defenseless?"

Quil nodded.

"The council may leave, but you should all consider who you will choose as your new chief elder and arrange what is necessary."

Everyone rose and left with the exception of Seth, Quil, and Sue.

"You too Seth. You were dragged into this, but you should have considered your actions and now I hope you will think on their consequences."

Seth fled from the room and the stranger walked around the table to take the chair opposite me, next to Quil who suddenly looked years older and very tired.

"I didn't get your name."

The young man stared at me with eyes that appeared to be boring straight into my skull to read the thoughts that lie inside.

"I didn't give it, and my name is unimportant. Suffice to say that I am the man you were demanding to speak to although whether I actually tell you anything depends."

"On what?"

"On whether I feel you are strong enough or stupid enough to hear it."

"Look here, my wife drove my long-missing daughter from…"

He cut me off abruptly.

"I know what happened, it's why I am here. It's also why a tragedy occurred Chief Swan, one that I must also deal with although none of that is of your making."

"A tragedy? What tragedy? What's going on here? Will you stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the fuck is going on."

I was getting frustrated now, sure he was playing games with me.

"Tell me Chief Swan, or may I call you Charlie?"

"I don't give a crap what you call me."

He smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"Very well, Charlie. Tell me, have you heard the Quileute legends?"

I frowned, "Sure, I grew up playing with Billy Black on the res. I heard the legends hundreds of times."

"Good. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps they were more than just fanciful stories?"

"No. Well, yes. I guess as I got older I understood they were like fairy tales. I mean they teach kids to be wary of strangers, to avoid straying off and going into dark places alone, that kind of thing. Why?"

"I just wondered how open-minded you are."

"Very. As a cop, you have to be."

He smiled, "Really?"

I glared at him, beginning to lose what little patience I still possessed.

"I understand you met your daughter earlier?"

"Yes."

"And her companions."

"Yes."

"What did you think of them?"

I frowned, what kind of question was that?

"I mean, being a police officer how did you sum them up?"

"They appeared to care about Bella and she was comfortable in their company. What else was I supposed to see? Are you telling me they're criminals?"

"Not in the accepted sense, no. They are, however, extremely dangerous individuals if crossed."

"I don't understand what you're getting at. Either they are criminals or not and they didn't strike me as such. They looked like they could take care of themselves admittedly, but so do the young guys on the res."

"How true and yet…"

For a moment he appeared to be moved by something but then he continued.

"Let me ask you another question. Just one more."

He added the last when I began to protest.

"Go on then."

"If I were to tell you that the knowledge you seek could result in your death what would you say?"

"Bullshit. I can take care of myself."

Now his smile was genuine.

"I'm sure you believe that Charlie, and under normal circumstances, it's probably true but these are not normal circumstances and what I said is true. If it were to get out that you knew the secrets you ask to be told it would mean death for you and this death you could not avoid or fight off. Whether your daughter already knew about her companions before...well, before the terrible incident, I do not know but she most certainly does now and that puts her at great risk, but she has protection, a protection that you do not. And protection I am not sure I would be willing to offer you."

"I'll take my chances."

He was silent for so long I thought he was going to refuse. As I thought about his words I knew I should have scoffed at his theatricality, the doom ladened words he uttered, but something stopped me. The knowledge that what he said was true, either that or he was the most fluent and convincing liar I had ever come across. He seemed to believe his words and looking at Quil I could see the truth in his expression. What the hell had I stepped into?

Suddenly he leaned forward and began to speak and as I listened I understood that I had walked straight into a real-life horror movie populated by the monsters of my kinds worst nightmares.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Charlie**

When this strange young man finally finished speaking my brain was about ready to explode. Shapeshifters? Vampires? Spirit warriors? Could I really believe all this?

"You look speechless, Charlie. I am sure it must be a great shock to you, but I assure you every single thing I have told you is the truth."

"So the tragedy you spoke of is the death of the young men of the village? Sam Uley, Paul, Jared, all gone? All dead at the hands of this vampire you called the Major? How is that possible? One man, well one vampire, was able to kill a whole pack of giant wolves?"

"Any other vampire? No. But the Major is a very special vampire, the ultimate warrior, the most dangerous of a very dangerous race. That is why I would never have condoned the pack going after him and his friends, especially without any provocation."

"Yet this vampire, the one you call the Major, has looked after my daughter. Why? From what she said she was brought up by vampires and yet she not only survived she actually thrived. Why would vampires keep a human alive?"

"I cannot answer that Charlie. You would have to ask them. All I can do is to warn you that they are incredibly dangerous and never forget that if you tell anyone that you know of the existence of vampires you will be painting a target on your back and the Volturi will find and kill you."

"Who would believe me if I was crazy enough to? I'm not even sure I believe me, but I cannot believe those men meant my daughter any harm. They actually accompanied her here knowing how dangerous that could be for them. Why would they do that unless her wishes were important to them?"

"Again, I cannot answer for their actions. All I can do is to counsel you to be very careful Charlie. I will not risk any more of my guardians to watch your back."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me the truth. I think I need to go away and think about everything you've said."

He nodded then hesitated before speaking once more.

"To be fair I guess I should tell you that neither the Major nor any of his associates have ever caused trouble here in Forks and I believe he is an honorable man in his way."

That had obviously been difficult for him to say, but he was being fair as he said and I got the feeling that although the two were deadly enemies, under any other circumstances they might well have become friends.

I still had a lot to work through which was the only reason I addressed my wife.

We're leaving Sue. You and I have a lot to discuss."

Sue hesitated and threw a searching look at the young man as of waiting for him to give her some instruction or advice but he remained impassive.

She got up and I walked out not bothering to wait for her to catch up to me but aware of her footsteps following me.

As she exited the center she stopped briefly to speak to Seth who had been waiting for us outside.

"We're going home, Seth."

He threw me a nervous look and then shook his head and I noticed he had been crying.

"I'm staying here to arrange the funerals."

So, he had been grieving for his fallen friends, I understood that.

She worried her lip, apprehensive at the thought of going home with me alone, but aware it was necessary, then nodded and followed me to the car.

I didn't bother opening her door for her, it didn't even occur to me, although it was usually second nature.

I drove back to town in silence and Sue sat staring out of the window her hands in her lap and lips pressed tightly together. I wondered if she was busy thinking about what to tell me when I started questioning her about my daughter.

Back at the house she fumbled in her bag for the front door key and started when I handed her mine. Inside she headed straight to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Neither. I think I need something stronger."

She threw me a disapproving look but I took no notice, I rarely drank anything stronger than a beer but after the shocks of today I felt I needed it.

When I returned to the kitchen with my glass of bourbon Sue was sitting at the table nursing her coffee mug, but she looked up as I took a chair opposite, the legs scraping across the tiled floor with a screech.

"Charlie.."

I put up a warning finger.

"Don't. Just don't try to give me any excuses, no crap. I'm not interested. I just want to know exactly what you said to Bella and why you drove her away. Why you thought it was better to run to your friends on the reservation than to call me and tell me my long lost daughter was in my house looking for me."

She shrugged her shoulders and then sighed.

"I did what I thought was best for everyone. She was with leeches, she was bringing those filthy creatures into our lives. I couldn't allow that. I had Seth and you to think of, our tribe, the pack."

"You didn't think about me at all Sue, or you would have called me, Bella was alone when she visited here. You could have kept her here. You should have called me, let me see her. Goddamn it Sue, she was my little girl."

"No Charlie. It was a young woman who was living with vampires. She would only bring trouble to our door. You'd said your goodbyes, you'd mourned her and that was the best you could do. Forget her, she was dead to you. She should have stayed that way. I love you Charlie and I was trying to protect you the best way I knew how."

"It wasn't your call to make, Sue. She's my daughter."

"And you're my husband and Seth is my son. I did what I thought was right for both of you."

"And you got a lot of good young men killed. How does that feel Sue?"

Her head jerked back as if Id slapped her. That last comment had hurt, but it was the truth. If she hadn't sent Seth to get the pack they wouldn't have tried running the vampires off and would still be alive.

"That was unfair and cruel, Charlie."

"Maybe, but the truth hurts, Sue. You betrayed me. You sent my own daughter away, you lied to her and told her that I never wanted her. How do you think that made her feel?"

She stood up so suddenly in her anger that her chair fell over with a loud bang.

"I don't care how it made her feel. I'm just sorry you found out. I wish you hadn't but I do not regret the things I did. I was protecting my own."

"Yeah? Well, you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm leaving Sue and by the time I get back, I want you out of this house. Take your stuff to the res you love so much. Protect them."

Her face became a mask of horror.

"You're leaving me because I tried to protect you? How is that fair? I did it for us, Charlie. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I'm leaving you because you betrayed me and you betrayed my daughter. I'm going to invite Bella here if she'll come, and I want you gone before she gets here. Next week I'm putting the house on the market and we'll split the proceeds."

Her mouth fell open in shock. Did she really expect me to stand by her after her actions? I'd rather cut my losses now than spend another hour in this marriage. I felt sorry for Seth but I was sure that he would be spending all his time on the reservation from now on. Besides, he wouldn't want to be living in a house with Bella and her friends and I was not going to refuse the vampires my hospitality.

"You bastard! After all I've done for you, you're just going to throw it all away for that little leech lover?"

"For my daughter? Yes, Sue. That's exactly what I'm doing. I don't like what I see in you. It's a side I never knew you had and I want no part of it."

Her face was red with fury and she reacted violently picking up her half-empty mug and launching at me. I wasn't quick enough to avoid it altogether, the handle caught my cheek and I felt the sting of the hot liquid as it splashed onto my skin.

"You needn't worry, Charlie. I'll be gone by the time you get back but I warn you. If you bring that little bitch back here you'll regret it."

Not bothering to answer I grabbed a tea towel and dabbed at my face as she ran upstairs still cursing me violently.

I heard lots of noise upstairs and a few minutes later I heard her footsteps coming back down and braced myself for another tirade.

She appeared in the doorway holding a large leather suitcase and another bag in her hands.

"I left my car on the res."

"Then call a cab."

"Surely you can lend me your car, Seth can drive it back when he picks up his things, or drive me over."

I turned my back on her which I realized was a mistake as I felt the air swish and pain blossomed in my skull as the suitcase which was full to bursting caught me on the shoulder and head.

I was vaguely aware of her snatching up my keys from the table and marching out but I was off balance from the blow and just stood there trying to remain upright.

It was some time before I could think straight and when I climbed the stairs to change my coffee stained shirt that I saw Sue had emptied the drawers and closet in our room scattering clothes all over the place. She had also taken our spare cash, the empty tin lay mute testimony to this on the floor, crushed as if she'd stamped on it in her spite.

Stepping over the carnage I grabbed a clean shirt and went through to the bathroom to examine my face in the mirror. The right side of my face bore several red marks where the hot liquid had burned the skin and there was a bruise developing on the opposite side where the suitcase had hit me. I rolled my shoulder which felt stiff and sore, but it could have been striking out in temper was a side of Sue I had never seen before and hoped never to see again.

I washed my face carefully, then pulled on the fresh shirt gingerly and went slowly back downstairs to make fresh coffee and think. My marriage was over, my view of the world totally altered, and I was sitting here worrying about getting my car back!

After swallowing a couple of painkillers for the nagging headache that had started up after the mug strike I retrieved my cell phone from my pocket and called Bella. I wasn't sure if she would answer because it was now four am.

Someone picked up and I recognized Jasper's voice.

"Charlie? Is there something wrong?"

"You could say that. I had a very interesting conversation with the Quileute elders and some guy who appeared to be their leader."

"I see."

He didn't sound particularly surprised or worried.

"So, are you ringing to find out if your daughter is still safe with us?"

"Actually I was calling to ask Bella if she would meet with me tomorrow. I wanted her to know that I know everything Sue did and why and I'm only interested in my daughter. I know if you wanted her dead you've had years to do it. Whatever the reason you looked after her. The guy explained that you saved her from drowning after the wolves attacked so I owe you my thanks. Right now I'm tired, hungry, confused, and in pain."

"In pain?"

"Yeah, my wife slugged me with a mug and then a loaded bag. It's a long story."

He didn't react to that.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this. We're in Boston right now but we can be back tomorrow afternoon. Would that be soon enough?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"No. Thank you for trusting us, knowing all you do."

When I put the phone down I felt strangely better until I thought about my car at the res, I never wanted to go there again, but I had no choice if I wanted my wheels back and I wasn't going to wait for Seth to bring it back. He'd probably write it off just to spite me.

Giving myself half an hour for the pain to subside I called the station and asked my old deputy Eddy, now Chief of Police, for a favor.

"Sure Charlie. I have a deputy headed out there in the next hour to pick up some paperwork from the reservation police. You can bum a ride with him."

 **Jasper**

I discussed Charlie's conversation with Peter and Charlotte and we all agreed that Bella needed to be told so she could decide whether she wanted to go straight back to Port Angeles.

So, when she came down for breakfast the next morning the family gave us privacy to explain. She was, of course, horrified to learn that her dad now knew our secret.

"Is my dad in danger now?"

"Not unless the Volturi hear about it and I don't see why they should. He did sound upset though."

"I have to go back. This is all my fault."

Peter put an arm around her and Charlotte nodded in reply.

"We thought you'd say that so we booked tickets on the late morning flight back to Seattle. Jasper explained the situation to Carlisle and Esme and they understand. They are hoping you'll visit again when circumstances allow. Now, you have time to talk to Ashley before we need to leave but be careful what you say. She doesn't yet know what the Cullens are although if things keep progressing with Edward then I'm sure she will eventually."

Bella turned to gaze at me.

"Are you coming?"

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea for me to go back to Forks. Remember what happened last time?"

She nodded, but I could see she was troubled.

"I'd like it if you did. I want my dad to get to know you and … well."

She didn't need to say anymore. Peter glanced at me and smiled wryly, he understood his little girl was coming to understand what I meant to her, but I wouldn't force my presence on them, that would be unfair.

"Well then, I guess Jasper will be coming with us."

It was Charlotte who spoke and Peter nodded, shrugging his shoulders. He knew he couldn't fight fate any more than I could although God knows I had tried.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Charlie**

My car was parked outside Quil's house but when I tried it I found it was locked so I knocked on the door. There was no reply and no noise to show that anyone was home.

"Do you want me to wait for you, Charlie?"

I shook my head at the deputies question.

"No that's OK. I'll find Sue and get my keys. Thanks anyhow."

He nodded and flipped a salute before driving off to the reservation police post while I stood looking around. The village appeared a strange and threatening place now I knew about the wolves even though I knew most of them were now dead.

Then it dawned on me, of course! The wolves were dead so everyone was probably at the small graveyard on the western edge of the village.

I set off in that direction and when I arrived I saw I had been right. Almost the whole village had turned out for the mass funeral. The number of freshly dug graves brought home to me just how many young men had lost their lives in the past twenty-four hours. The village had been almost denuded of its youngsters leaving too many grieving parents behind.

Looking around I saw Billy sitting with his head bowed, was Jake among the casualties? I hadn't thought about that possibility but I didn't move any closer. I doubted after recent events that I would be welcome here.

I didn't see Sue anywhere which surprised me although Seth was standing beside Quil who it seemed had lost his grandson too.

Thinking that the mourners here would be going back to the community center after the service I walked slowly back expecting to find Sue and probably some of the other women there preparing for the return. The lights were on and I could hear several women's voices but I didn't recognize Sue's among them.

I did, however, hear her name mentioned and stopped to listen, staying out of their line of sight. I knew if the women saw me they would clam up.

"Where is she now? I heard Johnny H was really angry at losing the pack and he held her partly responsible. If she hadn't sent Seth out to get the pack before talking to the elders they'd still be alive now. She jumped the line of command and all because she didn't want Charlie's daughter spoiling a good thing. She set her cap at him when Harry died and the poor fool fell for it. If only he knew how she bragged about being the police chief's wife as if that was a big step up from that of a Quileute elder. Seth got to go to Forks High instead of the reservation school like the rest of the kids. She had high hopes of him going to college. After all, Charlie could afford it. I guess so long as she played the dutiful wife he was happy enough and once Renee died and the girl went missing she had no competition. It must have been a real slap in the face when the girl turned up out of the blue. She should have known better than to set the pack on the Major. For God's sake, he was still covered by the treaty and from all the stories I've heard he's like a ticking bomb at the best of times. I hope she gets all she deserves."

"You know Quil is going back to Denali too? I heard it from Billy Black earlier. Now that's a man who deserves sympathy, with Jake dead he's all on his own. Do you think there will be a trial?"

"No. I think Johnny H will just keep them there, away from family and friends, not that Sue has any left here."

At that point, I heard voices coming closer and realized the funeral was over and the mourners were on their way to the center. Turning away I waited by the door ignoring the scowls and black looks of the mourners as they passed. It seemed that they blamed me too. Then, when Billy came up wheeled along by Seth I stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for your loss Billy."

He stared up at me through tear-rimmed eyes but said nothing and I knew our friendship was over. Nodding my understanding I stepped back and glanced at Seth.

"Do you have my car keys?"

He nodded and fished them out of his jacket pocket dropping them into my outstretched hand.

"Mom said you want our stuff out of the house. I'll come by later and clear it out."

"There's no rush but you understand I can't have you under my roof any longer? I'll continue to pay into your college fund until you finish school and if you need money for gas to get to school I'll pay that too."

He stared at me for a long time without speaking and then glanced around and asked one of the others from the funeral to take Billy inside.

Only once we were alone did he speak again.

"I know you think what mom did was wrong and I understand. She shouldn't have stopped you from seeing your daughter but do you understand how frightened mom was when I told her I could smell vampires on the girl? She was trying to keep us all safe. I don't need your money and I'm going to drop out of school, finish my education here on the res where I belong. Thank you for all you did for me over the years but this is my home and the pack or what's left of us are needed here."

"Dropping out? That would be a shame. You had such a bright future but it's your decision. Where will you stay? With your mom?"

He shook his head.

"No, mom is going back to Alaska with Quil and Johnny. She's in really big trouble over all the deaths. I'll be living with Billy, he has no one to look after him now Jake is dead."

"I am sorry about the deaths, I had nothing to do with it and I do not condone any of it. Your mom has to accept her role in it and whatever punishment your elders decide on."

"Yeah, well maybe if you hadn't thrown her out Johnny H would have relented and let her stay here with me. Now I've lost all my friends and pack members as well as my mom. Not to mention the guy I called dad."

"Seth, Charlie is not to blame for any of this. Your mother has accepted her punishment for the deaths of all the members of the Quileute pack who perished. And what man wants a wife he cannot trust under his roof? You already told me you wanted to stay here and look after Billy and try to keep the remnants of the pack together before you knew Charlie had asked your mother to leave. His offer of money to enable you to finish your education including college is a generous one. You should seriously consider it."

We had both turned at the sound of another voice and I saw the young man from yesterday standing there. Only this time he was not alone. Standing at his side was a man who reminded me of a bear. He was tall and broad with a chest like a barrel and arms that hung almost to his knees.

"Charlie. Could I speak to you alone for a moment?"

I nodded and his companion accompanied Seth into the community center.

"Do you approve of your wife's punishment, Charlie?"

"Approve? I don't give a damn what you decide. As far as I'm concerned my marriage is over. Some things you can work through or forgive but I can never forgive Sue for driving my daughter away."

"It's hard to forgive, easier to blame and walk away but as you say, sometimes there is no alternative. Sue is responsible for so many guardian deaths I could never justify forgiving her. The Quileutes will live with this tragedy for many years. So many young lives wasted."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Sue's punishment?"

"No, although I was curious to hear your thoughts on the matter. I really wanted to talk to you about your daughter and her associates."

I was wary now, was he about to tell me that I should grab her and run as far from Jasper and her foster parents as I could?

"I have already told you how dangerous her companions are but I have a feeling that nothing will ever come between your daughter and the Major, or those she regards as her parents. They have protected her thus far so I see no reason for them to turn against her now and if that is the case then she could not be in better hands with the knowledge she now possesses. Never think for one moment that the Major, the Captain, the one you know of as her father and the one called Darius are any less dangerous because they have looked after your daughter. If I were forced into battle with the vampires, something I try to avoid because I know only too well the loss of life that would come of such action, I would not choose those three. Vampires are dangerous, always remember that. They hunt humans for food, you are no more to them than cattle or sheep. You should always tread carefully around them and understand that if Bella is involved with one of the vampires it will mean her transformation into one of them eventually. Is that really what you want for your daughter? I do not infer that you have any say in the matter, but you should seriously think about such an outcome and so should your daughter."

"Thanks, I will. Is that all?"

He smiled at my haste in wanting to get away from the reservation.

"There is just one more thing. I wonder if I can prevail upon you to carry a message to the Major for me."

"That depends."

"Please tell him that I consider this matter closed so long as no more die and he and his friends leave the area."

"OK. You still haven't told me your name though. Who do I say sends this message?"

"Johnny H. leader of the guardian Tribes, he knows of me."

I nodded and tossed my keys in the air.

"I'll be off then. Goodbye Johnny. Please tell Sue that I will send her share of the house proceeds to her. If that is, you can furnish me with an address. I'll need somewhere to send the divorce papers too."

"Sue asked me to tell you that any monies owing to her should be paid to the Quileute elders to help those like Billy Black who have lost everything. There are several elderly residents who will need care now their young relatives are dead. Her share of any monies will help to provide this."

I frowned, I didn't feel like giving the Quileutes anything after the way I'd been treated and he saw my expression.

"I understand how you feel Charlie, but these people were your friends and family for a number of years and they are not to blame for what Sue did or the way things turned out. Sam's wife has been left with a young daughter to raise alone, Billy has lost his caregiver, you are not the only one to suffer as a result of her actions. Think on that."

I nodded and turned away not looking back although I could feel hostile eyes on my back as I walked to my car and then drove slowly away from the village for the very last time. I hadn't seen Sue and I didn't want to. I felt sorry for Seth although he had set all this in motion by telling her he could smell vampire on Bella. Did he feel guilty for his mom's punishment? I didn't know. I had the feeling that the tribe would be glad to see the back of her, but then maybe whenever they saw her it might well remind them of all the young men who lay in the cemetery because of her.

The closer I got to home the more nervous I became as it occurred to me that I was on my own again. I'd made a mistake with Renee and now Sue had ruined what I thought had been a good life with a family, even if they were not my own kids. It struck me then that I hadn't seen Leah or her husband at the funeral either. Was she with her mom or had she been too ashamed of her mother's actions to show her face?

I cheered myself with the knowledge that Bella and her friends were due this afternoon although I couldn't expect her to stay in Forks with me. She had a family, a life in…. I didn't know where. I actually knew virtually nothing about her past or her most unusual family. Would she open up to me more as we became better acquainted? I certainly hoped so, I wanted to be a part of her life, but as Johnny had said if she decided to become a vampire herself, the thought of which made me shudder, would I still be able to see her? Or would she vanish back into the darkness from which she had appeared only a few days ago?


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Ashley**

Edward had offered to come into the clinic with me for my final ultrasound but I was still too shy to allow that. A few months ago I would have laughed if anyone had told me that I would be in love with a wonderful, warm, and romantic man and due to give birth in a couple of weeks to another man's child, my husband's child, the man who had abandoned me and gone into hiding from the authorities.

Carlisle and Esme had been so kind. I would never be able to repay them for all they had done for me and they made me feel like a part of the family. I don't really know quite how it had happened but Edward and I had grown close and he didn't seem to care about my condition. He was even talking about helping me to get my marriage annulled so he and I could be married. When I pointed out that he would be taking on two people, not just one, he had smiled and nodded.

"I know and I don't care. The baby is innocent and if you'll let me I'd like to help you bring it up unless that is you want to consider adoption."

It had been something I seriously considered for a while but the further into my pregnancy I got, the closer I felt to my baby and I knew in my heart that I could never give it up. I promised myself to do all in my power to be a better mother than my own had been to me.

As I came out of the examination room clutching a copy of my baby's picture I felt happy and content. I was so excited at being told I was carrying a girl! It had been impossible in the earlier scans to see the sex of the baby as it was in an awkward position. This position had been enough of a problem for my doctor to order this last late ultrasound but now baby had moved into the correct position and I could stop worrying. Edward would be over the moon, he'd never actually stated a preference but from all that he said, I could see the idea of a little girl gave him pleasure. All we had to do now was to come up with a name.

I turned down the corridor towards the restrooms desperate to relieve my full bladder and almost ran inside glad to find it empty. It was not, however, still empty when I came out of my cubicle. A figure stood barring the door back into the corridor and with horror, I recognized Timothy, my husband standing there along with another of my so-called husbands. I couldn't even remember his name!

"So, here you are. You look so beautiful and almost ready to give birth. Is my child to be a boy or are we to be blessed with a girl child? We really need all the girls we can get to begin anew. Come on, we should leave quickly, the authorities are still looking for us. Don't worry we have a safe place to hide you until my child is born and then we can start over, only this time the settlement will be under my guidance."

My throat constricted with fear and I was unable to speak but I shook my head and slipped back inside the cubicle shooting the bolt home with shaking fingers.

"Ashley, come on. We don't have time to waste. Either you come out or I'll kick the door down and we don't want to upset the child now do we?"

I fumbled in my bag for the phone Edward had given me and almost dropped it in my haste to scroll through for his number. I touched the call icon as the door of the cubicle shuddered. Either Timothy or the other man had kicked it trying to break the catch.

"Go away, I've called for help."

I heard Timothy curse at my words and then the door flew open as he kicked it again even harder knocking me backwards to fall between the toilet and the wall. I screamed as loudly as I could and heard running footsteps in the corridor outside. Someone had heard me and was coming to my aid.

Timothy whirled around, "Keep them out. I'll grab her and we'll go out the way we came in."

As he grabbed my upper arm and pulled I heard shouts from the corridor. A nurse calling for help because the door appeared to be jammed.

I was hauled from where I had fallen and pulled not too gently to the window that looked out onto the car park out the back of the clinic. As I began to protest and struggle to free myself Timothy threatened me with a raised hand and shoved me up onto the countertop urging me to climb through which was a joke. I was far too big to fit through that small window but he was determined to try.

I screamed in pain as my shoulder caught on the frame and pushed back knocking Timothy away as I slipped back into the restroom. He cursed again but seeing it was futile to try again he climbed onto the same top to squeeze through himself only to disappear suddenly as if some outside had yanked hard on his arms. His yell of shock and pain made the other guy turn around and one of the orderlies threw the door open and came rushing in. He and a companion grabbed my other assailant and wrestled him to the floor shouting for the nurse to get security.

After that everything became a blur. I was lifted carefully onto a trolley and taken to an examination room where a doctor gave me something to calm me so he could do an examination and make sure the baby was OK. It was all I could think of, my little girl, she had to be OK. Then I drifted off.

 **Edward**

I had dropped Ashley at the clinic then driven to the nearest store to buy her some of the chocolate she craved before parking to wait for her to come out. I had wanted to go with her but I knew she was still uncomfortable and I didn't push it. All I wanted was to find her husband and force him to agree to an annulment so Ashley was free to marry again. This time to someone who would cherish and care for her, me!

When my phone rang I thought it was Esme checking that I hadn't forgotten to get the things she had put on a list for me. Instead, I saw with surprise that it was Ashley and, from what I could hear over the open line, she was in trouble. I ran from the car to the clinic building then stopped as I recognized her head sticking from a small window. What was she trying to do? It was far too small for her bulk right now. Then she disappeared and a male head slid into view and I didn't need to be told who this was. I'd heard a description of her husband and recognized him as I read his thoughts, anger with Ashley for thwarting his intent and desperation to escape before the police arrived.

At once I pulled him out through the window dislocating one of his shoulders in the process. I wasn't going to give him up to the clinic security personnel. I had some business of my own with this scumbag but first I needed to make sure Ashley was OK.

I heard the nurse call for a doctor and Ashley was rushed into an examination room so I picked her husband up clamping a hand over his mouth and stuffed him into the trunk of my car which fortunately I had parked at the far edge of the parking lot beside some dumpsters. I was about to slam the trunk lid down when it occurred to me that he might make enough noise to alert another user of the parking lot so I hit him on the jaw hard enough to knock him out and possibly broken the bone.

Locking the trunk I made my way into the clinic and was escorted to Ashley's room by one of the security guards who only eased up when I explained I was her boyfriend. Police officers were arriving as I closed the door and went to Ashley's side.

The doctor looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"She's going to be OK but I think the shock of her attack might bring labor on. We'll keep her in overnight just to be safe."

I nodded and sat down beside the bed staring at her face which was drained of all color.

"She'll sleep for a while. I gave her a very mild sedative but if she wakes press the call button and I'll come back to check on her."

I thanked him and took out my phone in order to call the house and alert them to the situation.

Emmett offered to come and pick up the scumbag locked in my trunk and Esme would come with him and join me. At times like this, I appreciated my family more than ever, I needed their support right now and Ashley would too, she must have been terrified.

I was glad that Jasper and Bella had already left for their flight back to Seattle. They didn't need to know what had happened, Bella had enough on her plate already with her father and the business with the Quileutes.

The police looked in on Ashley and spoke to me as she was still sleeping. I told them I didn't know who had attacked her but I suspected that the man in custody might be a member of the cult she had escaped from and they told me they would see what they could find out from the prisoner and would check with the Louisiana cops to get the rest of the story.

Esme and I discussed the best thing to do as we sat waiting for Ashley to wake up. The doctor called in an hour later and checked her vitals taking such a long time that I knew immediately something was wrong. It was Esme however who questioned him when he finally straightened up and he was happy to speak to her as he recognized her and knew she and Carlisle had taken Ashley in after her mother threw her out.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Cullen. I just wanted to be sure before I said anything. I'm afraid the shock and physical exertion Ashley was subjected to have distressed the baby. I'm going to need to operate if I'm to save the child. Will you sign the consent form? Only I'd rather not wake Ashley now unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Of course I'll sign it, no problem. Is she going to be alright?"

"Oh yes, it's the baby I'm concerned about. I'll have a nurse come in with the form and we'll get Ashley into surgery in a few minutes."

He turned to me, "Are you the baby's father?"

"No, but I am Ashley's fiance."

He smiled, "Well then I guess you won't want to be there for the delivery?"

I shook my head, unsure I could trust myself if there was going to be a lot of blood.

"I'll wait here."

He smiled and nodded, "A wise choice. Well, I'd better get prepped."

Esme signed the form and the orderly wheeled Ashley out of the room leaving us to wait anxiously for news and while we waited Esme called Carlisle and told him what was happening then passed the phone to me.

"Did Emmett get the bastard from my trunk?"

"Yes, he brought him here and he's very subdued. He's nursing a dislocated shoulder and a fractured jaw. Do you want me to deal with him? I think you would be better off staying at the hospital with Ashley."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You know what we need from him."

"Yes. Leave it with me. I'm not at all sure the wedding was legal anyway, but we'll see. Give Ashley our regards when she wakes up. I hope everything works out."

The waiting was agony and as the clock ticked the minutes slowly by I became more and more anxious.

"How long does a C section take Esme?"

She shot a look at the clock and tried to hide her own unease.

"I don't really know. She's been in for an hour now. Let me see if I can find a nurse and get an update."

While she was gone I tortured myself with what if's. What if the baby died? What if Ashley died? What if they both died?

By the time Esme came back, I was a nervous wreck.

"Well?"

"It seems there were some complications. The baby was very distressed and she's in an incubator now. Ashley lost a lot of blood and they are giving her a transfusion right now. The nurse suspects it will be at least another hour before she's ready to come back here to her room."

"But the baby is going to be OK? You said she, it's a girl?"

"Yes, a four-pound baby girl. The nurse will call us so we can see her in a few minutes."

It was actually nearer half an hour before the nurse came and escorted us to the neonatal unit where Ashley's daughter lay in an incubator with tubes and wires sprouting from her tiny body like tentacles.

I couldn't believe such a tiny fragile thing could survive. She looked so delicate as if the slightest puff of wind would carry her away.

"What are all the wires?"

The nurse smiled encouragingly at me having caught the panic in my voice.

"Don't worry too much. We're monitoring all her vital signs and giving her oxygen. She's premature so this is normal procedure. You can touch her if you want. There are ports the other side of the incubator."

I glanced at Esme nervously and she nodded encouragingly so I walked round to the other side of the incubator and saw the ports. Very carefully I pulled on the gloves the nurse handed me then opening one of the ports I put my hand inside to touch the leg of the tiny occupant. It was warm to my touch and kicked as it felt me. The little fists were waving around and as I touched one with my finger I found it grabbed by miniature fingers perfect in every way.

"She is so beautiful."

I was caught up in the wonder of the newborn and didn't realize how long I had been standing there until the nurse whispered that she needed to take some readings and that Ashley was now back in her room. Only then did I withdraw my hand very carefully and say goodbye to Ashley's baby daughter.

Esme had taken some photographs with her phone to show to Ashley and I was glad. I would have proof if any were needed, of just how wonderful it felt to see a newborn baby and I finally understood now why Rosalie and Esme regretted their inability to have children. It must be torture for them.

Ashley looked drawn and ill when we visited and she was very tired so we didn't stay long but she was as enchanted with the photos as I had been of her baby.

"She's so beautiful and she's mine, it seems like a dream. I'm going to call her Hannah, what do you think Edward?"

I smiled, it was one of the girl's names we had both liked.

"I think it's a lovely name. Hannah…?"

She smiled at me a little wanly, but I detected a sparkle in her eye and I nodded speaking for her.

"Hannah Cullen."

Esme shot me a querying look and I shrugged.

"Ashley and I are going to be married once we sort things out so we might as well use that name from the get-go."

Ashley touched my arm with her hand, a feather-like touch that I could hardly feel.

"Did you find him? I called you, did you find him?"

I nodded, "Don't worry about anything. I'm going to get it sorted out today. You just rest."

She smiled again and lay back, her eyes closing before we reached the door. I looked back once more and the sight of her lying there having come so close to losing her baby and her own life that it made me determined to get Timothy to agree to a divorce or agree the wedding was not legal in the first place. If he refused, then... I would make Ashley a widow.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Bella**

I was worried about my dad. I didn't want to be the reason for trouble between him and his wife or friends however much I might dislike them. If his marriage was over then he would be all alone and I hated the idea of that being my fault too. I couldn't stay there in Forks. The Quileutes might well kick up a stink again and I owed it to mom and pop to go home and finish school while trying to make up for my earlier awful behavior.

It seemed trouble followed me around and people around me suffered as a result. I'd gotten Ashley involved with that cult and now she was pregnant and living with strangers although she and Edward Cullen certainly seemed to be very close so maybe that situation would work out. I couldn't say the same for Charlie's wife. From the little he had told Jasper, it sounded like I'd blown any chance of he and Sue staying together and more terrible, a lot of young men had died. If I hadn't insisted on going to visit my real father then none of this would have happened. Would Charlie blame me for all this? Would I lose him again after just finding him?

Jasper asked me what the problem was and without meaning to it all came flooding out. I felt wretched and had a tension headache but he made me feel better. He pointed out that it hadn't been my fault that Peter and Charlotte had kept me after finding the car after the accident and not told me of my true life. That if they had told me they knew who my dad was and helped me find a way to contact him safely then maybe I wouldn't have run away. He told me it wasn't my fault that Luke's dad had lied to us and tried to keep us in the community. Nor was it my fault that he had ordered my murder.

"You can't take this all on your shoulders, Bella. We were all at fault. Charlotte desperately wanted a child, she never made any secret of that, and when she found you it was like a dream come true. Peter stood by her and they did their best to bring you up to be a normal young girl. They got themselves into a situation they couldn't get out of. They worried if you found out about Charlie you would want to leave them. They did everything they could to keep their secret and did a pretty good job of it until I came along and put extra pressure on them. You see I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one for me, my one true love. Peter couldn't cope with that and neither could I. We both made a mess of dealing with it. But you're here and safe, you know everything and you're still here with me."

I appreciated all that he said and understood finally that we had all been to blame for the mess I had gotten into. I was also grateful that things had worked out in the end, except, of course, for what had happened to my dad and maybe this would work out too.

It was certainly easier now my dad knew all the secrets, I didn't have to be careful what I said any longer. I also knew I loved Jasper and I wondered if in time he would ask me to become a vampire. I wasn't scared of that idea. If Jasper, pop, mom, and the Cullens were anything to go by then it couldn't be that bad. And, of course, if Ashley and Edward became really close then maybe she would consider becoming a vampire too. I didn't think she knew their secret yet and maybe I could help once she did. It was pretty scary when you first heard about vampires even when they were people that you knew well.

Jasper had arranged to meet up with Charlie at a motel midway between Port Angeles and Seattle. That way we would be far enough from the Quileute reservation not to cause any further trouble with the remaining wolves.

We got there first and Jasper picked up the key from the office while I waited outside. Standing here reminded me of the last motel we had stayed in when the wolf pack had turned up threatening Jasper and trying to persuade me to stand aside while they killed him. I still couldn't believe I had stood up to them and held my ground. Maybe my courage came from my love for Jasper.

Dad didn't keep us waiting long. Within half an hour he had joined us and I was horrified when I saw him. He looked older and weary, but when he saw me he smiled and looked truly pleased to see me.

"Bella, am I glad to see you. Are you OK?"

I walked over to greet him throwing my arms around him and giving him a hug.

"Dad, I am so sorry. Jasper told me you had trouble with Sue. What happened?"

"Never mind Bella. It's not your problem I'm just glad to see you. How about we get some coffee and a meal? I can't remember the last time I ate. You too Jasper, I have a message for you."

Jasper frowned, but he could see dad didn't want to talk about it yet so he agreed and the three of us walked to the nearby diner and ordered coffee and pie for me and dad. It amused us that we both chose cherry pie, we had more in common than I had thought.

While we waited for our order to arrive I asked dad what had happened and he gave me what I knew must be an edited version.

"I'm sorry my appearance caused you so much trouble dad."

He leaned across the table and took my hand, holding it gently as he spoke.

"Bella, none of this is your fault and you are not to beat yourself up over it. Sue made her own decision what to do. She went over Quil's head and she is the one responsible for what happened to the Quileute boys. Even this guy Johnny said so and it's why she's being punished. I didn't necessarily agree with him that Quil deserved to lose his liberty and the only home he has ever know but no one asked for my opinion. As for lying to you and deliberately keeping your visit from me, they were her decisions and she got what she deserved. I can't live with someone who lies and cheats. How could I ever trust her again? I felt sorry for Seth, but I did all I could to help him."

I nodded but I still felt guilty. I had destroyed Charlie's life by appearing on his doorstep without warning. Why hadn't I just gone home with mom and pop when they asked?

"This Johnny guy had a message for you Jasper too. He seemed to know you, or at least of you."

Jasper looked up at Charlie from his phone which he had been studying.

"For me?"

"Yes, at least he called you the Major. Maybe you'll fill me in on that at some point. He appeared concerned that you understand he considers the situation settled. I think he fears that you might want to take it further."

Jasper nodded, "He's heard of my reputation as I have of his although we've never actually met. I don't want trouble any more than he does. If he's satisfied then so am I. Like Bella, I'm sorry that your life has been so badly affected by our presence."

"I got the feeling that he felt Sue had turned a difficult situation into a tragedy. So many young men died."

The two men stared at each other and I wondered what they were thinking. That Jasper was the one responsible for all those deaths maybe? If so, that was unfair, he had only fought to keep me safe. I opened my mouth to speak then thinking better of it I shut it again. Whatever I said would only make things worse and then dad turned to me once more.

"I'm getting a divorce, Bella. Tomorrow I'll be putting the house on the market. I can't live there any longer. I don't even want to live in Forks, there are too many memories in that town. I was wondering, well, if maybe I could talk to your parents. See if they would object to me keeping in touch and maybe even visiting or you visiting me when I get settled somewhere new."

"But where will you go, dad? You've lived in Forks all your life. All your friends are there."

We were interrupted by the server returning to top up the coffee cups and bring the slices of pie.

Only when she had left did I continue.

"Won't you miss it?"

He shook his head cutting his slice of pie into bite-sized pieces.

"Most of my friends were Quileutes and I don't think I'll be very welcome on the res now. Besides, as I said there are too many memories in that house. A new start isn't such a bad thing. I can close my eyes and stick a pin in the map, move anywhere I want. I should have enough left over once I give Sue her share to buy something. I don't need anything big, there's only me and of course a spare room for you if you ever come to stay."

"I'd offer to help you with moving but I think it might be a good idea for me to steer clear of Forks for a while."

Charlie nodded his agreement at Jasper's words and I still felt bad because he would be even more alone doing all this.

"Would you like me to help you pack up the house, Dad? I'm sure mom and pop wouldn't mind."

Dad smiled again, "That would be nice but don't you have school to think about?"

I wasn't sure what to say about that. Dad did not know about all that had happened before I turned up at his door and I was too embarrassed to tell him the story.

Jasper came to my rescue.

"A few things happened recently Charlie. Things I think you should talk to Bella and her parents about. At present she isn't in school, she dropped out."

I cringed as my dad turned his eyes on me.

"Have you been acting up young lady? Don't you understand how important your education is?"

I nodded blushing furiously, "I do. It's complicated, but I will explain things to you."

Charlie nodded and didn't push it. I was going to sound like a real dumbass when he learned what I had done but I could hardly try to keep it quiet if I wanted to have a relationship with my dad.

When we finished our pie we walked slowly back to the motel where mom and pop were waiting. They'd left Jasper and I to see Charlie alone first, but now they were back. Charlie shook hands with them and thanked them for bringing me back to see him.

The atmosphere was a little tense at first, but as Charlie explained what had happened on the reservation and what he hoped mom and pop would allow, things became warmer.

Mom and pop knew that I wanted a relationship with my real dad and were happy enough to allow that without making things difficult. Dad explained that he was looking to find somewhere to live that wasn't a million miles from them.

"I don't want to be on your doorstep but it would be nice if Bella could call to see me if she wants to. I hope you understand that I'm not trying to push my way in."

Charlotte nodded.

"Actually Charlie we were worried that you might want to take Bella from us, after all, she is your daughter by blood. We love her, you know that, but we do understand how you must feel."

"Then I guess it's good that we clear the air. Maybe we could even be friends in time. I do have a couple of questions though."

"Sure, we thought you might. Go ahead, ask away."

Charlie took his time to think then began.

"Well, firstly I guess I'd like to know what really happened when you found Bella."

Charlotte sighed, "That was me. I found her. The car she was in had been involved in an accident in a storm on a wet road. One of the tires blew out and the driver lost control. The truck ended up on its roof in a ditch. Bella's mother and the guy she was with were both dead. I found Bella in the back seat, she was unconscious but not badly hurt. I'd wanted a child of my own for so long and seeing her I didn't think. I just took her. We have looked after her Charlie, we treated her like she was our own daughter."

Charlie nodded, "Oh, I can see that. Thank you for saving her, I guess she could have been stuck in that car for hours."

"That road wasn't well traveled. It might have been the next day some time. I never thought about her having an absent father, at first I thought the dead guy in the car was her dad."

"OK. Let's leave that, I got her back in the end. Bella tells me that she dropped out of school and that does concern me."

I cringed as mom and pop began explaining my tantrums and arguments with them and my decision to run away. When Charlie burst out laughing I could hardly believe it.

"Well, I guess you got the crap along with the good bits of having a child. I don't think I would have acted any different, Peter."

They had skated over my crush on Jasper and the way I had treated him for which I was grateful.

When they got to the part where I ran away and joined a cult he became serious once more. I guess as an ex-cop he understood only too well how much trouble I could have been in. My rescue by Jasper was underplayed too but dad understood there were things about it that they hadn't told him, things I think he understood were related to Jasper being a vampire.

"Thank God you found the girls in time. It's every father's nightmare. I guess my next question is aimed at you Jasper. I'm gonna assume I have the right to ask this question. What are your intentions towards our daughter?"

My mouth went dry and I cringed. I wasn't sure how mom and pop felt about Jasper and me, I thought I did but I wasn't sure.

Jasper, however, didn't blink an eye, he just nodded.

"I guess you do, Charlie. I love Bella and I think she loves me but however we feel about each other I want Bella to finish her education while we date. Then when she decides what she wants to do with her life I'm willing to back her."

"And what's your endgame, Jasper? I mean, when Bella finishes her education and the two of you are still crazy about each other?"

Jasper never looked away as he answered,

"I think you already know the answer to that and I'm guessing one of the Quileutes, maybe even Johnny H pointed it out."

Dad smiled and nodded.

"I'd still like to hear it from you."

"I'd like Bella to become a vampire too, so I don't lose her, but if she decides to remain human then I'll stand by that decision too and love her until the day she dies."

Listening to Jasper's calm voice point out my choices I understood what was involved in loving a vampire, but also that he loved me enough not to try and persuade me to change into a vampire myself. It made me realize just how much I loved him and how close I had come to losing everything that was important in my life. I just wanted to beg for their forgiveness, my mom, pop, Jasper, and Charlie. At the same time I also knew I didn't need to, they had already forgiven me. I was so very lucky.

"Listen, Charlie. We can't help you with your business in Forks but we're planning on finding a place to live in the Portland area. How about we find somewhere big enough that you can live on the property. I want a place with room for some horses so finding a property with outbuildings that can be remodeled to provide accommodation for you should be easy enough. That way you get to see Bella when you like and we get to keep our daughter. Everyone is happy."

I could have kissed pop for suggesting this and I did grab his hands and squeeze them, thanking him.

Dad thought about this then nodded slowly.

"That's a very kind offer. I guess it sounds like a really good idea for me. What do you think Bella? Would you like me to be that close? I don't want to ruin what you have with your mom and pop."

I stared at him, he was asking my opinion?

"I'd love to have you close enough to see dad. Do you think you can cope with sharing me?"

"It's a hell of a lot better than losing you again. I'd love to be a part of your life and that way I can keep an eye on this smooth-talking boyfriend of yours."

Charlotte and I both burst out laughing, smooth talking? I wondered how he would cope with pop who could be abrasive and awkward at times. I guessed he would hold his own and I did love both of them which made me a very lucky young woman. The idea of going back to school left me cold but I needed to graduate if I wanted a career, but did I? What did vampires do to earn their money? Pop made furniture and stuff and mom did sewing but if they never aged then they couldn't stay in any one place too long so how did you keep a career going? I would worry about that later, For now, I just wanted to enjoy having all my parents around and know that both Ashley and I had fallen on our feet.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Bella**

I had helped dad to pack up his stuff whilst keeping a wary eye out for any Quileutes but we had seen none. I thought it must be difficult for my dad to turn his back on the only home he had ever known but he didn't seem to care. I think he was relieved to get away from Forks, especially as he moved into the house mom and pop had purchased until the outbuilding was converted for him.

Of course, I missed Jasper while I was in Forks but I understood why he had been reluctant to show his face there. I think he felt it would be seen as a provocation by Johnny H.

It had been strange sleeping in a house that might have been my home if mom and pop hadn't found me in the crashed car. What would Sue's attitude have been then? Was it the fact that I had brought vampires to Forks that made her hate me so much? Or would she have resented Charlie's only biological child just the same? I guess I'd never know the answer to that question but it didn't matter. It wasn't as if her attitude to me made any difference to my life or my relationship with my dad. I was just very lucky and fortunate that all three of my parents got on so well.

Dad and Peter had worked together really well on the new house and then began the conversion of the outbuilding for dad. With Jasper's help they had the main works done in no time and then dad took over the design of the interior, getting it just the way he wanted.

Peter was over the moon when he found out that dad liked riding and loved horses although he'd never owned his own. It wasn't long before the two had gone into partnership to run the ranch as a stud farm.

We had heard about Timothy's attempted kidnap of Ashley and the premature birth of her baby girl Hannah this attempt caused. I was relieved that both mother and baby were doing so well.

Of course, once dad heard about it I had to tell him the rest of my story including my time with the cult, even though I felt embarrassed as it proved what a gullible fool I had been. To my relief dad was just happy that pop and Jasper had been able to find and save me and my friend.

I called Ashley regularly just waiting for her to tell me she was in on the secret. After all, she was engaged to Edward Cullen now and I was sure he would tell her the truth about himself before the wedding if, that is, she didn't become suspicious and ask him outright.

Ashley had asked me to be one of Hannah's godparents and although I hadn't been sure I was the right kind of person for such a role she just laughed when I pointed that out.

"Isn't that the whole point? Hannah doesn't stand a chance of doing all the stupid things we did. We already know the signs and pitfalls. You'll be fine, Bella."

Seeing Ashley and Edward together at the Christening with little Hannah I knew that she was finally happy. He treated her like a queen and she, in turn, had lost her abrasive attitude and blossomed into a beautiful contented woman. If I hadn't had Jasper I think I might have envied her the joy I saw in her face but I was happy enough with the way things had turned out for me too. I wondered if it was worth finishing my education but I knew mom, pop and dad were keen that I did so and it wouldn't be too long, only one year and Jasper was here to stay so I wouldn't miss him, although sometimes I wished we could be alone together more. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination but my parents seemed determined to keep an eye on us. It was almost as if they didn't want me ending up like Ashley, single and pregnant!

The next time I rang Ashley she was more subdued and I worried that there was either something wrong with Hannah or a problem with Edward.

"Are you OK, Ash?"

"Yeah. Did I tell you that I sent my mom a photograph of Hannah along with a letter telling her that I was getting married?"

"No, did you get a reply?"

"Yeah, and I wish I hadn't bothered. I told Esme it was a bad idea when she suggested it but she thought it was only fair to let mom know what had happened. At first, she seemed genuinely interested in Hannah. Then she wanted to know all about Edward. I guess it was then I knew she had been drinking. She wanted to know if he was well off and if I was going to have a big wedding. She pointed out that she had no money to visit her granddaughter or to travel to Boston for the wedding and a special outfit. She even talked about bringing her new boyfriend Slade with her. When I told her we were going to have a small ceremony at home so there was no point in her coming all that way she reverted to her usual bitchiness. She wanted to know if Edward was happy taking on a girl who got herself knocked up by a weirdo from a cult. Esme was really upset on my behalf and she called mom back. I heard my mom screaming at her but Esme never lost her cool. She just said it would be better if I did as she had requested the last time we met and stay away. I'm still worried she might turn up at the house with her begging bowl, but I think if she does Esme and Edward might throw her out."

"So, you got your divorce sorted out?"

"Sort of. Apparently, Carlisle spoke to Timothy and got him to agree that we were never legally married. He signed a declaration saying so and that's all I needed."

"Good for you. I'm glad for you."

I did wonder if Carlisle or Emmett had twisted his arm quite literally or if maybe they had even killed him. I wouldn't put it past them after what he had done to Ashley at the clinic.

When I asked Jasper later he looked at me for a long time in silence then pursed his lips.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Or would you prefer to remain ignorant and accept your own suspicions."

I knew then that either Carlisle or Edward had killed Timothy to make sure he would never cause any more trouble for Ashley and I stopped asking, maybe that made me a coward or maybe I just decided that ignorance is bliss. I knew Jasper was just trying to protect me.

The next time I called she asked me what I was doing and I told her I'd gone back to school so I could graduate.

"School again? Yuck. What about Jasper?"

"Oh he's here and when I graduate it's up to me whether I go to college or get married."

"College? Oh well, you always were the studious type. Bella, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure. Are you OK? You sound different."

I feared something had happened to upset her.

Don't tell me your mom turned up."

"No. It's not that. Look, Edward told me you already know all about this so I'm just going to come right out with it. How did you deal with finding out your pop and mom were... vampires?"

The last word had been barely above a whisper and I smiled to myself, so she had finally been told.

"I guess I was shocked, a little scared, and maybe even a little horrified, but I got used to it. You will too. I mean has it made any difference to the way you feel about Edward or the Cullens?"

She hesitated for a second then sighed.

"No, I guess not, but it was a shock. I mean, I knew something was a bit different about the family but I would never have guessed they were… Well, you know."

"Have you thought about what it means for you?"

"Yeah. Edward explained that it was totally my decision whether I decide to become a vampire too. The change itself sounded grim enough, but the thought of not seeing Hannah for a couple of years scares me. I don't know what to do. What about you? You know once you become a vampire you can't have kids."

"Yes, I know. I guess I've had a little more time to get used to the idea and I have my dad to consider. Jasper says it's up to me so I'm still thinking about it."

"You know we seem to go from one crazy situation to another. If we were in a movie we would never get the story on the screen, it's far too way out."

We both laughed at this, but she was right. I think at that point I knew that both of us would eventually make that final step to become a vampire. Loving Edward and Jasper, what else could we do? Ashley might just delay her transformation for a few more years until Hannah was a little older.

Esme called a few weeks later and after asking after my dad she came to her real reason for calling. Luke wanted me to know that he had moved out of the house after winning a scholarship to college. He wanted to be a social worker who specialized in cult deprogramming. After all, who better than someone who had been brought up in just such a cult. His father had finally been found guilty on all charges and was serving thirty years in prison while the few members of the cult who had been deeply involved in his work were serving lesser sentences. I knew the Cullens must have helped Luke with his scholarship and was grateful for that even if Jasper would have preferred that he too was locked up. I think he was still a little jealous of Luke, but that was crazy. How could I possibly love Luke when I had Jasper?

I finally graduated and it made me feel good like I'd finished my education properly and my parents were all proud of me. Of course, they wanted me to go on to college but I'd already made up my mind. I didn't want to get any older, it just didn't sit right with me to end up older than Jasper and going to college would mean I was twenty-two by the time I became a vampire. It was a stupid idea on my part but I couldn't help that. After all, I could go to college later, once I learned self-control as a vampire. Jasper even offered to go to college with me. Now, that was tempting!

Dad had been the one of the partnership who had all the dealings with humans to save Peter who often rubbed people up the wrong way. He enjoyed meeting people, even other vampires and pretty soon was talking about one of Charlotte's friends way too often. Elizabeth had come to visit looking for a new mare to replace one that was now too old to ride and she and dad hit it off immediately. Mom was amused by their affection for each other while I found myself feeling a little jealous which was stupid. He would still be my dad and I was already planning on marrying Jasper and then becoming a vampire.

After four visits Elizabeth and dad announced that they planned on getting engaged and asked for my blessing. As if I was going to withhold it! I knew only too well that by marrying Elizabeth my dad was making the decision to become a vampire too, so he would always be a part of my life, could I ask for anything more?

As it turned out the year was one full of happenings. Charlie and Elizabeth started planning their wedding while Ashley called to tell me that she would not be making any great changes just yet because she was pregnant again and the Cullen family were over the moon, especially Edward. He loved Hannah like she was his own but the idea of having another child pleased him because as he said, 'he'd been an only child and found it was no fun.'

We continued looking at college prospectus but my heart wasn't in it. What I really wanted was to get married, I'd had enough of school for a while. Besides, once I had my graduation certificate my parents had eased up on me. I guess I'd earned the right to be treated like an adult. We went off together for a week's holiday at Cape Cod meeting up with Ashley, Hannah, and Edward.

It was great to be together with Ashley again and we spent one afternoon alone together talking about the past and laughing so much we ended up crying. The guys had taken Hannah for a walk and I wondered if Jasper was thinking about our choices. We could have a child of our own if I remained human a while longer and I decided to talk it over with him when they returned.

While Edward and Ashley got Hannah ready for bed then went for a walk leaving us to babysit I broached the subject with Jasper.

"You seem really taken with Hannah. Do you regret not having children of your own?"

He didn't answer immediately and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Yes and no, I guess. Somehow I've never seen myself as a father, besides it could be very dangerous for you."

"Dangerous? How?"

"Remember Bella, I'm a vampire and you're human. As far as I know, there are very few hybrid births and most mean death for the mother or baby, or both. I was shocked when you told me about Ashley but I guess if anyone is to have a good chance it is her, with Carlisle to help out. I couldn't put you through that, I couldn't bear to lose you."

"What if I told you that I wanted us to have a baby?"

"Do you?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought that much about it, but well, now I have the choice I think we should at least talk about it. I mean once I become a vampire our choices will be gone."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"If I was going to be a father I can think of no one I would want to be the mother except you, but it's a decision I can't make for you.

Something occurred to me at this point.

"Is that why you haven't…?"

He nodded.

"If we make love I want to be sure that you are safe and I guess I'm a little old fashioned. I'd like to wait until we get married."

"Then I guess you'd better marry me soon because this abstinence is driving me crazy."

His smile became broader.

"Suits me, darlin' Just name the date."

I did just that, a date three months ahead and everyone wanted to be involved, especially my parents but then I was the only daughter they would ever see married so I left the organization in their capable hands. I was more interested in the honeymoon and wondered what it would be like to lay in bed with Jasper naked. I was nervous and I actually broached the subject with mom in a roundabout way. She put my mind at rest telling me that it would all come naturally and I should just relax and enjoy becoming Jasper's wife.

I had toyed with the idea of asking Jasper to change me during our honeymoon but decided to hold off on that. If I was enjoying myself why would I want to go through the torture of becoming a vampire and spoil it?

The wedding was beautiful, very short and simple just as I had requested and when the family waved us off on our honeymoon I turned to my husband and asked him where we were going. He'd kept it a secret and I was going crazy trying to find out.

"Just another hour or so and you'll find out. In the meantime, why don't you relax, take a nap? You don't want to be too tired this evening now do you?"

I blushed which made him smile, but I snuggled close lay my head on his shoulder and my hand on his thigh. It felt good and feeling suddenly brave I moved it a little higher making him groan.

"If you keep that up we're not going to make it to the lake house."

This time I was the one smiling and I left my hand there knowing he could feel the warmth of my skin against his inner thigh.

We barely made it to the lake house and most certainly never made it to the bedroom until later but neither of us was complaining.

We had the most wonderful week at the lake house before returning to the house only to find that dad and pop had built us a simple cabin on the far edge of the ranch as a welcome home present. We had our privacy while at the same time being close enough to my family to see them when I wanted.

While we were away Ashley went into labour and for a while, it had been touch and go. Fortunately both mother and baby survived, Ashley had a beautiful baby boy they called Mason after his father.

Ashley's successful pregnancy gave me the idea of maybe trying for a baby too and Jasper, seeing that it was possible for a human to deliver a hybrid baby safely, agreed. I think he was secretly pleased with the idea of being a father. Two months later I missed my period and two weeks after that I had a positive pregnancy test. Jasper and I were going to be parents and my parents, all three of them were going to have a grandchild.

I thought mom was going to cry when we told her and I think if she'd been human she would have. Her and pop were thrilled at that thought and dad couldn't wait to begin celebrating which in his case meant making a crib. Jasper's only stipulation was that Carlisle be here for the birth which of course he was only too willing to do.

No one had thought to tell me that I wouldn't have nine months to prepare for this baby, I'd thought Ashleys two babies had been very premature but it turned out that hybrid babies mature much more quickly and within three months I was the size of a mac truck! I couldn't wait for the birth so I could see my feet again and stand up without the help of a crane! Or at least the vampire version of a crane.

Pop thought Jasper was crazy when he said he wanted to be there for the birth, but I was delighted. Everything was much easier with him around, not to mention that he could help with the pain. Well, there had to be an upside to having an empath for a husband. I'd forgotten about the blood but he coped really well and the expression on his face when Carlisle handed him our son was proof enough that we'd made the right decision to have a baby.

Mom and pop were waiting outside the bedroom door eager to see their grandson along with dad and I could see little Jasper Jnr being spoiled rotten by them. Our son was a precious gift to all of us, but especially the two people who had brought me up and loved me like I was their own. It felt good to finally pay them back for everything they had done for me and I was happy to lay back and rest safe in the knowledge that my husband and son were only in the next room with the rest of our family.

 **THE END**

 **Sorry, I forgot to add this at the end before posting. Thank you to all my readers and for all your reviews. Just to let you know I will have a new story soon. Love Jules xx**


End file.
